Les héritiers de Syr'Agar: Au seuil de la nuit
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Tome 4. Persuadée que Voldemort désirera sa mort dès qu'il apprendra son existence, Etaine part en quête de nouveaux alliés en la personne de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais après avoir si longtemps joué le jeu de dupe, n'est-ce pas elle-même qu'Etaine leurre? L'arrivée d'Ombrage est presque un soulagement: enfin un ennemi clair et unanime.
1. Le Square Grimmaurd

**Comme d'habitude, rien de tout cela n'est à moi (j'ai pensé à l'écrire cette fois !). C'est le tome 4 de la scolarité d'Etaine, en parallèle au tome 5 d'Harry Potter. Harry Potter qu'on fait plus que croiser pour la première fois. Il fait vingt-quatre chapitres et je crois que c'est mon préféré.**

* * *

Dans le silence de la nuit, un oiseau nocturne lâcha un cri aigue. La place encore éclairée des réverbères était déserte. Des arbres plantés çà et là jaillissaient du sol du petit parc qui constituait le centre du square Grimmaurd. A cette heure de la nuit, seules les personnes louches sortaient encore, se réunissant par petits groupes suspects. La chouette responsable du hululement apparut. C'était un harfang des neiges, animal qui n'aurait normalement rien eu à faire à Londres. Il fonça vers une des maisons de la place et disparut à cet instant de la vue de tous les moldus habitants les environs.

Dressée au centre d'une flaque que créait la clarté lunaire, la jeune fille brune ne la perdit toutefois pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'animal pénètre dans l'une des fenêtres du 12 Square Grimmaurd où elle se trouvait elle aussi. Cette chouette était venue tant de fois qu'elle avait appris à la repérer entre toutes les autres, peu nombreuses, qui s'aventuraient jusqu'en ville pour chercher leur pitance. Du moins était-ce ce que devaient croire les habitants du quartier car la jeune fille, comme tous les sorciers et sorcières, savait qu'il en était autrement. Le harfang apportait une lettre à coup sûre destinée à une des trois personnes qu'elle savait se trouver dans la même bâtisse qu'elle.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était délabré pour avoir passé plus d'une décennie à l'abandon, l'elfe de maison chargé de s'en occuper étant entre temps devenu fou. De toute manière il n'en appréciait pas le propriétaire qui le lui rendait bien. La sorcière imaginait bien ce que devait ressentir Sirius Black de se voir enfermé dans la maison qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. C'était comme si on lui avait demandé de retourner à l'orphelinat. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, même avec sa vie en danger. D'ailleurs sa vie était en danger, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette maison ou à l'extérieur, depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. Mais ses raisons à elle étaient plus personnelles. Pas qu'elle le connaisse ou l'ait soutenue; elle était trop jeune pour ça. Mais par le lien qu'elle partageait avec lui. S'il venait à connaître son existence et son talent, son grand-oncle pourrait très bien la juger comme une menace et l'éliminer en conséquence.

Mais Black avait une bonne raison de rester cacher. Son filleul, Harry Potter. Orphelin comme elle, il n'avait que son parrain pour seule famille et Black en était conscient. Il avait tout risqué après son évasion d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour le rejoindre. Et aujourd'hui il le ferait encore, même s'il appréciait plus d'aller au-devant du danger que de devoir se cacher.

C'était la Pleine Lune. Lupin, un des amis de Black et de Potter, devait être transformé à l'heure qu'il était, à courir la campagne, sa partie humaine espérant ne rencontrer personne, sachant que le loup en lui attaquerait le premier venu. Mordu par un autre loup-garou alors qu'il était encore enfant, Remus Lupin n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse avec la malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaules. Un criminel en fuite et un loup-garou… Une belle équipe que formaient les deux hommes. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce qui leur était arrivé. Cela Dumbledore l'avait compris.

Dumbledore… Le directeur de Poudlard avait reformé l'Ordre du Phénix dès l'instant où il avait su le retour de Voldemort. Il avait par le passé été le pire obstacle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul que le mage noir ait craint. Et craignait probablement encore. Après l'avoir confondue pendant des années avec son grand-oncle, le vieil homme avait fini par commencer à la voir pour elle-même, au-delà de sa ressemblance avec Voldemort.

La sorcière savait qu'elle était très proche physiquement de lui. Comme on le serait d'un frère jumeau. Ce qu'était sa grand-mère maternelle. Beaucoup de gens tombaient en arrêt devant elle et ce n'était pas pour sa beauté. Ces hommes et ces femmes reconnaissaient quelqu'un d'autre en voyant ses traits fins et réguliers, ses yeux gris orage et ses cheveux bruns qui lui allaient désormais jusqu'au bas du dos. Sa gestuelle même et ses tics étaient calqués sur ceux de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Qu'elle ne connaissait que par ouï-dire. Et qui chercherait peut-être à la tuer.

Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, aucun attachement. Sa famille, cela avait été son père et c'était tout. Et son père était mort, tout comme sa mère dont elle n'avait pas même un souvenir. Pourtant, dans la façon dont elle voyait les gens établir des parallèles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils se ressemblaient tant que ça. Car il n'y avait pas que les gestes mais aussi la façon dont elle réagissait parfois. On lui avait une fois dit qu'elle avait le même esprit. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle allait bien au-delà de ce qui était raisonnable quand s'en sentait le besoin.

Mais cela ne signifiait rien, même si Dumbledore avait longtemps considéré ce caractère froid, emporté et parfois impitoyable comme un signe qu'elle était l'héritière de Voldemort. Cela, Rogue et Saernel l'avaient compris. C'était les deux « personnes » les plus proches d'elle. Le Maître des potions parce qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile alors qu'elle était en première année et qu'elle le considérait comme un substitut de père. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'était arrangé pour qu'elle passe l'été ici plutôt que quelque part dans les rues. Et Saernel, la petite vipère avec qui elle avait fraternisé à l'orphelinat. C'était, de tous, celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Celui qui à ceux qui connaissaient son existence la dénonçait comme Fourchelang et descendante de Serpentard. Et de par là même parente de Voldemort, sorcier haït entre tous par l'Ordre du Phénix.

La jeune fille se retira de la flaque de lumière et enflamma d'un geste une bougie qui trônait sur la grande table au centre de la pièce. La salle avait jadis été une bibliothèque logée dans les combles du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Quand elle avait pour la première fois poussé le battant de la porte elle s'était arrêtée, saisie. Une fines couche de poussière recouvrait alors les livres qui tapissaient les murs et toutes les surfaces planes. Elle dessinait même un tapis sur le sol dont on ne voyait plus le parquet de bois patiné par le temps. En plus de la porte qui menait au couloir centrale il y en avait aussi une autre qui menait à un laboratoire de potion, tout aussi poussiéreux. Avide de connaissance comme tous les Serdaigle, la sorcière s'était aussitôt approprié les deux salles.

Les livres qui couvraient les murs traitaient pour la plupart de magie noire et de potions depuis longtemps prohibées. En interrogeant Black elle avait appris que même du temps de son enfance ce cabinet de travail était inutilisé. Il avait appartenu à l'un de ses ancêtres, presque deux cents ans plus tôt. Un certain Lynx Black. En cherchant dans _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ , elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux amants de l'Archiviste, celle qui avait écrit cet ouvrage. Il avait même été son disciple et un proche de son fils Georg. Le laboratoire de potion, en revanche, était utilisé par son grand-père, Arcturus Black. Les potions présentent ne dataient donc pas de plusieurs siècles mais seulement de quelques décennies. A tout prendre c'était toujours mieux.

Néanmoins, le laboratoire était en moins bon état, ses murs suintant l'humidité car il était orienté plein nord. La sorcière avait donc passé la première partie de l'été à identifier et à trier les potions qui pouvaient être réutilisées des autres. Elle aurait souhaité que Rogue l'aide dans cette tâche, il n'était pas maître des potions pour rien, mais le mangemort n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avec les missions d'espionnage qu'il menait pour le compte de l'Ordre. C'était dommage mais il valait mieux que les autres ignorent son intérêt pour les potions de magie noire.

S'asseyant sur une chaise placée devant la table, elle amena vers elle un des vieux ouvrages en runes traitant de potions. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de celle-ci…

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Relevant brusquement la tête, la sorcière agrippa instinctivement sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort. Une jeune fille rousse de son âge pénétra dans la pièce.

-Etaine ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley. Il y a une réunion dans la cuisine.

La sorcière fut debout et parfaitement éveillée en quelques secondes.

-Sont-ils déjà entrés ?

La fille rousse acquiesça. Depuis que l'Ordre s'était installé au Square Grimmaurd ils partageaient leurs informations dans la cuisine, le lieu le plus propice à cela. Tous les non-membres comme elles étaient à ce moment-là exclues d'office. Les jeunes sorciers avaient donc rapidement élaborés plusieurs tactiques pour se mettre au courant. Les jumeaux Weasley, les frères aînés de Ginny, avaient mis au point d'ingénieux gadgets, les oreilles à rallonges, qui leur permettaient d'écouter les conversations à distance. Malheureusement, celles-ci avaient été repérées la semaine précédente et Mme Weasley avait détruit la majorité de leur stock. Cela dit, il en restait quelques-unes que les jumeaux gardaient en réserve pour les réunions importantes.

Une autre technique consistait à transplaner en plein milieu de la réunion, sous sortilège de désillusion, en essayant de faire passer le bruit du transplanage pour une bûche crépitante. Sauf que cette technique avait été utilisée tant de fois par Etaine et les jumeaux que le coup était éculé. D'où la création des oreilles à rallonge. Depuis que Fred et George Weasley lui avaient appris le transplanage, la sorcière avait essayé de garder l'information secrète pour continuer à espionner les membres de l'Ordre. Malheureusement, ceux-ci s'en étaient rendu compte, croyant démasquer les jumeaux. De toute manière ils savaient qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, la Fourchelang étant la seule du groupe à maîtriser le sortilège de désillusion.

Une autre tactique encore était utilisée : simplement se rendre invisible avec un sortilège de désillusion et entrer derrière un des membres. Mais si ceux-ci étaient déjà entrés cela n'avait aucune utilité.

Etaine utilisait également un autre procédé mais elle ne l'avait révélé à personne. Tous ignoraient qu'elle était légilimente. C'était un signe trop marqué de sa ressemblance avec Voldemort, qui était probablement l'un des plus grands légilimens ayant existé, pour qu'il soit communiqué.

-Mais Mondingus n'est pas encore arrivé, ajouta Ginny. Tu pourras te glisser derrière lui.

Etaine acquiesça avant de passer la porte, suivie par la fille rousse.

-Quel est l'objet de la réunion ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Ginny peinait à suivre son rythme.

Sa marche souple et rapide avec de longues foulées était également héritée de son grand-oncle, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les regards des mangemorts qu'elle avait croisés.

-Je crois que c'est à propos d'Harry. Hier, Ron et Hermione ont reçu une lettre de lui disant qu'il avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs.

La Fourchelang connaissait les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'apprenne à faire apparaître des patronus. Celui qui l'avait le plus marqué était sans nul doute _Destin_ , connu également sous le nom d'Atenar pour l'Archiviste et de Gamma pour Voldemort. Parmi les plus âgés il était capable de parler et lui avait révélé être la source qui avait renseigné l'Archiviste, Ester Bydhal, sur les détraqueurs. Celle-ci lui avait aussi donné le goût des patronus de mages noirs si l'on en croyait ses paroles. Il avait par la suite servit son grand-oncle puis elle-même quand il l'avait identifié comme son héritière. Sa fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres était remarquable et il faisait partie de ceux qui dirigeaient les détraqueurs.

-Alors ils sont passés de son côté, constata simplement Etaine. Ou aurais-tu d'autres informations ?

La fille rousse secoua la tête. La Fourchelang s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de la rambarde d'escalier. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était le manoir familial des Black, adeptes de magie noire comme le témoignait ses allures sinistres. S'il y avait un seul mur avec des couleurs vives Etaine ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elles étaient seules.

-Ce doit être important parce que mon père est resté pour empêcher Fred et George d'entrer, déclara Ginny.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore est là ? Et Rogue ?

-Dumbledore oui, Rogue non, répondit la fille rousse.

Etaine s'arrêta, quelques marches avant le hall. La silhouette sale de Mondingus Fletcher venait de passer la porte de la cuisine et de la refermer derrière lui. Elle entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure fermée magiquement.

-Eh bien c'est raté pour cette fois, soupira Ginny.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? ironisa la Fourchelang dans un chuchotement.

Tout le monde apprenait assez rapidement qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler trop fort dans le hall sous peine de réveiller la mère de Sirius Black. En effet, les murs de la pièce étaient couverts des portraits des aïeux Black qu'on s'employait à décrocher depuis l'installation des nouveaux occupants. Malheureusement, Mme Black, sachant que la maison reviendrait à son fils haït, avait pris la précaution d'infliger un maléfice de glue perpétuelle à son portrait. Lequel faisait bruyamment part de sa désapprobation à coups d'injures dès que quelqu'un la réveillait. Ce qui constituait le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.

-On pourrait faire tomber les nouveaux pétards de Fred et George dans la cheminée, suggéra Ginny, jamais à court d'idées.

-Non, ils repéreraient immédiatement que c'est une ruse. Et Dumbledore à la manie de lancer des sortilèges de révélation pour voir s'ils sont seuls avant d'aborder un sujet important.

Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire remarquer à épier trop souvent les réunions à moins que l'enjeu ne soit important. Hors, ce qui l'intéressait c'était Voldemort et Severus aurait été à la réunion s'il avait été question des activités des mangemorts.

-Ou alors convaincre Kreattur d'entrebâiller la porte…, proposa Ginny, faisant référence à l'elfe de maison des Black.

-Il nous dénoncerait aussitôt, répliqua Etaine. Et cela ne sert à rien de n'obtenir que la moitié de l'information ce sont les réunions où ils sont tous présents qui sont intéressantes.

-Et mieux surveillées.

-En effet, reconnut la légilimente pour qui ce n'était pas un problème.

-Ok, je vais dire à Fred et George d'arrêter de te chercher et que c'est raté, déclara Ginny. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je vais profiter que je suis en bas pour vérifier quelque chose au salon.

La fille rousse plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, mais Etaine lui opposa un visage impassible. En la regardant remonter les escaliers la Fourchelang se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle agisse à ce sujet. Ginny se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas encore tellement insisté pour savoir quoi. La légilimente attendit qu'elle ait disparut de son champ de vision pour traverser le hall et pénétrer dans le salon. Là, elle se dirigea vers une anfractuosité sous la fenêtre. Aux yeux de tous les autres s'était une simple lézarde mais la Fourchelang savait que c'était en réalité une cachette.

- _Bonjour Sytar_ , siffla-t-elle doucement.

Le serpent pointa sa tête triangulaire hors de son trou, dardant sa langue fourchue.

- _Etaine_ , salua la femelle avec déférence.

Il y avait plusieurs familles de serpents dans tout le 12 Square Grimmaud. La majorité d'entre elles s'étaient installées dans le grenier où les souris pullulaient. Sytar avait choisi le rez-de-chaussée pour éviter la concurrence et sa stratégie payait puisqu'elle réussissait à nourrir ses trois enfants sans trop de problèmes. Les reptiles n'avaient rien à craindre de l'elfe de maison puisque Kreattur les laissait tranquilles car il semblait avoir une peur atavique d'eux et fuyait dès qu'il voyait l'ombre d'une écaille. Etaine avait essayé de l'interroger mais ses phrases étaient confuses et avec son habitude de penser à voix haute il contredisait aussitôt tous ses mensonges.

- _Tu n'aurais pas vu Saernel ?_ demanda-t-elle à la couleuvre.

Depuis leur arrivée, la vipère avait fait la connaissance des diverses familles et les avait indiqué à Etaine. S'il avait été bien reçu par certaines d'autres avaient essayées de l'attaquer avant que la Fourchelang n'intervienne pour régler le problème. Ce don de parler aux serpents transmis dans sa famille depuis Salazar Serpentard permettait également de les contrôler à moins qu'un Fourchelang plus doué ne s'en mêle. Sytar avait été la plus accueillante car elle n'avait pas de concurrence contrairement à ceux d'en haut.

- _Il a parlé d'une réunion_ , intervint Neytran, le compagnon de Sytar qui s'approchait de son nid, une souris entre les mâchoires.

Etaine eut un sourire la vipère allait se charger de lui faire un rapport de ce qu'il entendrait.

- _Je vous remercie_ , siffla-t-elle avant de se relever et de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle avait déjà pensé à demander aux serpents d'organiser pour elle un service d'espionnage mais ils avaient déjà leurs propres préoccupations, elle n'avait pas à leur rajouter les siennes.

 _Homonium revelio_ , informula-t-elle en sortant la baguette. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle était donc la seule humaine de la pièce. Pour patienter elle décida de tester divers sortilèges de magie noire qu'elle avait découverts la veille au soir, avant de s'endormir sur un ouvrage.

Saernel la rejoignit alors qu'elle faisait danser autour d'elle un feu noir des plus agressifs qu'elle avait fini par domestiquer.

- _On croirait voir un mage noir_ , siffla-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Etaine fit disparaître les flammes sans un mot et se tourna vers lui.

- _Tant qu'aucun humain ne la sait,_ répondit-elle _, cela n'a pas d'importance._

 _-Certes, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le point qu'il vaut mieux savoir se défendre. Mais est-il nécessaire que tu travailles avec tant d'acharnement ?_

 _-N'est-ce pas la condition des Serdaigle ?_

 _-Je t'ai vu hier,_ poursuivit la vipère, _tu étais morte de fatigue et ce n'est pas la première fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici._

 _-Je suis plus puissante que jamais, la fatigue n'est rien à côté de cela._

 _-Cette puissance te signale comme un danger_ , rappela le serpent, utilisant le même argument que depuis un mois.

- _Je l'étais déjà avant. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Lorsque viendra le temps de défendre ma vie je serais prête._

 _-Pas si tu es aussi fatiguée que ça. Tu passes trop de temps à étudier._

 _-Le savoir est une force, l'ignorance une faiblesse. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible_ , ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux d'orage se parant d'une lueur d'acier.

- _La décision t'appartient_ , s'inclina Saernel. _Mais prend en considération ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît._

 _-Je le ferais,_ assura Etaine. _Quel était le sujet de la réunion ?_

 _-Potter_ , fournit la vipère. _Il a apparemment été attaqué par des détraqueurs et va être rapatrié ici dans les jours à venir. Le temps de réunir une équipe pour aller le chercher._

 _-Potter…_ , répéta la Fourchelang avant de sourire. _Bien, lui me donnera les informations que je cherche._


	2. Informations

**Certaines parties du dialogue ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

L'opération fut mise en place quelques jours plus tard. Prévenue par Fred et George Weasley, la Fourchelang n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter de faire remarquer son absence grâce à leur complicité. Invisible dans un coin de la loggia attenante à la cuisine, elle patienta toute la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les premiers membres de l'Ordre commençaient à arriver. Il y avait Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard en qui Dumbledore avait confiance malgré le fait qu'Etaine était sûre qu'on pouvait facilement lui délier la langue en s'y prenant bien. Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur même de Poudlard. Severus Rogue dans ses immuables robes noires avec son air sinistre. La Légilimente fut heureuse de le voir elle savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul mais s'inquiétait quand même un peu, sans le montrer. D'autant qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, ce qui était probablement dû aux Doloris qu'utilisait Voldemort pour punir ses partisans les moins efficaces. Il y avait aussi, un peu à l'écart, un vieil homme qui sous sa crasse ressemblait assez au directeur de Poudlard pour qu'elle l'identifie comme son frère Abelforth. Arthur et Molly Weasley, les parents des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre au retour de Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black, le propriétaire astreint à résidence. Dans un coin de la pièce un tas crasseux signalait Mondingus Fletcher, escroc de son état et profiteur loyal à Dumbledore. Et d'autres, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas de vue. Cela dit, ils étaient moins nombreux que la dernière grande réunion qu'elle avait infiltrée. Sans doute les absents étaient-ils allaient récupérer Potter, Fol Œil à leur tête. Son absence était heureuse car il parvenait à percer son sortilège de désillusion grâce à son œil magique.

En attendant les membres de l'Ordre manquants, ils discutaient par groupe de deux ou trois. Près de la cheminée, Rogue feignait la nonchalance, ignorant Black qui se balançait sur une chaise. Entre les deux ennemis c'était à celui qui parviendrait le mieux à ignorer l'autre. Molly Weasley ressortit de la pièce pour aller voir si ses protégés ne tentaient pas une fois de plus d'espionner la réunion. Etaine n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cela elle avait remis à Ginny une fiole de polynectar si jamais Mme Weasley tenait à s'assurer de sa présence. Elle n'aurait qu'à la boire pour devenir son sosie, la mettant hors de cause.

En théorie, Saernel aurait pu se charger seul de recueillir les informations. Sauf que le serpent était plus vulnérable qu'elle et que si elle se faisait prendre elle pouvait toujours s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas le cas de la vipère qui serait aussitôt assimilée à Voldemort par Fol Œil. Le véritable Auror s'était révélé tout aussi paranoïaque que le mangemort qui s'était fait passer pour lui l'an passé.

En parlant du loup… Justement Maugrey ouvrait la porte et avançait de son pas claudiquant vers la longue table, suivi des Aurors Kingsley Shacklebold et Nymphadora Tonks. Derrière eux venaient tous les membres manquants.

-C'est fait, grogna Fol Œil en se laissant tomber sur une chaise dès que la porte fut fermée. Le jeune Potter est en sécurité.

-Tant mieux, répondit Dumbledore tandis que tous prenaient place.

Et il ne semblait pas y avoir un ordre quelconque de préférence dans la hiérarchie.

-Comment vont les tours de garde ? demanda le directeur.

Cela Etaine était déjà au courant. Mais la question que se posaient tous les jeunes était ce qu'ils surveillaient.

-Je prends le mien dans deux heures, révéla Arthur Weasley avant de hausser les épaules, j'ai un rapport à rédiger.

-Maintenant que Potter n'est plus à surveiller, intervint Kingsley d'une voix lente et profonde, nous pourrons nous arranger avec davantage d'efficacité pour surveiller la chose.

-Severus ? appela Dumbledore.

-Les choses n'ont pas changées, répondit Rogue depuis le milieu de la table, le plus loin possible de Black. Il veut toujours la voir.

La voir ? Ou l'avoir ? S'il était évident que c'était d'un désir de Voldemort qu'il parlait, qu'est-ce que celui-ci voulait-il donc ? Et désirait-il visionner cette chose dont ils parlaient ou la posséder ?

-Et pensez-vous que cela pourra changer, Rogue ? demanda Abelforth d'un ton rude.

-Non, secoua la tête Maugrey. C'est un mage noir il est habitué à avoir ce qu'il veut et il ne renoncera pas.

Son ton péremptoire ne fut contesté par personne.

-Elle est d'une grande importance pour lui, approuva le Maître des potions. Je pense qu'on peut parler d'une obsession.

Elle ? Etait-ce d'elle qu'ils parlaient ? Un mois auparavant Rogue lui avait assuré que son grand-oncle ignorait son existence. Mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer en un mois. Sa main caressa machinalement le corps écailleux de Saernel qui écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, installé dans ses cheveux. L'analyse du serpent était précieuse, mais ils n'en discuteraient que la réunion finie.

-Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut éviter qu'elle tombe entre ses mains, compléta Sirius. Ce dont nous étions déjà au courant, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais au professeur de potion.

-Y a-t-il autre chose, Severus ? questionna Dumbledore au-dessus de ses verres en demi-lune.

L'espion mangemort acquiesça.

-Il a invoqué Gamma.

-Gamma…, répéta le directeur qui sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

Apparemment le détraqueur était bien plus connu que la Fourchelang ne l'avait pensé.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Remus Lupin, un des anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Un détraqueur, fournit Dumbledore. L'un des plus puissants et des plus anciens encore existant. Il est impossible à localiser, même avec des sorts très poussés. Il se cache derrière les autres et ne sort de l'ombre que pour jurer allégeance à un mage noir qu'il juge prometteur. C'est probablement le plus redoutable de tous les détraqueurs car il est capable de penser autrement qu'en collectif.

-Ce ne serait pas celui qui est capable d'utiliser une sorte de magie ? se rappela Maugrey en fronçant ce qui lui restait de ses sourcils broussailleux.

-Les Arcanes Sombres, précisa le Maître des potions.

-Ouais, grogna Fol Œil. Il a failli m'avoir, il y a une quinzaine d'années j'ai eu un mal fou à invoquer un patronus pendant que le gamin avec qui il était s'enfuyait.

-Le gamin ? répéta Dumbledore. Qui était-ce ?

-La foutu vermine qui a pris ma place, gronda l'ancien Auror comme un ours, encore furieux des mois qu'il avait passé dans sa malle.

Ainsi donc _Destin_ avait protégé Bartémius Croupton junior. Pourquoi ? Avait-il senti en lui un potentiel similaire au sien ? Pourtant le mangemort avait fini embrassé par un détraqueur… Etait-ce le même ?

-C'était un sorcier puissant, déclara Rogue. Mais cruellement inexpérimenté.

-Comme tous ceux qu'il a protégés, se rappela Dumbledore. Il a pris plusieurs protégés au fil des siècles qui ont tous connus une ascension fulgurante qui lui a profité.

-Sauf ceux qui sont morts, grogna Maugrey avec satisfaction.

De la manipulation, encore. Mais cela la légilimente l'avait su dès sa rencontre avec le détraqueur. Elle avait juste ignoré la puissance de celui-ci et s'en était désintéressé ensuite car il ne s'était pas posé en menace. Avait-elle inconsciemment scellé avec lui un pacte dont elle ignorait la nature en lui demandant d'attaquer les Serpentard ? Des complots à l'intérieur des complots…

-Ce n'est pas le point d'aujourd'hui, reprit le directeur de Poudlard.

Déçue de ce changement de sujet, Etaine écouta néanmoins la réunion jusqu'à la fin. Le schéma se dégagea rapidement, comme à la précédente confrontation à laquelle elle avait assistée. De temps en temps, après avoir laissé les autres membres s'interroger, Dumbledore, qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre, interrogeait Rogue. Le Maître des potions dévoilait alors un élément qui était commenté avec sarcasme par Black. De temps en temps Lupin lâchait un « Sirius » pour rappeler son ami à l'ordre. Et cela se poursuivit ainsi durant toute la réunion qui ne fut pas très longue. Ils tournèrent autour de « la chose » encore quelques temps puis parlèrent des contacts qu'ils avaient réussi à nouer, des gens qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre du bien-fondé de leur pensée…

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde s'agita et les différentes personnes dans la salle commencèrent à se regrouper. Mme Weasley sortit d'un pas précipité s'occuper de ses protégés. Etaine quant à elle dû rester jusqu'à ce que Fol Œil sorte à son tour. Malheureusement l'ancien Auror n'était pas décidé à quitter l'endroit.

- _Tu crois que_ Destin _nous a tendu un piège ?_ demanda Saernel sur son épaule en regardant les membres quitter la pièce.

Ou y rester dans le cas de Black et de Lupin qui commençaient à discuter.

- _C'est possible. Peut-être que la formule d'invocation qu'il m'a donné pour l'appeler le liait à moi. Mais qu'attends-t-il en échange ?_

 _-Le désespoir_ , suggéra la vipère _, il s'en nourri et un mage noir le sème sur son passage._

 _-_ Destin _peut attendre_ , décida la Fourchelang après avoir cogité quelques instants. _C'est un problème secondaire par rapport aux actuels._

 _-Tu veux parler de la « chose » ? Cela avait l'air d'être un objet d'une grande importance. Et nous savons maintenant qu'elle s'accorde au féminin._

 _-Un objet, vraiment ? On aurait dit en effet. Ou la répulsion leur a-t-elle fait déshumaniser une personne…_

 _-Ce n'est pas impossible qu'ils parlent de nous,_ reconnut le serpent _, mais j'en doute. Et je n'ai repéré personne nous surveillant._

 _-Nous verrons bien si Arthur Weasley reste ou pas_ , déclara Etaine _._

Estimant qu'elle avait laissé passer assez de temps pour que Maugrey quitte le hall, la sorcière quitta la loggia et contourna les deux hommes, auxquels s'était joint le patriarche Weasley et son fils Bill, à pas feutré. Transplaner aurait créé trop de bruit. La porte de la cuisine avait malheureusement été laissée fermée et la légilimente était en train de se demander comment elle allait sortir sans se faire repérer quand le portrait de Mme Black se mit à crier dans le hall. Aussitôt Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour la faire taire. Profitant de la confusion, la Fourchelang quitta à son tour la pièce, contournant le groupe de jeunes qui était manifestement descendu manger. Pendant que les deux hommes s'affairaient à tenter de refermer les rideaux autour de Mme Black, elle alla jusqu'à l'escalier et informula un sortilège d'apparition, comme si elle venait de descendre des étages.

Elle entra dans la cuisine qu'elle venait de quitter en se mêlant aux autres. Mondingus, qui s'était endormi au milieu de la réunion, après son rapport, venait de se réveiller et ne semblait pas avoir réalisé le changement de contexte puisqu'il se déclara aussitôt d'accord avec Black. Cela fit rire Ginny et crier Mme Weasley quand il disparut dans la fumée verte et lourde de sa pipe. La matriarche Weasley réclama ensuite de l'aide que proposa aussitôt Tonks, aussi maladroite et enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire. Etaine ouvrit les tiroirs et entreprit de mettre la table avec Ginny. Pendant ce temps Fred et George avaient décidés d'ensorceler la marmite, la planche à pain et son couteau pour aller plus vite. La légilimente avait découvert d'après l'exaspération de leur mère que depuis qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans les jumeaux faisaient un usage excessif de la magie. Ils semblaient transplaner plus souvent qu'ils ne marchaient.

Potter, Mondingus et Black eurent juste le temps d'esquiver le couteau en plongeant sous la table. Etaine s'écarta précipitamment quand la marmite de ragoût passa juste devant elle à pleine vitesse pour s'arrêter juste avant la fin de la table, à l'endroit où Mr Weasley mettait les assiettes, laissant une vaste trace noire tout le long de son chemin.

Tout le monde se mit finalement à table et Etaine s'installa à côté de Lupin pour écouter la conversation qu'il avait avec Mr Weasley et Bill. L'opinion des gobelins sur la lutte entre les partisans de Voldemort et le régime en place l'intéressait plus que la dernière arnaque de Mondingus ou les talents de métamorphomage de Tonks.

-Ils ne laissent rien deviner, disait Bill. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'ils croient ou non à son retour. Il est possible, bien sûr, qu'ils refusent de prendre parti. Qu'ils préfèrent rester en dehors.

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils ne se rangeront jamais du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, déclara Mr Weasley. Eux aussi ont subi des pertes. Tu te souviens de cette famille de gobelins qu'il a assassiné la dernière fois, dans la région de Nottingham ?

-Je crois que ça va dépendre de ce que nous leur proposerons, avança Lupin. Et je ne parle pas d'or. Si nous leur offrons la liberté que nous leur avons toujours refusée pendant des siècles, alors ils seront tentés d'être avec nous. Tu n'as toujours rien pu tirer de Ragnok, Bill ?

-Il est très antisorcier, ces temps-ci. Il ne cesse de fulminer à propos de l'histoire Verpey, il pense que le ministère a étouffé l'affaire. Ces gobelins n'ont jamais récupéré leur or, comme tu le sais…

-Il faudra un grand bouleversement dans la communauté magique pour que les sorciers admettent enfin que les gobelins ont droit au même traitement que les sorciers, déclara Etaine. Et vu la position actuelle du ministère de la Magie cela n'arrivera pas.

-Tant que le ministère ignorera le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui en tout cas, jugea Arthur Weasley. Si son retour apparaît visible alors peut-être que des choses pourrons être faites en leur faveur…

-J'en doute, contra Lupin, un pli à la bouche. Le Département de régulation des créatures magiques n'a pas l'influence nécessaire pour cela actuellement et s'ils ouvrent enfin les yeux ils vont se concentrer directement sur Voldemort et les mangemorts et non sur les alliés potentiels.

-Le meilleur moyen de se faire haïr encore plus des gobelins serait justement de leur proposer ce type de marché. Ils se sont de tout temps battus pour leur liberté mais là ils auraient l'impression qu'on essaye de les acheter purement et simplement, déclara Bill.

-L'arrogance des sorciers…, murmura Etaine. Nous avons créé nos propres problèmes et maintenant nous nous étonnons que cela nous retombe dessus…

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à la fin du copieux repas. Tout le monde commençait lentement à s'endormir quand Sirius Black s'adressa à Harry, réveillant instantanément les autres :

-Tu sais, je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la table et Etaine se redressa, alerte, tandis que Lupin renonçait à la coupe de vin qu'il allait boire.

-Bien sûr que j'ai posé des questions ! s'exclama Potter. J'en ai posé à Ron et à Hermione mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas admis aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors…

-Et c'est vrai, coupa Mme Weasley qui semblait prête à la bagarre. Vous êtes trop jeunes.

S'ensuivirent les récriminations de Fred et George qui se firent l'avocat du groupe des jeunes, s'indignant que les informations qu'ils avaient cherché avec tant d'acharnement soient maintenant distribuées gratuitement. Sirius Black s'en mêla, voulant donner à son filleul des renseignements. Mme Weasley s'y opposa et pendant au moins cinq minutes toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine suivirent avec intérêt la joute verbale.

Visiblement Dumbledore avait encore donné dans la censure en ce qui concernait le Survivant. Etaine n'en était pas étonnée pendant tout le temps où il l'avait jugé comme un possible danger elle avait pu voir au-delà du masque qu'il présentait au monde. Que c'était, tout autant que Voldemort, un manipulateur.

-Je pense que Harry devrait avoir son mot à dire, intervint finalement Lupin, mettant fin à la discussion. Il est suffisamment grand pour décider par lui-même.

Mme Weasley et Black continuèrent de s'envoyer des regards noirs mais cessèrent de s'insulter.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, réclama Potter.

-Très bien, reconnut Mme Weasley. Ginny, Etaine, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, vous sortez tout de suite de la cuisine.

Les jeunes explosèrent aussitôt, refusant catégoriquement l'ordre.

-On est majeur ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Si Harry a le droit de savoir, pourquoi pas moi ? interrogea Ron.

-Je reste, déclara la Fourchelang d'un ton ferme, défiant du regard quiconque de la contredire.

-M'man, je veux tout savoir, insista Ginny.

-Non ! cria la matriarche Weasley. J'interdis absolument…

-Molly, tu ne peux pas empêcher Fred et George de rester, déclara avec lassitude son mari. Ils sont majeurs.

-Ils vont toujours à l'école.

-Mais légalement ce sont des adultes, contra Mr Weasley.

-Bon, d'accord, reconnut Mme Weasley de mauvaise grâce, dans ce cas Fred et George peuvent rester, mais Ron…

-De toute façon Harry nous dira tout, à Hermione et à moi ! l'interrompit son fils. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation en se tournant vers Potter.

-Bien sûr, assura le Survivant, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de ces deux amis.

-Très bien ! s'écria Mme Weasley avec exaspération. Très bien ! Ginny, Etaine… Au lit !

La légilimente se dressa, impressionnante dans l'aura de mystère qui la nimbait, et toutes les chandelles de la salle manquèrent de s'éteindre.

-J'ai conscience que je vous suis redevable de m'accueillir ici, commença-t-elle, mais cela ne me mets en aucun cas sous votre autorité. Que vous le souhaitiez ou non je trouverais les informations que je cherche et je pense préférable que vous me les donniez dès à présent sinon je me tournerais vers d'autres sources, déclara-t-elle froidement en fixant Molly Weasley dans les yeux.

Mme Weasley frissonna légèrement devant l'absolue détermination qui se dégageait d'Etaine puis se tourna vers sa fille.

-Ginny, tu montes, exigea-t-elle.

-Non, répondit la fille rousse en croisant les bras.

Sa mère dû la trainer jusque dehors la pièce sans qu'elle consente à bouger et on l'entendit hurler et tempêter bien après qu'elles aient quitté la pièce. La voix de Mme Black se joignit à eux dans le hall et Lupin sortit précipitamment pour la faire taire. Sirius Black attendit qu'il fut revenu puis se tourna vers son filleul :

-Ok, Harry… Que veux-tu savoir ?


	3. L'Arme

Les deux premières questions du Survivant furent prévisibles : où se trouvait Voldemort et que faisait-il. Etaine savait déjà quelles seraient les réponses de l'Ordre. Elle avait réussi à assister au total à trois réunions entières et de nombreuses fractions d'autres. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il faisait, par contre, était connu d'eux. Son grand-oncle recrutait, reconstituant son armée. Il avait envoyé des émissaires aux géants mais cela ils ne le révélèrent pas à Potter. Il regagnait l'allégeance des détraqueurs par l'intermédiaire de Gamma et ceux-ci seraient bientôt sous son contrôle. Tout relatif parce que c'était surement _Destin_ qui tirait les ficelles, il était assez intelligent pour ça et les sorciers sous-estimaient toujours les créatures magiques. Voldemort augmentait également le nombre de ses mangemorts, soumettant les gens à l'impérium ou au chantage. Bref, il agissait en cela très logiquement, rassemblant ses forces pour l'affrontement futur. Etaine aurait fait la même chose à sa place. A force d'entendre dire qu'elle lui ressemblait elle avait fini par essayer de se mettre à sa place pour envisager les choses à sa façon. Et de ce qu'elle avait pu tirer en espionnant les réunions, leurs choix étaient similaires. Mais elle ne faisait pas trop confiance à cette analyse qui pouvait se révéler très juste ou entièrement fausse.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tuait pas. Il n'y avait d'assassinat inexplicable comme cela avait été le cas au temps de sa puissance. Et l'explication à cela était simple : le ministère de la Magie niait son retour. Dumbledore qui le clamait était abondamment calomnié, avait été destitué de sa présidence du Magenmagot, la Haute Cour de justice magique, et même mis en minorité à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald, plus grand opposant de Voldemort était dépeint dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , sous la pression du ministère de la Magie, comme un vieux gâteux aux idées dérangées qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Fudge avait réussi à se convaincre que Dumbledore ambitionnait son poste et avait pour se faire monté une comédie ridicule à laquelle il se refusait de participer. Même si elle n'aimait pas le directeur de Poudlard, Etaine devait au moins lui reconnaître que la politique ne l'avait jamais intéressé et que les soupçons de Fudge étaient ridicules. Heureusement, l'école de sorcellerie était gérée par le conseil d'administration et ne dépendait pas directement du ministère de la Magie. Sinon le directeur aurait surement déjà dû laisser sa place. Mais s'il continuait ainsi la Fourchelang n'était pas sûr qu'il reste en poste très longtemps. Le nombre de ses alliés diminuait de jour en jour mais le vieil homme avait eu toute sa vie pour s'en faire. Néanmoins, il y aurait un moment où cela ne suffirait plus.

De même, le ministère ne se privait pas d'attaquer Potter. Dans chaque article on trouvait une petite référence le dépeignant comme un fou. Etrangement, la _Gazette_ n'avait pas publié sur l'usage illégal de magie dont il avait fait preuve. Cela dit, le sortilège de patronus qu'avait employé le Survivant n'avait que deux vocations : repousser les détraqueurs ou transmettre un message. La deuxième possibilité nécessitait une très grande expérience qui n'appartenait pas à un élève venant de terminer sa quatrième année. Le ministère n'avait donc pas très envie de dire que deux détraqueurs avaient échappés à son contrôle.

Puis Black aborda un des sujets qui l'intéressait. La « chose » :

-De toute façon, il ne cherche pas seulement à recruter des partisans. Il a également d'autres projets, des projets qu'il peut mettre en œuvre très discrètement et c'est là-dessus qu'il se concentre pour le moment.

Etaine dressa l'oreille, faisant aussitôt le lien. Elle ne fut pas la seule car aussitôt Potter demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Les deux hommes eurent une hésitation, comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils s'approchaient trop du vif du sujet. La Fourchelang sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour utiliser la légilimentie. Cette information valait le coup, elle le sentait. Mais déjà Black répondait, tournant toujours autour du sujet.

-Des choses qu'il ne peut obtenir que dans le plus grand secret.

Donc c'était un pluriel. Pourtant, il n'y a pas trois heures, ils parlaient au singulier et au féminin. Que cela pouvait-il être ?

-Une arme, par exemple, ajouta Black. Une arme dont il ne disposait pas la dernière fois.

-Quand il avait le pouvoir ? questionna Potter.

-Oui.

-Quel genre d'arme ? Pire que l' _Avada Kedavra_?

-Bon, ça suffit ! intervint Mme Weasley qui était revenu sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Et malgré toutes leurs protestations, les adolescents furent contraints d'aller se coucher sous sa conduite, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher l'information voulue dans un des esprits des membres de l'Ordre présents. D'autant que Mme Weasley rappela à son mari qu'il devait « y aller ».

Laissant les garçons continuer, Etaine et Hermione s'arrêtèrent au premier étage. Comme la Fourchelang le pensait, Ginny était en train de les attendre, parfaitement réveillée. En cela elle lui rappela un peu Anne, sa condisciple de Serdaigle.

Glissant un mot de temps en temps comme la Gryffondor racontait ce qu'elles avaient appris, Etaine se demandait ce qu'était cette arme qui intéressait tant son grand-oncle. Très vites elles en vinrent à ce sujet qui représentait l'essentiel.

-Ils en ont parlé toute la réunion, déclara la légilimente en observant les lézardes au plafond. Mais ils disaient toujours « la chose » ou « elle », ils n'ont jamais dit que c'était une arme. Apparemment Voldemort veut l'avoir avec un désir peu commun.

Les deux filles frissonnèrent quand elle prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en disaient ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est autour d'elle qu'ils organisaient les tours de garde, leur apprit-elle. D'ailleurs c'est ton père qui prend celui de ce soir.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être, s'interrogea Hermione. Peut-être une technique de magie noire particulièrement poussée… Ou alors une potion…

-Quelque chose qui ferait beaucoup de dégâts en tout cas, jugea la fille rousse.

-Si Voldemort reste aujourd'hui caché, déclara Etaine, il ne faut pas oublier qu'outre un tacticien habile c'est aussi un sorcier extrêmement doué. Et le fait qu'il soit un assassin en puissance n'y change rien. Il peut faire des dégâts importants sans autre ajouts. Quant aux attaques coordonnées il a déjà ses mangemorts.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le complimenter, grommela Ginny.

-J'énonce simplement des faits. Les minimiser serait aussi ridicule que dangereux. Ce n'est pas un ennemi à sous-estimer.

-Et que penses-tu que ce soit ? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la Fourchelang. J'y ai pensé après avoir espionné la réunion, mais si l'on met en corrélation cela parait un peu étrange, quoique pas dépourvu de logique.

-Dis toujours.

-Je pense que nous appréhendons le problème toujours de la même manière, déclara la légilimente, sachant que ce qu'elle allait leur dire n'allait pas leur plaire. Nous nous demandons toujours ce que Voldemort va nous faire, sans nous intéresser à son but à lui. Je pense que nous ne sommes qu'un problème collatéral pour lui et que donc notre façon d'envisager les choses est tronquée.

-Et comment tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête ? demanda Ginny en grimaçant dans le noir.

-En nous mettant à sa place. Ses objectifs initiaux me sont inconnus, reconnut Etaine, mais s'il a tué les Potter c'est pour une bonne raison. Ils étaient au courant que Voldemort les cherchait, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu toute cette histoire de gardien du secret. Je pense que tout réside là. Dans la raison pour laquelle les Potter se cachaient. Et surtout pourquoi il a tenté de s'en prendre à Harry. Ce n'était qu'un enfant sans aucun intérêt particulier à priori.

-Pas exactement, intervint Hermione. Il y a deux ans, quand les détraqueurs l'on attaqué au match de quidditch ses souvenirs lui sont revenus. C'était lui spécifiquement que Tu-Sais-Qui cherchait, il me l'a dit.

-La question maintenant est pourquoi vouloir l'éliminer, reprit Etaine, cette nouvelle information en main. Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, pourtant il s'est senti menacé par un gamin d'un an. Et quand il a essayé de le tuer il a été presque annihilé par son propre sortilège qui a rebondit sur lui.

La légilimente claqua des doigts pour illustrer son propos.

-Il a passé de nombreuses années dans un état pitoyable par la suite. Il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à cet enfant qui avait entraîné sa descente aux enfers. Et puis, il l'a retrouvé à Poudlard alors qu'il cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Et revoilà Potter qui se dresse sur son chemin, connaissant à peine quelques sortilèges face à l'un des mages noirs les plus expérimentés, bien qu'affaibli. Et pourtant, là encore Potter s'en sort et il est contraint de prendre la fuite. Et au début de l'été, quand il parvient à piéger Potter et à retrouver sa puissance, il croit sa victoire assurée. Et tout dérape. Potter parvient par un coup de chance inouïe à lui échapper encore une fois.

« Sauf que ce ne peut pas être de la chance. Lui échapper ne serait-ce qu'une fois relève du miracle. Alors trois ? Non, impossible. Il y a quelque chose qui le protège. Et pour tuer Potter et éliminer la menace qu'il représente il faut surpasser cette puissance. Une puissance qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il ne connaît pas, sinon le sort de Potter aurait été réglé en quelques secondes.

« Je pense que c'est ça qu'il cherche. Comprendre ce qui protège Potter, acquérir le moyen de le contrer. Et éliminer la menace.

« D'autant que Potter est un symbole aussi emblématique que Dumbledore. La mort d'un des deux porterait un coup fatal à la communauté magique. Et Voldemort sait que Dumbledore est au moins aussi puissant que lui. »

-Tuer Harry ? demanda Hermione. Ça n'a aucun sens. Tu-Sais-Qui est bien plus puissant que lui Harry a eu le plus grand mal à lui échapper chaque fois qu'ils ont été confrontés.

-Mais il lui a échappé. Ce que nombre de sorciers bien plus expérimentés ont été incapables. Potter a fait beaucoup de choses qui ont été jugées impossibles de lui.

-Ça ne rime à rien, décréta Ginny.

- _Refus de comprendre_ , siffla Saernel d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu as peur pour lui, déclara Etaine. Cela altère ton jugement. Mais il se peut très bien que Voldemort veuille tout autre chose.

-Bien sûr que j'ai peur, déclara Ginny. Tu-Sais-Qui a déjà failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises. On a toujours peur pour ceux qu'on aime. Et toi, est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

-L'amour est une faiblesse, siffla avec hargne la légilimente. Un moyen de pression, un outil pour contraindre les gens. Cela n'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

-Les filles, si on dormait ? proposa Hermione alors que Ginny allait répliquer.

* * *

Les prochains jours furent consacrés uniquement au nettoyage de la maison. Eradiquer tous les nuisibles qui vivaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était malheureusement pas aussi facile que de débarrasser une vieille bibliothèque de sa poussière. Les rideaux du salon auxquels ils s'attaquèrent le lendemain étaient par exemple infestés de Doxys.

Chacun munis d'une bombe de doxycide, Etaine, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Mme Weasley passèrent toute la matinée à éliminer les nuisibles. Lorsqu'ils firent une pause, le midi, les rideaux étaient tellement imbibés qu'ils menaçaient de faire tomber leur montant sous leur poids. Le terme de « nettoyage » était en fait impropre à la tâche qui les occupait depuis le début de l'été. « Bataille rangée » aurait mieux convenu. Etaine en fit la réflexion lorsqu'une douzaine de Doxys se précipitèrent soudain vers elle, lui faisant lâcher la bouteille de doxycide. Potter, le plus proche d'elle, se porta aussitôt à son secours pendant qu'elle dégainait sa baguette pour stupéfixier les plus virulents.

-Bataille rangée ? répéta le Survivant. Guerre serait plus juste.

-Peut-être pas, guérilla à la limite, reconnut Etaine en se tournant vers lui, croisant son regard.

Utilisant la légilimentie, elle fouilla ses souvenirs, recherchant ce qui l'intéressait. _Une grande salle humide ornée de serpents, la Chambre des Secrets. Et l'adolescent qui lui ressemblait tant qui parlait :_

 _-Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, Harry Potter. Prends tout ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé._

Vu la qualité de son souvenir Potter n'avait en effet pas l'air en bonne forme.

- _Va-t'en, l'oiseau, s'écria Voldemort._

 _Sa vision se faisait plus claire et elle voyait son grand-oncle qui lançait un sort à un oiseau, le chassant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans._

 _-Les larmes de phénix, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Potter. Un puissant remède contre les blessures… Je l'avais complétement oublié…_

Tiens donc, l'oiseau emblématique de Dumbledore était, outre éternel, un puissant guérisseur capable de soigner le venin de basilic.

 _Sa baguette était pointée sur le Survivant et un sourire retroussa ses lèvres. Son sourire à elle quand elle intimidait les gens._

 _-Mais ça ne fait rien, continua-t-il. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter… Toi et moi…_

 _Un bruissement d'aile et un éclair de feu. Un petit livre noir tombe sur les genoux du Survivant. Son regard rencontre celui de Voldemort. La faille, comme le trophée des Trois Sorciers. L'élément qui permet à Potter de s'en sortir. Celui-ci agrippe le crochet de basilic qui l'avait blessé et en transperce le livre. Aussitôt l'adolescent se tord de douleur en hurlant tandis que le journal perd des flots d'encre. Et il disparaît._ Fin du flash.

 _Devant les yeux du Survivant, une silhouette fait les cent pas, lui adressant par moment la parole. Elle est de grande taille et vêtue d'une robe noire. On en distingue pas plus dans l'obscurité du cimetière. Plus loin un homme sanglote, tenant un moignon sanglant. Peter Pettigrew._

 _-Tu te tiens sur les ossements de mon père, Potter, déclare la silhouette en s'approchant. Comme ta mère c'était un sale moldu._

 _Son visage n'a rien d'humain. Ses iris d'un rouge flamboyant sont partagés en deux par des pupilles verticales. Son nez est composé de deux fentes comme celles des serpents. Sa peau est pâle, blafarde, au point que dans cette lumière elle paraît légèrement verte._

 _-Il a regretté de m'avoir abandonné, avant même ma naissance._

 _Des traits noirs dans le ciel._

 _-Ecoute-moi, Potter, je deviens sentimental… Mais regarde, ma vraie famille revient…_

 _Entre les tombes d'autres silhouettes sombres s'avancent. Des masques d'argent cachent leurs visages. Les mangemorts encore en liberté._

 _Et cette fois encore Etaine assiste à la retraite improbable de Potter qui s'en sort comme par miracle._

La Fourchelang coupa la liaison qui la reliait à Potter et lui sourit avant de se retourner pour stupéfixier un Doxy qui la prenait à revers.

L'après-midi se passa à enlever des étagères des armoires à glaces tous les objets qui y étaient disposés. Et aucun n'avait la moindre intention de partir. De nombreuses médailles de prestiges y étaient déposées, ainsi que des photos dans des cadres d'argent ternis, des coupes ouvragées, de la vaisselle aux armoiries des Black, une tabatière qui vous couvrait la main de verrues, des œufs finement ouvragés qui se liquéfiaient pour vous recouvrir la main tel un gant acide, de vieux grimoires agressifs qui cherchaient à vous dévorer, un filet du diable qui avait survécu dieu sait comment aux années et qu'Etaine faillit évacuer comme on le ferait d'une plante en pot normale avant qu'elle ne le voit dévorer une araignée, un collier d'argent de chevalerie, des boucles d'oreilles d'obsidienne, des bracelets de la même pierreries et de métal, des dagues ouvragées par des gobelins, des chevalières ornées d'insignes à moitié effacées… Un vrai bric-à-brac qu'il fallut évacuer. Sirius vira sans cérémonie son héritage familial et avec une satisfaction manifeste.

Néanmoins beaucoup moins d'objets que prévus finirent dans les sacs poubelles. Principalement parce que plusieurs personnes tentaient de les récupérer. D'abord Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui chipait plusieurs objets à la fois pour les transporter en sécurité dans le réduit sous la chaudière qu'il habitait. Presque chaque fois Sirius l'attrapait et lui confisquait ses trésors et l'elfe s'en allait en lançant des injures à son maître. Fred et George aussi récupéraient les objets dont les substances pouvaient les intéresser pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes. La tabatière finie ainsi dans la poche de George tandis que Fred ramassait une quantité intéressante de Doxys dès que Mme Weasley avait le dos tourné. Leur dernier projet était apparemment des friandises rendant malade, histoire de s'épargner un cours ennuyeux. Bien sûr, il suffisait de manger l'autre moitié pour recouvrer instantanément la santé.

Etaine aussi participait avec joie au pillage. Les objets magiques rares attiraient son attention et elle profitait qu'on ne la regardait pas pour se les approprier. Elle ramassa ainsi une chevalière du XVème siècle d'un beau noir bleuté qui représentait une fleur des glaces. Une dague de gobelins incrustée d'obsidiennes avec une garde de cuir noir et une lame argenté que la poussière n'avait même pas approchée malgré les années, prouvant qu'elle était ensorcelée. Un autre anneau d'or torsadé d'elle ne savait quelles pierres rougeoyantes vint s'ajouter à sa collection. Par contre elle manqua un médaillon qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Celui-ci, vert et argent, portait un S majuscule finement ouvragé pour ressemblait à un serpent. Elle était prête à parier que si ce n'était pas une copie elle avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. D'ailleurs elle ne fut pas la seule que le médaillon intéressa il passa de main en main sans que personne ne parvienne à l'ouvrir. La légilimente ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser le Fourchelang devant tant de témoins sans risquer de se faire repérer. Il rejoignit donc la pile de rejets que Black ne garderait pas. Pourtant, quand Etaine tenta de le repêcher, il avait disparu. Elle soupçonna fortement Kreattur d'être coupable du forfait mais l'elfe nia avec vigueur quand elle l'interrogea. Ou alors c'était le fait de Mondingus Fletcher qui lui aussi avait l'œil pour repérer ce qui avait de la valeur. Sirius lui laissait avec joie tout ce qu'il voulait, le reste étant de toute manière promit à la poubelle.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde dissimulait bien sa peur du renvoi de Potter. Mme Weasley devait l'avoir prévu car elle les surchargeait de travail, la Fourchelang n'avait même plus le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque.


	4. Suzanne Eve Knightley

**Hello. Désolée pour le retard je me trouvais hors connexion internet (ça existe encore).**

Cette peur n'eut plus lieu d'être après l'audience au ministère à laquelle il dû se rendre. En jetant un autre coup d'œil à son esprit, la légilimente avait pu suivre point par point les événements. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet principal de ses préoccupations. Celles-ci tournaient autant autour des détraqueurs, et de Gamma en particulier, que de Voldemort. Des membres de l'Ordre qu'on avait vu venir ces derniers jours pas un n'avait entendu parler du détraqueur avant que Rogue ne le mentionne. Les seuls qui auraient pu la renseigner étaient le Maître des potions, Fol Œil et Dumbledore. Mais interroger Rogue venait à reconnaître soit qu'elle espionnait les réunions, soit qu'elle connaissait _Destin_. Dans les deux cas ce ne serait pas à son avantage. On pouvait dresser le même constat pour le directeur de Poudlard, sauf qu'il était encore moins accessible que le professeur de potion. Il semblait en effet éviter soigneusement le Square Grimmaurd depuis que Potter y était arrivé. La Fourchelang se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, surtout pas de la part d'un manipulateur. Qui semblait d'ailleurs perdre du crédit, tant auprès de Sirius Black que du Survivant. Les autres gardaient leur foi en ses décisions. Fol Œil avait été chargé de se renseigner sur Gamma, justement. Mais l'ancien Auror avait déjà rencontré Voldemort et l'avait instantanément reconnu le jour de leur rencontre. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'éviter son maléfice et il la considérait toujours avec une grande méfiance, même après une explication de la part de Dumbledore lui-même. Lui demander ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'information était donc impossible et même limite suicidaire.

Son grand-oncle aussi la préoccupait. Il viendrait à savoir un jour leur lien de parenté, c'était inévitable. Et puisqu'il avait tué son propre père elle doutait qu'une petite-nièce en plus ou en moins fasse une différence. Seul compterait le danger qu'elle représenterait ou l'appui qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Et elle avait déjà choisi le camp de Rogue. Lequel servait Dumbledore. Depuis qu'elle avait visionné les souvenirs de Potter sa conviction en était encore renforcée. Ils étaient clairement ennemis. Elle adorait sa famille : tous morts ou faiseurs d'ennuis.

L'innocence de Potter avait été dignement fêtée par les habitants du Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant, il y en avait un que cela ne réjouissait pas. Black était plus sombre que jamais et jamais Etaine ne l'avait vu de particulièrement bonne humeur. Mme Weasley n'avait pas cessé ses opérations de nettoyage et semblait vouloir profiter au maximum de la main d'œuvre disponible. Quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée, les listes de livres arrivèrent. Dumbledore avait donc fini par trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. De l'avis général poster la candidature pour ce poste était presque suicidaire. Depuis que Lord Voldemort lui-même avait posté sa candidature, et été refusé par le directeur de Poudlard, une malédiction avait été placée sur le poste. Personne ne tenait plus d'une année, et tous avaient eu des sorts très divers. Depuis qu'Etaine étudiait à Poudlard elle avait eu trois professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal : Gilderoy Lockhart, incapable devenu amnésique Remus Lupin qui avait démissionné quand il avait été divulgué qu'il était un loup-garou, et le mangemort Bartémius Croupton Junior, dissimulé sous les traits de Maugrey qui croupissait dans sa propre malle. L'ancien mangemort avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Ce dernier cas en particulier avait dû décourager les vocations.

Accompagnant les fournitures, deux médailles de préfets étaient arrivées pour Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cela avait occasionné une autre vaste fête à laquelle Etaine n'avait pas pris part. Installée dans un coin de la salle, la Fourchelang avait passé la soirée à lire son nouveau manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. L'auteur ne parlait que de théorie et jamais de pratique. Il n'y avait rien dedans qui puisse préparer à une agression réelle. De plus, les, rares, sortilèges dont il était fait mention était d'un niveau inférieur non seulement au sien, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle était bien au-delà du niveau de presque quatrième année, mais aussi à celui de toute sa classe d'âge. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les deux membres de l'Ordre les plus proches, à savoir Sirius Black et Maugrey « Fol Œil ». Les deux étaient actuellement en train de finir de se raconter des histoires autour d'une vieille photographie.

-Vous qui vous y connaissez, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux, ce livre est une idiotie, non ?

L'ancien Auror s'en empara d'une main noueuse et le feuilleta rapidement avant de le passer à Sirius.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il. Pour les débiles de six ans, je dirais.

-« Trouver une solution pacifique à une agression », lut Black. C'est quoi ce truc ?

La légilimente eu un sourire sinistre.

-Le nouveau manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le ministère à fait pression, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr...

-Sirius ! le rappela à l'ordre Fol Œil.

Mais Etaine ne s'intéressait plus aux deux hommes, son regard venait de tomber sur la photographie où toute une assemblée souriait en leur faisant signe.

-C'était l'Ordre à son origine, grogna Maugrey. Une vraie boucherie.

Son ton était d'ailleurs légèrement accusateur. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, si son grand-oncle avait tout déclenché, bien avant sa naissance. L'ignorant, la légilimente caressa doucement deux visages dans la foule. L'un d'eux était une femme de petite taille à la chevelure rousse sombre et aux yeux qu'elle savait bruns. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme de haute taille, séduisant, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, encore une fois invisibles à cette distance.

-Rose McKinnon, reconnut Black. Et son fiancé, elle venait de le rencontrer.

-Ouais, se souvint Fol Œil, c'était au cours d'une attaque de mangemorts.

-Je sais, murmura la Fourchelang, on me l'a déjà raconté, il y a longtemps…

-Qui ça ? demanda Maugrey, toujours soupçonneux.

Les doigts d'Etaine s'arrêtèrent sous le visage d'Alfred Knightley.

-C'était mon père.

-Bon sang, jura l'ancien Auror, tu es la petite Suzanne ?

La légilimente acquiesça doucement, reconnaissant son nom qu'elle avait abandonné à l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

-Suzanne Eve Knightley, oui, murmura-t-elle. Mais cela fait des années que j'ai abandonné ce nom…

Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes, délaissant brusquement la photographie. Fol Œil paraissait plus à l'aise avec elle maintenant qu'il la savait parente avec quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort.

-Comment ma mère est-elle morte ? demanda-t-elle, le regard dur.

-C'était peu après la chute de Voldemort, expliqua Maugrey. Rose était une Auror douée et il y avait encore des tas de mangemorts dans la nature à arrêter. Elle a été tuée par quatre d'entre eux. Et elle s'est bien battue, conclut-il comme si c'était un hommage.

Ce que c'était surement pour lui.

-C'était une fille charmante, reconnut Sirius. Mais à prendre avec des pincettes quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle était capable de vous stupéfixier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée.

-Ça lui arrivait régulièrement, se souvint Fol Œil avec un sourire en désignant Black. Il n'a jamais pu résister à la contrarier.

-Jusqu'au moment où elle a rencontré Al, c'était un gars sympa, Al, se rappela l'évadé d'Azkaban. Et il s'y connaissait en explosifs. On a fait sauter le quartier général des mangemorts ensemble.

-Boum, se réjouit Maugrey, c'était du grand spectacle.

-Euh… Alfred Knightley ? questionna Etaine, surprise.

Depuis quand son père s'y connaissait en explosifs ? Il avait toujours été non-violent !

-Ouais, Alfred, déclara l'ancien Auror. Pourquoi, il a changé depuis ?

-Il est mort.

-Toutes mes condoléances, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. C'était un gars bien.

-Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont fait d'autres ? demanda la Fourchelang, refusant de s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Ta mère, à peu près la même chose que tous les membres de l'Ordre, grogna Fol Œil en s'asseyant espionner au ministère pour repérer les mangemorts infiltrés, participer aux attaques quand on en repérait…

-La routine, quoi, résuma Sirius. Pour Al c'était un peu plus problématique puisque c'était un moldu. Mais il a été capable d'assommer un mangemort armé alors qu'il avait les mains vides.

Etaine écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il fait ?

-Je m'en souviens, gronda l'ancien Auror. Un très bon acteur. Il a fait croire au mangemort qu'il avait la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix derrière lui et lui a lancé une pierre en pleine nuque dès qu'il s'est retourné.

-Toujours est-il que quand il est revenu avec son mangemort assommé il n'a plus eu aucun problème pour s'intégrer à l'Ordre, reprit Black.

-Et cette histoire d'explosifs ?

Maugrey eu un sourire.

-On a failli avoir Rogue cette fois-là. La première guerre c'était un grand cafouillage, expliqua-t-il quand il vit son air perplexe personne ne savait trop sur qui tirer alors on tirait sur tout le monde.

-Je me souviens qu'une fois j'ai fait un bout de chemin avec un mangemort, se rappela Sirius. Jusqu'au moment où il s'est aperçu qu'on était dans des camps opposés.

-Il y a aussi eu l'affaire McCancell on ne savait plus s'ils étaient en train d'infiltrer les mangemorts ou l'Ordre. De toute manière ils se sont fait tués avant qu'on ne tire ça au clair.

-C'est là que Maugrey a pris l'habitude de tirer sur tout le monde, dit Black. Il a dû stupéfixier tout l'Ordre au moins deux fois.

-Mieux vaut être prudent et en vie que confiant et mort.

-Prudent oui, paranoïaque, non.

-Au fait, Suzanne, commença Fol Œil.

-Etaine, corrigea la Fourchelang, je m'appelle Etaine.

-Ouais, Etaine, il est de quel côté ? Paternel ou maternel ?

-Paternel, répondit-elle, sachant instinctivement de qui il voulait parler. Le grand-oncle du côté paternel.

-Le grand-oncle, hein ? répéta-t-il en la fixant de son regard asymétrique. Moi j'aurais dit plus proche d'après la ressemblance…

-Lisez les archives de la _Gazette_ , lui conseilla la Fourchelang. Un des numéros de février, il devrait vous plaire.

Elle se tourna vers Black et lui offrit un sourire.

-Donc, cette histoire d'explosifs ?

Black se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer comment ils avaient repéré le quartier général des mangemorts, l'avaient fait exploser et avaient, malheureusement, laissé échapper un Severus Rogue qui avait mis deux semaine à retrouver une audition normale. Les deux hommes passèrent la suite de la soirée à partager avec elle les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de ses parents. Son père qui lui était toujours apparu comme un pacifiste se révélait avoir été redoutable dans la lutte contre Voldemort, surtout parce que les mangemorts le sous-estimaient. Quant à sa mère son fort caractère transparaissait dans les histoires des membres de l'Ordre comme dans celles que lui avait racontées son père. Etaine n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la connaître autrement, Rose McKinnon étant morte quelques mois après sa naissance, tuée comme elle l'apprenait maintenant par des mangemorts en fuite. C'est à cela que pensait Etaine au lieu de se concentrer sur la potion dont elle essayait de déterminer le nom.

-Extrait de potion de mandragore ou philtre d'égarement ? lui parvint une voix depuis la porte de la bibliothèque.

La Fourchelang repoussa une mèche de cheveux en arrière et se retourna. Le Maître des potions se tenait dans l'embrasure, observant les lieux.

-Je pensais davantage à un philtre de paix ayant pris de l'âge, rectifia-t-elle.

-Si elle était là avant que la maison ne soit réutilisée, c'est en effet possible, répondit Rogue en s'avançant.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué, constata-t-elle en détaillant ses traits tirés.

-Après quatorze ans d'absence le vœu du Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retrouver sa puissance d'antan.

-Ce qui implique de tuer ses mangemorts à l'effort, je présume.

-Son service apprend la résistance, je vais bien.

- _Vu ses cernes c'est difficile à croire_ , siffla Saernel, assez fort pour être entendu du professeur de potion, même si celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

-Disons plutôt que vous pourriez être pire. Que me vaut votre visite, Severus ?

-Me faut-il une raison ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Non, mais je devine que vous en avez une et que c'est la seule chose qui vous retiens de vous endormir sur place, répondit Etaine, retombant facilement dans les circonvolutions qu'elle et le Serpentard employaient pour discuter.

-En effet, reconnut le Maître des potions, trop fatigué pour jouer longtemps. C'est à propos de Poudlard.

-Ne serait-ce pas lié à cela ? demanda la légilimente en montrant _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ , le nouveau manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai la nette impression que le ministère a encore fait pression.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression le nouveau professeur est la sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre.

Etaine intégra la mauvaise nouvelle puis demanda :

-Comment Fudge a-t-il forcé Dumbledore à l'accepter ?

-Il ne lui a pas exactement donné le choix. Après l'avoir évincé du Magenmagot il a eu les coudées franches pour faire voter une nouvelle loi disant que si le directeur de Poudlard ne trouve pas seul un candidat alors le ministère peut le choisir pour lui.

-Et il ne vous a pas demandé de le faire ? s'étonna la Fourchelang.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Rogue avait toujours ambitionné le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, sachant parfaitement qu'il était maudit. Et jusqu'ici Dumbledore avait refusé toutes ses demandes qu'il réitérait d'année en année. La théorie de l'espion mangemort était que le vieil homme craignait une rechute de sa part. Et le Maître des potions était trop précieux pour être sacrifiable. Le jour où ses informations n'auraient plus aucune valeur, par contre, un problème se poserait. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître quand on le voyait boiter à cause des Doloris, il était plutôt en faveur auprès de Voldemort.

-Il a refusé, répondit Rogue avec un sourire amer. Et le ministère a maintenant un pied dans Poudlard.

-Et elle ? Va-t-elle se contenter de renseigner ou essayer de régenter ?

-Dans les deux cas, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être découverts, murmura le professeur de potion en se penchant vers elle. Moi parce que cela pourrait me coûter mon poste et toi…

-A cause de la _Gazette_ de l'année dernière, termina Etaine.

Rogue acquiesça.

-C'est pour cette raison que je dois interrompre les leçons, cette année au moins.

-En effet, approuva la légilimente.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était logique. Il y avait trop en jeu, surtout pour lui. Sa vie dépendait du bon vouloir du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui attendait de sa part des informations.

-Je dirais un philtre d'égarement, décida-t-il en se reconcentrant sur la potion.

La Fourchelang versa du suc d'endrocide dans la mixture, la faisant passer du vert brunâtre au rose pâle.

-Un philtre de paix, corrigea-t-elle.

-Oh non, murmura Rogue, au bout de quelques années il perd ses effets et son absorption conduit à une furie meurtrière. Le terme philtre de paix est impropre.

Etaine le foudroya du regard, faisant apparaître sur son visage un sourire narquois. Il avait le dernier mot.


	5. Opinions

**Ma sœur (Lily, avec qui j'avais commencé l'aventure de et qui semble m'avoir totalement abandonnée depuis) vient de me reprocher que je ne communique pas assez avec les sympathiques personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Donc je tenais à remercier Manon et Niakovic qui ne manquent jamais de laisser un message après chaque chapitre, ainsi que Lerugamine et Ellana816 qui ont l'air de me suivre depuis pas mal de temps, et Timo et PonyoLechat qui sont assez aimables pour me faire savoir qu'on peut coller à l'intrigue du canon et écrire des choses qui sont quand même intéressantes (une review précédente qui m'avait reproché de trop suivre les livres m'était restée en travers de la gorge. Respecter le plus possible les bouquins était un de mes objectifs. Je sais que ça fait des redites et peut ne pas être très intéressant par moment mais quand j'ai commencé Etaine je m'étais posée comme défi d'inventer une histoire en modifiant le moins possible tout ce qui est dans les livres, histoire de voir jusqu'où je pourrais tenir comme ça en ayant encore quelque chose à écrire. C'est pour ça qu'on retrouve ici la chanson du Choixpeau qui prend beaucoup de place, par exemple). Bonne lecture puisqu'apparemment il y a des gens qui lisent.**

Le matin du départ se déroula dans une grande panique. Beaucoup de personnes, en effet, se rendaient au Poudlard Express. Outre les quatre enfants Weasley se trouvaient également Etaine, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ceux qui, comme Sirius, voulaient partir en même temps. Black s'était ainsi transformé en un chien-loup noir, sa forme d'animagus. Et ceux qui, comme Maugrey, ne voulaient pas qu'ils partent. Fol Œil refusait ainsi tout départ tant que la garde rapprochée de Potter n'était pas au complet et Sturgis Podmore faisait défaut.

A cela s'ajouta les jumeaux Weasley qui, voulant gagner du temps, avaient fait léviter leurs malles jusqu'en bas, renversant au passage Ginny à qui il avait fallu réparer les côtes.

Etaine était également occupée à courir un peu partout, recherchant Saernel qu'elle retrouva finalement sifflant à la figure de Kreattur. Armé d'une pique à viande, l'elfe de maison avait décidé de régler son compte à la famille de Sytar et la vipère s'était interposée comme le prouvait les multiples traces de morsures qu'arborait Kreattur. La Fourchelang lui fit une telle peur que l'elfe couru se réfugier auprès du portrait de Mme Black qui se mit à hurler, accompagnée de Mme Weasley. Seul le fait que Lupin se soit interposé empêcha Kreattur de connaître un sort funeste. Il fallut une demi-heure au loup-garou pour calmer la colère de la légilimente dont il ignorait la raison. Etaine s'était déjà jetée entre une boule de feu et Saernel avant de manquer d'étrangler le coupable et elle se sentait aujourd'hui aussi vindicative à l'égard de Kreattur qu'elle l'avait été pour Terry. Cela devint assez évident quand sa magie lui échappa et alla rebondir dans tout le hall sous forme d'orbes noires. Maugrey crut à une attaque de mangemorts et, sans toutes les protections de Dumbledore, se serait mis à lancer des sortilèges en tous sens.

Avec un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu, les habitants du 12 Square Grimmaurd finirent toutefois par quitter le quartier général de l'Ordre et se rendre sans encombre jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Une fois sur la plateforme 93/4, les jeunes sorciers firent leurs adieux à leurs parents. Etaine, qui n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir, monta aussitôt dans le train où elle trouva sans trop de problème le compartiment où étaient déjà assis certains Serdaigle de son année. Emma Turner, une née-moldue brune et aimable avec tout le monde. Une gentille fille à qui elle avait fait oublier qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Anne Stevens, une sang-pure aux cheveux de plusieurs nuances de blonds, aussi grande qu'elle. Elle avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Zane Emmerich, son petit ami. De père sorcier et de mère moldu asiatique, Zane était celui qui convenait le plus au profil du Serdaigle classique, et celui qui voyait les choses avec le plus de clarté après Etaine. Le dernier de la bande, l'hyperactif Swan Lee, était assis sur la banquette d'en face, tapotant le tissu de ses doigts. Et juste à côté de sa main, la _Gazette du sorcier_ , l'objet de propagande favoris du ministère de la Magie ces dernières semaines.

-Salut, déclara-t-elle en entrant, passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, répondit Emma, je suis allé voir mes cousins au Canada, cela faisait cinq ans que je ne les avais pas vu.

-J'ai pas bougé, déclara Swan. Mais ils ont sortis toute une nouvelle saison de Stargate ! Et un film !

-Ah, répondit Etaine en s'asseyant près de la porte du compartiment.

Elle ne connaissait pas Stargate et ne voyait pas la peine de recevoir une explication là-dessus.

-Je suis allé dans le Connemara rendre visite à mon oncle Horace, dit Zane. Même là-bas on ne parle que de ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant la _Gazette._

-Le principal sujet de conversation de toutes les vacances, renchérit Anne, les dernière frasques de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter !

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté avec inquiétude. La propagande avait peut-être touché plus de monde qu'elle ne le croyait.

-Tu penses qu'ils affabulent simplement ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui est mort il y a des années, déclara Anne. Et personne ne peut revenir d'entre les morts.

-Il n'était pas vraiment mort, reprit la légilimente. Juste privé de corps.

-Personne ne peut survivre à un sortilège de la Mort. Tu as vu l'araignée l'année dernière…

-Et Potter ?

-Il ne l'a sans doute pas reçu, ce devait en être un autre…

- _Complétement embrigadé_ , soupira Saernel, d'accord avec Etaine.

-C'est pourtant ce qui se dit depuis des années. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le nie.

-C'est impossible, décréta la sang-pure.

-Voldemort…

Un frisson se déclencha dans le compartiment.

-Tu as peur rien qu'à l'énoncé de son nom, constata la Fourchelang. Alors comment ne pas trembler en sachant qu'il est de nouveau libre de ses mouvements ? Il est plus facile de se dire que ce n'est que mensonge, mais le réveil n'en sera que plus brutal.

La menace était latente dans son ton et sa manière de parler similaire à celle de Rogue quand il les avait menacés en première année.

-C'est un peu difficile à croire, Etaine, déclara doucement Emma. Depuis que j'ai découvert la magie on me dit que c'est une des grandes exceptions. Et maintenant, on dit que c'est possible. Je sais que tu as souvent raison mais il y a une grande loi magique à priori incontournable. Je ne sais pas qui croire.

L'explication de la née-moldue était plus logique que celle d'Anne. Et elle hésitait, elle n'était pas certaine. Pourtant, par le passé, combien de fois s'était-elle trompée sur des choses aussi importantes ? Une seule fois contre des centaines où elle avait vu juste. Elle se tourna vers Zane, elle devait savoir.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'asiatique hésita un instant puis répondit :

-Le ministère est très occupé à discréditer Dumbledore et tous ses amis qui sont nombreux. La _Gazette du sorcier_ n'est qu'un moyen parmi beaucoup d'autres. Mais surtout ils essayent d'éviter que la théorie de Dumbledore ne se propage à tout prix. Je trouve ça suspect mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, même si c'est vrai ? Nous ne sommes que des étudiants de quatrième année…

Etaine le regarda un instant, visionnant quelques souvenirs puis inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Zane la croyait mais il ne voulait froisser personne et en priorité sa petite amie. Au moins il était d'accord avec elle et son avis n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. Que pouvait-on faire contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à quatorze ans ? Son regard dériva sur Swan.

-Ne m'y mêle pas, moi j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas au courant, déclara l'hyperactif, les deux mains devant lui.

Là encore elle usa de la légilimentie. Swan disait vrai, il n'était pas informé. Mais il connaissait mieux ses amis que Dumbledore et allait pencher de leur côté. Pour l'instant il était plutôt du côté : je n'y crois pas.

Il y a deux ans, quand Scott l'avait contredite, elle avait quitté le compartiment en claquant la porte. Mais depuis elle avait appris à mieux gérer sa colère et elle resta calmement assise sur la banquette. Alors que les autres reprenaient leur conversation, elle tira sa baguette et se mis à faire des exercices avec. Elle devait être prête, le moment venu, car elle savait que ce temps viendrait.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de voyage le train entra enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard. L'ambiance avait été légèrement refroidit pendant la suite du trajet. Principalement parce qu'Etaine se livrait à des manipulations magique compliquées que le roulis du train n'aidait pas. Cela dit, cela avait beaucoup fait rire Swan que de voir l'œil de Sauron tressauter. Comme avec toutes les magies la Fourchelang avait des facilités avec le feu, mais plus encore avec cet élément qu'elle avait été le premier à maîtriser alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore de baguette. L'air n'était venu qu'après et sa maîtrise était toujours restée faible. Elle ne pouvait que l'envoyer comme une attaque alors que le feu lui permettait de créer des sculptures complexes et mouvantes même sans baguette. Quant aux deux derniers éléments elle avait arrêté ses recherches à son entrée à Poudlard.

Fendant la foule qui s'amassait toujours à la sortie du Poudlard Express, Etaine se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux diligences. Malgré les six mois qui avaient passés depuis la parution de l'article la concernant dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , certains s'écartaient toujours en la voyant surgir brusquement devant eux dans la vapeur qui nimbait les quais. Le fait que Saernel ait sorti la tête de sa chevelure pour respirer l'air de la nuit y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Esquivant les chevaux squelettiques qui tiraient les diligences, la légilimente monta la première, suivie des autres. A cinq ils étaient à l'étroit mais ils seraient plus vite arrivés. La chaleur du hall était toujours la bienvenue quand on quittait les diligences. Cette fois encore les Serdaigle durent jouer des coudes pour le traverser et aboutirent dans la Grande Salle. Même si elle était comme à l'habitude, elle apparaissait toujours majestueuse quand on la revoyait après un été. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le plafond magique qu'Etaine chercha des yeux mais la table des professeurs. Il était facile de discerner la nouvelle enseignante. Vêtue d'un cardigan rose pelucheux, elle ressemblait à un crapaud. La Fourchelang cacha sa grimace derrière un masque impassible. Si cette femme était la sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre comme l'avait dit Severus elle n'était certainement pas aussi inoffensive qu'elle en avait l'air. D'ailleurs cela se voyait à la légère crispation de certains enseignants.

Détournant les yeux, la légilimente s'assit au milieu de la table des Serdaigle, à la place des quatrièmes années. Chaque année les étudiants avançaient d'un échelon, se rapprochant de la table des professeurs, place par ailleurs peu enviée. Etaine le savait pour l'avoir occupée l'année précédente où nul n'avait essayé de la lui prendre. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas une dent contre vous c'était une très bonne place. Cette année par contre la Fourchelang était heureuse qu'elle soit déjà occupée. Elle ne tenait pas à s'approcher du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Beurk, lâcha Swan, d'accord avec elle. C'est quoi cette chose rose ?

Se tournant à leur tour vers le crapaud, les autres observèrent à leur tour la nouvelle enseignante qui parcourait la salle des yeux.

-Mais ! C'est Dolores Ombrage ! la reconnut Zane avec surprise.

-Sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre, compléta Etaine dans un murmure des plus audibles. Venue imposer sa loi pour faire taire Dumbledore. Crois-tu vraiment, Anne, que le ministère se donnerait cette peine pour des affabulations ?

Mais avant que la sang-pure n'ai eu le temps de répondre les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et la file de premières années entra en silence, plus nerveux les uns que les autres. Le professeur McGonagall plaça l'antique Choixpeau sur un tabouret puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Les premières années se tenait nerveusement, sans savoir ce qui les attendait à l'exception de quelques-uns. Une règle tacite voulait que les élèves ignorassent le moyen de répartition entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard jusqu'au dernier moment. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours qui trichaient parmi ceux venant de vieilles familles sang-pures qui voulaient donner un avantage à leurs rejetons. Avantage bien futile qui ne durait pas bien longtemps.

Quand la Grande Salle fut enfin silencieuse le très vieux Choixpeau ouvrit une des innombrables fentes qui lui servait de bouche et se mit à chanter :

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se doutait qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort,_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor._

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle,_

 _Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants de courage »,_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèves sont à égalité »._

 _Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe._

 _Tandis que les plus braves des trompes la mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heure de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

 _Il laissa nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduit à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

 _Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons_

 _Puisqu'on m'en a donné la mission._

Etaine remarqua que sa chanson était plus longue qu'à l'habitude. La jeune fille allait applaudir avec les autres quand le Choixpeau rouvrit la déchirure et se remit à chanter, sortant de son rôle millénaire.

 **C'était surtout un chapitre de transition, entre Grimmauld et Poudlard. Chapitre suivant, la grande arrivée de Revan (OC) qui a commencé monobloc mais est devenu plus intéressant au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais. Même si personne ne vaut Gamma (toujours été mon OC préféré. Dès que j'invente une histoire HP je tente de le mettre dedans).**


	6. Le discours d'Ombrage

_Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long_

 _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

 _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne une fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience._

 _La répartition maintenant commence._

Et cette fois le Choixpeau se tut définitivement. Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle mais aussi des chuchotements.

-Hein ? demanda Swan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? se troubla Emma.

-Que nous devons rester unis dans la guerre qui se prépare, traduisit Etaine en fixant le visage flasque de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et cela n'a pas plût à Ombrage.

-Abercrombie, Euan, appela le professeur McGonagall après avoir lancé un regard à la salle dont le niveau sonore diminua considérablement.

Un des premières années s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le Choixpeau qu'il fourra sur sa tête.

-Gryffondor ! décida le chapeau.

Et la table des lions explosa d'acclamations.

-Brandstone, Eveline !

-On peut dire ça, admit Zane en observant le crapaud.

-Serpentard !

-Dartmoor, Ryan !

-Vous croyez que le Choixpeau a déjà fait ça avant ? demanda Emma comme les Serpentard applaudissaient de nouveau.

-Greenblock, Marco !

-Poufsouffle !

-Kartermore, Sandro !

-Il y a longtemps…, murmura Anne.

-Poufsouffle !

-Quand ? demanda Etaine.

-Kennemore, Michael !

-Hé ! s'exclama Swan, comme dans Stargate !

-Poufsouffle.

-Ça fait trois de suite constata Kévin, assis avec les troisièmes années. Le prochain devrait être pour nous.

-McEngard, Tanguy !

-Serdaigle !

Tous les Serdaigle applaudirent à l'unisson, saluant celui qui venait de les rejoindre. Tanguy avait un physique classique mais de beaux traits et en rencontrant ses yeux la légilimente devina qu'il n'était pas comme les autres premières années. Mais pas de la façon sombre de Terry. Il semblait au contraire se dégager une grande force de lui. Il irradiait la confiance. Il y avait quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait dire.

-Mûryano, Takara !

-Serdaigle !

La table explosa d'applaudissements. Etaine détailla la nouvelle venue comme elle vint s'asseoir avec eux. Takara était fine et mince, toute en souplesse. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos, pas aussi bas que la Fourchelang mais pas loin. Comme l'indiquait son nom, elle était asiatique.

-Paddigmond, Cynthia!

-Poufsouffle!

La légilimentie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en voyant Takara et Tanguy se saluer comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Ce n'était pas impossible, ils avaient pu se rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express.

-Paddigmond, Kylian.

Le jumeau de Cynthia s'avança et fut lui aussi envoyé à Poufsouffle.

-Standstorm Syra !

-Serdaigle ! décida instantanément le Choixpeau.

La fille blonde se leva et alla s'installer d'un pas souple à côté de Takara. Etaine connaissait cette aisance c'était la même que la sienne. Et que celle des deux Serdaigle précédents. Celle de ceux qui ont l'habitude de se battre. Et elle salua les deux comme si elle les connaissait parfaitement.

-Sylversword, Revan !

-Sylversword ? répéta Anne comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sylversword ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu, confirma Etaine en regardant le garçon qui intéressait tant la sang-pure.

Il était plutôt petit mais ne semblait pas avoir peur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en un catogan et il arborait une chevalière en argent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Sylversword ? demanda Swan.

-Tu ne comprends pas, déclara Anne, bouleversée, en se tournant vers lui. Cette famille contient les derniers descendants en ligne directe de Gryffondor ! Ils ont de tout temps été réputés pour leur valeur au combat, tant magique qu'à l'épée.

-Il y a un proverbe, déclara doucement Zane pour la calmer, qui dit que seule la mort attend ceux qui défient un Sylversword en duel.

-Jolie réputation, admira Etaine. J'aimerais bien le défier.

-Tu es complétement folle ? s'écria Anne, s'attirant un regard courroucé de McGonagall tandis que, sur la tête de Sylversword, le Choixpeau hésitait toujours.

-La réputation est un bouclier que l'on tisse autour de soi pour s'en servir ensuite. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé dire l'an passé ? Parce que cela pouvait, et cela peut toujours, m'être utile.

-Très Serpentard, Etaine, constata Scott en se penchant, trois personnes plus loin. Si tu n'es pas sa fille par le sang tu l'es au moins par l'esprit.

La Fourchelang sourit en le voyant cracher son venin.

-Disons que je sais retourner une situation à mon avantage, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais cela ton intelligence supérieure te l'avais déjà révélé, je présume, poursuivit-elle à la manière de Rogue.

-Et ton très cher professeur de potion… Il sait que tu l'imites ?

-Je crois qu'il s'en moque. Comme tu l'as peut être remarqué l'avis des gens sur sa personne lui importe peu.

-Et si les gens savaient ce que je sais, déclara Scott avec une note de menace, crois-tu qu'il serait toujours indifférent ?

Il voulait dévoiler que Rogue était un mangemort ? C'était le pire cas de figure.

-Dans ce cas, murmura Etaine, je crois que je vais peut-être donner raison à tes déclarations en t'ensorcelant. Puisque tu n'es pas capable de voir tout seul que tu transformerais ta vie en un enfer si tu parlais. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu as fait pour atterrir à Serdaigle sans une once de bon sens…

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le Choixpeau prit finalement sa décision :

-Serdaigle !

-Hein ? répéta Swan. Mais tu avais dit que c'était un descendant de Gryffondor !

-Tout le monde ne va pas forcément dans la même maison que ses parents ou ses ancêtres, déclara Emma. Regarde Padma et se sœur jumelle.

-Oui, mais lui il descend carrément du fondateur !

-Moi aussi, remarqua Etaine. Et c'est à cette table que je suis assise.

-Oui, mais tu descends aussi de Serdaigle, déclara Swan, comme si elle n'avait eu le choix qu'entre les maisons dont elle partageait l'ascendance.

-Si tu veux partir comme ça la majorité des familles sang-purs sont liées, rappela la légilimente. Et Godric Gryffondor avait un faible pour Rowena Serdaigle.

-Hein ? répéta encore Swan.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Anne, réagissant vite comme chaque fois qu'il était question de potin.

-Si tu veux savoir, Salazar Serpentard aussi, rajouta Etaine, sachant que cela lui plairait.

-Tu sais ça depuis quand ? demanda la sang-pure en se penchant vers elle, avide d'informations.

-Je préférais Salazar, déclara une autre voix. Il était bien plus aimable que Godric. Mais ma mère n'a jamais répondu aux avances d'un des deux.

Tournant la tête, les Serdaigle virent la Dame Grise qui flottait à côté d'eux.

-Vous êtes la fille de Rowena Serdaigle ? demanda Anne au fantôme de Serdaigle.

-Elena Serdaigle, précisa la Dame Grise en acquiesçant. Et mon père n'est ni Godric ni Salazar. C'était quelqu'un de Syr'Agar.

-L'institut de magie noire… murmura Etaine, reconnaissant le nom.

-Salazar était quelqu'un de très bien, poursuivit Elena, malgré tout ce qu'on en dit. C'était lui qui avait créé ma baguette, bien avant qu'ils ne fondent cette école.

-Alors pourquoi en parle-t-on comme d'un adepte de magie noire ? demanda Zane en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi tu sais, déclara Elena en se tournant vers la légilimente.

-Dans l'ancien temps, expliqua-t-elle, le terme « mage noir » était donné aux sorciers et sorcières les plus doués, indifféremment de leur penchant. C'était un très grand compliment et la majorité venait de l'Institut de magie noire de Syr'Agar.

La Dame Grise acquiesça.

-Ma mère et Salazar venaient de Syr'Agar. Godric avait étudié sous la tutelle d'un mage noir en venant. Helga était le seule à ne pas avoir de lien avec Syr'Agar.

Etaine allait poser une question mais Elena lui fit doucement signe de se taire et se releva comme Dumbledore voulait faire un discours. La Fourchelang écouta distraitement les recommandations de début d'année qu'elle connaissait déjà. Brusquement, alors qu'il était en train d'annoncer la date des essais de quidditch, le vieil homme s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à Ombrage. Instantanément dégrisée, la légilimente porta son regard vers la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

- _Pas bon_ , siffla Saernel.

- _Du tout_ , approuva Etaine.

Dumbledore se rassit et attendit le discours d'Ombrage avec politesse. Les autres membres du corps enseignant, par contre, semblaient choqué que l'on coupe ainsi le directeur. Certains élèves affichèrent un air de dédain devant ce manquement.

-Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, déclara la sous-secrétaire d'état d'une voix haut perchée de petite fille.

Elle s'éclaircit une fois encore la voix d'une petite toux avant de reprendre :

-Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Les élèves oscillaient entre « c'est qui ça, pourquoi elle nous traite comme des gamins de cinq ans ? » et « qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la virer ? ». Mais aucun n'était joyeux.

-C'est quoi ce bins ? demanda Swan à voix basse.

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Des sourires ironiques et méprisants commençaient à fleurir sur les visages. Et la seule chose qui empêchait les Serdaigle de quatrième année de se joindre au mouvement était les informations supplémentaires qu'ils possédaient. A savoir que cette femme n'était pas _du tout_ inoffensive.

Ombrage s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge par sa petite toux et reprit son discours d'un ton de femme d'affaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix précédente :

-Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Ombrage s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge par sa toux détestable et reprit pendant qu'Etaine analysait chaque mot :

-Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Rares étaient les élèves qui suivaient le discours du crapaud désormais. A côté de la légilimente Swan était en train de parler avec Kévin. Anne avait fermé les yeux et posé la tête sur l'épaule de Zane. Un peu plus loin Luna avait sorti le journal de son père qu'elle était en train de lire. Et toutes les tables bruissaient de conversation. A l'exception de celle des enseignants qui avaient tous l'air d'avaler l'un des poisons de Rogue. Quelques élèves disséminés faisaient également la même tête, comme Etaine, Zane et Hermione Granger.

-Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugements, continuait Ombrage. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilités, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré et de taille dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confronté à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Le crapaud se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit, imité à contrecœur par les autres enseignants avant de reprendre la parole :

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son discours là où il l'avait laissé.

Etaine et Zane échangèrent un regard. Tous deux avaient compris, comme les professeurs et les quelques élèves qui paraissaient avoir enterrés père et mère, ce qu'Ombrage sous-entendait. Le ministère ambitionnait maintenant de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard.


	7. La plume sanglante

**J'ai déjà oublié la communication. Lily qui suit tout ce que je publie en ne publiant elle-même plus rien est venu me le rappeler. Donc merci aux reviewers (j'ai tellement la flemme d'écrire leur nom, surtout celui très long de Victoria), y compris Ellana qui s'est réjouie un peu trop tôt du chapitre rapide. Désolée ma chère, mais qui dit chapitre rapide dit absence de publication pendant un certain temps. Pour compenser la cure de désintoxication d'internet de cet été, j'en poste deux. Bonne lecture.**

-Tu es dingue, avait dit Anne en sortant de la classe.

-C'était génial, avait aussitôt protesté Swan.

-C'est un jeu risqué, Etaine, avait déclaré Zane, le plus sage d'entre tous.

-J'avais envie de me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose. Scott n'a pas suffi alors le crapaud tombait à point.

-Crapaud ? C'est la sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre ! s'était indignée la fille blonde.

-C'est à ça qu'elle ressemble, avait répliqué l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules.

-Ce qui est inquiétant c'est ce que Scott pourrait raconter à Ombrage, avait murmuré Emma, plus prudente.

-Oh, mais Scott n'a plus rien d'intéressant à raconter sur moi ou sur S.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea la née-moldue.

-Mes sortilèges de modifications de mémoire sont au point, sourit Etaine, un brin cruelle.

Zane et Anne n'avaient pas commenté, les deux sachant que la Fourchelang en avait déjà fait usage avec succès l'an passé sur Emma, justement.

-Si vite ? s'était étonné Swan. C'est cool.

Un léger sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de la légilimente. Mais les autres ne s'étaient pas déridés.

-Elle aura eu le temps de dessouler d'ici ce soir, avait dit Etaine pour les rassurer. Pauvre Colin.

Car elle n'avait pas été la seule à littéralement harceler Ombrage. Tout au long du cours, un petit groupe s'était détaché, soutenant la thèse du retour de Voldemort. Etaine avait passé l'heure à la fixer dans les yeux au point que le crapaud avait tout fait pour éviter son regard. Ginny avait passé son temps à poser des questions, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Et Colin, par des bruits inappropriés, avait couvert sa voix chaque fois qu'elle voulait répondre. Au bout de la troisième fois il avait fini par être découvert et avait également écopé d'une retenue. La subtilité n'avait jamais été le fort du Gryffondor. Mais le meilleur avait été quand le nœud d'Ombrage s'était vraiment transformé en une mouche gigantesque qu'il avait fallu rattraper. Etaine ne savait pas qui était le responsable mais au regard complice que lui avait lancé Zane elle le soupçonnait. Le crapaud était ressortit du cours totalement exténuée et avait manifesté une grande intolérance au tapotement de doigt que Swan faisait quand il lisait. Dans l'ensemble elle en avait bavé. La Fourchelang avait plaint ceux qui passeraient après eux.

Effaçant le sourire de son visage, la Fourchelang frappa la porte du bureau d'Ombrage.

-Entrez, lui parvint la voix de petite fille.

La sorcière poussa le battant et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

-Vous torturez toujours les gens qui viennent en retenue ? questionna Etaine en détaillant la pièce.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans le bureau d'un professeur autre que ceux de Flitwick et de Rogue. Celui de son directeur de maison n'avait qu'un bureau, plus ou moins bien rangé selon le moment de l'année, et une sculpture étrange dont elle ignorait la fonction ou même ce qu'elle représentait. Toutes les couleurs étaient de différentes nuances de bleus ou de bronze, respectant les teintes de la maison Serdaigle. Une fenêtre donnait sur la montagne. Celui du Maître des potions, dont elle était apparemment la seule élève à posséder le mot de passe, était couvert de bibliothèques contenant des ouvrages sur la magie, les potions et l'histoire. La seule fois où elle s'y était rendu une potion bouillait dans un coin. Des dizaines de flacons contenant des potions rares ou des ingrédients quasiment introuvables étaient également placés dans les étagères. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser la pièce n'était pas aussi sombre que l'on l'imaginait. Des globes de cristal l'éclairait quasiment en permanence.

Ombrage en revanche… C'était à ses yeux pire que toutes les suppositions qui avaient été faite sur celui du professeur de potion. Y compris celle où il conservait un inferi dans une cage. Le granite dans lequel avait était taillé et assemblé le château avait été coloré de rose. Tout un mur était couvert d'assiettes représentant des chatons avec chacun un nœud différent. Le bureau était recouvert de dentelles et un vase de fleur trônait dessus. A vomir. Heureusement la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne commenta pas.

-Asseyez-vous à côté de votre camarade pendant que nous attendons M. Crivey, ordonna-t-elle simplement et assez sèchement.

C'est à ce moment qu'Etaine remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule élève dans la pièce. Un autre était déjà installé à une deuxième table ornée elle aussi de dentelles. La Fourchelang s'approcha et se laissa tomber à côté du garçon. Il ne se détourna pas de sa copie mais elle reconnut son profil.

-Ce soir vous allez faire des lignes, miss Knightley. Non, une des miennes, précisa le crapaud avec un sourire en voyant qu'elle amorçait un mouvement vers sa poche. Tenez.

La Fourchelang saisit la longue plume noire sans effleurer la main d'Ombrage. Elle paraissait tellement aiguisée qu'elle aurait pu couper la peau à elle seule. Jetant un coup d'œil à côté d'elle elle vit que le garçon en tenait une semblable. Au moment où il écrivait une autre ligne elle, une coupure apparut sur sa main gauche, celle avec laquelle il écrivait.

-Une plume sanglante, artefact de magie noire catégorie trois, constata-t-elle. Prohibée dans la majorité des pays. Joli objet.

-Vous écrirez : je ne dois pas être impertinente.

-Vous voudriez que je renonce à mon titre de gloire, railla Etaine. Combien de fois ?

-Autant que ce sera nécessaire, déclara le crapaud, légèrement contrariée que son moyen de pression ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid.

La Fourchelang écrivit la phrase une première fois. La peau de sa main droite s'ouvrit, traçant les mêmes mots qui luisaient sur la feuille. La douleur n'était que légère, pas comme lors de ses premières confrontations avec Herbert et sa bande. Après qu'elle l'ait écrit plusieurs fois sans manifester la moindre émotion, Ombrage se détourna et regagna son bureau.

-Je m'appelle Revan, chuchota l'élève à côté d'elle.

-Etaine, répondit la légilimente sur le même ton.

Elle vérifia que le crapaud était occupé avant de poursuivre.

-Tu as fait fort, dis-donc premier jour et déjà une retenue.

-Dès la deuxième heure.

-Ah, je crois bien que c'est notre faute, on l'a pas mal énervé.

-Ca j'ai vu, avoua Revan avec une espèce de rire dans sa voix. Elle était en pétard, c'était magnifique à voir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je ne vois pas trop en fait, fit mine de réfléchir le première année. Ah, si, j'ai peut-être annoncé le retour de Voldemort…

Etaine rit doucement.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai insulté l'administration, l'intelligence du ministère et aussi annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Le tout en sous-entendus apparemment un peu trop transparents.

-Pas mal, apprécia Revan. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Et tu n'as pas vu son ruban se transformer en mouche, ajouta la légilimente.

-T'en a pris pour combien de temps ?

-Juste ce soir.

-Moi aussi, mais je crois que je vais bientôt faire un stage ici.

-On a un honneur ou on n'en a pas, déclara avec sagesse Etaine.

-Nous autres Sylversword ne nous parjurons jamais, dit avec fierté le première année.

-Bla bla bla, se moqua la Fourchelang. Je te parie que je suis capable de faire plus de lignes que toi.

-Tenu !

Et les deux se mirent à écrire frénétiquement. Mais Ombrage ne remarque rien, Colin venant enfin d'arriver. De tous ce fut sans doute le Gryffondor qui peina le plus. Etaine ne savait pas où avait grandi Revan mais ce devait être à la dure car il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, emplissant sa page aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-J'ai commencé à m'entraîner à la dague à cinq ans, expliqua-t-il quand elle le lui demanda. Ça demande de s'endurcir.

-Je vois très bien, assura Etaine. Moi j'étais en train de me battre avec des boules de feu à sept ans.

-Tu avais une baguette à sept ans ? demanda-t-il. Moi je l'ai eu à neuf.

-Euh, non. Je faisais ça à la main.

-Et tu maitrisais ? Chapeau !

-Tu es doué à la dague ?

-Assez. Mais pas autant que mon père, reconnut-il avec une moue dépitée.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor ? Tu avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

-Ouais, chuchota-t-il. Je suis nul.

-Toutes les maisons ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Essaye d'apprendre à te voir toi et non pas la succession d'une lignée de héros.

-Les Sylversword se doivent de…, commença-t-il.

-Vous êtes lassant vous autres sang-purs, le coupa Etaine. Oublie un instant ta famille et son honneur ancestral pour te voir toi en tant qu'individu.

-J'ai cet honneur à défendre, répondit Revan. Il est ce qui m'est le plus précieux.

-Je suis descendante de Gryffondor, moi aussi, déclara la Fourchelang, faisant s'agrandir ses yeux. Ainsi que de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Et crois-moi, l'honneur familiale j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et les deux seuls autres encore vivants de la famille sont pour l'un un cousin dépensier et lâche et pour l'autre un psychopathe alors je ne crois pas qu'ils connaissent non plus. Même si le dernier suit avec application la doctrine de son ancêtre Salazar.

-Vraiment ? demanda Revan. Tu es parente avec Voldemort ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est la famille on aimerait que les morts soient vivants et que les vivants soient morts…

-Me dis vaguement quelque chose, grommela-t-il. Il est au courant ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles les mangemorts se renvoyaient la balle pour décider qui allait le lui dire, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Fini, déclara la Fourchelang avec fierté.

-Tu m'as déconcentré, se plaignit le première année.

-Bien sûr, ça fait partie du jeu, ricana Etaine avant d'ajouter plus haut : Professeur ?

-Oui, miss Knightley ? demanda Ombrage.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir d'autres parchemins ? questionna le plus poliment du monde la légilimente en montrant son papier couverte d'écriture sanglante.

A côté d'elle Revan forma sa dernière lettre puis brandit aussi son parchemin. Les yeux du crapaud s'agrandirent quand elle vit les deux feuilles entièrement couvertes de lignes. Et leurs deux visages qui n'affichaient aucune souffrance. Elle se précipita presque vers la table pour examiner leur main d'écriture. Les coupures s'étaient refermées mais la peau était encore un peu irritée.

-Non, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir.

-Professeur ? demanda Etaine alors qu'Ombrage retournait s'asseoir à son bureau, perturbée.

-Oui ? questionna l'enseignante, semblant s'attendre au pire.

-Est-ce que je pourrais conserver la plume ? Elle est plus pratique pour prendre des notes qu'une plume normale…

Le visage du crapaud était inestimable. Derrière elle Revan fit un petit bruit dont on ne savait pas trop s'il exprimait la surprise ou l'amusement. Etaine attendit sa réponse, l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ombrage leur désigna la porte d'un geste las. Sitôt le battant refermé les deux Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire.

-La tête du crapaud, s'amusa le première année. Tu as fait ça toute l'heure de cours ?

-Quoi ? Dire des choses inattendues ? Oui. Allez viens, je te raccompagne, offrit-elle, sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas le château.

-Comment va ta main ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils cheminaient lentement, Etaine ayant adopté un rythme plus calme que sa longue foulée habituelle.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit la Fourchelang en y jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota sa main, faisant s'effacer l'irritation.

-Donne-moi ta main.

Revan obéit et elle effaça également la coupure.

-Il doit être plus du couvre-feu, non ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il est presque onze heures, déclara le première année en consultant sa montre.

-Alors suis-moi en silence Rusard serait trop heureux de coincer deux élèves en vadrouille dans les couloirs.

Etaine le guida à travers les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait assez bien après trois années de promenades nocturnes. A un moment ils durent s'aplatir derrière une tenture pour éviter le concierge. Miss Teigne n'était heureusement pas avec lui et il ne les repéra pas.

-Quels sont les solutions de l'insoluble ? demanda le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

-L'impossible, répondit la Fourchelang, faisant s'écarter le battant.

Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de la salle commune les deux punis se séparèrent, regagnant chacun leur dortoir.

* * *

-Et cette retenue ? demanda Emma le lendemain matin.

-Pitoyable, commenta Etaine.

-Amusant, rectifia Revan. Salut Etaine.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. On a fait connaissance hier, expliqua-t-elle à ceux de son année.

-Je n'ai pas assisté au premier cours, sourit le première année, mais ça devait être quelque chose.

-On a fait presque aussi bien, pourtant, plaisanta Takara derrière lui. En fait elle a mis une retenue à tellement de monde qu'on n'a pas pu tous passer hier.

-Du coup Takara, Syra et moi on la fait demain soir, déclara Tanguy. Ça nous laisse le temps d'essayer de trouver une parade à sa méthode de torture.

-Méthode de torture, répéta Anne.

-Elle fait faire des lignes à la plume sanglante, expliqua Etaine en se poussant pour laisser les premières années s'asseoir sur le banc. Mais le pire ce sont les murs.

Revan fit mine de s'évanouir en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

-A la plume sanglante ? Mais ce n'est pas prohibé ? demanda Anne.

-Pas en Grande-Bretagne, déclara Tanguy.

-Je crois qu'il y a une potion qui permet de s'en immuniser, se rappela Takara.

Les quatrièmes années se tournèrent immédiatement vers Etaine. Swan ouvrit la bouche mais un regard noir de la Fourchelang le rappela à l'ordre. Néanmoins elle reteint l'information Rogue lui en dirait peut-être quelque chose de plus mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui en ait parlé.

-On n'a pas tous des parents potionistes, tu sais, déclara Syra.

-Vous devriez, c'est très enrichissant, répondit Takara.

-Sans aucun doute, assura Tanguy pendant qu'Etaine approuvait avec entrain.

-Euh, je n'ai pas fait très attention pendant la répartition mais vous n'êtes que quatre ? demanda Swan.

-Le préfet en chef s'en est déjà étonné hier, commenta Syra. Apparemment nous avons établi un record.

-Non, rectifia la Fourchelang. Le record est de deux élèves en 1834. Mais habituellement il y a environ sept élèves à Serdaigle, huit ou neuf à Gryffondor et Serpentard et dix à Poufsouffle par année.

-Et bien cette année c'était une ruée vers Poufsouffle alors, déclara Syra.

-On a eu un cours commun avec eux, hier, précisa Revan. Ils étaient quatorze.

-Ils nous ont piqués nos premières années ! s'indigna Swan.

-Ce qui compte c'est la qualité pas la quantité, répliqua doucement Emma.

-Et puis, ajouta Anne, moins nous sommes nombreux, moins nous avons de chance d'avoir des idiots qui nous ferons perdre des points.

Revan lui lança un regard noir, appuyé de ses camarades.

-Si cela signifie défier Ombrage alors cela en vaut la peine, assura-t-il.

-On va être en retard, déclara Tanguy en se levant.

-A plus tard, lança Takara avant de suivre le petit groupe qui quittait la Grande Salle.

-Je crois que tu les as vexés, déclara Zane à sa petite amie avec tact.

-C'est vrai ! s'écria la sang-pure.

-Ils n'agissent pas comme des premières années, je trouve, soliloqua la née-moldue.

Etaine hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait déjà ressentie ça pendant la répartition. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux de déjà créé avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais Revan ne lui en avait pas parlé la veille. Il faudrait qu'elle voit. Quelque chose de plus, mais pas de la même manière que Terry. De fort, de puissant, de brûlant. Des Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Etait-ce délibéré où l'un y était-il allé, suivi des autres ?

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas nombreux, murmura Etaine, mais ils valent bien plus qu'il n'y parait.


	8. Articles de journal

**Il y a toujours des morceaux qui ne sont pas à moi, même si j'oublie souvent de le signaler.**

La quatrième année s'accompagna d'une augmentation de devoir, comme chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient un nouveau palier. Chacun des Serdaigle avait une technique différente pour faire face à ses montées de niveau prévisible. Anne râlait en lisant des livres sur le sujet avant de faire un résumé. Zane et Emma prenaient des notes qu'ils organisaient avant de broder autour. Swan lisait en faisant les cent pas, son ouvrage devant les yeux. Les écrits de Luna avaient souvent une référence fantaisiste qui était soit commentée soit impitoyablement punie, selon le professeur qui corrigeait ensuite. Etaine, elle, ne voyait pas le problème se jeter à corps perdu dans une étude était quelque chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement elle ne remarquait même pas la différence.

Mais les élèves ne mettaient jamais longtemps à adopter un nouveau rythme et au bout de quelques semaines tous les devoirs finissaient par être faits en temps et en heure sans difficulté. Le problème était davantage les cours eux-mêmes Swan, surtout, avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Et l'on ne donnait pas cher de la peau des Poufsouffle en potion. Tout comme de celle de Revan.

Etaine avait revu le Gryffondor manqué, lors d'une autre retenue avec Ombrage, et il lui avait confié que, s'il était bon en sortilège, Takara devait lui souffler les réponses en potion. Ce dont Rogue n'avait bien évidemment pas tardé à s'apercevoir. Sylversword enchaînait un nombre de retenues étonnant pour un Serdaigle. Son honneur familial voulait qu'il ne mente jamais et les conséquences étaient là. La Fourchelang trouvait ça idiot et elle ne s'était pas privée de le lui dire.

Mais la légilimente s'efforçait de ne pas trop fréquenter les premières années. Une jalousie inexplicable la saisissait face à Takara quand celle-ci lui parlait de potions. Et la première année avait rapidement compris qu'elles étaient aussi douées en ce domaine l'une que l'autre alors elle lui en parlait souvent, lui demandant son avis ou émettant des hypothèses. Cela agaçait prodigieusement Etaine qui avait rêvé plus d'une fois de l'étrangler au cours des premiers mois qui suivirent la rentrée. Swan l'avait surpris un soir à regarder ses longs doigts fins d'un air rêveur et lui avait dit qu'elle « foutait la trouille », surtout quand elle lui avait demandé si à son avis elle avait la force nécessaire pour étrangler quelqu'un. Takara était petite, mais la Fourchelang préférait être prudente.

La première année, la légilimente et Rogue étaient probablement les trois meilleurs potionistes du château. Etaine avait l'habitude d'être plus douée que les autres en à peu près tout sauf en sentiments qu'elle jugeait plus handicapant qu'autre chose. Et en normes culturelles qu'il lui aurait pourtant été profitable de connaître mais qu'elle avait sacrifié à l'étude pratique de la magie. Celle-ci et les potions faisaient parties de son domaine d'expertise.

Severus était un Maître des potions il était normal qu'il soit plus doué qu'elle. Mais une première année là ça n'allait plus, même si elle avait été élevée par des potionistes. D'autant que Rogue les connaissait assez bien pour parler avec Takara avec plus de chaleur qu'avec les autres élèves. La Fourchelang sentait sa position privilégiée menacée et cela avait commencé dès le deuxième jour.

En se rendant à son premier cours de potion, en début d'après-midi du deuxième jour, elle avait vu Takara sortir de la salle, tenant dans ses mains un flacon contenant une mixture verdâtre. La potion pour s'immuniser de la plume sanglante. Elle existait donc bien. Pressentant qu'elle en aurait elle aussi besoin elle en avait demandé à Rogue. Qui lui avait opposé un refus catégorique.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Etaine une fois les autres élèves sortis.

Il lui arrivait rarement de demander quelque chose à Rogue. Généralement c'était lui qui proposait ses services. Et par rapport à sa dernière demande – lui apprendre l'occulmencie –, celle-là était des plus innocentes.

-La question est plutôt de pourquoi tu en aurais besoin, répliqua le professeur de potion. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouler tout mon stock.

-Il semblerait pourtant que vous en fassiez distribution, rétorqua la légilimente en plissant les yeux, sentant la colère monter en elle.

Pourquoi l'accordait-il à Takara et pas à elle ?

-Ce cas est différent, répondit le Maître des potions en se détournant. Miss Mûryano aura cette retenue ce soir quoiqu'elle fasse. Toi, tu peux éviter d'énerver Ombrage.

-Vous me connaissez mal, Severus, si vous pensez que je vais m'arrêter, déclara Etaine d'un ton déçu.

N'y avait-il vraiment que Saernel qui la comprenait ? Ou bien Voldemort lui ressemblait-il aussi ?

-Tais-toi ! siffla le professeur de potion en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que la salle était déserte. Ombrage ne doit pas savoir à quel point…

-Vous vous souciez de moi ? termina Etaine d'un ton narquois et ironique, bien plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Le Maître des potions lui avait permis l'année précédente d'utiliser son prénom. Ils avaient établis plusieurs combines ensemble pour atteindre leurs objectifs respectifs. Et là, une autre élève aussi douée en potion qu'elle arrivait et elle passait à la trappe. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle plus aucune utilité pour Rogue maintenant que Voldemort était de retour ? Il avait dit arrêter les leçons à cause d'Ombrage, pourtant il reproduisait la même chose avec Takara maintenant. Quelque chose dont, pour les mêmes raisons, il aurait dû s'abstenir.

-En effet, répondit le professeur de potion. Et c'est pour cette même raison que tu ne devrais pas t'attarder.

En clair, il la virait. Etaine releva les yeux, croisant le regard sombre de Rogue. Elle y perçut une étincelle de peur et sa main se porta instinctivement à son bras gauche où était gravée la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de son allégeance à Voldemort.

-Vraiment, professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle doucement de sa voix froide. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas couvrir mes traces ?

En fait, c'était Anne qui les couvrait, croyant qu'elle voulait échanger des mots doux avec le Maître des potions. Mais cela ne faisait pas très intimidant à l'oral alors elle s'abstint de le mentionner. La Fourchelang s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux, bloquant ses pensées.

-Croyiez-vous vraiment que je n'avais pas d'autres points communs que ma ressemblance physique avec mon grand-oncle ?

Un sourire entre le cruel et l'amusé se peignit sur son visage pendant qu'elle le toisait. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une vingtaine de centimètres pourtant cela ne la gêna pas pour le fixer. Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent quand il entendit sa phrase. Personne autre que Zane, Anne et Emma ne savaient qu'elle était au courant de son degré exact de parenté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs elle n'avait informé ceux-ci que pour qu'ils la couvrent si cela venait aux oreilles de professeurs ou même de Dumbledore. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait volontairement de la même manière que Voldemort devant le professeur de potion. La première fois qu'elle clamait leur ressemblance d'ailleurs. Puis elle se détourna et gagna la porte sur laquelle elle posa la main avant qu'il ne retrouve sa voix.

-Etaine ! appela-t-il. Que vas-tu faire ?

La Fourchelang se retourna et le jaugea un instant avant de répondre :

-Je crois que je vais aller en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal pour continuer à énerver le crapaud.

-Et pour miss Mûryano ? demanda encore une fois le professeur de potion.

La légilimente pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Et que voudriez-vous que j'en fasse ? Que je la torture ? Que je la tue ? Ça c'est votre domaine d'expertise à vous autres mangemorts. Je suis peut-être bien des choses mais pas lâche. Et il n'y a que les lâches qui s'attaquent aux plus faibles qu'eux.

Et elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, l'envie de crier aux lèvres.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode elle avait compris que Takara était une personne dont elle devait se méfier. Et surtout, elle lui en voulait personnellement. Des privilèges qu'autrefois Rogue n'aurait accordés qu'à elle lui revenaient désormais. Les points distribués en cours de potion, par exemple, allaient en théorie presque entièrement aux Serpentard. Ces dernières années Etaine était la seule élève n'appartenant pas à cette maison qui réussissait à en obtenir régulièrement. Mais maintenant la première année lui faisait de la concurrence et Rogue, qui tenait ses comptes et voulait faire gagner la maison dont il était directeur, divisait les gains en deux et se montrait plus parcimonieux. Ce qui augmentait le ressentiment de la Fourchelang.

Les choses n'allaient pas non plus très bien pour l'Ordre du Phénix. La _Gazette du sorcier_ , l'outil de propagande par excellence du ministère, avait fait paraître deux articles pour le moins alarmants. Le premier était sur Black. Il prétendait que selon une source sûre le ministère savait que le parrain du Survivant se trouvait actuellement à Londres. Etait-ce dû à l'imprudence dont il avait fait preuve en les accompagnants jusqu'à King Cross sous sa forme d'animagus ? Ce n'était pas impossible après tout, de nombreux mangemorts n'étaient aux yeux du monde que de respectables sorciers, parfois hauts-placés dans la communauté magique. Et Peter Pettigrow qui avait permis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était parfaitement au fait de cela puisqu'ils avaient été camarades de classe et amis.

Le deuxième article était sur Sturgis Podmore. Il faisait partie de l'escorte supposée les amener à King Cross. Sauf qu'il n'était pas venu et n'avait pas prévenu Maugrey de son absence. La raison en était maintenant clairement exposée : il avait été arrêté en plein ministère de la Magie pour avoir essayé de forcer une porte « haute sécurité ». Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il avait refusé de présenter sa défense. Etaine avait déjà vu Sturgis une ou deux fois et s'était introduit dans son esprit grâce à la légilimentie. C'était un Gryffondor avec le caractère par excellence de sa maison mais aussi une certaine intelligence. Il n'aurait pas manqué de tenter de se défendre, quitte à mentir. Pourtant, là, rien. Et Maugrey qui était chargé de les mener à King Cross l'aurait su s'il avait été envoyé en mission par l'Ordre. La Fourchelang ne voyait qu'une explication à cela : Podmore avait été ensorcelé. Les questions suivantes étaient : pourquoi, par qui, comment. Etaine n'avait que des suppositions. Au pourquoi cela pouvait être pour écarter momentanément une pièce du jeu. Sturgis en avait pris pour six mois à Azkaban, après tout. Pour avoir tenté de forcer une porte au ministère. Se posait alors deux possibilités : soit Podmore avait pris six mois parce qu'il était proche de Dumbledore et attiré ici. Soit, cette porte devait être bigrement importante pour qu'on en fasse toute une histoire. La légilimente ignorait laquelle était juste mais un troisième article chassa bien vite cette préoccupation de son article.

Le mercredi matin de la première semaine, Zane étala son journal sur toute la table. Une photographie d'Ombrage était placée en première page, sous le titre de l'article qui la concernait :

 ** _Le ministère veut réformer_** ** _l'éducation Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice_**

-Grande Inquisitrice ? lut Swan. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Rien de bon, marmonna Zane tandis qu'Emma faisait signe à l'hyperactif de lire.

 _Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

 _« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissement qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver »._

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

 _« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillis sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement à l'école. »_

 _C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence Grande Inquisitrice._

Les yeux de plus en plus froids, Etaine continua de lire l'article. Il s'agissait de baratin sur les raisons pour lesquelles ce poste avait été mis en place. Remédier à la « baisse de niveau ». Rassurer les parents inquiets. Mais la vraie raison était qu'Ombrage était désormais chargé officiellement d'espionner. Car malheureusement ce titre ronflant s'accompagnait aussi de privilèges : la Grande Inquisitrice pouvait désormais inspecter ses collègues.

-C'est quoi ce bins ? demanda Swan quand il eut fini de lire l'article.

-C'est bien simple, répondit Etaine, le crapaud commence à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard.

A côté d'elle, Anne secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Non, non, protesta-t-elle, ils veulent juste nous rassurer, nous dire que l'école continuera de marcher normalement même si Dumbledore devient un peu… vieux.

- _Elle doute_ , siffla mollement Saernel, _mais elle a peur._

-Ça va te faire des problèmes, Swan, déclara Emma, si c'est à la baisse de niveau qu'ils en veulent.

-Ouais, marmonna l'hyperactif, la dernière fois je suis passé vraiment de justesse. Si Etaine n'avait pas fait semblant avec le sortilège d'allégresse j'étais mort.

La Fourchelang fit vaguement un geste, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

-La baisse de niveau n'est qu'une raison pour le publique, déclara-t-elle. Et les parents inquiets aussi, même s'ils existent.

-La _Gazette du sorcier_ est le journal le plus lu de Grande-Bretagne, protesta Anne, il ne peut pas être corrompu.

-Plus de cinquante pour cent des actions de la _Gazette_ sont détenues par le ministère, répliqua Etaine. Ils doivent les menacer de les vendre en bloc le journal n'y survivrait pas. Le ministère a tout pouvoir sur la _Gazette._

-Sérieux ? lâcha Swan. Comment tu fais pour être au courant d'autant de choses.

-J'ai l'habitude de vérifier mes sources. Et de justifier mes théories.

-C'est sûr que c'est assez étrange, ce brusque changement d'opinion sur Dumbledore, reconnut Emma.

-Oui, Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindelwand, chef de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, président du Magenmagot, directeur de Poudlard, énuméra Etaine avec une légère rancœur. Et en même pas trois mois c'est la descente aux enfers. Du jour au lendemain. Dès qu'il a soutenu Potter quand il annonçait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il ne peut pas être de retour, martela Anne.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la Fourchelang avec un calme désarmant.

-Mais enfin ! Il est mort !

-On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, contra la légilimente, on a jamais eu aucune preuve. Il a juste disparu du jour au lendemain.

Anne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Zane prit à son tour la parole :

-La question actuelle n'est pas le retour ou non de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais Ombrage qui a désormais le pouvoir d'inspecter les enseignants.

-C'est zarb, approuva Swan habituellement c'est nous qu'on évalue.

-Ça va à l'encontre de toutes les règles de Poudlard, gronda Etaine. C'est le directeur, avec l'aval du conseil d'administration, qui engage les enseignants. Et généralement le conseil d'administration laisse tout passer, surtout de Dumbledore. Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on critique en temps normal c'est une légende, comme Potter. Le ministère a choisi de ne pas laisser de place aux indécis et il s'est ainsi coupé de beaucoup de monde il va perdre. Et beaucoup de gens paieront pour son erreur de jugement.

-Etaine, commença Anne comme pour la raisonner, le ministère est composé d'experts en magie. Ils le sauraient si Tu-Sais-Qui était capable de revenir. Je suis d'accord qu'inspecter les profs et nous interdire de faire de la magie en cours c'est un peu bizarre, mais si tu vois nos enseignants précédents, une année encadrée ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

La Fourchelang éclata de rire. Un rire froid qui ne contenait pas la moindre trace d'amusement.

-Tu sais pourquoi le ministère ne veut pas qu'on fasse de magie ? Regarde autour de toi, poursuivit-elle en désignant la Grande Salle où les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Poudlard est l'une des plus grandes concentrations de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et de jeunes sorciers jugés plus influençables que des adultes. Et si nous nous rassemblions tous, hein ? Si nous créions une grande armée ? Si nous nous entrainions à nous battre ? Dumbledore est quelqu'un de charismatique, Fudge le sait il serait capable de diriger cette armée. Et quoi de mieux pour nous convaincre de nous lever en masse que le retour d'un grand ennemi ? Ainsi Dumbledore s'assurerait aussi du concours de sorciers extérieurs à Poudlard et saperait l'autorité du ministère. Voilà, ce que le ministère pense.

-C'est taré, déclara Swan au bout de quelques secondes.

-Surtout quand on sait que le poste de ministre a été proposé trois fois à Dumbledore et qu'il l'a toujours refusé, approuva Etaine.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu paranoïaque ? demanda Anne.

-Pas qu'un peu, reconnut la légilimente. Mais je suis loin d'être la seule. Et je fais confiance à mes yeux.

Elle fixa la sang-pure.

-Et j'ai vu une Marque des Ténèbres devenir noire pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans.

-Celle de Karkaroff ? demanda Swan qui devait se souvenir du premier cours avec le crapaud.

-Non, celle de S. Et vu sa tête elle ressemblait à celle du temps des Ténèbres.

Le temps des Ténèbres ? répéta-t-elle mentalement. Voilà qu'elle parlait comme _Destin_!

-En tout cas, murmura Zane. Ce qui est sûr c'est que maintenant il va falloir faire attention avec Ombrage.

-Et ce n'est que le début, compléta Etaine en croisant le regard de l'asiatique.


	9. La grande inquisitrice

Etaine poussa la porte du bureau et alla s'installer à la table couverte de dentelle sans un regard pour la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle avait écopée lors de son deuxième cours avec Ombrage, le mardi après-midi, après l'entretien houleux qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue, d'une autre retenue. Toujours sans un mot elle s'assit à la table, constata l'absence de la plume sanglante, croisa les bras derrière la tête et jeta pour la première fois un regard au crapaud. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air furieux.

-Il semblerait que vous aillez besoin de leçons de politesse, miss Knightley, lâcha-t-elle d'un air furieux.

-Je crains que ceux qui ont fait mon éducation n'aient pas jugé important de récompenser la politesse. Ils en ont plutôt fait une forme de soumission, répliqua Etaine en repensant à l'orphelinat.

-Eh bien nous allons remédier à cela, déclara Ombrage avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Reprenez là où vous vous étiez arrêté hier.

Etaine plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une de ses plumes normale. Pendant ce temps le crapaud farfouilla dans ses tiroirs, en quête d'un encrier, d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Elle eut le temps d'écrire une dizaine de lignes avant que la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne trouve finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et ne s'aperçoive qu'elle écrivait avec une plume normale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ce que vous m'avez demandé, professeur puisque vous ne m'avez pas fourni de plume j'ai pris une des miennes, répondit courtoisement la légilimente, sentant la colère du crapaud.

Les yeux d'Ombrage se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que des fentes, puis son sourire malsain revint sur son visage.

-Eh bien venez prendre une des miennes, ordonna-t-elle.

Etaine se leva docilement, alla jusqu'au bureau et pris celle que le crapaud venait de sortir de son tiroir.

-Non, pas une de celles-là, protesta la professeur.

-Toutes mes excuses, professeur, répondit d'un ton monocorde la Fourchelang avant de saisir une des trois plumes sanglantes étendues sur le râtelier.

Jusqu'à présent Ombrage avait passé toutes ses soirées à mettre des élèves en retenue, principalement pour avoir annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Résultat : il y avait une file d'attente Etaine avait surpris une conversation le matin même où une Poufsouffle se plaignait d'avoir été mise en retenue pour la semaine suivante. Car si la sous-secrétaire d'état disposait de trois plumes sanglantes elle n'infligeait des retenues collectives qu'à ceux qu'elle pensait relativement inoffensifs. Il n'y avait que Potter qui s'était jusqu'à présent distingué : il avait hérité d'une semaine de retenues individuelles. Et maintenant Etaine puisqu'elle était seule avec Ombrage dans son bureau qui lui donnait toujours envie de vomir.

-Ecrivez, ordonna-t-elle pendant qu'elle-même trempait l'une de ses plumes dans un flacon d'encre.

La Fourchelang obéit et commença à remplir le parchemin. Toutefois elle n'avait pas fait trois lignes que le crapaud lui posait une question :

-Qui sont vos tuteurs légaux ?

Etaine s'interrompit, surprise. Elle ne s'était jamais posée de question à ce sujet. Cela avait d'abord été ses parents, bien sûr. Puis, à la mort de son père, sa belle-mère l'avait envoyé à l'orphelinat. Mais la directrice avait fait signer des papiers à Rogue. Peut-être était-ce le conseil d'administration dont elle dépendait maintenant. Ou de Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas.

Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple il existait aussi les lois magiques. Puisqu'elle était une sorcière mineure elle avait dû retomber sous la coupe de sa famille sorcière: ayant encore des parents vivants elle ne dépendait pas du ministère. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était contente d'avoir cette foutue famille. Le ministère lui aurait fait payer cher sa résistance, si elle avait dépendu de lui. Mais lequel des deux était-ce ? Marco Terrence était un cousin au second degré du côté McKinnon. Voldemort était son grand-oncle côté Knightley et donc son parent le plus proche. Mais il était du côté moldu, bien que sorcier.

-Et bien ? demanda Ombrage

-Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, répondit Etaine, songeant qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de l'orphelinat sous peine de s'y faire renvoyer. Je suppose qu'il s'agit des membres restant de ma famille.

-Qui ? interrogea le crapaud.

-Je l'ignore, répondit la légilimente, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Mais puisque vous connaissez les procédures du ministère vous pourrez peut-être me le dire.

-Et bien dites-moi vos liens de parenté, réclama Ombrage.

-J'ai un cousin au second degré du côté maternel et un grand-oncle paternel, répondit Etaine en recommençant à écrire. Ils sont tous deux sorciers mais deux générations de cracmols me séparent de mon grand-oncle.

-Quels sont leurs statuts?

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

C'était vrai. Pour toutes les connaissances qu'avait Etaine en magie, elle avait sacrifié à cette avance dans le domaine toutes les considérations qui lui paraissaient secondaire. La hiérarchie et la société sorcière en avaient fait partie.

-Quelle est leur position dans leur maison respectives, et ont-ils d'autres relatifs, sont-ils mariés, etc, expliqua Ombrage qui devait vraiment vouloir cette réponse pour lui donner un cours.

-De ce que je sais, ils sont tous les deux Seigneurs, célibataires et sans enfants.

-Et leurs âges respectifs?

Elle fit un rapide calcul et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que de très vagues données.

-Environ vingt-cinq pour le cousin et environ soixante-dix pour le grand-oncle.

-Dans ce cas il s'agit de votre grand-oncle, conclut le crapaud.

Voldemort… Selon les lois magiques son tuteur légal était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fit un choc à Etaine. Cela donnait à son grand-oncle un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. Les autres le savaient-ils seulement ? Oui, Dumbledore, surement, était au courant. Et le lui avait caché, tout comme leur degré exact de parenté. Après tout, il s'était bien méfié d'elle en sachant probablement que ses parents avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Quelle est son adresse ? demanda la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal sans se rendre compte de son trouble.

-Je l'ignore, répondit encore la Fourchelang. Et je doute que vous obteniez beaucoup d'échos si vous chercher à écrire à ma famille sur mon compte; mon cousin ignore ma présence et mon grand-oncle mon existence.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela est possible, répliqua le crapaud. En tout cas il en sera informé.

D'accord donner des noms et se prendre une autre retenue, cela valait mieux que de mettre le Voldemort au courant. Elle n'imaginait pas les conséquences, sinon.

-J'ai une histoire familiale complexe, professeur Ombrage, rétorqua Etaine ma famille s'est entretuée dans une lutte fratricide au moment du dernier conflit contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ce que je vous demande est un nom, pas votre arbre généalogique, miss Knightley, la coupa le crapaud.

-Vous pourriez écrire Tom Jedusor, proposa la légilimente, mais je doute que cela lui plaise. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de succès avec Lord Voldemort ?

Ombrage en laissa tomber sa plume.

-J'enlève vingt point à Serdaigle ! cria-t-elle. Et cessez de proférer des mensonges ! Ecrivez-le : je ne dois pas proférer de mensonges !

- _Une jolie panique_ , commenta Saernel en se réveillant dans ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

Etaine resta immobile.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Ecrivez, écrivez !

-Je ne peux pas, répondit simplement la Fourchelang.

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? cria presque Ombrage.

-Parce que ce serait un mensonge. Et que vous venez de me l'interdire.

-Sortez ! Sortez ! hurla la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et cessez de mentir !

De rage elle était en train de déchirer le parchemin entre ses mains. Etaine se leva et brandit la plume sanglante.

- _Je conserve ceci, professeur Ombrage elle pourrait m'être utile_ , siffla la légilimente _._

Le Fourchelang fit taire la sous-secrétaire d'état.

-Oui, commenta la Etaine, le Fourchelang est un des traits que nous partageons en tant que derniers descendants vivants de Salazar Serpentard. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit, professeur.

Et elle quitta royalement la pièce en rangeant la plume sanglante dans sa poche sans qu'Ombrage n'esquisse un seul geste pour la récupérer.

* * *

-Alors, la Grande Inquisitrice t'a-t-elle torturée abominablement ? demanda Swan en accentuant le « grande » au point que c'en était ridicule.

Etaine esquissa à peine un sourire en le rejoignant, juste après sa retenue.

-Pas tellement je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

-Ah, raconte ça, demanda l'hyperactif en sautillant sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune.

-Eh bien ? demanda Emma en s'approchant à son tour, suivie d'Anne, tu es sortie tôt aujourd'hui.

Zane était déjà installé de l'autre côté de la table, penché sur une pile de devoir. La Fourchelang se laissa tomber à côté de lui et croisa les jambes sur la table, se balançant.

-Tu lui as jeté un regard noir ? L'a dévisagé froidement ? demanda Swan. Ou alors Saernel lui a sifflé à la figure ?

-Rien de tout ça, assura Etaine en sortant ses affaires pour son devoir de métamorphose.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si terrible ? demanda Anne en s'installant sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de Swan.

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui doit faire quelque chose ? se plaignit la légilimente. C'est elle qui a commencé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu faire ? interrogea Emma.

-Ecrire à mon tuteur légal.

-Ah, et ? demanda Swan qui n'était pas dans la confidence.

Zane releva la tête de son devoir pendant que les yeux d'Anne se plissaient imperceptiblement.

-Et bien, selon elle, entre un cousin au second degré qui se fiche de moi et est en train d'essayer de me piquer mon argent et un grand-oncle qui ne sait pas que j'existe ce serait plutôt le grand-oncle qui est mon tuteur légal. Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'orphelinat.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, lâcha Anne avec une grimace. Ça c'est mauvais.

-Etrangement c'est la réflexion que je me suis faîtes, répliqua Etaine.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai zapé un truc, lâcha Swan. C'est qui ce grand-oncle ?

-Quelqu'un qui a participé à la dernière guerre. Et dans l'autre camp, répondit la Fourchelang, sachant que l'hyperactif ne serait peut-être pas capable de tenir sa langue.

-D'accord, comprit-il, pas génial.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? ironisa la légilimente.

-Et alors ? demanda Emma, un peu anxieuse.

-Et bien ça s'est corsé quand elle a voulu savoir son nom et elle a fait une belle crise de nerfs en me hurlant dessus.

-Et ? demanda l'hyperactif. Et c'était quoi ce nom ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose en Fourchelang et ça l'a quelque peu calmé.

-C'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui le Fourchelang ? se rappela Swan. Attends, attends, attends ! Tu veux dire que ton grand-oncle c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

-Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor, répondit Etaine.

C'était une confirmation pour ceux qui connaissaient le nom que Voldemort avait abandonné. Mais Swan avait oublié qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé trois ans auparavant et il se détendit.

-Ah, tu me rassures, un moment j'ai cru que tu disais…

-Que j'étais la petite-nièce de Voldemort ? termina la Fourchelang, déclenchant des frissons.

Elle eut un petit rire, comme si l'idée était ridicule.

-N'empêche, je me demande comment il serait comme grand-oncle, poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

-Un cauchemar, proposa l'hyperactif.

-Il essayerait peut-être de te recruter, déclara Zane en saisissant un autre livre sur la table. Tu es douée comme sorcière.

-On ne forge pas son destin en devenant un esclave, répliqua Etaine en secouant la tête. Et j'ai l'intention de rester mon seul maître.

A ses mots ses yeux se parèrent d'une lueur froide, déterminée. S'il ne l'avait pas connu si bien Swan aurait frissonné devant ce regard impitoyable. La légilimente capta sa pensée et se détendit, laissant retomber les pieds de la chaise sur le sol.

-Mais l'avantage d'avoir une parenté de sinistre réputation c'est que les gens ont peur qu'on ne leur tombe dessus, confia-t-elle comme si c'était un secret. Et il y a quelques avantages à cela, murmura-t-elle en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la plume sanglante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emma en tendant la main.

-La retenue d'Ombrage la bien-nommé plume sanglante.

La née-moldue rétracta sa main, renonçant à voir de plus près l'instrument. Cela tombait bien, Etaine n'avait pas l'intention de la donner à quiconque.

-Et à partir de cela on peut imaginer une parade, ajouta la Fourchelang.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'as pas vu la prendre ? questionna Emma. Parce que montrer ça en pleine salle commune ce n'est pas très prudent…

-Mais elle _a_ vu, assura Etaine. Je le lui ai annoncé. Et elle n'a même pas protesté, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur dans ses yeux gris tempête.

Jusqu'à présent la réputation de son grand-oncle la servait autant que le contraire. Mais elle avait comme l'idée qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

De fait, le crapaud la laissa remarquablement tranquille les jours suivants, probablement trop occupée à inspecter ses collègues. La classe qui subit le plus d'inspection fut sans nul doute celle de cinquième année de Gryffondor. C'était sans doute dû au fait que Potter se trouvait parmi eux et qu'Ombrage devait avoir à faire des rapports tout spécialement sur le Survivant et Dumbledore qui étaient les principales épines dans le pied du ministère. Cela dit, une partie des quatrième années de Serdaigle y eu aussi droit, pendant un cours d'étude des runes.

A la fin de la sixième année les élèves qui les étudiaient étaient censés pouvoir lire couramment les runes et avec facilité. Après la septième ils devaient maîtriser les bases de l'écriture. Etaine, perpétuellement en avance, lisait et commençait à écrire. Ses expéditions nocturnes à la bibliothèque n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien et quand il lui manquait un mot elle parvenait à le deviner.

Emma, Zane, Anne, Kate, Stephen, Jane, Christopher et Ethan avaient un bon niveau pour leur année, eux aussi. Et le professeur Senrose était un bon enseignant qui donnait à sa classe une atmosphère conviviale mais propre à l'apprentissage. Tout son cours reposait sur l'interactivité et cela boostait les élèves. Ombrage s'assit dans un coin et passa l'heure à griffonner sur son bloc note. Etaine trouva que cette attitude n'était pas sans rappeler Rita Skeeter. Vers la fin de l'heure le crapaud se mit à circuler, posant quelques questions aux élèves qui firent honneur à leur professeur. Il n'y avait rien à reprocher à Senrose c'était un bon enseignant. L'inspection n'était pour lui qu'une formalité et il devait le savoir parce qu'une fois placée, il n'accorda plus la moindre attention à Ombrage, se contentant de faire son cours tel qu'à l'habitude : en gesticulant et en faisant des grimaces. Il était impossible de ne pas voir quand on s'était trompé : on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir sous vos yeux tant il exagérait. Senrose passait ses cours à s'agiter comme un dément, excitant ses élèves pour augmenter leur réactivité. Cette théâtralité fonctionnait puisqu'une compétition amicale régnait entre les élèves : il fallait accumulait le plus possible de danses de victoire et le moins possible de « morts » de la part de Senrose. La lutte était particulièrement féroce entre Etaine, Anne, Jane et Ethan. Jane Cumberland venait, comme Anne, d'une vieille famille sang-pure et considérait donc cet apprentissage de toute première importance, comme le faisait la fille blonde. Ethan essayait de remonter la réputation de sa maison, Poufsouffle, par des résultats dignes d'un Serdaigle. Les autres étaient plus modérés, quoique tout aussi acharnés.

Les punitions d'Ombrage se démocratisant à une vitesse accrue, de nombreux élèves furent bientôt au courant du type de retenues qu'elle infligeait. Aussi, une solution fut rapidement trouvée pour limiter les dégâts que causaient les plumes sanglantes.

Surmontant sa répulsion, Etaine interrogea Takara au sujet de la potion dont elle avait parlé le deuxième matin. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. La première année se laissa manipuler avec quelques difficultés et lui parla de l'action et de la préparation de la mixture. La légilimente apprit ainsi qu'il fallait plus de deux ans pour l'achever. Un délai beaucoup trop long qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder. De plus un certain nombre d'ingrédients étaient difficiles à trouver et très onéreux. Une flambée de colère envahie Etaine quand elle apprit cela. Takara n'était pas arrivé à Poudlard depuis deux jours que déjà Rogue lui accordait ce que la Fourchelang n'avait pu obtenir en plus de trois ans. Parce qu'elle ressemblait à Voldemort. Tout cela à cause de quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas responsable. L'arrivée de la première année lui montrait maintenant laquelle de ses hypothèses était juste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était proche physiquement et émotionnellement du Seigneur des Ténèbres que le Maître des potions l'avait pris sous son aile, comme elle l'avait parfois soupçonné. C'était parce qu'elle avait un talent en potion. D'ailleurs sa parenté avait plus dû jouer en sa défaveur qu'autre chose puisqu'elle avait mis des mois à gagner la reconnaissance que Rogue avait accordé d'emblée à Takara. La parenté jouait là-dedans un bien plus grand rôle que l'individualité.

Masquant la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait, Etaine continua de discuter de la potion avec la première année, mais celle-ci ne lui révéla pas grand-chose. De son plein grès en tout cas car, n'étant pas occulmente, la légilimente ne s'était pas privée de faire une petite intrusion dans son esprit. Takara se garda d'ailleurs de mentionner qu'elle en avait un tube en sa possession. Mais d'après ce qu'Etaine apprit elle put en identifier certains composants, dont l'essence de Murlap.

Etaine n'était pas la seule à chercher et Hermione Granger, qui menait des investigations en parallèle aux siennes, lui assura que cet extrait était efficace pour apaiser les coupures qu'occasionnaient les plumes sanglantes. La légilimente songea que Potter avait dû servir de sujet de test, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à se saigner aux quatre veines dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

En quittant Hermione, Etaine eu le très net sentiment qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Mais la Gryffondor lui assura qu'elle lui en parlerait si elle parvenait à mettre en place ce à quoi elle pensait. La Fourchelang n'eut pas le droit à plus de précisions.

 **J'avais oublié le nom du professeur de runes en écrivant cela, donc ce sera un OC.**


	10. Le plan d'Hermione

Il fallut attendre une semaine avant qu'Etaine n'ait davantage de nouvelles du projet d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'aborda alors qu'elle étudiait un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Donc tu proposes qu'on fasse notre propre apprentissage dans le dos du crapaud ? récapitula la Fourchelang quand la née-moldue lui eut expliqué à voix basse ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-Exactement. V-Voldemort est dehors, quelque part et nous, nous ne savons pas nous défendre. Et ce n'est pas avec Ombrage que nous apprendrons à nous défendre.

-Ça me parait un bon plan, reconnut Etaine. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-On organise une réunion à la tête de Sanglier, un pub de Pré-au-Lard, lors de la prochaine sortie, l'informa Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'est là qu'on mettra les détails au point avec tous les autres.

-Les autres, répéta la Fourchelang. Dois-je comprendre ce que je crois ? demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner les pages de l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait jusqu'à trouver la représentation d'un phénix qu'elle désigna.

-Non, non, répondit la Gryffondor. Nous ne les avons pas mêlés à ça.

-Je vois, sourit la légilimente. J'y serais.

-Parfait, sourit à son tour Hermione en se relevant.

-Granger, appela-t-elle.

La née-moldue se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Depuis l'été Etaine l'appelait tantôt par son prénom, tantôt par son nom de famille. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle avait plutôt tendance à utiliser les prénoms quand elle était en mode Gryffondor et les noms de famille en mode Serpentard.

La Fourchelang saisit un parchemin qu'elle tapota de sa baguette avant de le lui tendre.

-Une personne qui inscrira ce nom sur ce papier s'engagera à ne rien mentionner de ce dont nous parlerons. Sinon, le parchemin la localisera et elle sera victime du mauvais sort que tu choisiras d'y appliquer. Pas quelque chose de trop violent; la feuille n'est pas assez résistante pour le contenir. Fais-le signer aux autres après le leur avoir dit.

-Comme ça personne ne pourra cafarder auprès d'Ombrage, comprit Hermione. Merci, je le ferais quand nous serons là-bas.

-Au fait, Hermione, ajouta Etaine en repassant en mode Gryffondor.

-Quoi ?

-Félicitations. Sans la légère hésitation se serait parfait.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

-Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, précisa la Fourchelang. Rares sont ceux à oser dire « Voldemort ».

* * *

Etaine n'était jamais allé à Pré-au-Lard. Aller visiter le village construit aux abords de Poudlard nécessitait une autorisation écrite de ses tuteurs légaux. Et elle avait quitté l'orphelinat suite à une énième bagarre, un an avant qu'elle n'ait ce papier à signer. Quand à le demander à son grand-oncle, c'était risible. L'année précédente elle était donc restée à étudier à la bibliothèque pendant que ses camarades s'y rendaient. Mais ce n'était pas un obstacle majeur. Il lui suffisait de ne pas se faire prendre. Et il existait une manière très simple d'y parvenir.

-…un nouveau truc à Zonko, disait Kévin.

-J'ai hâte de le voir, renchérissait Gemma, Swan à côté d'elle.

Le rire d'Anne perça un instant dans les conversations.

-Et alors, sais-tu ce qu'il a dit ? poursuivit l'asiatique.

La légilimente continua à avancer en évitant de percuter les élèves. Ceux-ci attendaient que Rusard finisse de les fouiller pour sortir et se rendre au village. Le concierge les faisait passer un à un, les dévisageant d'un air mauvais. Mais qui avait jamais vu Rusard heureux d'autre chose que de prendre un élève en flagrant délit ? La Fourchelang contourna le concierge qui inspectait un Poufsouffle de septième année. Les yeux ambrés de Miss Teigne la suivirent un instant et la chatte miaula, avertissant son maître. Qui se fit aussitôt un devoir de fouiller le Poufsouffle, croyant que c'était sur lui que Miss Teigne avait repéré quelque chose, pendant qu'Etaine s'éloignait vers le village, prenant soin de rester dans les traces de pas déjà imprimées dans la neige fraîche.

Celle-ci ne faisait pas vraiment son affaire mais il n'y aurait pas de deuxième réunion et la Fourchelang tenait à être à celle-ci. C'était très imprudent: n'importe qui pouvait surement être présent à la Tête de Sanglier et rapporter qu'elle y était venue. A l'école et Ombrage. A l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. Au mangemorts et à Voldemort. Elle avait tout intérêt d'éviter d'y être vue. Pourtant elle y allait et n'avait même pas pris la peine de modifier son apparence physique. C'était un symbole. Celui qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle en entendait quoiqu'en pensaient les autres. En revanche elle avait placé un sort sur elle qui la ferait oublier à ceux à qui elle ne s'adresserait pas directement. Ce n'était pas très puissant et aisément contournable. Quand on s'y attendait. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un ici ait voulu s'en prémunir. La magie avait des ressources inusitées parfois bien pratiques.

La légilimente déambula quelques temps dans les rues du village, observant le spectacle de la magie au grand jour sans qu'elle ait besoin d'être cachée. Pré-au-Lard était la seule commune de toute la Grande-Bretagne à être exclusivement composée de sorciers et de sorcières. Le code du secret magique qui interdisait l'usage de la magie devant témoin moldu n'empêchait donc pas son usage ici et certaines vitrines comme celle de Zonko et Derviche et Bang étaient très clairement ensorcelées.

Mais aussi beau que soit le spectacle elle était venue ici pour quelque chose et se mit rapidement à chercher la Tête de Sanglier. Etaine ne connaissait pas les villages, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait visité un c'était avant son entrée à l'orphelinat. Soit presque sept ans auparavant. La première fois qu'elle en était ressortie, la vue de personnes inconnues déambulant dans la rue l'avait fait paniquer. Saint Raphael et Damien, l'orphelinat, avait été plus clôt qu'un couvent pour elle. Mais Poudlard l'avait réhabituée à la foule et le mois qu'elle avait passé à vagabonder dans Londres après sa première année l'avait définitivement débarrassé de toute timidité. Pas qu'elle l'ait jamais été, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure, elle se résolut à demander son chemin. De toute manière de nombreux élèves de Poudlard déambulaient dans les rues, pour le plus grand plaisir des marchands. Ce n'était sans doute qu'à cause de la proximité avec Poudlard que Zonko et autres s'étaient installés dans ce coin perdu. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu capter dans les pensées d'Hermione, la Tête de Sanglier n'était pas très fréquentée par les élèves et plutôt malfamée. Cela paraîtrait un peu bizarre de demander comment s'y rendre et l'habitant risquerait de ce souvenir de l'élève qui lui demandait la direction de ce pub. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la personne la plus proche elle vit surgir Fred et George Weasley, chargés de sacs en provenance de Zonko.

-Je pense qu'en y ajoutant une poignée d'œufs de cloportes on parviendrait peut-être à le stabiliser, disait l'un des jumeaux.

-Et avec une pointe de cannelle pour ralentir l'action se serait parfait, termina l'autre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Etaine. Les frères Weasley tombaient à pic. Si Hermione avait mis en place le projet avec Potter et Ron comme elle le croyait les frères de celui-ci ne pouvaient qu'être au courant. D'autant qu'il s'agissait de s'entraîner contre un danger dont ils savaient l'existence.

-Fred ! George ! appela-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers eux.

Les jumeaux interrompirent leur conversation pour se tourner vers elle.

-Etaine, salua amicalement George en la reconnaissant.

-Tu visites le village ? poursuivit Fred.

-En effet, mais je chercherais davantage un certain pub où se tient une réunion, répondit la légilimente après avoir sondé leurs esprit pour vérifier que c'étaient bien les jumeaux et qu'ils étaient au courant.

-Je crois qu'on peut t'aider, déclara Fred.

-On y va justement, tu nous suis ?

La Fourchelang acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les suivis dans les petites ruelles qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'enseigne rouillée du pub. Les jumeaux poussèrent la porte et entrèrent, elle à leur suite. La couche de poussière qui couvrait le sol aurait pu rivaliser avec celle du Square Grimmaurd à leur arrivée; la couleur d'origine du sol n'était plus visible et l'on était incapable de dire s'il était de dalles ou de terre battue. Les fenêtres étaient tellement sales qu'elles ne laissaient presque plus passer la lumière, comme si on avait tendu des rideaux qui installaient dans la pièce une atmosphère propice à la discrétion de l'illégalité. La couche de crasse s'étendait également sur les murs, les chaises, les tables, les bouteilles et une bonne partie des personnes présente. Comme le barman qui salissait plus qu'il n'essuyait un verre. Aux yeux bleus. Etaine reconnut instantanément ces yeux c'étaient ceux de Dumbledore. Pourtant l'homme n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard. La Fourchelang le reconnut soudain pour l'avoir déjà vu au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix : c'était Abelforth, son frère cadet. D'accord, Potter et sa petite bande avaient choisis le premier endroit où être repérés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Etait-ce délibéré ou non ? Granger lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils n'avaient pas mêlé l'Ordre à cela… Probablement un hasard.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd elle s'était étonnée de sa saleté. Mais maintenant il ne dépareillait pas avec ses clients. Il semblait que l'usage du pub était de se couvrir de bandages ou de voiles de la tête au pied pour être méconnaissable. N'importe qui pouvait se cacher derrière, même si c'était peu probable qu'il y ait des mangemorts de par la présence du barman. Etaine passa donc tout le monde à la légilimentie avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Mondingus Fletcher était assis dans un coin, déguisé en femme, probablement envoyé pour surveiller Potter pendant qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les autres n'étaient que de petits truands ou de vieux habitués, parfois les deux. Ou alors des locataires qui ne pouvaient se payer une chambre aux Trois Balais, le pub le plus célèbre du village.

Tranchant singulièrement par rapport aux autres se tenaient pas moins de vingt-huit élèves de Poudlard. La Fourchelang reconnut un certain nombre de personnes. L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor au grand complet par exemple. Ginny, Colin et son petit frère Dennis, Lee Jordan qui alla aussitôt vers les jumeaux ainsi que trois camarades de classe de Potter un garçon à la peau noir moins beau que Blaise, un autre à l'air rêveur et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas même vaguement. C'était tout pour les Gryffondor. Venaient ensuite quatre élèves de Poufsouffle de la même année que le Survivant et un autre plus âgé. Il y avait aussi un certain nombre de Serdaigle. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot qui étaient de l'année au-dessus de la sienne. Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, de l'année encore supérieure.

- _La blonde fait le visage,_ remarqua Saernel, _je dirais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir._

La Fourchelang se garda de corriger son expression; le serpent se trompait souvent quand il s'agissait des idiomes humains. Par contre ses yeux se plissèrent et elle vérifia rapidement ce qu'avait dit la vipère oui, Edgecombe n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, elle n'était venue que pour Chang. A surveiller.

Venait ensuite Luna. La légilimente fronça légèrement les sourcils, là aussi. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas pu savoir si la rêveuse croyait ou non au retour de Voldemort, elle semblait avoir pris parti, finalement. Par contre elle s'étonna de l'absence de Revan et de ceux de son année. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas privés de clamer leurs convictions en la matière. Peut-être que personne n'avait pensé à les prévenir. Instantanément, la Fourchelang se réjouit que Takara ne soit pas au courant; quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas. De toute manière, ce n'était pas elle qui allait vendre la mèche aux premières années; Revan risquait de tout déballer avec son sens de l'honneur. Ou non : il resterait obstinément muet et l'on devinerait ainsi clairement qu'il savait quelque chose.

Les grands absents étaient bien sûr les Serpentard et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant c'était la maison qui soutenait le plus Voldemort, partageant ses idéaux jusqu'à un certain point pour certains, devenant parfois mangemorts pour les autres.

Et au milieu du groupe se tenait Potter, l'air effaré, qui contemplait la foule encore en train de s'asseoir.

-Deux ou trois personne ? entendit Etaine en s'approchant pour se laisser tomber se l'un des sièges encore libres.

-Surpris, hein ? demanda la Fourchelang. Tu croyais que la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait convaincu tant de gens que ça ? Il y en a toujours qui savent penser par eux-mêmes…

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant au Survivant pendant qu'Hermione répondait joyeusement :

-En fait, on dirait que l'idée a eu pas mal de succès. Ron, Etaine, vous voulez bien aller chercher d'autres chaises ?

Le Weasley s'exécuta en grommelant, comme à son habitude. La légilimente se contenta de métamorphoser la poussière au sol, dégageant l'espace tout en créant des sièges. Elle saisit ensuite la Bièraubeurre que lui tendait Luna, reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas une noise sur elle et aurait été bien en peine de payer sa consommation. Heureusement, l'effet de groupe masquait qu'elle n'avait rien déboursé. Les autres élèves s'installèrent en bavardant autour du groupe déjà formé. Gardant le silence, Etaine porta à sa bouche le verre et goutta la Bièraubeurre. Cela avait bon goût, décida-t-elle, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y habitue.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut installé, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les yeux se portèrent sur le pauvre Potter qui angoissait à mort.

-Eh bien, bonjour, commença Granger d'une petite voix aiguë et hésitante, attirant la majorité des regards sur elle. Alors, bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Donc, Harry a eu l'idée… Je veux dire, corrigea-t-elle devant le regard noir de Potter, que j'ai eu l'idée que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du Mal – et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, continua la Gryffondor d'une voix soudain plus forte, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…

-Bravo ! l'interrompit Goldstein, visiblement d'accord, pendant que plusieurs têtes se hochaient dans l'assemblée.

-Donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-même les choses en main, reprit Hermione avant de reprendre après une petite pause : j'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement la théorie mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges…

-Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour des Buses, non ? demanda Corner.

Intervention très utile, songea Etaine. Où était le rapport ?

-Bien entendu, répondit la Gryffondor comme s'il venait de proférer un juron. Mais, plus encore, je veux dire un véritable entraînement défensif parce que – elle prit une grande inspiration –, parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour.

La réaction qui s'ensuivit était prévisible à quelques rares exceptions près toute la communauté magique craignait jusqu'au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Raison pour laquelle elle devait garder leur lien de parenté secret. Edgecombe lâcha un petit cri aigu, les autres glapirent, frissonnèrent ou devinrent simplement sur leur garde. Seuls Potter et elle ne bronchèrent pas devant ce nom. Et tous, même Luna, reportèrent leur attention sur Potter.

- _Ca empeste la peur_ , commenta la vipère _, mais aussi un certain intérêt._

Sauf que tous n'étaient pas d'accord sur cette version des faits. C'était le grand débat depuis l'été : Voldemort était-il ou non revenu. Impossible d'y échapper dès que l'on abordait le sujet. Etaine l'avait déjà constaté avec Anne qui refusait d'admettre la vérité malgré toutes les preuves qu'elle lui apportait. Zacharias Smith semblait du même avis que la sang-pure. Alors que la situation dégénérait en une dispute entre Potter et le joueur de quidditch de Poufsouffle, Etaine finit par perdre patience et prendre la parole :

-Si tu n'as pas remarqué, Smith, toutes les personnes présentes cautionnent la thèse du retour de Voldemort, toi y compris. Alors plutôt que de perdre notre temps en disputes stériles nous pourrions avancer.

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un regard noir qui empêcha le joueur de Poufsouffle de répliquer comme il en avait l'intention. Granger reprit la parole d'une voix de nouveau hésitante tandis qu'Etaine se disait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle arrête d'utiliser constamment la légilimentie. Certes, c'était avantageux, mais elle se retrouverait aussi face à des occulmens contre qui ce ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

La Fourchelang participa peu à la conversation qui suivit car elle tournait à des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici. En effet, on discuta ensuite du patronus de Potter puis de ses différents exploits. A chaque instant un peu plus gêné devant l'énumération de tout ce qu'il avait accompli, le Survivant insistait qu'il avait surtout eu de la chance ou été bien accompagné. Les autres répliquaient à cela des situations où il avait été seul, on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient l'encenser. Seul Smith ne paraissait pas partager la ferveur générale. Cela déclencha un nouvel accrochage avec le joueur de quidditch de Poufsouffle qui se disputa avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Toutefois, avec Hermione qui essayait de recentrer l'auditoire, on parvint à décider que les réunions auraient lieu à intervalles irréguliers pour ne pas télescoper les trois entraînements de quidditch en présence. Cela aurait été difficile d'établir un soir fixe. Et, de toute manière, ils seraient ainsi plus difficiles à repérer s'ils n'avaient pas d'horaire précis. Par contre, le problème de la communication ne fut pas abordé et ne sembla pas venir à l'esprit des élèves autres qu'Etaine, qui se garda de mentionner le problème. La réunion traînait déjà en longueur, inutile d'en rajouter.

Se posa ensuite le problème du lieu. Chacun y allait de son idée, cherchant l'endroit le plus approprié.

-La bibliothèque ? suggéra une Gryffondor de deux ans l'aîné de la légilimente.

-Je ne pense pas que Mme Pince sera vraiment enchanté à l'idée de nous voir pratiquer des maléfices dans sa bibliothèque, déclara Potter.

-Peut-être une classe inutilisée, proposa un autre Gryffondor.

-Oui, approuva Weasley, McGonagall nous laissera peut-être la sienne, elle l'avait déjà fait quand Harry s'entraînait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Etaine fronça les sourcils, captant que le Survivant aussi pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Ce dont on peut être sûr, déclara-t-elle, c'est qu'Ombrage essaiera de nous en empêcher. Afficher nos intentions serait donc stupide. Il nous faut un endroit caché sur lequel on ne risque pas de tomber par hasard.

-Et tu as une idée, je suppose ? demanda Smith.

-Oui, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire.

-Dis toujours, l'encouragea Granger.

-La Chambre des Secrets.

Le silence fut assourdissant. La pièce secrète aménagée par Salazar Serpentard pour y cacher le basilic était un symbole de sa maison. On aurait dit qu'elle proposait de demander de l'aide de Voldemort en personne.

-C'est une salle vaste, poursuivit la Fourchelang qui n'y était jamais allé mais l'avait découverte dans les souvenirs d'autres personnes. Moins d'une dizaine de personnes connaissent son emplacement exact. Cinq personnes vivantes seulement savent comment y accéder et quatre le peuvent. Elle est restée introuvable pendant des siècles malgré de multiples recherches. Si personne ne vend la mèche il est impossible de la trouver. Et le temps qu'Ombrage trouve un Fourchelang pour lui ouvrir le passage, si elle trouve son emplacement, elle aura quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps. En dehors du symbole qu'elle représente c'est l'endroit parfait.

-Tu sais où est la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Weasley, abasourdi.

-Oui, répondit simplement Etaine.

-Je sais que moi et Voldemort pouvons y accéder, dit Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qui sont les deux autres ?

-Dumbledore et moi, fournit la légilimente.

-Autant se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, jeta Smith.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, reprit la Fourchelang. Le basilic est mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se risquera pas à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore sera en poste. Et je ne doute pas que le directeur ferme les yeux.

Là encore les personnes présentes ne semblèrent pas convaincues. Après tout, la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte trois ans plus tôt et il y avait eu des dégâts avant que Potter ne règle le problème. Et c'était un tel symbole ! Si Etaine voyait une possibilité, les autres, les Gryffondor en particuliers, voyaient presque une insulte. Tous n'étaient pas aussi roublards qu'elle, caractéristique purement Serpentard, après tout.

-Je propose la Chambre comme solution de repli si nous ne trouvons pas mieux, reprit-elle. Mais rien ne vous empêche de prendre du temps pour y réfléchir. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, une absence plus longue de ma part serait remarquée. Je ne suis pas censée être à Pré-au-Lard.


	11. L'Armée de Dumbledore

Retourner à Poudlard n'avait pas été une difficulté. Invisible, Etaine s'était faufilée dans l'embrasure gardée par Rusard sans que celui-ci ne la remarque, s'étant endormi sur sa chaise. Quant à Miss Teigne elle était allée faire un tour. Une chance dont elle devait remercier Peeves qui avait attrapé la chatte pour l'enfermer dans une armure.

Le problème arriva le lundi matin avec un nouveau décret d'Ombrage. Placardée dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, un grand parchemin couvrait toutes les annonces habituelles du tableau d'affichage :

 ** _Par Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard_**

 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs_

 _d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

 _Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit_

 _par un rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

 _L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit_

 _être demandé à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

 _Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élève_

 _ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

 _Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association,_

 _Equipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvée par la_

 _Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

 _Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret_

 _d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

 _Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

-Pfiou, soupira Swan quand Etaine eu finit de lui lire le panneau, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

-Ça oui, approuva Anne qui tendait le cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher à faire ? Ça n'a aucun sens…

La Fourchelang acquiesça minutieusement bien qu'elle sache parfaitement la raison pour laquelle le crapaud avait demandé ce décret d'éducation. La réunion à la Tête de Sanglier n'avait peut-être pas été si discrète que ça, finalement. Après tout, n'importe laquelle des personnes présentes auraient pu les trahir. Clients comme élèves. Cela faisait près de cinquante suspects. Mais Ombrage ne pouvait pas les poursuivre pour cela le décret avait paru après la réunion, il faudrait qu'elle attende qu'ils fassent un faux pas. Enfin, si Potter voulait toujours continuer… Ce dont elle ne doutait pas.

-Tu sais quelque chose, Etaine ? demanda Zane en la ramenant à la réalité.

-C'est vrai, l'encouragea l'hyperactif, tu sais toujours tout.

-Je sais pourquoi le crapaud fait ça, reconnut la Fourchelang. Mais je ne vais pas le dire. Et vous vous ne direz pas que je sais, suis-je bien claire ? précisa-t-elle en fixant du regard Swan.

Son camarade frissonna et dit d'une petite voix :

-Très clair. Tu peux arrêter maintenant ? Tu me fais un peu peur…

La légilimente effaça l'air froid de son visage et lui sourit.

-Allos prendre le petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle il fut évident pour Etaine que l'avis n'avait pas été limité aux Serdaigle. Tous ceux qui avaient été à la réunion hier discutaient avec animation, l'air un peu inquiets. Et un nombre inhabituel de personnes circulaient entre les tables. Sans tenir compte de l'agitation, la Fourchelang alla s'installer à côté de Luna, balayant la Grande Salle du regard.

- _Va écouter Potter pour savoir s'il continue_ , demanda-t-elle à Saernel.

La petite vipère descendit sur la table puis à terre et ondula vers la table des Gryffondor sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Sous la table elle sortit la plume sanglante et un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle inscrivit de son sang : « Est-ce que l'un de ceux qui a signé le parchemin a reçu un maléfice ? ». Puis elle posa le papier sur la jambe de la rêveuse sans que quiconque voie son mouvement. Luna se pencha, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Ayant pris connaissance du message, elle secoua la tête, confirmant ce qu'avait vu la légilimente. Ce n'était pas un des élèves. La rêveuse la ramena à elle en dessinant un point d'interrogation dans sa paume. Reprenant le papier, la Fourchelang marqua rapidement l'explication. Lorsque Luna lui rendit le parchemin elle l'enflamma d'une pensée, sans même utiliser sa baguette. Personne n'avait rien vu.

Assise un peu plus loin, Cho Chang regarda Etaine d'un air interrogateur, comme ne sachant pas la marche à suivre. Utilisant brièvement la légilimentie, la sorcière vit qu'elle se demandait si elle devait la soupçonner ou non. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir signé le papier, étant partie avant la fin de la réunion. La Fourchelang fit un discret geste d'apaisement et secouant la tête avant de se concentrer sur son repas. Quand elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle était en train de parler avec son amie. La Fourchelang retint le bras de Luna quand elle la vit se lever pour aller vers Ginny qui s'avançait vers leur table.

-Je te tiendrais au courant, chuchota la Fourchelang. Mais évitons de nous faire remarquer.

Les muscles de la rêveuse se détendirent et elle hocha doucement la tête. Etaine la relâcha alors et reporta son regard vers Anne qui avait un grand sourire.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites sous la table, toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pas du tout innocent.

-Oh, des choses, répondit Etaine avec un monde d'insinuation dans la voix en commençant à dessiner des cercles sur la cuisse de la sang-pure qui était son autre voisine.

-Préviens-moi quand tu auras finit de jouer avec ma petite-amie, soupira Zane.

-J'aime bien jouer avec les gens, tu devrais le savoir, répondit Etaine en s'amusant avec l'ourlet de la jupe de la sang-pure. Mais je te la rends, je ne vois aucune raison de te faire de la concurrence.

-Parce que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? demanda Anne, d'un ton intéressé, pas du tout contrarié.

Etaine rit doucement.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Pourtant je me disais que si tu étais bi, peut-être que Takara et toi…

-Takara ? répéta la Fourchelang, franchement surprise. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te donner cette idée ?

A part le fait que tu ne t'intéresses le plus souvent qu'à qui fait quoi avec qui, termina-t-elle mentalement, sachant que l'autre n'aurait pas apprécié.

-Eh bien, vous aimez toutes les deux les potions. Vous passez d'ailleurs pas mal de temps à en parler ensemble… Quoi ?

Etaine continua de rire derrière sa main. Emma était secouée de spasmes sur la table, masquant son visage hilare, Swan était entièrement rouge et Zane semblait se demander s'il fallait rire ou pas.

-Tu sais, finit par dire la Fourchelang quand elle se fut en apparence calmée. Il n'y a pas six mois tu étais en train de me parler de deux garçons et maintenant tu ne me vois qu'avec une fille qui fait la moitié de ma taille.

-D'accord, donc tu es plutôt garçon plus grand que toi, reprit Anne avant de continuer son questionnaire. Blond ou brun ?

-Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans, prévint Emma, encore secouée de rire, sinon tu vas en avoir pour des heures.

-Brun, répondit Etaine sans hésitation. Je n'aime pas les blonds.

-D'accord, entre les cheveux roux et noirs, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-Ça va dépendre de la teinte, mais en principe plutôt noirs.

-Et les yeux ?

-Sombres.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Anne.

-Tu sais que tu es en train de décrire – ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement le mot « Rogue » – là ?

-Voilà, répondit Etaine à la née-moldue, prenant sa camarade à témoin. Ça ne lui a pas pris deux minutes avant de se décider.

-Je dois admettre, reconnut Emma.

-Hé ! Il fallait répondre sincèrement, s'indigna la sang-pure, faisant rire tout le groupe.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas attendre une semaine pour que ceux qui étaient à la réunion de la Tête de Sanglier soient informés qu'un lieu avait été trouvé. Anthony Goldstein transmis le message à Etaine, faisant abondamment jaser Anne, qui le transmis à son tour à Luna. Il semblait que la Fourchelang ait ouvert une boite de Pandore en répondant aux questions de la sang-pure. En tout cas, elle pensait désormais qu'en attendant qu'elle se mette – enfin – avec le Maître des potions, elle pouvait toujours aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le soir demandé, Etaine prétexta qu'elle allait vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque pour quitter le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Swan, Emma, Zane et Anne. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la direction du premier étage elle monta jusqu'au septième, rattrapant en chemin Luna.

-Tu as plus de précisions ? demanda la Fourchelang.

-Des hélioportes ont été installées pour nous permettre de quitter le château sans que personne ne le sache, assura Luna.

-Ah, répondit Etaine, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre de ses inventions.

-Ce sera dans le journal de la semaine prochaine, continua la rêveuse. Papa a dit que ça ferait un carton.

La légilimente continua d'avancer, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations de la fille du directeur du Chicaneur, journal spécialisé dans les canulars involontaires. Heureusement, son allure rapide faisait que Luna avait du mal à suivre son rythme en continuant de parler. Au septième étage, les deux Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent devant la tapisserie représentant le maître de ballet Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse à des trolls. La tentative avait remporté un grand succès auprès des dits trolls qui avaient pris le plus grand plaisir à essayer de l'assommer. Le maître de ballet avait fini par abandonner pour se reconvertir.

Etaine était déjà allé plusieurs fois dans ce coin ci au grès de ses pérégrinations solitaires. Elle n'y avait jamais remarqué rien d'inhabituel, le plus souvent absorbée dans ses pensées. Cependant, en face de la tapisserie, le mur aux pierres nues avait laissé place à une porte de bois sculptée. Un mensonge prêt à être débité aux lèvres et sa baguette prête à lancer un sort si c'était un piège d'Ombrage, la Fourchelang poussa la porte.

Le crapaud n'était pas là. En revanche, Potter, Weasley, Hermione, Ginny et quatre autres Gryffondor de cinquième année étaient présent. Etaine eu de la peine à masquer son éblouissement devant la salle qui s'ouvrait devant elle. La pièce respectait l'architecture du château mais elle était plus grande que les salles de classe. D'ailleurs les pupitres, tableaux noirs, chaises et tout le mobilier habituel était absent. A la place il y avait au centre un vaste espace dégagé où avaient été placés des coussins. Sur des étagères au fond on trouvait des Scrutoscopes, des Capteurs de Dissimulations et même un Glace à l'Ennemi parmi d'autres détecteurs de magie noire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A cette vue les mains de voleuse d'Etaine la démangèrent ces appareils pourraient lui être très utiles. Mais ce qui exerça la plus grande tentation sur elle fut sans doute les livres traitant de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il y en avait tant qu'ils recouvraient les murs. Si elle n'avait pas déjà possédé _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ , le meilleur guide magique qu'elle puisse espérer, la Fourchelang aurait été tenté de tous se les approprier. Saluant à peine les personnes déjà présentes, la légilimente effleura du bout des doigts les couvertures jaunies par le temps avant de s'emparer de _Forces du Mal et contre-sorts_ et de se laisser tomber à côté d'Hermione sur un coussin. De toute évidence la Gryffondor partageait son enthousiasme pour ce trésor.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Potter alla refermer la porte et les deux filles durent à regret abandonner leur lecture.

-Bien, commença le Survivant. Voici l'endroit que nous avons trouvé pour nos séances d'entraînement et, euh, apparemment il vous convient…

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent, même d'Etaine qui, captant le regard de Potter, venait d'apprendre toutes les spécificités de la Salle sur Demande dont il avait connaissance.

-C'est bizarre, déclara Fred, un jour on s'est réfugié ici pour échapper à Rusard, tu te souviens, George ? Mais, à l'époque, c'était un simple placard à balais.

-C'est sûr que c'est mieux que la Chambre des Secrets, approuva Colin.

Smith jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais Etaine resta impassible et soutint son regard avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que disait Potter.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'on devrait faire au début et… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle levait la main.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est Harry le chef, répliqua aussitôt Chang comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudrait procéder à un vrai vote, expliqua la Gryffondor. Ça officialisera la fonction et ça lui donnera l'autorité nécessaire. Alors, ceux qui pensent qu'Harry doit être le chef du groupe, levez la main.

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

-Bon, euh, très bien, merci, répondit le Survivant. Luna ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es comme prof mais je sais qu'Etaine est très douée en défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara la rêveuse à la grande surprise de l'intéressée. Quand on était en deuxième année elle nous a fait apprendre les patronus et elle enseigne très bien.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Dennis, elle a appris à la moitié de ceux de mon année au moins un sort.

-Ok, Etaine, tu m'aideras, déclara Potter, apparemment ravi de trouver de l'aide, pendant que la Fourchelang acceptait d'un signe de tête. Maintenant… Quoi, Hermione ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait nous donner un nom, claironna la née-moldue. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?

-On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage, proposa une Gryffondor de septième année avec optimisme.

-Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère, continua Fred.

-Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, rectifia Hermione. Comme ça, on pourra en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.

-L'Association de défense ? suggéra Chang. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit.

-Oui, c'est pas mal A.D., reconnut Ginny. Mais se serait mieux si ça voulait dire Armée de Dumbledore, puisque c'est la pire crainte du ministère, non ?

Des rires et des murmures approbateurs fusèrent et Hermione organisa un vote à l'issue duquel le nom fut adopté. La Gryffondor l'écrivit sur le papier où leurs noms étaient déjà inscrits.

-Hé ! se rappela Michael Corner, le tien n'y est pas, Etaine, tu devrais le mettre.

Il y eu un mouvement pour faire passer le parchemin.

-Justement, à ce sujet, déclara la Fourchelang sans le saisir. J'ai ensorcelé ce parchemin pour que quiconque parlant de ce qui n'était encore qu'à l'état de projet à la Tête de Sanglier soit victime d'un mauvais sort. Seulement, le papier n'est pas suffisant pour contenir un sortilège de mutisme, par exemple, qui empêcherait de parler de l'A.D. Je propose que nous mettions un sortilège plus puissant en place sans utiliser le parchemin afin de nous assurer que personne ne dira rien, déclara gravement Etaine.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Smith.

-Un sortilège de Fidelitas. Que l'un de nous soit le gardien du secret et donc le seul à pouvoir divulguer notre existence.

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? demanda Weasley.

-En fait je pensais que c'était le Serment Inviolable qui était un peu trop extrême, déclara la légilimente.

-D'abord la Chambre des Secrets puis un Serment Inviolable, s'emporta Smith. Bon sang, mais dans quel monde vis-tu ?

-Dans celui-ci. Dehors, il y a les mangemorts et Voldemort qui rassemblent leurs forces dans l'attente du moment où il sera assez fort pour attaquer et vaincre. A Poudlard nous sommes relativement protégés. Mais nous ne serons pas toujours à l'école. A un moment, nous aussi nous devrons choisir entre nous cacher comme des lâches ou prendre les armes pour des idéaux. Quel que soit nos choix nous devrons tous faire des sacrifices et apprendre que parfois c'est notre vie ou c'est celle de l'autre. Et que c'est le plus impitoyable ou le plus rusé qui gagnera. Prendre des risques n'est pas une option quand il est possible de faire les choses sans danger. Autant s'y mettre maintenant.

Seul le silence accueillit son discours.

-Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, s'excusa-t-elle sans en ressentir le moindre remord.

Il faudrait bien qu'ils l'apprennent, de toute manière. Leur seul choix était de savoir s'ils voulaient s'y préparer ou être mis devant un fait accompli.


	12. Leçons

Le Survivant la fixa un long moment puis pris sa décision.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait jeter un sortilège de Fidelitas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

-Tu sais le faire, n'est-ce pas Etaine ? s'éleva la voix de Luna. Tu ne proposes les choses que quand tu es capable de les accomplir.

-J'ai la théorie, répondit la Fourchelang, et je devrais réussir à la pratique.

-C'est d'un niveau au-delà de l'ASPIC ! s'exclama Corner. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Tu n'es qu'en quatrième année…

-L'âge… ne veut rien dire seul le savoir compte.

Le Survivant fut pris d'un frisson en entendant cette phrase et le ton avec lequel elle l'avait prononcé. Une détermination sans faille.

-Ok, déclara-t-il. Je vais être le Gardien du Secret, à moins qu'il n'y ait un autre volontaire.

-C'est toi le chef, déclara Ron.

-Assied-toi, l'invita Etaine en sortant sa baguette. Et taisez-vous, je dois me concentrer.

Fermant les yeux la légilimente trouva rapidement la force mentale dont elle avait besoin. Rouvrant les yeux, elle les riva dans ceux du Survivant.

- _ЖЕЮЯ МЕЍЎЏБ ХСЮЦ АЕЖ_ , murmura-t-elle, répétant les runes qu'elle avait apprises par cœur. Harry James Potter, poursuivit-elle en anglais classique, t'engages-tu à être l'unique détenteur et gardien du secret de l'organisation de l'Armée de Dumbledore ainsi que de l'identité de ses membres ?

-Oui, je m'y engage, répondit Potter sur son signe.

-A partir de ce jour, reprit Etaine, totalement concentré, tu deviens le gardien de ce secret et ce jusqu'à ta mort. _ЖEA ЦЮCX БЏЎЍEM ЯЮEЖ._

La Fourchelang laissa passer quelques secondes puis baissa sa baguette.

-Enfer, jura-t-elle, il est plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

-C'est ça un sortilège de fidelitas ? demanda Ron, un peu impressionné par la solennité dont ils avaient fait preuve.

-Et encore, plaisanta la légilimente, j'ai traduit, sinon tout est en runes. Ce sort date de Syr'Agar, c'est Albura l'ancien qu'il l'a inventé.

-Comment peut-on être sûr que ça marche ? demanda Smith.

-Essaie de le dire.

Pendant environ une minute on vit le joueur de quidditch de Poufsouffle essayer d'articuler quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, son visage devenant progressivement de plus en plus rouge.

-Il y a quelque chose au septième étage organisé par un groupe de personnes, parvint-il finalement à dire. Je ne peux pas être plus précis.

-Ça l'est déjà bien trop à mon goût, murmura Etaine.

Ou moins son sortilège limiterait-il les dégâts si quelqu'un parlait. Pendant plusieurs minutes les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'essayèrent à contourner le sortilège de Fidelitas mais seul Potter était capable de donner des noms et des lieux précis.

-Bien, reprit le Survivant quand on s'en lassa. On passe à la pratique maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire c'est _Expelliarmus_ , vous savez, le sortilège de Désarmement. Je sais que c'est assez élémentaire mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très utile…

-Oh non, s'il te plaît, s'exclama Smith, qui n'en n'avait visiblement pas assez d'être le trouble-fête, en levant les yeux au plafond. Je ne crois pas qu' _Expelliarmus_ puisse vraiment nous aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Moi je m'en suis servi contre lui, répondit Potter d'une voix calme. Ça m'a sauvé la vie en juin, déclara-t-il, faisant apparaître un air surpris sur le visage du Poufsouffle pendant que les autres restaient silencieux. Mais si tu penses que ce n'est pas digne de toi tu peux t'en aller.

Ayant parfaitement compris l'ultimatum, personne ne fit un geste vers la sortie, Smith pas plus que les autres.

-Ok, reprit le Survivant. Nous allons former des équipes de deux et nous mettre au travail.

Etant en nombre impair, Potter resta seul. Quant à Etaine, elle se mit avec Luna, sachant parfaitement que son niveau était bien supérieur. Elle se plaça en position, la jambe droite légèrement plié en arrière, la gauche en avant. Ainsi elle pouvait attaquer autant magiquement que physiquement. Suivant ses habitudes des duels avec Rogue, elle ramena le bras droit en arrière, par-dessus son épaule. La position de duel classique.

-Bon, à trois on y va… Un, deux, trois ! décompta le Survivant.

Des _Expelliarmus_ retentirent dans la salle. Etaine, partisante de l'informulation même si Luna savait le sort qu'elle devait employer, désarma son adversaire avant même que la rêveuse n'ait fini de prononcer « _Ex_ », faisant s'envoler la baguette qui percuta la bibliothèque à Scrutoscope.

Sans prononcer un son, la légilimente fit revenir la baguette à elle. Dans le chaos qui régnait cela aurait été aussi dangereux que de se retrouver véritablement face à un mangemort. Un mangemort on sait quand il vous vise et on peut à la limite anticiper ses coups. Là, les sorts fusaient de partout et il n'y avait pas assez d'yeux pour surveiller tout le monde. Certains sortilèges passaient par-dessus ou à côté de la tête des personnes visés, frappant les étagères qui recrachaient leur contenu. D'autres encore frappaient leurs adversaires sans autre résultat que de leur faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Dans l'ensemble, seule la moitié des équipes parvint à effectuer correctement le maléfice.

Pendant que les maléfices continuaient à fuser, Potter bravait les sortilèges pour s'approcher des groupes et voir le niveau de chacun. De temps en temps il donnait un conseil. Après avoir permis à Luna d'exécuter deux ou trois fois le sortilège de Désarmement sur elle, Etaine la plaça face à Justin Finch-Fletcher qui s'approchait davantage de son niveau pour aller aider le Survivant à réorganiser les groupes. En effet, les gens s'étaient appariés par affinités et non par niveau. Cela créait certains inégalités que la Fourchelang s'efforça de son mieux de combler. De plus, comme Potter, elle s'efforçait d'apprendre à lancer convenablement le sortilège à ceux qui ne le maîtrisaient pas. Néanmoins, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à donner des conseils à Smith et aux élèves de sixième et septième années.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le Survivant siffla, faisant s'interrompre les groupes.

-Ce n'était pas mal, lança-t-il, mais il y a de la place pour des progrès.

Il s'attira un regard noir de Smith qui avait passé une dizaine de minutes à se faire arracher sa baguette des mains par Fred et George alors qu'il était avec Goldstein.

-Allez, on essaye encore.

Et les _Expelliarmus_ reprirent, pendant qu'Etaine reprenait ses explications :

-Dans un premier temps essaye de bien séparer les syllabes, peu importe si ça ne va pas vite. Avec l'habitude la difficulté disparaîtra et tu iras de plus en plus vite. Essaye de te mettre avec Dennis… Hey, Dennis ! Tu vas avec Lucienne. Et essaye de ne pas viser à côté ce coup-ci.

-Ça avance ? demanda Potter en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ça ne peut qu'avancer, déclara Etaine en regardant les deux plus jeunes du groupe se mettre en place. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à perdre.

-C'est vrai cette histoire de patronus ?

-Oui, mais je n'avais que six élèves de deuxième année. Là il y en a vingt-sept avec des niveaux très variables. Et même si ce sort est plus facile à apprendre il y en a qui vont très vite y arriver et d'autres qui vont traîner en longueur.

-Donc tu proposes des groupes de niveaux, comprit le Survivant.

-L'idéal se serait de faire de petite séances avec des groupes limités, mais on n'a pas assez de temps pour mettre ça en place et des absences trop prolongées finiraient par se remarquer. Là, on pourrait avancer avec le même rythme pour tout le monde et rajouter des séances à part où on verrait les mêmes choses, histoire de mettre tout le monde au même niveau.

-Tu sais qu'on croirait entendre un prof ? Mais je suis incapable de dire lequel tu me rappelles…

-C'est étrange, mais tu n'es pas le premier à dire ça.

-Je vais réfléchir à ton plan, assura le Survivant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir organiser ça seul; c'est mon année de Buses…

-Nous verrons en temps voulu, Potter, nous verrons…

Ce qui était le plus curieux, par contre, c'est que le Survivant n'ait pas encore cerné le lien qu'elle avait avec Voldemort. La légilimente le regarda s'éloigner vers Cho Chang qui sembla subitement perdre ses moyens avant de se retourner pour voir Lucienne désarmer magistralement Dennis. Délaissant le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle, elle s'approcha de Colin et de Boot.

-Hé, Harry ! finit par appeler Hermione après une autre dizaine de minutes, couvrant le bruit. Tu as vu l'heure ?

Potter siffla une nouvelle fois et Etaine se détourna de Ginny avec qui elle venait d'entamer un duel exclusivement composé de sortilèges de Désarmement et de Charmes de Bouclier.

-C'était très bien, déclara le Survivant, mais nous avons un peu dépassé l'horaire et il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant. Même heure, même endroit, la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

-Plus tôt que ça ! s'exclama un Gryffondor avec enthousiasme.

Etaine, elle effectua un sortilège qui dessina un cadran d'horloge dans les airs. Neuf heures dix. Le couvre-feu des cinquièmes années était à neuf heures. Celui des quatrièmes à huit heures et demie. Elle était donc en infraction depuis quarante minutes. Rien de bien problématique quand on savait qu'il lui arrivait de retourner à la salle commune à cinq heures du matin après avoir passé la nuit à lire à la bibliothèque.

-Alors disons mercredi prochain, trancha Potter. Nous pourrons décider à ce moment-là d'organiser des réunions supplémentaires. Venez, on ferait bien d'y aller.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les rouages de l'Armée de Dumbledore commencèrent à se peaufiner. Etaine, avec son don de conteur et son talent pour apprendre et faire apprendre, devint rapidement le numéro deux de l'A.D. Comme il s'agissait surtout d'apprendre à utiliser des maléfices, les quantités de savoirs qu'elle avait appris sur leurs origines et leurs anciennes utilisations n'avaient pas grande utilité. Ces explications historiques lui manquaient un peu mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'opportunité qu'elle avait maintenant. En effet, même si l'A.D. n'avait rien à lui apprendre en matière de maléfices, elle y apprenait à coexister avec les autres, à les guider dans leurs efforts. Cette sensation elle l'avait déjà découverte en deuxième année en enseignant les patronus à ses camarades de Serdaigle puis en aidant les premières années quand ils peinaient sur un sort. Mais elle avait dû arrêter avec la parution de l'article de journal l'an passé qui avait fait d'elle une pestiférée pendant plusieurs mois. Maintenant, les inventions de Rita Skeeter semblaient oubliées mais c'était la première fois qu'Etaine reprenait son rôle de professeur depuis, autre que les moments où elle aidait Swan, bien sûr.

Avec les trois entraînements de quidditch, il était impossible de fixer une date précise pour les réunions. On les décidait simplement pour la fois suivante. Et ainsi cela permettait également de faire valoir la définition qu'Ombrage avait donné lors de son décret pour prouver que l'Armée de Dumbledore ne pouvait être tomber sous le coup de cette règle, faute d'horaire régulier. Hermione trouva rapidement un moyen de communication sûr grâce à de faux gallions ensorcelés qui annonçaient le jour et l'heure des réunions si elles devaient être modifiées. La saison de quidditch ayant commencée, elle prenait des joueurs presque chaque soirée et il était à peine possible de mettre en place trois soirs toutes les deux semaines. Parfois, les jours d'entraînement de Gryffondor, Etaine faisait cours seule. Sa méthode différait alors de celle de Potter puisqu'au lieu de se contenter de leur apprendre des sortilèges elle les replaçait en situation réelle. La moitié des élèves étaient désignés pour faire des mangemorts, l'autre des défenseurs. Cela permettait d'apprendre à se battre en tenant compte des autres et pas seulement de soi-même. Avec l'infinie variété de décors qu'offrait la Salle sur Demande on pouvait recréer presque n'importe quel lieu. Cela avait rendu passablement perplexes certains mais finalement tous s'étaient pris aux jeux et prenait ces mini-guerres avec le plus grand sérieux. Certaines personnes avaient ainsi gagnés des surnoms parfois peu flatteurs. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eu que six de ses escarmouches mais le hasard s'acharnait à nommer certains mangemorts de réunion en réunion. Etaine faisait partie de ceux-là : elle avait été nommé quatre fois mangemort et était devenue l'avatar de Voldemort en personne. Comme quoi, les habitudes avaient la peau dure. Il y avait aussi eu quelques autres à gagner des surnoms comme Smith qui se faisait appeler Peter Pettigrew. Ou encore Luna qu'on n'avait réussi à identifier à personne en particulier mais qui devenait totalement déchainée quand elle devait faire le mangemort. On la surnommait « la furie blonde » en attendant de trouver un de leurs ennemis dont le caractère s'apparentait au sien.

Mais pendant toutes ces séances l'on se concentrait essentiellement sur de la magie « simple » maléfice d'Entrave, de Stupéfixion, de Réduction… De simples traits de lumière. Interrogeant Potter, elle avait découvert qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Ce manque de connaissance faisait peur; le Survivant était l'un des plus doué du groupe, même si les autres s'amélioraient sans cesse. Comment avait-il pu tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quelle était cette puissance supérieure qui le protégeait ? Et les autres, combien d'entre eux seraient capables de s'en sortir vivants dans une vraie confrontation ? Elle les voyait se relever en riant après les mini-guerres, comme si ce jeu reflétait la réalité… En en parlant avec Potter ils avaient décidé de leur montrer ce que la magie noire pouvait faire, à quel point elle était destructrice et que leurs petits affrontements ne reflétaient pas du tout la réalité.

-Ok, déclara le Survivant qui semblait toujours commencer ses phrases ainsi quand il était angoissé. Etaine et moi on a discuté à propos des entraînements en situation réelle qu'elle fait.

D'un signe de main il l'invita à prendre la parole.

-Le problème est que justement il ne s'agit pas de situation réelle, reprit la Fourchelang. Si vous étiez vraiment confronté face à un groupe de mangemorts ce n'est pas des maléfices de Stupéfixion qu'ils vous enverraient mais des _Avada Kedavra_ , voire pire. Dès que nous nous arrêtons nous pouvons reprendre nos vies normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dehors il y aura des morts et ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Ce que nous faisons ici n'est qu'un entraînement bien en dessous de celui qui serait nécessaire si nous voulons nous opposer efficacement à Voldemort et à ses sbires.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que l' _Avada Kedavra_? demanda Ron.

-C'est justement l'objet de cette séance, répondit-elle.

-Etaine dit qu'elle connaît certaines techniques de magie noire, poursuivit le Survivant. Elle va nous montrer à quoi nous pourrions à avoir faire face.

-Euh, ici ? se risqua Finch-Fletcher, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Ça l'est, assura la légilimente mais j'ai déjà essayé de jeter ces sorts pour m'assurer qu'ils ne m'échappent pas aujourd'hui. Par contre, j'apprécierais que cela ne vienne aux oreilles de personne d'autre. Parce que je m'occuperais personnellement de celui qui le fera, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante.

-Personne n'a l'intention de rien dire, déclara précipitamment le Poufsouffle, sachant qu'Etaine était à prendre avec des pincettes quand elle était en colère.

-Dans ce cas je vous prierais d'aller contre les murs le _Feudeymon_ est assez volatil et particulièrement vorace pour ce qui est de consumer.

-Un _Feudeymon_? répéta Chang. Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux !

-En effet, approuva la Fourchelang pendant que les autres se plaçaient contre les murs.

Une fois tous hors de portée elle lança son maléfice en informulant. Les flammes se répandirent dans toute la pièce sous forme de gigantesques serpents et autres créatures avides. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques mètres des élèves, cherchant à aller plus loin. Puis les flammes se rétractèrent vers Etaine qui les maîtrisait apparemment sans effort, formant un cercle de feu autour d'elle.

-Le _Feudeymon_ est un sortilège de magie noire d'un niveau moyen, déclara-t-elle. Mal exécuté il brûlera tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Correctement lancé et maîtrisé c'est une arme redoutable mais qui demande une grande concentration car il peut à tout moment se retourner contre le sorcier.

Et elle annula silencieusement le maléfice.

-D'un niveau moyen, précisa-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il y a encore au-dessus ? questionna Lucienne, secouée.

-Et d'infinies variantes, assura la Fourchelang.

« _Flamus devorantis_ » ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Les flammes réapparurent brusquement et s'étendirent en un cercle parfait en moins d'une seconde. Le temps que les élèves se rendent compte du danger, elles s'étaient évanouies.

-Comme les Flammes Dévorantes. Elles consument tout sur un rayon de cinq mètres avec pour conséquence des brûlures graves et le plus souvent la mort, poursuivit la légilimente, mortellement calme. L'avantage par rapport au _Feudeymon_ est que l'effort de concentration est moindre.

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore restèrent figés. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence jamais vu de la magie à ce niveau de maîtrise et se rendaient soudain compte du danger.

-Terminons par les invocations, proposa la légilimente. Vous préférez une araignée ou un serpent ? Ce sont les seules que je maîtrise…

-Un serpent, décida aussitôt Weasley, totalement arachnophobe.

Etaine ferma les yeux et murmura doucement l'injonction :

 _-El invocate Tyr del Sartrane !_

L'air sembla se charger d'électricité et un gigantesque serpent de feu apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Sa tête touchait presque le plafond pourtant haut. La bête vacilla un instant puis sembla jeter un regard sur la salle avant d'enrouler ses anneaux et de descendre la tête à la hauteur de celle de la Fourchelang, fixant la foule.

-Les invocations sont particulièrement utiles, déclara la légilimente; elles possèdent une volonté propre au lieu d'être une simple projection à contrôler. Cela peut permettre de faire une diversion pendant que le sorcier attaque en même temps, prenant l'adversaire en tenaille. Le tout est d'avoir la puissance et la détermination suffisante pour les soumettre à sa volonté.

« Seuls les mages noirs les plus puissants parviennent à faire appel à des invocations, précisa-t-elle. Celle-ci est la favorite de Voldemort, très impressionnante et puissante. Probablement l'une des plus dangereuses. »

La Fourchelang s'interrompit pour balayer la foule du regard, désireuse de leur faire comprendre la gravité de ses propos.

-Et toi, comment est-ce que tu y arrives ? demanda Luna.

-J'ai des facilités avec tout ce qui est enflammé, expliqua Etaine avec un sourire rassurant. Et comme c'est un serpent le Fourchelang aide.

« Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que peuvent faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts. Ce n'est pas un simple jeu, ni même un combat héroïque. C'est avant tout une lutte pour sa survie. »

 **Ouaip, les runes sont du russe (et peut-être autre chose; je ne connais pas l'alphabet russe. Je ne connais pas non plus les runes. Et malgré de nombreuses années de latin je suis toujours incapable de décliner un mot. Aucune idée de ce qu'est la langue de l'invocation d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire qu'en termes lexicaux il ne faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup).**


	13. L'évasion

Même si l'A.D. occupait une partie de son temps libre, Etaine réussit à poursuivre les diverses recherches qu'elle avait en cours. Outre la lecture de _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrale_ qu'elle avait débutée en deuxième année et toujours pas finie tant le volume était important, elle venait de réaliser l'extrême utilité de la salle sur Demande. Presque personne en dehors de l'A.D. ne connaissait son existence et les membres ne s'y rendaient que pour les réunions. De fait, la pièce était la majoritairement vide et Etaine ne tarda pas à y passer la majorité de son temps. Elle pouvait ainsi librement essayer les sortilèges qu'elle apprenait, qu'ils soient de magie blanche comme de magie noire. Elle se révélait exceptionnellement douée en ce domaine, possédant une rage d'apprendre peu commune. Mais en parallèle elle avait remarqué que jeter des maléfices interdits rendait son tempérament plus sombre qu'à l'habitude et qu'elle jouait beaucoup plus avec les gens. Même Anne que cela amusait en temps normal trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. La Fourchelang s'était demandé si Voldemort aussi possédait ce trait de caractère, cette habitude de manipuler en toute circonstance. Pour ne pas faire trop de magie noire elle avait donc commencé des recherches sur les animagus avec la ferme intention d'en devenir un. Pour l'instant sans résultat mais elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait réussir en quelques semaines. Il lui faudrait des années d'entraînements et d'efforts.

Depuis leur altercation en début d'année elle n'avait plus reparlé avec Rogue de façon informelle. Mais de temps en temps elle sentait un regard sur elle et en se retournant s'apercevait que c'était le professeur de potion. Sans doute se demandait-il si elle était réellement si proche de son grand-oncle qu'elle l'avait insinué. Peut-être même avait-il peur. Cette pensée, lorsqu'elle lui vint, fit courir un étonnant frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'habitude de faire peur aux gens. Ceux-ci distinguaient souvent une lueur impitoyable et froide dans ses yeux quand elle cherchait à les intimider. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que cela lui était agréable. Elle avait auparavant considéré ceux qui avaient peur d'elle avec mépris, maintenant cette sensation de puissance et de maîtrise lui plaisait. Etait-elle réellement en train de se rapprocher de la psyché du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Saernel, au grès de ses promenades, rendait parfois visite au Maître des potions. Ils avaient depuis longtemps sympathisés et malgré la brouille existante la vipère tentait de maintenir le lien. Du reste Rogue n'avait jamais fait un geste agressif envers lui et l'acceptait comme ne le faisaient généralement pas les humains. Le serpent plaidait pour la réconciliation.

- _Il essaye de te protéger_ , argumentait-il.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide_ , répliquait Etaine, butée. _J'ai besoin de gens en qui je puisse avoir confiance en toute situation et ce n'est pas le cas de Rogue !_

 _-Donne-lui une seconde chance il nous a beaucoup aidés, il serait injuste de lui en vouloir pour si peu après tout ça…_

 _-Et il nous a aussi beaucoup menti. De toute manière il ne voudra pas que je le ré-approche avec Ombrage c'est trop risqué pour lui_ , siffla la légilimente avec une certaine amertume que capta le serpent.

- _Pas seulement pour lui_ , rappela-t-il, _pour nous aussi. Tu fonctionnes avec tes sentiments et non avec ta raison, actuellement. Il vaudrait mieux en revenir à l'ancienne méthode le temps que Voldemort sorte de l'ombre._

 _-Des sentiments…_ , siffla Etaine comme si elle ne saisissait pas le concept. _Des sentiments !_ s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter Swan qui remplissait un devoir d'astronomie à côté d'elle _. Une faiblesse, un frein ! Et puis-je savoir duquel tu m'accuses ?_

Saernel, qui l'aurait volontiers laissait s'emporter sans récolter de dégâts, choisit de répondre sincèrement :

- _De la haine, de la jalousie… De l'amour aussi_. _C'est ce que je capte le plus souvent, maintenant. Mais avant tu ne laissais pas tes émotions prendre le dessus._

La légilimente se leva pour faire les cents pas dans la salle commune presque déserte, sous les regards inquiets de Swan et Emma.

- _De l'amour_ , répéta-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire glacé, un rire de fou.

Les deux Serdaigle sursautèrent pendant que quelques sixièmes années la regardaient, surpris.

- _De l'amour,_ répéta-t-elle encore, _et puis-je savoir à qui je le porte ?_

 _-Tu l'as dit, l'an passé_ , rappela la vipère. _Que tu aimais Rogue comme ton père. Et c'est vrai. Et tu lui en veux de se préoccuper moins de toi. Mais il se soucie toujours de toi._

 _-Alors il le cache bien_ , gronda la Fourchelang avec une colère sourde.

- _Evidemment, sa survie dépend de sa capacité à masquer ce qu'il ressent. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu essaie de me cacher ce que tu ressens. Mais c'est tellement puissant que les odeurs passent quand même._

Le ton du serpent était légèrement peiné. Néanmoins, il comprenait. Elle se renfermait sur elle pour mieux se protéger de l'extérieur. Et comme il n'adoptait pas son point de vue elle le considérait inconsciemment comme extérieur.

- _Ce que je ressens n'appartiens qu'à moi_ , le repoussa la légilimente avec arrogance.

Elle voulait qu'il se taise. Et le serpent la connaissait si bien qu'il le savait parfaitement.

- _Mais cette haine tu la ressens également à l'égard de Takara_ , continua-t-il. _Une jalousie si féroce que tu as envie de la tuer. Il n'y a rien entre elle est Rogue, tu le sais ? Tu épies son esprit, tu cherches une preuve de ce que tu considères comme une trahison._

 _-_ Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en anglais avant de baisser d'un ton et de repasser en Fourchelang : _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je le ferais avec beaucoup de plaisir…_

 _-Non,_ riposta la vipère, _une fois que tu l'aurais fait tu le regretterais. Je te connais Etaine, je sais ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne feras pas…_

 _-Tu ne sais rien_ , lâcha-t-elle, mortellement froide _, j'ai fait des choses que tu ignores complétement…_

 _-Et peut-on savoir quoi ?_ demanda Saernel avec hardiesse, sûr qu'elle ne lui ferait rien.

La légilimente rit de nouveau.

- _Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire ?_

Un instant le serpent se demanda si elle n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, comme quand elle avait fait attaquer des Serpentard par un détraqueur.

- _Destin ?_ demanda-t-il.

Sa question resta sans réponse.

* * *

La période suivant le retour de Noël apporta avec elle son lot de nouvelles. Par l'intermédiaire d'autres membres de l'A.D. mécontents, la Fourchelang appris qu'il n'y aurait pas de réunion le premier jour, ce qu'aucun devoir de dernière minute ne pouvait justifier. Effleurant les esprits de ses complices, elle en chercha la raison. Ce fut celui de Smith lui révéla que le Survivant prenait des cours de rattrapage de potion. Etrange quand on savait que Rogue n'avait jamais donné de cours de rattrapage et qu'il haïssait Potter. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, ayant passé ses vacances à Poudlard contrairement au groupe de Gryffondor.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher le Survivant pour lui poser la question puisque c'est lui-même qui vint à elle. Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, Potter l'aborda, apparemment pressé.

-J'ai besoin que tu fasses la séance de ce soir, expliqua-t-il après les habituelles salutations.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas venir ? questionna Etaine.

-Je dois prendre un cours de rattrapage de potion, expliqua le Survivant.

-A d'autres le baratin, répliqua la Fourchelang. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ?

Potter hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert puis daigna enfin répondre :

-J'ai une sorte de connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il si bas qu'elle dû tendre l'oreille. Et j'ai eu une vision où je me suis vu en serpent attaquant Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore a chargé Rogue de m'apprendre l'Occlumen-chose.

-Occulmencie, corrigea machinalement la Fourchelang en vérifiant l'histoire de Potter dans ses souvenirs.

-Oui, peut-être, répondit le Survivant qui s'en moquait apparemment. Donc est-ce que tu peux t'en charger ?

-Je vais le faire, assura Etaine en rompant le contact visuel.

* * *

Le bouleversement suivant eu lieu quelques jours plus tard avec la parution d'un article de journal de la _Gazette du sorcier._ Quand il reçut son journal, Zane sursauta et l'étala sur la table sans tenir compte du mécontentement de Swan dont il venait de renverser la tartine.

-Regardez-ça ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

Il était rare que l'asiatique soit nerveux à ce point, habituellement c'était un point de repère. Là, il était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et semblait terrifié, ce que Saernel lui confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

Dix photos s'étendaient sur la première page, neuf sorciers et une sorcière. Tous semblaient se moquer silencieusement d'eux ou s'ennuyer à mourir. Habillés du costume des prisonniers d'Azkaban, les uns s'appuyaient sur les bords des cadres, l'air sur le point de s'endormir, les autres souriaient d'un air menaçant. L'un d'eux était en train de vérifier que les ongles de sa main étaient bien coupés. Un autre semblait suivre avec attention ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête, en dehors du cadre. Sous chacune des images était précisé le nom et la raison pour laquelle la personne représentée avait été envoyée à Azkaban.

La Fourchelang détailla chacune des personnes présentes afin d'être capable de les reconnaître si jamais elle se retrouvait face à eux. « Antonin Dolohov, condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett », disait la légende en dessous d'un sorcier au long visage pâle et tordu, occupé à sourire. « Augustus Rookwood, condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », un visage grêlé et des cheveux graisseux. « Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée pour tortures ayant entraînés une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat », une femme brune aux paupières lourdes qui les fixait avec dédain. Etaine savait qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius, qui la détestait, comme il haïssait toute sa famille. « Rodolphus Lestrange, condamné pour tortures ayant entraînés une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat », un sorcier dans la trentaine à la mâchoire carré et aux cheveux bruns, un bel homme. A côté de lui avait été placé le portrait de son frère Rabastan qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'exception des yeux noirs et non plus bleus. « Dévonien Travers, condamné pour les meurtres d'Edward McLoch, Mary Lachen, Rose McKinnon et Helga Greenberg », un visage coupé à la serpe, rayé de cicatrices. Le visage de l'assassin de sa mère. Les paroles que Fol Œil avait prononcé dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, après que Sirius soit partie à la recherche de son filleul, lui revinrent : « Les mangemorts leur avaient tendu un piège à elle et à son coéquipier Edward McLoch. Ils étaient quatre à les attendre embusqués, bien préparés. Ils ont eu Edward dès le début, Rose a eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et d'éviter le sortilège de la Mort qui lui était destiné. Elle en a abattu deux avant qu'ils ne lui règlent son compte avec un _Avada Kedavra_ , les deux autres ont pris la fuite et je les ai attrapés quelques mois plus tard. Elle avait laissé sa marque sur le visage d'un des deux, il était presque aussi beau à voir que moi » avait déclaré l'ancien Auror en lui montrant son visage couvert de cicatrices. « Ils sont toujours à Azkaban et ils ne sont pas près d'en sortir parce que si je les revoie je leur règle leur compte à ces deux-là, et tant pis pour les conséquences » avait conclu Maugrey en se détendant sur sa chaise.

Dévonien Travers… Fol Œil n'aurait pas besoin de lui régler son compte si elle le rencontrait avant lui.

Son regard chercha le deuxième dont il avait été question et dont elle ne connaissait pas non plus le nom. « Dexter Mulciber Sr, condamné pour tortures sur Alice Blackfart, Ondeline Millwer et Thomas Regven et pour les meurtres d'Edward McLoch et Rose McKinnon », un visage qui commençait à se rider avec des cheveux poivre et sel. Il donnait l'apparence du parfait chef de famille sang-pur mondain, occupé à rajuster ses manches avec une telle application qu'une main devait sortir du cadre pour lui faire relever la tête de force. Fol Œil aussi lui avait parlé de celui-ci, bien que n'ayant pas dit son nom « L'autre c'est un vieux sang-pur bien sous tous les rapports. Sauf que quand on creuse un peu on s'aperçoit qu'il était un proche de Tu-Sais-Qui avant même qu'il ne change de nom; ils ont fait leurs classes ensemble. Pas tellement un tueur, plus un partisan idéologique qui créait des contacts, embauchait de nouveaux mangemorts… Ce genre de choses. Il a fait l'erreur de prendre la fuite quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu et il a été pris avec d'autres mangemorts. Il n'en a pas fallu plus et son complice l'a balancé dès qu'on l'a mis sous veritaserum. Mais je n'ai jamais su lequel avait lancé le sortilège qui a tué Rose ».

Ayant fini de détailler les mangemorts sur les photographies, Etaine pencha la tête pour lire le texte :

 ** _Evasion massive d'Azkaban, le ministère craint que Black ne soit le « point de ralliement » d'anciens mangemorts_**

 _Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eue lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais évadé d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »_

-Merde, lâcha Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Rien, répondit Emma à voix basse, on ne peut rien faire. Juste espérer que le ministère les rattrape.

-Ils ne les rattraperont pas, vint la voix d'Etaine. Ils pourraient rattraper Black et subir des pertes. Ils ne trouveront Voldemort que si celui-ci désire être trouvé. Et ils ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tellement sinistre qu'Anne n'osa pas répliquer, cette fois. La colère sous-adjacente dans sa voix l'avait peut-être fait taire. Elle préféra se tourner vers Zane.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami.

L'asiatique fit lentement non de la tête et désigna le visage d'Andrew Jugson.

-Condamné pour tortures puis meurtres sur les personnes de Maria Al Motta, Eva et Claude Frieder, lut Emma. Tu les connaissais ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

Zane fit signe que oui de la tête.

Anne, habituellement intarissable en questions n'en posa cette fois pas une seule et se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

-Eva était ma marraine, expliqua-t-il finalement à mi-voix. Une amie de ma mère, c'est en partie sa mort qui a fait quitter le pays à la mienne. Et que je n'ai pas pu la connaître.

L'asiatique se tut un moment puis ajouta :

-C'est pour ça que mon père m'a interdit de m'opposer aux mangemorts ou d'annoncer le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, bien plus que parce que ça met son emploi au ministère en danger.

La sang-pure ne dit toujours rien. Généralement c'était la plus prompt à dénoncer cette thèse comme un mensonge. Mais c'était aussi l'a première fois que Zane se prononçait clairement quant à son opinion.

-Ce que dit le ministère ne tient pas debout quand on y réfléchit, ajouta-t-il on voit qu'ils enchaînent les mensonges alors que la version de Dumbledore reste invariablement la même. Et les évènements actuels s'y emboitent parfaitement. J'avais déjà cette certitude avant le début de l'année et ce qui s'est passé depuis… Et la conviction d'Etaine… Tu sais qu'elle se trompe rarement, Anne ? J'y crois, j'ai peur mais j'y crois.

Il releva la tête de leurs mains entrelacées pour venir chercher le regard de la sang-pur. Pendant ce temps, Emma, ayant compris qu'ils désiraient parler seul à seul, entraîna Swan un peu plus loin sur la table. Etaine, elle, refusa de bouger de son siège.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux pour toi, parce que tu appartiens à une famille sang-pure, alors tu as raison de garder le silence, murmura l'asiatique.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté; elle n'avait pas pris cet aspect des choses en considération, le danger que courait Anne. Elle n'avait vu que la vérité à transmettre le plus rapidement possible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait plus dangereux ? demanda la fille blonde en redressant la tête, plus du tout attendrie.

-A cause des pages, répondit la légilimente.

-Des pages ? répéta la sang-pure sans comprendre.

-Des pages annotés, précisa Etaine. C'est ce qui m'a montré la vérité.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, s'insurgea Anne. Explique ce que tu veux dire !

En temps normal la Fourchelang n'aurait peut-être pas obéit mais par son comportement la fille blonde venait de lui donner la réponse à sa question aussi surement que si elle avait utilisé la légilimentie. Plutôt que de répondre par des phrases, Etaine sortie de sa poche _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ qu'elle ouvrit sur la table.

-Section magie noire, Inferius, demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle tourna la page et le feuillet suivant fut remplis de textes sur ces cadavres réanimés par la magie noire pour servir de larbins. Mais les marges étaient abondamment noircies, recouvertes d'annotations. Et, dans un coin, une Marque des Ténèbres minutieusement reproduite qu'elle montra à la sang-pure.

-Une reproduction parfaite, précisa-t-elle. Qui ne peut avoir été fait que par quelqu'un ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir une de près. Ou qui a eu un modèle sous les yeux.

Etaine leva les yeux pour fixer Anne.

-J'ai cherché, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Et j'ai découvert que ta famille avait renié ton grand-oncle, un grand expert en magie suite à un prétendu scandale. C'est un expert en magie qui a annoté cette page et les suivantes.

La fille blonde resta de marbre, une vraie statue.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle finalement avec froideur.

-Qu'on n'est pas responsable de sa famille. Quoiqu'ai fait ton grand-oncle le mien a fait bien pire. Et ce que Zane sous-entend, même s'il n'a pas autant d'informations que moi, c'est que du temps du pouvoir de Voldemort les familles sang-pures étaient soi contre lui soi avec lui, rarement neutres. Et celles dont les membres se prononçaient contre lui étaient considérées comme des traîtres à leur sang et aussi mal vues que les nés-moldus. Je crois que quelque part ton grand-oncle vous a protégé en le rejoignant. Une sorte de tribut pour votre tranquillité. Est-il parmi ceux-ci ?

Lentement, Anne hocha la tête et désigna Mulciber Sr. Si vite que ni la sang-pure ni Zane ne le virent venir, Etaine dégaina la dague gobeline du Square Grimmaurd et la planta dans l'image du mangemort. La fille blonde recula sur sa chaise paniqué, retirant sa main à deux centimètres de laquelle venait de se planter le couteau.

-Par contre, déclara doucement la Fourchelang. Je crains d'avoir une querelle de sang avec ton grand-oncle.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Anne d'une voix chevrotante, la main sur son cœur.

La légilimente retira la dague et indiqua de sa pointe le nom de Rose McKinnon.

-Ma mère, déclara-t-elle simplement. Et lui et Travers paierons pour sa mort s'ils ont le malheur de croiser mon chemin.


	14. Trafic et résistance

Plus que tout autre chose avant cela, l'évasion massive d'Azkaban avait changé la vision des gens. Un certain nombre d'élèves avaient changé d'opinion quand la rumeur avait commencée à se répandre. L'article publié par la _Gazette du sorcier_ laissait des zones d'ombres, parfois si énormes qu'il était difficile de ne pas les voir. Les étudiants commençaient donc à se tourner vers la version de Dumbledore et de Potter. Et Etaine se doutait que ce changement devait être le reflet de celui de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Les professeurs semblaient avoir plus d'informations et on les rencontrait de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs, réunis en de petits conciliabules qui se dissolvaient dès qu'un élève s'approchait d'eux. En effet, Ombrage n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de promulguer un nouveau décret leur interdisant de « communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner ». Et comme elle surveillait la salle des professeurs ils ne pouvaient plus se réunir en paix.

Ce nouveau décret d'éducation avait rapidement été tourné en leur faveur par les élèves. Etaine, toujours prompte à détecter les failles dans les amendements avait fait remarquer qu'il suffisait de payer les enseignants pour avoir des réponses, alors. Swan s'y était aussitôt lancé en allant poser un gallion sur le bureau d'Ombrage devant la classe entière, demandant des informations. La provocation lui avait coûté une semaine de retenue mais il était en passe de devenir un héros et beaucoup de gens qu'il ne connaissait parfois même pas lui avait signifié leur sympathie. Etaine avait déjà connu une situation semblable quand elle avait vaincu Rogue, réputé imbattable, aux échecs.

D'ailleurs la Fourchelang aussi avait hérité d'une heure de retenue, le crapaud l'ayant malheureusement vu poignarder le journal. Elle avait refusé de s'en expliquer et était resté de marbre pendant la demi-heure où la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal l'avait menacé. Elle s'était apparemment ressaisie depuis sa dernière retenue et avait décidé qu'elle ne la croyait pas quand à l'identité de son tuteur légal. Néanmoins Ombrage n'avait pas menacé de lui écrire de nouveau et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Finalement, elle s'était contenté de lui faire faire des lignes à la plume sanglante et Etaine avait alors constaté que sa technique pour ne pas se faire vampiriser marchait tout à fait. Elle n'oublierait pas le petit cri aigu qu'avait poussé le crapaud quand elle avait écrit la première phrase, non plus avec son sang mais avec celui de la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. La plume sanglante semblait avoir une répulsion absolue pour l'essence de Murlap et s'en enduire la main préservait de ses effets. La légilimente avait passé l'information à Swan qui s'était empressé d'en faire profiter certains de ses amis également en retenue si bien que rapidement Ombrage avait dû changer de mode de retenue, tout le monde ayant maintenant une parade efficace. Cela contribua à renforcer l'image de héros de l'hyperactif. Et l'aida sans doute grandement à commencer à sortir avec Gemma.

De fait, un grand trafic d'essence de Murlap s'organisa dans les semaines suivantes et le crapaud comme Rusard se lancèrent rapidement à la chasse de ce nouvel Eldorado. Les jumeaux Weasley prirent rapidement la tête du monopole, mais, bientôt repérés et étroitement surveillés par Ombrage, ils y mêlèrent Etaine. Fred et George se chargeaient de faire venir l'essence de Murlap à Pré-au-Lard par un complice – qu'elle soupçonnait fortement d'être Mondingus Fletcher – et la faisait entrer dans le château par des passages secrets qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître. La marchandise était ensuite remise à l'issue des réunions de l'A.D. à la Fourchelang qui se chargeait de l'écouler auprès des élèves punis sous polynectar ou en modifiant leur mémoire après coup.

Ne souhaitant pas faire appel à des intermédiaires pour trouver tous les élèves punis, Etaine utilisait désormais presque constamment la légilimentie pour découvrir ceux qui étaient placés en retenue. Elle s'arrangeait ensuite pour les revoir seule et échanger la marchandise contre quelques mornilles. Les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient un grand sens du commerce, fixaient les prix. Toutefois, par acte de résistance, eux et Etaine fournissait gratuitement l'essence de Murlap à ceux qui n'avaient pas d'argent.

La légilimentie lui était pour cela d'une grande aide, parvenant à découvrir sans problème les menteurs et même, les espions. Ombrage, butant sur le trafic sans parvenir à l'arrêter, avait en effet décidé de l'infiltrer de l'intérieur pour mieux prendre les coupables. La Poufsouffle de sixième année qui devait l'identifier avait fait un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie pour cause d'amnésie. Le crapaud, furieux, avait fait venir des gens du ministère mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable à la faire se souvenir du nom de la personne qui l'avait ensorcelée. La maîtrise des sortilèges d'amnésie, de l'occulmencie et de la légilimentie semblait avoir fait de la Fourchelang une experte dans les modifications de mémoire. L'élève s'entêtait désormais à dire que c'était Ombrage elle-même qui avait organisé le trafic. Puéril, certes, mais cette autre humiliation avait encore ternie sa réputation, n'arrangeant pas son caractère, bien au contraire.

C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'Etaine ne voulait pas avoir recours en des sous-fifres. Les autres pouvaient la trahir ou tomber dans des pièges. La Fourchelang n'avait confiance qu'en elle-même.

Après trois semaines de chasse à cours, le crapaud commençait à s'essouffler. Elle avait menacé de renvoyer quiconque s'adonnerait au trafic d'essence de Murlap, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Fait passer d'innombrables décrets, invariablement contournés. Quelque soit le moyen employé, le trafic perdurait de plus bel, gagnant en notoriété et en prestige. Finissant par perdre patience, elle avait apparemment écrit au ministre pour faire passer un arrêté interdisant purement et simplement l'essence de Murlap dans toute l'enceinte de Poudlard comme substance dangereuse. Ce qui atteignit cette fois non seulement les élèves mais aussi le personnel. En effet, l'essence de Murlap était également utilisée dans l'infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh pour faire cicatriser les blessures. De même pour le professeur Chourave qui cultivait des plants de Murlap qu'elle vit partir à regret. Idem pour Rogue qui en utilisait dans ses potions. Bref, elle mécontenta beaucoup de personnes.

Le lendemain matin paru une étude détaillée sur l'essence de Murlap sur tous les panneaux d'affichages. Il semblait que le Maître des potions avait vu le coup venir et avait déjà commencé depuis quelques mois une étude sur les propriétés et les effets secondaires de la plante. Etude qu'il égara négligemment dans un devoir qu'il rendit à Etaine, accompagné d'une date trois jours après. Date à laquelle tous les membres de l'A.D. placardèrent l'affiche sur tous les supports possibles. On en retrouva même une dans la salle commune des Serpentard qui s'en montrèrent outrés. Etaine soupçonnait fortement le professeur de potion, et directeur de cette maison, d'en être responsable. D'autant qu'il confia au professeur Flitwick, suffisamment fort pour que la légilimente qui passait par là l'entende, que c'était du beau travail. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de la sorcière qui y avait ajouté quelques informations qu'elle avait elle-même cherché. Et sa colère à l'égard de Rogue s'apaisa un peu, d'autant que l'affront n'était plus aussi récent.

Ombrage fut contrainte de faire marche arrière car l'affiche, envoyée par certains élèves à de grands spécialistes, fut jugée comme une étude remarquable qui démontrait admirablement l'inoffensivité du Murlap et de son essence. On regrettait juste de ne pas avoir les noms des auteurs pour les féliciter. Rogue, qui paraissait très content de cet éloge, s'arrangea pour donner cinquante points à Serdaigle par l'intermédiaire d'Etaine durant le cours de la semaine suivante, et cela au mépris total de ses calculs pour faire gagner sa maison. Quelque part, il avait surement un certain sens de l'équité puisqu'il avait jugé bon de récompenser ses efforts.

Ravie, la Fourchelang constata que Takara paraissait un peu moins heureuse. Certes, elle était contente de cette résistance face à Ombrage. Mais elle regrettait les points qu'elle gagnait d'ordinaire en potion et qui allaient désormais tous à Etaine. En parallèle au sentiment de joie que la légilimente éprouvait de gagner des points sur elle, elle fut aussi contrariée de voir qu'à son image elle considérait ces points comme acquis. Si elle n'en voulait quasiment plus à Rogue, en revanche sa haine à l'égard de la première année ne faisait qu'augmenter. D'autant qu'elle avait plusieurs fois encore remis en cause l'autorité d'Ombrage et avait fait plusieurs retenues à la plume sanglante. Trop pour ce que contenait son tube et elle n'arborait pas la moindre irritation sur la main. Comme c'était elle qui fournissait l'essence de Murlap il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le Maître des potions l'avait réapprovisionnée.

La résistance du trafic avait en effet encouragé beaucoup d'élèves à reprendre l'offensive qu'ils avaient plus ou moins abandonnée après les premiers mois, s'installant dans une tranquille routine. Ce sursaut avait fait se réveiller tous les perturbateurs et il était désormais rare qu'un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal se fasse sans une mise en retenue. Ombrage semblait parfois à la limite de la crise de nerfs. On racontait même que le crapaud était allé se plaindre à Dumbledore qu'on ait tenté de l'assassiner. Ainsi qu'Etaine l'avait expliqué au directeur, elle, Revan et Potter n'avaient pas tenté de la tuer. Ils s'étaient juste mis à copier leurs lignes avec zèle. Et comme ils avaient tout trois de l'essence de Murlap sur la main et pas Ombrage, qui avait eu un étrange trou de mémoire à ce sujet, elle avait été la seule touchée par l'action des trois plumes sanglantes s'agitant à toute vitesse. De fait, ils n'avaient véritablement enfreint aucune règle. Et n'avaient fait que respecter les demandes du crapaud, sauf quand, trop occupés à leur concours du plus rapide, ils avaient omis d'entendre qu'elle leur hurlait d'arrêter. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement risqué sa vie. Mais Dumbledore leur fit comprendre, par l'intermédiaire de leurs directeurs de maisons, ce qu'Etaine trouva au-delà du suspect puisqu'il pouvait facilement s'arranger pour avoir une entrevue avec eux dans le dos d'Ombrage, que, dans la situation actuelle des choses, c'était une mauvaise idée que de se dresser ainsi face au ministère de la Magie.

Potter avait dès lors plus ou moins arrêté les actions d'éclats, laissant la tâche à Swan, Revan et aux jumeaux Weasley. Etaine, même si de temps en temps elle se dressait soudain avec tant d'aplomb qu'on avait appris à ne pas la sous-estimer, préférait la plupart du temps tramer ses complots dans l'ombre.

Mais ce qu'il y avait eu de positif avec le trafic d'essence de Murlap, outre qu'il remplissait confortablement les poches d'Etaine, c'est qu'il masquait l'Armée de Dumbledore aux yeux d'Ombrage. Trop occupée à des choses futiles, le crapaud ne voyait pas venir ce qui aurait davantage été une menace pour elle si l'A.D. avait eu des intentions belliqueuses.

Les progrès des membres depuis la parution de l'article de journal annonçant l'évasion des mangemorts avaient rassuré la Fourchelang. Ce n'était plus un groupe d'élève sans défense; ils étaient désormais capables de réagir convenablement en duel. Neville Londubat en particulier, normalement d'un niveau inférieur à la moyenne, était en train de se transformer en un véritable duelliste. Etaine n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin la raison de cette soudaine détermination : Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, trois des mangemorts échappés, étaient ceux qui avaient torturé ses parents jusqu'à les rendre complétement fous. Il n'était pas dur de voir qu'il souhaitait les venger plus encore qu'Etaine voulait faire payer Travers et Mulciber. Cependant, si la légilimente avait un niveau suffisant pour se mesurer en combat singulier à un adversaire aguerri, elle doutait que ce soit déjà le cas de Neville. La seule solution pour lui serait de les prendre par surprise un par un. Et, connaissant le courage du Gryffondor, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ferait ce choix ou même prendrait la peine de réfléchir quand il les verrait.

Mais au moins tous avaient compris la leçon; ce n'était pas un pique-nique en famille, c'était une guerre. Et lors des situations réelles ils ne se relevaient plus riant mais en analysant leurs erreurs pour ne plus refaire deux fois les mêmes. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup changés. Etaine aussi puisque, un peu nerveuse de tant de progrès, elle avait commencé à jouer avec eux. De temps en temps cela attirait sur elle le regard de Potter qui n'avait toujours pas comprit qui elle lui rappelait mais qui devait s'en approcher à voir la manière dont il frissonnait parfois quand elle lui parlait ou le fixait longuement. Mais il faisait cette remarque de plus en plus souvent, sauf qu'il ne mentionnait plus un professeur mais une personne dont il était incapable de se rappeler l'identité exacte.

Et leurs progrès en sortilèges étaient spectaculaires. Le Survivant peinait parfois à trouver de la matière pour ses cours et Etaine prenait alors le relai, essayant de ne pas dévoiler tout ce qu'elle savait sur la guerre précédente et les habitudes des mangemorts. Cela aurait dévoilé ou qu'elle connaissait des gens de l'Ordre du Phénix ou qu'elle était légilimente. Dans les deux cas elle savait bien trop de choses pour son propre bien et s'attirait un ennemi. Elle leur apprenait alors des sorts pas forcément spectaculaires mais toujours utiles : elle était en train d'entraîner un groupe au sortilège de désillusion pendant que Potter terminait les choses avec ceux qui avaient encore des difficultés sur les maléfices précédents avant qu'ils ne passent aux patronus.

Etaine et le Survivant ne s'étaient jamais réparti les rôles mais chacun avaient des idées et jugeaient certaines choses plus importantes que d'autres. Potter était préoccupé par le temps qui passait. Plus qu'Etaine peut-être il pensait à Ombrage qui risquait de les découvrir. Ou à Voldemort dont le pouvoir ne devait cesser de croître. Il essayait donc de transmettre toutes ses connaissances aux autres le plus rapidement possible. La Fourchelang quant à elle estimait que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de bien réagir il fallait qu'ils soient préparés non seulement à lancer des sortilèges mais aussi à employer toutes les techniques qui pourraient leur sauver la vie. Elle accordait donc davantage d'attention au contexte, raison pour laquelle elle avait d'abord organisé les mini-guerres.

Maintenant celles-ci avaient laissés place à des duels singuliers. Deux volontaires devaient s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un élimine l'autre. Le but était non seulement de neutraliser l'adversaire mais aussi de faire comprendre aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait pas que la magie qui permettait de parvenir à ce résultat. Quelque chose à quoi ne penseraient certainement pas les mangemorts, trop attachés aux valeurs du sang pour croire que ces techniques de moldus pouvaient être efficaces. Et Etaine les savait redoutables, bien maîtrisées. Lors de ses duels avec Rogue l'année précédente elle n'avait jamais réussi à gagner directement contre lui, même si elle lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. En revanche, avec des coups physiques, des objets lancés pendant qu'elle distrayait son attention avec des attaques magiques, des potions mêmes, elle parvenait à le vaincre. En le prenant par surprise avec des techniques inhabituelles. Etaine était persuadé que si Rogue, qui était loin d'être un idiot, s'y était laissé prendre, on pourrait avoir au moins quelques mangemorts comme ça.

Après la fin du duel, elle et Potter le commentaient, donnaient des idées et invitaient les autres membres à en parler. Plusieurs fois les deux avaient dû affronter des adversaires. Le Survivant en avait laissé certains durer pour ménager leur honneur mais le plus souvent c'était lui qui gagnait. La Fourchelang devait lui reconnaître qu'il était doué en défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle, n'avait pas fait de quartier : il était inutile de leurrer les membres de l'A.D. sur ce qui les attendait dehors : le sang et la mort. Le premier qui l'avait défié n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qui lui était arrivé qu'il s'était trouvé pétrifié. Le deuxième n'avait pas eu plus de chance et n'avait réussi à bloquer ses assauts que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne le stupéfixie. Etaine n'utilisait pas la magie noire, pas même toutes ses astuces, pourtant elle restait bien plus douée que tous les autres. Elle et Potter s'étaient affrontés à la demande des autres, étant les deux plus doués. Le Survivant avait duré deux minutes. La légilimente l'avait jugé très bon, mais pas de son niveau. Les autres s'étaient tus; c'était la même remarquable aptitude que celle qu'elle avait lors des mini-guerres et qu'elle surgissait de nulle part pour assommer trois personnes avant de repartir comme un fantôme, sans jamais se faire toucher. La même qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Tu-Sais-Qui-Deux », un compliment de la part de ses adversaires. Maintenant il semblait que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore réalisé comprenaient en la voyant se battre qu'il existait des sorciers bien plus doués que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au moins aussi doué qu'elle, et probablement bien plus. Etaine était assez pessimiste sur ce sujet, ignorant la force véritable de son grand-oncle. Elle ne la connaîtrait que si elle l'affrontait et n'était pour le moment pas pressée.

Cette résistance à la fois secrète et affichée mettait Ombrage sur les nerfs et elle avait rapidement décidé qu'il lui faudrait des alliés. Elle multipliait donc les promesses et avait réussi à s'attacher Rusard, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'elle avait déjà sa sympathie grâce à ses punitions à la plume sanglante. Le concierge connaissait tous les passages secrets de Poudlard mieux que quiconque à l'exception des jumeaux Weasley, à ce qu'elle en savait. Fred et George parvenaient toujours à contourner sa vigilance, laissant à penser qu'il existait un autre passage secret permettant de sortir de Poudlard que les quatre que connaissait Rusard. La légilimente s'était hâtée de s'emparer de ces précieuses connaissances, découvrant qu'il n'y avait non pas un ou deux souterrains comme elle l'avait soupçonné mais trois. Ainsi que d'autres caches que malgré ses fréquentes promenades nocturnes elle ne connaissait pas encore. Cela s'expliquait surement par le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu besoin de se dissimuler autrement que sous sortilège de désillusion.

Mais le comble était arrivé quelques jours plus tard avec la parution du _Chicaneur_ , le journal dont le père de Luna était le propriétaire, l'éditeur et le principal actionnaire. La rêveuse, qui le recevait à chaque parution, l'avait fièrement tendu à ses camarades pour qu'ils lisent eux-mêmes. C'était une interview, ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien d'étrange. Mais quand on savait qui avait décidé de témoigner alors cela prenait toute son importance : Harry Potter. Le Survivant venait enfin de se décider à raconter le retour de Voldemort qu'il avait vu de ses yeux. Cela prit Etaine totalement au dépourvu car elle était tellement occupée qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être surprise.

Ombrage non plus n'avait rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable tornade de hiboux vienne s'acharner sur Potter, lui portant le courrier des lecteurs du _Chicaneur._ La professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal se fit alors expliquer la situation et vira au rouge brique quand elle comprit ce que le Survivant avait fait rien de moins que de révéler à l'ensemble de la communauté magique ce que lui et Dumbledore clamaient depuis l'été précédent. Et que le ministère de la Magie ne voulait pour rien au monde voir révélé. Le crapaud enleva cinquante points à Gryffondor et le mit en retenue. Lorsqu'Etaine alla lui porter de l'essence de Murlap, Potter lui révéla qu'il n'avait pas fallu une demi-journée aux autres professeurs pour lui rendre les points enlevés.

La fureur ôtant visiblement toute logique à Ombrage, celle-ci fit interdire le _Chicaneur_ des murs de Poudlard. C'était, bien évidemment, la meilleure chose à faire pour pousser les élèves à lire le journal, surtout en pleine période pré-révolutionnaire. Bientôt, sans que la moindre édition du _Chicaneur_ ne soit visible nulle part, les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de l'article, citation à l'appui. Et Potter convainquit beaucoup de monde, du moins à Poudlard car le château était un peu coupé du monde, surtout depuis qu'Ombrage filtrait le courrier.

La professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal passa plusieurs jours à arrêter les élèves pour user de ses privilèges afin de fouiller leurs affaires en quête d'exemplaires du _Chicaneur_ mais tous les étudiants avaient pris leurs précautions les pages redevenaient blanches dès qu'ils interrompaient leur lecture, prenaient l'apparence de manuels pour tout autre qu'eux ou milles autres déguisements que permettait la magie.

Quelqu'un avait fini par marquer une inscription, injure suprême à la Grande Inquisitrice, sur les portes de la Grande Salle que le concierge mit plusieurs jours à faire partir à force de la frotter : **_Ombrage : 0, Poudlard : 50_** **.** Comme s'il s'était s'agit de compter les points dans un match de quidditch.

 **Les malheurs d'Ombrage ne font que commencer... Sur un autre sujet et puisqu'il semble qu'il y a des lecteurs (ce qui m'étonne toujours quand je relis moi-même Etaine que je trouve un peu enfantin maintenant) les publications vont se faire à intervalles plus irréguliers: j'ai commencé des études dans une autre ville que celle où je réside habituellement et n'ai que peu confiance dans la sécurité du réseau internet là-bas (en fait, c'est surtout de l'autosuggestion: moins je passe de temps à lire, plus j'en passe à travailler et cette année il faut s'y mettre). Donc si il y a deux chapitres toutes les deux semaines au lieu d'un par semaine, c'est normal.**


	15. Riposte

Tous ces événements firent comprendre à Ombrage qu'elle avait besoin d'autres alliés. Rusard à lui seul ne s'avérait pas suffisant comme le prouvait le trafic d'essence de Murlap qui lui passait juste sous le nez sans qu'il soit capable de l'apercevoir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule solution pour faire venir un autre membre du ministère et elle décida de l'employer. Depuis ses inspections dans les classes, deux des professeurs ne lui avaient pas semblé d'un niveau suffisant : Rubeus Hagrid et Sybille Trelawney. Il fallait l'admettre, tous deux n'étaient pas très doués entre le garde-chasse qui évaluait parfois mal le danger et la voyante dénuée de don. Toutefois, cela suscita pour eux une grande sympathie ou en tout cas une certaine pitié. La question était de savoir laquelle de ces deux personnes elle renverrait en premier. En tout cas, la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal reçu un matin un nouveau décret qu'elle attendait visiblement avec impatience puisqu'elle l'employa le soir même.

Lors du dîner, de grand cris firent déserter la Grande Salle aux élèves de toutes les maisons. Le professeur Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, l'air plus folle que jamais – ce qui était un exploit – ses innombrables châles de travers et ses lunettes placés de telle sorte que les verres ne couvraient plus qu'un œil, en faisant paraître un énorme et l'autre minuscule. Elle tenait dans une de ses mains une bouteille d'alcool vide qui ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Deux malles avaient été jetées des escaliers à ses pieds. Et elle hurlait comme un cochon qu'on cherchait à égorger. Des cris qui parurent insupportable à Etaine tant ils lui déchiraient les oreilles mais qui semblèrent emplir Ombrage de plaisir. Les visages des autres personnes présentes étaient choqués et certains paraissaient au bord des larmes pendant que d'autres au contraire, des Serpentard majoritairement, riaient. Aux paroles décousues de sens de Trelawney, la légilimente parvint à comprendre que le crapaud la chassait du château. Et la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en jouissait, son large visage flasque de crapaud ravi d'infliger ainsi de la souffrance. Pendant que la fausse voyante hurlait son incompréhension et son désarroi, Ombrage assénait coup après coup par ses paroles avant de finir, suprêmement hautaine, par lui dire de dégager.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, sanglotait le professeur Trelawney d'une voix hachée. Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! Poudlard est ma maison !

-C'était votre maison, rectifia le crapaud avec une joie sauvage. Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

Et elle resta là à observer le professeur Trelawney sangloter, effondrée sur l'une de ses malles. Etaine se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait beau le rappeler parfois, et de moins en moins souvent, elle n'avait plus la même indifférence qu'à l'orphelinat. Ce n'était pas un endroit dont elle était fière de venir mais elle avait toujours le souvenir de sa dureté. Là-bas, les violences étaient habituelles. Et ceux qui ne détournaient pas le regard n'étaient pas affectés des scènes qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. La Fourchelang s'était toujours forcée à regarder, se disant que le monde était ainsi et qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer dès à présent. Mais les années avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait fuguée Saint Raphael et Damien et elle avait petit à petit perdu cette indifférence glacée sans même s'en apercevoir. Il faudrait qu'elle se ressaisisse; elle ne pourrait survivre à cette guerre autrement. Saernel avait raison, elle fonctionnait trop à l'émotion ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'elle en revienne à son mode de pensée antérieur.

Car pour l'instant une tempête de sentiments s'agitait en elle. Du dégout pour Trelawney qui restait sans rien faire et pour Ombrage qui s'acharnait ainsi sur plus faible qu'elle. De la haine pour le crapaud qui ne respectait rien. Ces émotions allaient encore. Mais la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour cette voyante incapable qui n'avait jamais rien accompli était inacceptable. Tout comme le fait qu'un tel spectacle la choque. Oui, elle avait perdu l'habitude…

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la foule pour aller réconforter sa collègue :

-Allons, allons, Sybille, dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave, vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard.

-Ah, vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? intervint le crapaud qui semblait maintenant irrité que sa proie ait trouvé de l'aide. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire ça ?

La professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cherchait visiblement à réaffirmer son autorité malmenée par ces paroles qui pouvaient laisser croire qu'elle dirigeait l'école.

-Moi, répondit une voix grave venant de l'entrée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes de chêne qui venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant passage à Albus Dumbledore. Les élèves sur son passage s'écartèrent précipitamment tandis qu'il s'avançait à son tour vers Trelawney.

-Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? répéta Ombrage avec un petit sourire supérieur qui prouvait qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas menacée. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie, continua-t-elle en brandissant le document. Conformément au décret numéro vingt-trois la Grande Inquisitrice a le droit d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle, c'est-à-dire que je, juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.

Ce réquisitoire ne fit pas s'effacer le sourire du visage de Dumbledore qui répondit poliment bien qu'avec une note de fermeté :

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard.

Dès que cette autorisation leur fut donnée, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick sortirent à leur tour de la foule. Les enseignants de botanique et de métamorphose aidèrent Trelawney à remonter les marches, en direction de la tour Nord où elle donnait ses cours, pendant que celui de sortilège faisait léviter les malles et fermait la marche.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, interrogea le crapaud, furieux, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?

-Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème répondit aimablement le directeur d'un ton joyeux. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous avez trouvé ? s'étrangla Ombrage d'une voix perçante. _Vous_ avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux…

-Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifié dans le cas, et uniquement dans le cas, où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, termina le vieil homme. Or, je suis heureux d'annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers les portes restées ouvertes à travers lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir la brume argentée sous les rayons de la lune. Un bruit de sabot se fit entendre et le nouveau professeur de divination fit son entrée à Poudlard. Les cheveux blond presque blanc hirsutes, les yeux très clairs, il arborait une marque de sabot sur son torse nu. La partie basse de son corps était d'une robe alezane claire, presque jaune. Un centaure. Etaine n'en avait jamais vu.

-Voici Firenze, le présenta joyeusement Dumbledore à une Ombrage qui semblait changée en une statue horrifiée. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.

Le lendemain matin, les chiffres avaient été réinscrits sur les portes de la Grande Salle avec toutefois une modification : **_Ombrage : 0, Poudlard : 60._**

* * *

Cette humiliation supplémentaire à la Grande Inquisitrice fit beaucoup rire les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci ne manquaient de toute manière jamais une occasion de se moquer d'elle à ses dépens, comme avec l'affiche sur l'essence de Murlap. Ou le décompte des points dont Etaine soupçonnait fort un des membres de l'A.D. d'être le responsable, même si elle ne savait pas lequel. De toute manière la majorité des perturbateurs en faisait partie, ce qui augmentait les probabilités.

Dans sa hâte de regagner sa dignité, Ombrage oubliait de prendre en compte tous les éléments et cela faisait qu'elle échouait dans ses projets. Cependant la Fourchelang, comme Granger, voyait venir les problèmes. Dumbledore et ses alliés l'avaient ridiculisé une fois de trop. Non seulement le directeur avait contourné avec aisance son piège mais il lui avait fait perdre la face et en plus avait nommé Firenze sans lui demander son avis. Un centaure alors que le crapaud avait une absolue répulsion pour les hybrides. Malheureusement leurs craintes devaient se concrétiser. Quand l'Armée de Dumbledore fut démasquée.

Cela se passa lors de la dernière séance avant les vacances de Pâques, alors que l'A.D. au grand complet était réunie. Les élèves étudiaient à présent les patronus, leçon que tous avaient attendue avec impatience. Le patronus d'Etaine, très particulier, éveilla bien des questions. La légilimente avait appris à le faire apparaître en deuxième année et il évoquait bien son état mental : balançant entre Serpentard et Gryffondor sans toutefois se décider pour une des deux maisons rivales. Son patronus illustrait cette confusion : il possédait la tête, les ailes et le corps du phénix mais une longue queue de serpent traînait dans son sillage en lieu et place des pattes et de la queue de l'oiseau. Cela intéressa tout particulièrement Luna, certaine d'y reconnaître un puissant animal mythologique depuis longtemps disparu qui tenait jadis compagnie aux dieux. Les autres furent un peu perplexes devant cette explication mais ils estimèrent finalement que c'était une vouivre inhabituelle, probablement pas encore découverte ou depuis longtemps oubliée. Balayant les esprits, Etaine vit qu'aucun ne soupçonnait la vérité. Ce qu'elle trouvait assez étonnant, d'ailleurs. Ils savaient déjà qu'elle était Fourchelang et personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avec Voldemort une idée de crainte en tête.

La légilimente s'interrompit pour aller aider les frères Crivey qui peinaient sur le sortilège. Ils avaient toujours eu des résultats très inégaux, à l'image de Luna. Trop occupée à observer les volutes de vapeur argentés ou les animaux brillant qui couraient, volaient, nageaient un peu partout, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que l'A.D. n'était pas tout à fait au complet.

Cet oubli lui rappela son bon souvenir quand la porte de la Salle sur Demande se rouvrit, laissant passage à un elfe de maison. Portant sur sa tête une pile de bonnets qui le grandissait de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, il avait des chaussettes manifestement faites pour les humains qui lui allaient aux genoux, à demi cachées par un pull bordeaux trop grand. Le petit être couru jusqu'au Survivant et agrippa sa robe de sorcier.

-Salut, Dobby, le salua Potter qui connaissait manifestement l'elfe, qu'est-ce que tu… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, plus alarmé, car l'elfe tremblait de ce que Saernel identifia comme de la terreur.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, se lança Dobby d'une petite voix aiguë qui n'était pas sans rappeler un couinement. Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire…

Et il se précipita sur le mur pour s'y frapper la tête afin de se punir d'enfreindre les consignes. La pile de chapeau le fit rebondir et il retomba aux pieds du Survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? répéta-t-il.

Etaine, elle, avait déjà compris et commença à se concentrer pour accomplir son sort.

-Harry Potter, elle…, couina l'elfe sans terminer avant d'essayer de se punir.

-Qui ça, elle ? Ombrage ?

Dobby acquiesça avant d'essayer de se frapper à nouveau, empêché par le Survivant.

-Et alors Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D. ? le supplia Potter. Elle arrive ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Une longue plainte lui tint lieu de réponse :

-Oui, Harry Potter, oui !

Les membres de l'A.D. étaient figés, incapable de réagir. Etaine rouvrit finalement les yeux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole le Survivant se mit à hurler :

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez !

Et ce fut la débandade, tous se ruèrent vers la porte. La Fourchelang attrapa le bras de Luna.

- _El invocate Marib del Arachna !_ cria-t-elle.

Une gigantesque pseudo-araignée surgit dans une explosion de lumière sombre. Haute de presque trois mètres, elle était dressée sur huit pattes noires recouvertes d'une chitine laquée, son abdomen lui aussi protégé. Seules les articulations extrêmement souples laissaient apparaître de longs poils noirs empoisonnés. Les trancher était le seul moyen de vaincre la bête qui se viderait alors lentement de son sang. Seul un sorcier des plus doués était déjà parvenu à la vaincre, même s'il avait décédé peu après de ses blessures, encore à ce jour il n'en existait aucun remède connu. L'Araignée de Marib était un monstre de guerre, mais elle n'était pas très rapide. L'invocation fit claquer ses mandibules, menaçante. Elle pouvait trancher en deux un bloc de pierre, alors la chair d'un homme, ce ne serait rien. Pendant des millénaires elle avait été l'une des invocations les plus employées, même si elle était dure à soumettre à sa volonté. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y préfère le symbolisme et adopte le Serpent de Tyr bien plus rapide et agile, mais tout aussi dur à maitriser.

L'apparition de ce monstre qui les surplombait créa un vent de panique dans l'Armée de Dumbledore qui se ruait déjà vers les portes.

-Reste avec moi, chuchota la légilimente à Luna je la maîtrise.

-La créature de Morgorl, souffla la rêveuse. Où as-tu appris à la faire venir ?

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise que sa condisciple connaisse le nom du premier mage noir à avoir utilisé cette invocation. Remettant ses questions à plus tard, elle leur appliqua toutes deux un sortilège de désillusion et lança l'Araignée en avant, la guidant mentalement. Quand l'invocation passa les portes de la Salle sur Demande, en les défonçant, elle fit fuir un groupe de Serpentard qui se tenaient là, prêts à les attraper toutes deux. D'ailleurs plusieurs membres de l'A.D. étaient déjà immobilisés tandis que d'autres se battaient pour se frayer un chemin hors de la mêlée ou se libérer. La venue de l'Araignée les fit tous déguerpir, la majorité des Serpentard relâchant leurs prisonniers pour l'occasion. La créature les ignora totalement et parti à la poursuite de ceux de la maison de Salazar. Pendant qu'ils criaient, sous le coup de la peur, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se dégagèrent et prirent à leur tour la fuite. La main toujours fermement serrée sur le bras de Luna, Etaine l'entraina vers la tour de Serdaigle. Et ce fut seulement là-bas qu'elle la relâcha et annula le sortilège de désillusion.

-Les autres, il faut les aider ! s'exclama la rêveuse.

-Ecoute, la coupa la légilimente en vérifiant qu'elles étaient seules devant la porte. L'Araignée devrait leur avoir donné le temps de s'éloigner assez du septième étage pour qu'ils ne soient pas capturés. Avec le sortilège de Fidelitas seul Potter peut donner des noms. En y retournant maintenant tu ne ferais que te mettre en danger même ceux qu'ils ont vus ils n'ont aucune preuve qu'ils soient de l'A.D.

Cela coupa Luna dans son élan.

-Mais s'ils en prennent un ? poursuivit-elle néanmoins.

-A l'heure qu'il est, s'ils en ont pris un, il est déjà entre les mains d'Ombrage, répliqua sinistrement la Fourchelang. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

Ce faisant, Etaine fit tourner entre ses doigts la chaîne du retourneur de temps qu'elle avait volé à la fin de sa deuxième année. Il ne lui avait jamais été d'aucune utilité mais c'était un objet magique de grande puissance dont elle avait senti le besoin de s'approprier. Celui qui violait la plus sacré des lois : celle du Temps. Il y avait eu de nombreuses occasions où elle aurait pu l'employer, ces dernières années, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait, considérant quelque part cela comme un sacrilège. Pourtant, elle le gardait toujours dans sa poche, au cas où elle en aurait réellement besoin.

Avec le retourneur de temps elle pourrait facilement revenir une ou deux heures en arrière et prévenir l'A.D. qu'ils allaient être démasqués. Mais il faudrait expliquer comment elle le savait et dévoiler qu'elle possédait un retourneur de temps qu'elle n'était pas censée détenir. A cette pensée sa main se relâcha sur la fine chaînette. De toute manière elles n'étaient même pas sûres que quelqu'un avait été pris.

-Et toi ? questionna Luna.

-Quoi, moi ? répéta la Fourchelang sans comprendre.

-La créature de Morgorl elle est très maléfique. S'ils savaient ce que c'étaient ?

-Ils ne connaissent rien à la magie, rétorqua la légilimente avec dédain, ils croiront à une acromentule échappée de la Forêt Interdite.

Du moins l'espérait-elle. Après tous ce n'était pas comme si on voyait des invocations à tous les coins de rue, seuls les plus puissants mages noirs y parvenaient. Et il y avait peu de chances que les Serpentard aient jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de l'Araignée de Marib, quant à en avoir aperçu une… Très peu probable, idem pour le fait qu'ils la reconnaissent. Quant à remonter jusqu'à elle, il faudrait que ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore parlent et seul Potter pourrait dire son nom… Non, si la possibilité existait, elle était si faible que ce n'était même pas la peine de la prendre en compte. Mais cet avis laissa un mauvais pressentiment à Etaine quand elle le décréta : après tous, Voldemort n'avait-il pas dû se dire la même chose en tentant d'assassiner le Survivant alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ? Et il avait été presque anéanti…

-Mais nous avons une préoccupation plus importante, reprit la légilimente au moment où Michael Corner, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein surgissaient de l'escalier en colimaçon, tout essoufflés découvrir comment le crapaud a su.

-On vient de les semer, annonça Boot, les joues rougies en les apercevant.

-N'empêche, rit en s'étranglant à moitié Corner, ils étaient plus préoccupés par cette espèce d'araignée.

Plié en deux, Goldstein essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-L'Araignée de Marib, précisa la Fourchelang. Efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça oui, reconnut Boot, mais elle ne les a pas rattrapés.

-Parce que ce n'était pas le but elle devait juste les faire fuir. Est-ce que quelqu'un manquait à la réunion ?

-Tu crois que nous avons été trahis ? comprit aussitôt Goldstein.

-C'est possible, répondit gravement Corner. Je crois que je n'ai pas vu Lucienne…

-Non, elle était là, corrigea Boot.

-Il manquait Marietta, l'amie de Cho, déclara Luna.

-C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vue, tenta de se rappeler Goldstein.

-Ni moi, approuvèrent ses deux amis.

-Pas plus que moi, ajouta la légilimente.

Les Serdaigle échangèrent des regards sombres.

-Je crois que nous tenons notre traître, murmura Etaine, les yeux froids.


	16. Rébellion

Le lendemain matin, tout le château n'avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation qu'avait déclenché un nouvel affichage :

 ** _Par ordre du ministère de la Magie_**

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace Albus_

 _Dumbledore la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit_

 _Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge_

En fouillant quelques esprits Etaine avait découvert toute l'histoire. Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un de pris et malheureusement, il avait s'agit de Potter. Celui dont le ministère attendait la première incartade pour le renvoyer. Et c'était bien Marietta Edgecombe qui les avait dénoncés. Le sortilège de Fidelitas l'avait contraint à de nombreuses circonvolutions mais en tournant autour du pot elle avait quand même annoncé à Ombrage qu'il y avait quelque chose au septième étage, mais pas la manière d'y parvenir. Toutefois, cela avait été suffisant pour que le maléfice placé par Hermione sur le parchemin s'active et lui couvre le visage de pustules formant le mot « cafard ». Malheureusement, les Serpentard avaient eu moins peur de l'Araignée qu'elle ne l'avait espéré et non seulement Malefoy avait réussi à arrêter le Survivant, mais en plus Parkinson était parvenue à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande pour prendre le parchemin. A ce moment, Etaine fut des plus heureuse de ne pas avoir inscrit son nom dessus.

Pour essayer de garder Potter à Poudlard, Kingsley avait soumis Edgecombe à l'impérium afin qu'elle ne dévoile pas ce qu'elle savait. De même, lorsque le parchemin portant la mention « Armée de Dumbledore » et tous les noms avaient été soumis au directeur, celui-ci s'était volontairement accusé alors que tout le monde soupçonnait le Survivant. Cela le fit quelque peu remonter dans l'estime de la Fourchelang.

Le vieil homme, visiblement pas si âgé que cela, avait ensuite pris la fuite en assommant deux Aurors, le ministre de la Magie et Ombrage. Une belle démonstration de puissance magique. Et sa fuite avait totalement leurré ceux du ministère qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite dans les escaliers alors qu'il était parti grâce à Fumseck. Preuve une fois de plus des pouvoirs du phénix qui était parvenu à vaincre toutes les barrières magiques de Poudlard.

Si elle n'avait pas su que Dumbledore était un manipulateur, Etaine l'aurait admirée pour cette fuite rocambolesque. Ce ne fut pas le cas mais elle confia à Swan une partie de ce qui s'était passé, lui dévoilant comment le directeur avait pris la fuite. Comme elle s'y attendait la nouvelle fit aussitôt le tour de l'école, ce qui était le but voulu. Et d'autres rumeurs s'y ajoutèrent bientôt, comme celle qui voulait que le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, ait vu Ombrage tenter d'entrer dans le bureau directorial qui aurait refusé de lui laisser le passage. Celle-ci semblait relativement véridique puisque le crapaud avait continué d'utiliser son ancien bureau plutôt que celui, plus symbolique, de Dumbledore. Mais pour d'autres on pouvait émettre de sérieux doutes comme celle voulant que les Aurors aient été transformés en Niffleurs, des créatures magiques qui n'aimaient rien tant que l'or. Etaine, qui avait assisté à la scène par les yeux du professeur McGonagall, savait que cette histoire était fausse.

L'une des premières décisions d'Ombrage en tant que directrice de Poudlard lui avait attiré le ressentiment d'une grande partie de Poudlard, elle était plus détestée encore qu'avant. En effet, elle avait créé la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Si l'on prenait ce terme dans un sens étymologique on pouvait ce dire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un groupe de personnes habilités à poser des questions. Sauf que ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas, comme dans le cas de la Grande Inquisitrice. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale étaient les Serpentard qui avaient aidés à l'arrestation de l'A.D. et qui se voyaient ainsi récompensés. Ils pouvaient, à l'instar des professeurs, enlever des points sous tous les motifs possibles et imaginables. Et ils ne s'en privaient pas dès qu'ils croisaient un élève qu'ils appréciaient peu. De fait, à la moitié de la journée, le décompte des sabliers avait beaucoup changé. Serdaigle, qui occupait la première place, talonné de peu par Gryffondor, était passé deuxième, loin derrière Serpentard, à égalité avec les lions. Poufsouffle ne se trouvait pas cents point derrière et quand on savait qu'ils venaient de perdre cent cinquante en quatre heure, ce n'était vraiment pas une grande différence.

Les professeurs, pris de cours, n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'adapter, mais pendant les deux dernières heures de la matinée on les vit distribuer des points par vingtaine pour des réponses qui n'en valait parfois pas un seul. Les trois autres maisons parvinrent donc à peu près à amortir le choc. Etaine gagna ainsi une cinquantaine de points pendant les cours de métamorphose et de sortilège. Zane, trente Emma aussi Anne quinze et même Swan en remporta cinq. Luna fut, comme à son habitude, totalement hors du coup. Si bien qu'en fin de journée les sabliers retrouvèrent à peu près leurs niveaux originels.

Et pourtant, McGonagall était parfois aussi parcimonieuse que Rogue. Le Maître des potions devait d'ailleurs être le seul Serpentard qui n'apprécie pas la nouvelle directrice, comme le prouvait l'affaire de l'affiche. C'était néanmoins le seul enseignant qui ne s'était pas mis à faire la distribution de bonbons, restant aussi sombre qu'à son habitude, soutenant sa maison. Cette mobilisation générale prouvait à quel point le crapaud était presque unanimement haïe.

Mais celle qui reçue le plus dur contrecoup fut sans nul doute Ombrage en personne. Elle avait dû penser avoir eu, avec l'A.D., le trafic d'essence de Murlap, les insolences et l'affiche, la révolution. Elle fut forcée d'admettre, le midi, qu'elle n'avait rien vu. En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient eux aussi décidé de rendre un hommage à Dumbledore à leur façon. En testant certains des produits de leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes. C'est ainsi que, le midi, une immense explosion se fit entendre. Tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui avait provoqué la détonation. Les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle furent repoussés contre l'un des murs et, Zane lui faisant la courte échelle, Etaine grimpa sur le montant d'une fenêtre avant d'aider Emma, puis Anne, Swan et enfin l'asiatique à la rejoindre. Ainsi, ils bénéficièrent d'une vue imprenable sur le spectacle. Il y avait des dragons, des imitations plus grandes qu'un homme de soleils, des fusées, des cierges inscrivant des grossièretés et des pétards qui explosaient assez fort pour qu'on les entende à l'autre bout du château, tous bariolés de couleurs joyeuses, occupés à mettre une pagaille indescriptible dans le hall sous les rires des étudiants. Et tous ces feux d'artifices augmentaient en éclat et en agitation à chaque instant qui passait.

Perchés sur le grand escalier de marbre, le crapaud et le concierge observaient ce spectacle, horrifiés. Un des soleils qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser, fonça sur ces deux cibles. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle s'agissait d'une création des jumeaux Weasley, Etaine aurait pu croire à une variante de Feudeymon. Après tout, peut-être était-ce le cas. Profitant de cette agitation, d'autres créatures s'engouffrèrent par une porte ouverte dans le deuxième étage, aussitôt suivis par une armée de cierges et de pétards.

Complétement paniquée, Ombrage essaya de stupéfixier l'une des fusées qui prenait la fuite. Le feu d'artifice explosa aussitôt à la façon moldu, créant un grand trou dans un tableau. Rusard essaya à son tour de repousser la marée à coup de balai, pour voir celui qu'il tenait se faire embraser. Quand le crapaud tenta de un sortilège de Disparition sur l'un des soleils, l'explosion fut telle que les enseignants décidèrent de faire rentrer les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Quelques mots de leur part y suffirent tandis que la nouvelle directrice continuait de s'escrimer. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'ailleurs tenté de l'aider, bien qu'ils soient tous présents derrière la foule d'élèves.

-J'espère qu'un des dragons va la manger, confia Swan quand un grand « BOUM » se fit entendre.

-Les dragons ressemblent à celui de la troisième tâche, pendant qu'on attendait devant le labyrinthe, se rappela Emma.

Etaine cacha son sourire c'était elle qui avait invoqué un Feudeymon pour couvrir la retraite de Rogue. Si cela avait servi d'inspiration aux jumeaux Weasley alors c'était tant mieux.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts le crapaud ne put empêcher la propagation des feux d'artifices. Ceux-ci passèrent donc le reste de la journée à s'inviter dans les salles de classes. On entendait constamment des pétards exploser et certains se commençaient à se demander s'ils n'explosaient pas à l'infini tant il y avait de détonations. Tous les enseignants semblaient prendre la situation avec philosophie et certains s'amusaient franchement.

-M. Lee, allez donc prévenir Mme la directrice qu'une chauve-souris vient de s'inviter dans ce cours, ordonna Rogue lorsque l'une des créatures entra dans les cachots.

Swan décolla aussitôt et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le crapaud qui paraissait assez fatiguée et très échevelée.

-Contre les murs, vos chaudrons avec vous, ordonna nonchalamment Rogue. Essayez d'utiliser un Charme de Bouclier

Les élèves allèrent se réfugier sur l'estrade pendant qu'Ombrage jetait un regard assassin au Maître des potions. D'après son ton on devinait qu'il sous-entendait qu'il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup de dégâts avant qu'elle ne trouve la solution. Et en effet le crapaud s'échina dessus cinq minutes pendant lesquelles les étudiants ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir suivi les conseils de Rogue.

Cependant l'estrade était petite et l'un des Poufsouffle finit par en tomber, au moment précis où la chauve-souris lâchait ce qui semblait être un jet d'acide. La main du Maître des potions se referma sur son bras à la manière d'une serre alors qu'il allait passer la barrière des _Protego._ Le crapaud eu moins de chance puisqu'elle se reçut le jet en pleine figure et qu'une espèce d'aubergine violette pris la place de son nez pendant que le reste de son visage mutait. A la fin elle ressemblait à une peinture d'Arcimboldo.

-Merci, professeur, déclara le Poufsouffle en voyant ce à quoi il venait d'échapper.

Rogue ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer la directrice de Poudlard. Seule Etaine le connaissait assez pour distinguer la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux sombres.

Ombrage parvint à retrouver son visage de crapaud après quelques efforts et reprit sa difficile bataille contre la chauve-souris qui semblait se moquer d'elle en esquivant ses sortilèges. Finalement un autre élève vint la trouver en disant qu'il y avait un problème avec des cierges dans la classe du professeur Flitwick.

-Rogue, occupez-vous en, délégua la directrice, heureuse d'avoir une excuse.

-Je crains que cela ne me soit impossible en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six, riposta le professeur avec son ton si particulier de quand il jouait avec quelqu'un.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Ombrage sans aucune mesure. Vous saviez comment vous en débarrasser et vous m'avez quand même fait perdre mon temps ?

-Le problème, Mme la directrice, continua le Maître des potions d'une voix onctueuse, c'est que je ne suis pas payer pour faire disparaître des feux d'artifices et le faire maintenant reviendrait à enfreindre le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six que vous avez promulgué spécialement pour des cas comme celui-ci.

-Faîtes-le, ordonna le crapaud.

-Avec plaisir, s'inclina moqueusement Rogue.

Il sortit de derrière la protection des boucliers et alla saisir l'une des fioles qui couvrait les murs. Il en choisit une presque vide et s'avança vers la chauve-souris, le visage impassible et la baguette à la main.

- _Finite_ , déclara-t-il simplement en lançant une poignée d'une poudre noire et verte sur la créature.

La chauve-souris fuma un instant puis se dissolue en une fine poudre qui s'infiltra entre les rainures des blocs du sol. Il se retourna ensuite simplement vers la directrice qui semblait avoir envie de le tuer sur le champ. Sans un commentaire, elle finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Elle n'avait pas plus tôt disparu que Swan applaudissait cette déconfiture.

-Bien trouvé, salua Etaine dans un murmure que la moitié de la classe entendit tandis que l'hyperactif s'arrêtait.

-A l'odeur il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ceux qui ont fait cela ont mêlé magie et chimie moldue. Il faudra que je refasse mon stock de sulfate de potassium et d'hydroxyde de chlorure. De veritaserum aussi d'ailleurs la nouvelle directrice en fait un usage incroyable.

Etaine inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement pour cette information. Les autres élèves sourirent à Rogue, le trouvant brusquement beaucoup plus sympathique. Le Maître des potions laissa passer un instant puis reprit son personnage :

-Maintenant allez continuer vos préparations, ceux qui n'auront pas fini à la fin de cette heure resteront l'achever.

Les regards se firent aussitôt haineux et craintifs.

Le crapaud passa ainsi son premier après-midi en tant que directrice à répondre aux diverses demandes des professeurs qui savaient sans nul doute bien mieux qu'elle s'en débarrasser mais semblaient douter d'avoir le droit de le faire. En revenant à la tour des Serdaigle après cette journée, les quatrièmes années virent une Ombrage hagarde ressortir de la salle de classe de Flitwick pendant que le petit professeur la remerciait très ironiquement :

-Merci beaucoup, professeur ! Certes, j'aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de ces cierges magiques mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour cela, expliqua-t-il en accentuant « autorité »avant de lui fermer la porte au nez sous un regard haineux.

-Je crois que Rogue viens subitement de devenir beaucoup plus sympathique pour moi, glissa Anne.

Etaine, à qui la remarque était adressée, leva les yeux au ciel et rit doucement.

-Il peut être pas mal, reconnut-elle néanmoins, ayant depuis longtemps perdu tout espoir de la faire renoncer à son délire.

* * *

Ombrage passa plusieurs jours à poursuivre les feux d'artifices. Toutefois, quand ceux-ci s'apaisèrent, elle fit convoquer Etaine dans son bureau. Un peu inquiète, la Fourchelang se présenta à l'heure dite. Ce n'était pas une retenue, elle le savait, elle ne l'avait pas énervé aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait fait beaucoup d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas sa faveur. Le trafic d'essence de Murlap, qui marchait toujours aussi bien. L'affiche défendant la plante. Participé à l'A.D. comme seconde. Diffusé ce qui c'était passé lors de la fuite de Dumbledore. Bref, de quoi se faire renvoyer si le crapaud était au courant de tout.

Taisant ses craintes, la légilimente entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage. La seule chose qui y avait changé depuis sa dernière retenue c'était le piton qui retenait trois balais appartenant respectivement à Potter, Fred et George Weasley. Le crapaud les avait confisqués après avoir exclus les trois Gryffondor de leur équipe de quidditch.

-Ah, miss Knightley. Asseyez-vous. Que voulez-vous boire?

-Excusez-moi ? questionna la Fourchelang, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Elle lui proposait à boire ? Puis la remarque de Rogue lui revint à l'esprit. Le veritaserum. La potion de vérité. L'occulmencie était censé l'en prémunir.

-Que voulez-vous boire ? répéta Ombrage. Du thé ? Du jus de citrouille ? Du café ?

En énumérant les boissons elle les faisait apparaître petit à petit. Ce n'aurait de toute manière aucune importance puisque le veritaserum était inodore et incolore. A peine décelable au gout pour les personnes exercées.

-Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, profitant de l'occasion d'en avoir une gratuite.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un alcool particulièrement fort. Cette fois Ombrage se leva et alla chercher une bouteille dont elle en servit un verre en lui tournant le dos. Ben voyons, comme si ce soudain accès de gentillesse n'était pas déjà suspect. Etaine saisit le verre et le porta à son visage pour le renifler avant d'en boire une gorgée. Pas d'odeur suspecte, et juste une petite pointe d'acidité de plus. Elle enclencha automatiquement sur l'occulmencie, comme chaque fois qu'elle sentait le danger. Un bon réflexe. Le crapaud attendit qu'elle ait avalé sa gorgée avant de se pencher en avant et de demander :

-Où est Albus Dumbledore ?

-Probablement reparti tenter de contrer les plans de Voldemort, répondit Etaine ce qui était, à ce qu'elle en savait, la plus strict vérité.

-Buvez encore, l'encouragea Ombrage avant de reprendre : Vous faites partie de ceux qui se livrent au trafic d'essence de Murlap, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout le monde prend de l'essence de Murlap. Ce n'est pas que me faire charcuter la main me dérange, mais cela devient un peu lassant à la longue.

-Certes, répliqua le crapaud qui perdait patience, mais c'est vous qui le fournissez, non ?

-Non, répondit la Fourchelang, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à voir le visage du crapaud devenir rouge.

-Que pouvez-vous m'en dire, puisque vous en consommez ?

-Le fournisseur arrive et échange l'essence de Murlap contre de l'argent. Mais je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler de qui c'est après. Pourtant, quand je le vois pour ça, cela me semble une évidence.

-Un sort de modification de mémoire, grommela Ombrage, son compte est bon si je lui mets la main dessus. Qui est votre tuteur légal ?

-Lord Voldemort, répondit la Fourchelang d'un ton monocorde.

Et elle but une autre gorgée de la Bièraubeurre. En regardant le crapaud du coin de l'œil elle vit que pour la première fois elle semblait douter. Après tout, elle était sous veritaserum et il était visible que le niveau de son verre avait baissé.

-Apparteniez-vous à l'organisation qui se faisait appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

-Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Il ne vaut à mes yeux pas plus que Voldemort. Et prendre parti pour l'un m'expose à des problèmes avec l'autre. Rester dans le flou me permet d'assurer ma neutralité plus longtemps, si possible jusqu'à la fin de mes études. J'aviserais ce qu'il convient de faire après.

Ce n'était pas une réponse à la question d'Ombrage et celle-ci, en politicienne aguerrie, le sentit bien et répéta :

-Je vous ai demandé si vous apparteniez à cette organisation illégale.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi elle était illégale. Vous aviez vous-même jugé bon de définir ce qu'était une organisation avant de l'interdire. Un rassemblement de personnes à intervalle régulier. L'Armée de Dumbledore n'a même pas eu le temps de se réunir une fois je ne vois pas ce que ça a de « régulier ». Vous ne pouvez donc en toute logique pas en poursuivre les élèves qui sont venus voir ce qui se tramaient.

Le crapaud semblait avoir pris une gifle.

-En faisiez-vous parti ? martela-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

-Ce n'aurait pas été très sage de ma part, répondit Etaine en prenant sa décision.

Elle avait déjà assez énervé Ombrage comme ça inutile de pousser le bouchon plus loin maintenant qu'elle était directrice et pouvait la faire renvoyer.

-Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

-On m'avait proposé d'y aller, ainsi qu'à certains autres qui ont fait le même choix que moi, mentit la légilimente.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allé me le rapporter ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Cela ne pouvait que m'apporter des ennuis avec Dumbledore au pouvoir et vous ne frappez pas franchement par votre sympathie, à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans ce verre pour me faire parler comme ça ? fit semblant de se ressaisir Etaine.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, miss Knightley, répliqua la directrice. Et maintenant, dites-moi…

A ce moment Rusard fit irruption dans le bureau.

-Mme la directrice ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! _Ils_ ont recommencés !


	17. Révolution

Ombrage sauta sur ses pieds et couru à la suite de Rusard, oubliant totalement Etaine. La Fourchelang attendit qu'ils aient tournés au coin du couloir, retenant leur direction, puis jeta un coup d'œil au bureau.

 _Accio veritaserum._ Sur son sortilège d'attraction informulé, le veritaserum se mit à essayer de sortir d'un tiroir, tapant sur le bois et signalant ainsi sa position à la légilimente. Etaine s'avança lentement vers le bureau et entrouvrit le tiroir. La fiole vint aussitôt se loger dans sa main. C'était une toute petite ampoule main trois gouttes de la potion de vérité suffisaient à faire dire à quelqu'un toute sa vie depuis sa naissance. La Fourchelang sortit un tube vide bien moins précieux d'une de ses poches et y versa le veritaserum.

 _Aguamenti._ De l'eau remplaça la potion de vérité dans le contenant. A moins de l'essayer sur quelqu'un il n'y avait aucun moyen de distinguer un verre d'eau d'un verre de veritaserum. A part que le deuxième coûtait bien plus cher. Remettant la fiole précisément à la même place, elle lança un autre sort afin d'effacer ses empreintes du fragile cristal.

Puis elle se retourna d'un pas décidé et marcha dans la direction où le concierge et le crapaud avaient disparu.

- _Droite_ , siffla Saernel. _C'est étrange, mais il y a comme une odeur de marécage… Gauche. Ça se précise. Encore droite, l'étage d'en dessous._

Etaine resta un instant immobile, à mi-chemin de l'escalier, observant le couloir. Là où il n'y avait normalement que des pierres de granites agencées pour former le sol, un vaste marécage s'étendait à présent. L'eau devait tout recouvrir sur un mètre car elle clapotait près de la septième marche. Il y avait même des nénuphars et des lianes qui grimpaient sur les murs. Mais l'eau s'arrêtait soudainement à la fin du couloir, comme stoppée par un mur invisible. Si l'on excluait l'odeur, le spectacle était assez beau. Mais Etaine ne s'avança pas davantage car elle ne savait pas nager.

Toute une foule était présente avec une Ombrage horrifiée en tête.

-Professeur ! appela la voix de Warrington.

Le grand Serpentard se frayait un chemin vers le crapaud à coup de coudes.

-On les a attrapés dans le hall ! Les jumeaux Weasley !

La foule se mit aussitôt en marche, par divers passages détournés, vers le hall. Etaine rebroussa chemin et utilisa un passage secret dissimulé par une tapisserie pour arriver parmi les premières dans le hall. Des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale entouraient Fred et George Weasley qui se tenaient, baguettes à la main, avec l'air de ceux qui viennent d'être pris en flagrant délit. Une foule commençait à s'amasser sur les murs. La Fourchelang rejoignit ceux de son année. Swan était couvert de plantes et ses vêtements étaient mouillés.

-Je courais et pouf ! c'est devenu de l'eau sous mes pieds, expliqua-t-il. J'étais en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Gemma.

Sa petite amie se tenait à quelque pas de lui, assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être touchée par les plantes. Cela n'ira sans doute pas loin entre eux, songea Etaine, s'ils ne sont pas capables de s'aider ne serait-ce que pour ça…

La Fourchelang acquiesça d'un signe de tête et grimpa sur le montant d'une fenêtre, comme la dernière fois avec les feux d'artifices.

-Alors ? réclama Ombrage en arrivant.

-On les a arrêtés alors qu'ils allaient en lancer un deuxième, déclara Malefoy avec un sourire sur son visage pointu.

-Bien ! s'exclama Ombrage, triomphante, alors que les derniers élèves prenaient place le long des murs. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très amusant, oui, répondit Fred en portant son regard sur le crapaud sans le moindre signe de peur.

Saernel ne pouvait pas le confirmer à cause de toutes les effluves entre eux et les jumeaux, mais Etaine eu le pressentiment que cette affaire ne se déroulerait pas comme celle de Trelawney malgré la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les deux.

-J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit Rusard en jouant des coude pour s'approcher d'Ombrage, au comble de la joie. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

-Très bien, Argus, répondit le crapaud. Vous deux, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

A ces mots, la main d'Etaine se referma sur sa baguette, dans sa poche. De là où elle était elle avait un bon angle pour viser. Mais après ? Toute l'école était présente et si elle pouvait facilement atteindre les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, eux non plus n'auraient pas de mal à la viser. Le seul moyen aurait été de l'éliminer définitivement mais elle n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir ensuite et Azkaban… Azkaban, entourée de détraqueurs… Non.

-Eh bien moi je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua Fred, coupant cours à ses réflexions. George, dit-il en se tournant vers son jumeau, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, approuva son frère avec légèreté, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sans aucun doute, approuva George.

Et à l'unisson ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel :

- _Accio balais !_ s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

Quelque part dans le château un grand bruit retentit et on vit bientôt apparaître les deux engins, l'un traînant derrière lui le piton de fer auquel Etaine les avait vus attachés. Les deux balais s'arrêtèrent précisément devant leurs propriétaires qui les enfourchèrent.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, déclara Fred.

-Oui, ne vous donnez surtout pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, renchérit George.

-Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93 Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, lança Fred d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux.

-Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, compléta son jumeau en désignant Ombrage.

-Arrêtez-les ! cria celle-ci.

Mais alors que la Brigade Inquisitoriale s'avançait vers eux, les frères Weasley décollèrent d'un coup de pied, s'élevant directement à cinq mètres de hauteur. Fred se tourna alors vers Peeves qui, comme tout bon esprit frappeur qui se respecte, était venu assister au chaos des événements.

-Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il.

Et l'esprit frappeur, qui n'avait jamais obéit que vaguement au baron sanglant, ôta son chapeau et se mit au garde-à-vous devant les jumeaux. Fred et George firent demi-tour et s'élevèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Cette évasion était aussi rocambolesque que celle de Dumbledore mais comme le temps avait passé et que plus de personnes en avait été témoins, elle resta davantage dans les mémoires. Comme pour celle du directeur, les faits furent tellement enjolivés que moins d'une semaine après c'est une toute autre histoire qui se racontait, incluant des boules puantes lancées sur Ombrage. Et cette version était en train de passer à la postérité. Peut-être entrerait-elle dans la prochaine _Histoire de Poudlard._ En tout cas, un certain nombre d'expressions comme « filer façon Weasley » étaient déjà entrées dans le langage courant.

Maintenant que Fred et George étaient partis, d'autres avaient des velléités de révolution. On ne comptait plus les boules puantes, les sorts lancés dans le dos aux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, les Bombabouses, les fusées Weasley lancées presque tous les jours... Rusard, Ombrage et la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne parvenaient plus à maintenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de calme. Tout le château était devenu un gigantesque champ de bataille. Il n'était pas rare de voir un sort fuser sur un collaborateur malchanceux du nouveau régime. Etaine avait déjà vu cela se faire devant un professeur et Senrose avait fait semblant de ne rien avoir vu, ainsi qu'il l'avait affirmé par la suite. Mais s'il apparaissait que les professeurs approuvaient tout à fait cette résistance, ils se contentaient de laisser faire sans intervenir. Seul Rogue essayait encore de maintenir sa réputation d'enseignant le plus haï de Poudlard malgré la sérieuse concurrence que lui faisait Ombrage. C'était le seul à distribuer des punitions quand on attaquait l'un des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il n'empêche c'était tout de même le chef de la maison Serpentard, il se devait de protéger les étudiants sous sa responsabilité.

La dernière mode qui avait vu le jour illustrait la situation du château : il s'agissait de se lancer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Sans cela l'odeur nauséabonde non seulement du marécage mais aussi des diverses boules puantes auraient fait tourné la tête à plus d'une personne. Car, malgré tous leurs efforts, ni le crapaud ni le concierge n'était parvenu à le faire disparaître. En désespoir de cause Rusard avait dû se reconvertir en passeur et il menait les élèves à leurs classes sur une barge à fond plat qui avait été installée. Pourtant le château ne manquait pas de sorciers et de sorcières doués en la personne des professeurs. Mais pas un ne levait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pour aider la nouvelle directrice.

Fred et George Weasley étaient considérés comme de véritables héros. Et avec le marécage on n'était pas près de les oublier. Par contre, la porte du bureau d'Ombrage qu'avaient défoncé leurs balais pour les rejoindre avait pu être remplacée. Toute fois un petit malin avait redessiné dessus la marque des trous. Peut-être s'agissait-il du même que celui qui faisait le décompte des points. D'ailleurs, cette technique avait connu une évolution.

Les portes de la Grande Salle avait vu apparaître un nouveau message à la grande fureur d'Ombrage et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qu'il concernait et de Rusard qui devait le nettoyer :

 ** _Vieille Grenouille, t'avais un lac, t'en a pas voulu, maint'nant qu't'as un marécage, t'en veux pas non plus, mais t'inquiète pas, t'vas finir d'dans, j'm'en porte garant._**

 ** _Vers d'terre, vous rampez d'vant l'mauvais maître, allez donc le r'joindre votre cher des Ténèbres mais f'tez nous la paix, band'de crétins._**

 ** _Vieille ganache, t'as choisi l'mauvais camp, t'vas pas survivre longtemps. Toi et ta bestiole vous tar'drez pas à y finir aussi._**

 ** _Collabos, z'avez pas choisi le bon boulot. C'est encore l'temps d'changer, mais y faut le faire vite fait._**

 ** _Vieille Grenouille, t'vais un lac, t'en as pas voulu, maint'nant qu't'as un marécage t'en veux pas non plus. Mais t'inquiètes pas, t'vas finir d'dans, j'm'en porte garant !_**

Cette petite chansonnette réussissait en trois paragraphes à insulter tous les traitres de Poudlard. Celui qui inscrivait ainsi des messages sur la porte de la Grande Salle eu un grand succès. La chanson devint le tube de la fin de l'année. Il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un se mette à la chanter à plein poumons dans un couloir désert mais dès qu'un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale arrivait il n'y avait plus personne. Peeves en avait fait son hymne de guerre et il avait effectivement fini par jeter Ombrage dedans. Voir la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal se redresser, couverte d'algues et hurlant de rage avait été particulièrement amusant pour les élèves.

-P'tit crapaud, qu'est-ce'qu't'attends ? Les mouches sont là, elles z'attendent que toi ! avait chanté Peeves en même temps qu'il voletait autour d'elle, rajoutant un couplet à la chanson. P'tit crapaud, voilà : t'as d'l'eau, qu'est-ce'qu't'attends ? Que les oiseaux t'bouffent ?

On ne savait pas comment, puisque tous les colis passaient à la censure de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, mais la photographie d'Ombrage hurlante de rage avait paru dans l'édition du mois du _Chicaneur_ où Xenophilius Lovegood dissertait abondamment sur ce nouveau sport qui faisait fureur à Poudlard : le « crapaud explosif » dont le but était d'éteindre la mèche en jetant la personne à l'eau.

A la suite de cet épisode plusieurs sorciers du ministère étaient venus pour déloger l'esprit frappeur du château mais depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux le château et pendant qu'ils le cherchaient à un bout, Peeves faisait un carnage à l'autre. Il avait par exemple inondé le deuxième étage, jeté des tarentulles sur la tête d'Ombrage, enfermé Miss Teigne à plusieurs reprises dans des armures, complétement démoli la Salle des Trophées, renversé tables et chaises à tant de reprises qu'on ne comptait plus, fait tombé un lustre, bariolé les tableaux sympathisants à Ombrage, détruit à deux reprises le bureau du crapaud sans qu'on sache par où il était entrée, surgit des tableaux noirs, détruits toutes les assiettes de chats de la directrice, dérangé les casiers de Rusard, jonglé avec des torches enflammées par-dessus les élèves – il en avait d'ailleurs lâché une sur la tête de Parkinson sans qu'on s'ache s'il avait fait exprès ou non –, brisé des fenêtres, retourné le sablier de Serpentard, mis sans dessus dessous des classes entières, terrorisé des premières années, chanté – et même la Grosse Dame pourtant capable de faire exploser des verres tant sa voix était aiguë était plus douée que lui –, s'était promené des jours entiers dans un bruit de chaînes insupportables… Bref, la liste de ses méfaits était sans fin. A la fin, complétement découragés, les gens du ministère étaient repartis en jurant de ne jamais revenir. Il semblait que Peeves avait pris très à cœur les paroles de Fred et il se surpassait avec une imagination débordante. Quand celle-ci lui faisait défaut il se reposait en flottant derrière Ombrage, prononçant des borborygmes grossiers dès qu'elle souhaitait prendre la parole. Un tas d'élèves lui avait d'ailleurs signifié leur sympathie et lui donnaient parfois de pétards pour qu'il les fasse exploser, ou des cadeaux de ce genre. Tout le monde se souvenait très bien de celui qui avait été servi dans le gigot du crapaud et lui avait explosé à la figure.

Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Peeves mais certains avaient tout de même fait l'essai. Celui qui avait déposé deux Niffleurs dans le bureau d'Ombrage, par exemple. Les petites créatures velues avaient tout dévastées sur leur passage avant d'essayer d'arracher les bagues du crapaud de ses mains à coup de dents. Ou encore le pyromane qui s'amusait à faire apparaître des pentagrammes de feu qu'on aurait dit tirés de séries moldues sur la magie. Ou l'empoisonneur qui se contentait d'inverser le sel et le sucre dans les pots. L'artiste, aussi qui profitait de la confusion pour dessiner des spirales à n'en plus finir sur les murs. Luna avait dit que c'était un signe d'incompréhension. Swan avait rétorqué que celui qui avait fait ça était fou. Le peintre, également, qui récupérait des toiles noires sur lesquelles il peignait une Ombrage torturée par des silhouettes indistinctes. L'imprimeur, qui s'était fait l'éditeur du _Poudlard_ , un nouveau journal qui couvrait toute l'actualité de la résistance et se distribuait sous le manteau. Dès son existence découverte il fut interdit. L'imprimeur n'eut pas l'air d'aimer cela puisqu'il gagna en virulence. Bref, un tas de gens se joignaient à la guérilla ou profitaient de la confusion ambiante.

Une deuxième mode était également apparue presque en même tant que celle des sortilèges Têtenbulle. Celle-ci avait donné une idée de l'ampleur du petit trafic de Fred et George. Il semblait que depuis le début de l'année scolaire ils avaient vendu un nombre impressionnant de Boîtes à Flemmes. C'était l'ensemble de confiseries rendant malade sur lequel ils travaillaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il suffisait à Ombrage d'entrer dans une de ses classes pour que les élèves s'évanouissent, se mettent à vomir, à saigner du nez, à avoir des poussées de fièvre par dizaines. Les adeptes des Boîtes à Flemmes se comptaient par centaines au moins la moitié de la population de Poudlard. Etaine se souvenait d'un cours mémorable où elle avait été la seule à rester debout pendant que les autres rendaient leurs tripes sur le sol sous le regard atterré d'Ombrage. Le crapaud s'était énervé, avait tempêté et refusé de croire les étudiants qui lui avaient dit qu'ils souffraient d'« ombragite chronique ». Elle avait peu goûté à la plaisanterie et en mesure de rétorsion avait répliqué en mettant quatre de ses classes en retenue, épuisant les dernières ressources en essence de Murlap. Elle avait dû recevoir tout un nouveau stock de plumes sanglantes car Peeves lui avait pris les siennes et paradait fièrement avec. Le baron sanglant, le seul qui aurait pu obtenir qu'on le lui rende, avait jugé que ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'il se dérange. L'air presque à bout, le crapaud avait dû se résoudre à laisser les élèves quitter sa classe par groupe entier pour passer l'heure à – officiellement – se tordre de douleur à l'infirmerie. Mais en réalité ils absorbaient aussitôt l'antidote et la passaient à discuter des mauvais coups qu'ils allaient faire à la directrice.

Certains étudiants avaient pensé à étendre la solution pour échapper à une heure d'ennui avec Ombrage. Rogue, voyant les premiers élèves commencer à présent les mêmes symptômes, ne s'était pas laissé prendre. Il avait proposé à ceux qui souhaitaient échapper à son cours une autre solution : absorber un poison dont il était en train d'essayer de trouver l'antidote. Le légilimens avait largement insisté sur le « essayer », comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver le résultat. Etaine, qui le connaissait, savait que c'était l'un des meilleurs potionistes vivants à ce jour. Le professeur leur avait fait une telle peur que plus personne ne s'était risqué à se plaindre ne serait-ce que d'un mal de tête – fut-il réel – en sa présence.

Mais le départ de Fred et George posait aussi des problèmes et pas seulement à Ombrage. Sans ce maillon de la chaîne le trafic d'essence de Murlap ne pouvait continuer. Etaine pouvait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, même si c'était risqué pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas qui était le contact des jumeaux Weasley et comment le rencontrer. Elle ne s'y était pas intéressée, jugeant que tant qu'ils remplieraient leur partie elle ferait de même avec la sienne. Et le stock en réserve était à un niveau presque inexistant depuis que le crapaud avait mis en retenue quatre de ses classes. La Fourchelang fit simple : elle arrêta. De toute manière Ombrage ne mettait presque plus personne en retenue, croyant qu'ils avaient toujours le moyen de se protéger. En réalité seule la légilimente possédait encore un flacon qu'elle réservait pour son usage si jamais le crapaud la mettait en retenue. De toute manière, dans la confusion ambiante, Ombrage menaçait davantage de renvoyer les gens que de les mettre en retenue. Le peintre, l'imprimeur, l'écrivain – celui des messages sur les portes de la Grande Salle – et les trafiquants de Murlap avaient ainsi étaient déclarés hors la loi et mis à prix. Cinquante points à qui amèneraient les coupables à Ombrage. Moins dix à ceux qui se tromperaient. La réserve de veritaserum – enfin, d'eau – dont disposait le crapaud n'était pas infinie. Et Rogue devrait attendre encore un mois avant que sa potion ne soit à maturité.

Bref, ce n'était pas encore une insurrection mais la contestation grondait, venant de tous côtés. Il valait bien mieux être résistant ou neutre que partisan d'Ombrage. Ceux-ci, en particulier les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, étaient des cibles faciles et se retrouvaient souvent victimes de maléfices. Mais Rusard n'était pas épargné et l'empoisonneur avait fini par s'en prendre à lui aussi. De fait, le concierge lui avait déclaré la guerre et arpentait de plus en plus fréquemment les cuisines, terrifiant les elfes de maison qu'il accusait parfois de complicité. Les petits êtres en furent outrés, si bien que le nouveau régime en place parvint également à se mettre une grande partie du personnel à dos.

En quelques mois Ombrage avait réussi l'exploit de devenir l'une des personnes les plus détesté de Poudlard et même la Brigade Inquisitoriale commençait à chuchoter, mécontente. Certes, ils pouvaient ôter des points aux autres maisons, mais une fois les sabliers des autres à zéro ils n'eurent plus aucun moyen de pression et les résistants ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. On avait l'impression d'être dans un territoire occupé par une puissance étrangère. Sauf qu'il valait mieux être résistant que sympathisant, de l'avis d'Etaine dont la tête était mise à prix.

 **Je ne sais plus si je vous dois un chapitre ou deux...**


	18. Les maléfices impardonnables

**C'est le moment où je justifie pourquoi cette histoire est classée M, vous avez été prévenus.**

Avec la fin du trafic d'essence de Murlap, Etaine disposait de davantage de temps pour ses recherches. La Salle sur Demande était en cela un lieu bien plus pratique que la bibliothèque puisqu'elle pouvait y jeter les sortilèges tout en les étudiant, et cela sans risque de détruire quelque chose d'inestimable. La Salle s'était adaptée à ses besoins, recréant une vaste pièce illuminée par des globes flottants dans les airs. La lumière bleuté qui se répandait était apaisante et laissait la salle dans une demi-pénombre qui lui était agréable. Un vaste pentagramme extrêmement complexe était dessiné sur le sol. La Fourchelang ignorait l'utilité de la majorité des symboles marqués mais de ceux qu'elle reconnaissait elle pouvait dire que c'était un vaste catalyseur qui isolait le sorcier de l'extérieur. Le plus puissant des sortilèges de protection sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire de le jeter. Le pentagramme retenait également ses créations à l'intérieur, elle n'avait donc pas à craindre qu'elles ne sortent mettre en pièce les étagères et les ouvrages anciens. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal quand on voyait la puissance de certains de ses maléfices. La grande majorité de ces grimoires étaient volumineux et possédaient une couverture dans des tons sombres, parfois martelés d'argent pour les plus luxueux. _Forces du Mal, Les Arts Sombres, Maléfices de Mages noirs, Sombres Arcanes, Créatures de l'Ombre_ … Les titres, le plus souvent interdits parfois depuis des siècles, s'étalaient sur les étagères, soigneusement classés par ordre alphabétique. Même la Réserve, pourtant importante, ne contenait pas autant d'ouvrages sur la magie noire.

Campée dans le pentagramme circulaire, Etaine ferma un instant les yeux. _Ombras Devorantis._ Une sorte de gigantesque volute d'une fumée sombre s'échappa de sa baguette pour aller marteler les limites de la protection. La légilimente l'observa un instant s'acharner mais elle se faisait repousser chaque fois qu'elle percutait la barrière qui se mettait alors à émettre un petit scintillement avant de redevenir invisible. Puis, elle fit légèrement bouger sa baguette et comme un grand serpent docile la fumée suivie le mouvement. Etaine la manipula jusqu'à ce qu'elle la maîtrise parfaitement puis passa à un autre sortilège qu'elle avait repéré la fois précédente.

 _Atakunto._ Une petite tornade de vent se forma devant la sorcière. Au centre commença à se former de petits cristaux. Le but de ce sortilège était d'aspirer l'énergie vitale hors de la victime. L'Archiviste, qui l'avait inventé, avait écrit s'être directement inspiré des capacités d'Atenar. L'idée que Gamma soit capable d'accomplir quelque chose de ce genre avait de quoi terrifier.

La Fourchelang avait lu un livre sur les Arcanes Sombres que _Destin_ maîtrisait à en croire les paroles de Rogue. Et les pouvoirs dont disposait le détraqueur étaient aussi redoutables que ceux d'un sorcier, sans qu'il ait besoin d'une baguette. Et avec le fait que même avec un sortilège de la Mort il était impossible de tuer un détraqueur. Toutefois quelque chose clochait. D'après le texte les détraqueurs ne faisaient pas partis des créatures capables de maîtriser les Arcanes Sombres. Selon l'auteur il fallait au moins un semblant d'âme pour y parvenir quelque chose dont les détraqueurs étaient absolument dépourvus. Pourtant le Maître des potions avait semblé catégorique quand il avait parlé de Gamma. Et Fol Œil avait confirmé qu'il avait fait « une sorte de magie ». Dumbledore avait décrit _Destin_ comme l'un des plus anciens et des plus puissants détraqueurs. Mais lui aussi avait souligné qu'il différait des autres détraqueurs, le disant capable de faire preuve d'individualité. Atenar s'était simplement présenté comme étant un des plus puissants et avait dit avoir servi Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais dit être capable de quelque sorte de magie que ce soit. A moins qu'il n'ait pas considéré cela comme de la magie ou qu'il ait voulu le lui cacher. A chacun de ses noms qu'elle apprenait, la légilimente en découvrait un peu plus sur lui, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'approcher de la vérité pour autant. _Destin_ restait une véritable énigme qu'elle n'était sans doute pas prête de résoudre puisqu'il avait près de mille ans d'existence.

La petite tornade sembla se faner puis disparut tout à fait pendant qu'une fine poudre s'évanouissait en même temps à la vue, trop petite pour être discernable.

 _Déatakunto._ La tornade réapparut, mais plus violente, plus puissante. Ce n'était plus un petit tourbillon c'était un ouragan. Le vent vola autour d'Etaine, lui donnant un air d'apparition. Le pentagramme sembla gémir sous la puissance de cet assaut et les lignes qui s'entrecroisaient sur le sol devinrent plus brillantes. Devant les yeux de la Fourchelang, de petits cristaux d'un blanc presque transparent commencèrent à s'agglutiner. Le vent hurla plus fort et ses cheveux lui obscurcirent la vue. Avec un grand bruit la barrière céda brusquement, incapable de supporter la pression plus longtemps. La luminosité des petits globes fut aussitôt aspirée par la tornade pendant que les lignes du pentagrammes devenaient plus brillantes que jamais.

Elle pompe l'énergie du pentagramme, comprit la légilimente. C'est pour ça que la barrière a cédée.

Sa baguette se mit à trembler dans sa main, la forçant à resserrer sa prise. Si elle la lâchait il était fort probable que la tornade qu'elle avait créée allait aussi lui voler son énergie. Si _Atakunto_ était déjà dangereux, _Déatakunto_ était meurtrier. Pendant d'interminables minutes, l'ouragan s'agita autour d'elle, arrachant les livres des étagères pour les déchirer, détruisant les montants de bois, fracassant les globes… Seule Etaine était épargnée. Enfin, les lignes du pentagramme cessèrent de briller et la Salle sur Demande se retrouva plongée dans le noir complet, hormis le cristal qui s'était formé. Le vent cessa brusquement, laissant place à un silence assourdissant. Etaine rouvrit les yeux et les riva sur la gemme qui brillait comme un soleil miniature à quelques centimètres de son visage. De l'énergie à l'état pur. La sorcière tendit la main et la referma après une hésitation. Le cristal cessa de rayonner pour ne plus émettre qu'une lueur diffuse.

 _Lumos._ La Salle sur Demande était dans un désordre indescriptible. Sans y prêter davantage d'attention, la légilimente marcha jusqu'à la porte et sortit, le cristal toujours à la main. C'était d'une puissance… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point avant. Pourtant, Mulciber Sr, qui avait rajouté l'annotation « _dé_ » au maléfice de l'Archiviste, avait prévenu de son efficacité. Pas un expert en magie pour rien, ce type.

-Etaine ? demanda la voix de Takara. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es décoiffée comme ça ?

En l'entendant, la haine habituelle la saisit, amplifiée par le fait qu'elle venait de faire de la magie noire, mais la Fourchelang la masqua aussitôt.

-Décoiffée ? répéta-t-elle. Comment ça ? Ah, oui, je vois, rectifia-t-elle en apercevant son reflet dans l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le ciel nocturne.

D'un tapotement de baguette elle fit retrouver à ses cheveux leur coiffure normale. Cela ne dérangerait pas Saernel puisque, peu friand de toutes ses expériences magiques dangereuses, il préférait aller faire un tour quand elle se rendait dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Eh bien, eh bien, on fait de la magie dans les couloirs, Knightley ?

Les deux Serdaigle se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Warrington qui s'avançait vers elles. Le poursuiveur de quidditch de Serpentard s'arrêta devant elles, à cinq pas, le badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale bien visible sur son torse. Le septième année était un espèce de géant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui semblait tiré des mythologies scandinaves.

-Tu sais que ça pourrait te coûter cher, poursuivit le Serpentard.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté sans répondre. Elle savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un jouait avec les autres elle le faisait assez souvent elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle pour couper court à ce jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

La Fourchelang rouvrit sa paume, montrant la gemme qui avait recommencée à étinceler. A côté d'elle Takara émit un petit bruit d'incrédulité pendant que Warrington observait le cristal avec convoitise.

-Une pierre d'Abel'Riu, murmura la première année en s'éloignant légèrement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être au courant de ce qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir, ces Serdaigle ? jura mentalement Etaine. D'ordinaire il fallait tuer de nombreux sorciers pour réunir assez d'énergie pour un cristal. Abel'Riu était le mage noir qui les avait créé, plus d'un millénaire auparavant au prix de nombreuses tueries de sorciers. Mais les gemmes étaient sans prix, même si elles se payaient dans le sang. Leurs pouvoirs étaient immenses, même si encore pour la plupart inconnus.

-Je crois que je vais passer l'éponge en échange de ça, décida le Serpentard en tendant la main pour s'en emparer.

Son nez explosa sous le poing d'Etaine et il recula en se tenant le visage d'une main. De l'autre, il dégaina sa baguette, fou de rage. La main de la Fourchelang fut instantanément sur la sienne.

 _Impero._ Le Serpentard s'immobilisa pendant que la légilimente se figeait, incrédule. Un maléfice impardonnable, elle venait d'utiliser un maléfice impardonnable ! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la mesure des conséquences de son acte, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahi. Le faux Maugrey en avait parlé, l'année passée. L'impression de tout dominer quand on faisait usage de l'impérium.

-Traîtresse ! résonna la voix de Takara en même temps que le bruit d'une lame qu'on dégainait.

Etaine se jeta en arrière et au lieu de lui trancher la gorge, l'arme ne fit que dessiner une balafre sur sa joue.

-Tu es bien sa nièce !

La Fourchelang recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de la folle au couteau, et porta l'une de ses mains à sa joue. Lorsqu'elle la ramena devant ses yeux, du sang maculait le bout de ses doigts. Le sentiment de plénitude laissa place à la fureur. Alors que Takara se lançait de nouveau à l'assaut, son visage n'ayant plus aucun rapport avec celui, charmant, qu'elle connaissait, la légilimente l'abattit d'un seul sort informulé. La première année s'effondra sur le sol, la main toujours serrée sur sa dague.

Etaine releva la tête comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Le couloir était désert il n'y avait que Warrington qui était resté immobile et observait la scène d'un air un peu absent. Pas de tableau non plus, et ni fantômes ni Peeves. Son regard retomba sur le corps et elle se ressaisit. Comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, sa colère n'était pas brûlante. Elle était glaciale, logique, et parfaitement semblable à celle d'un Serpentard.

-Prends-la, ordonna-t-elle au joueur de quidditch qui obéit docilement.

Sans un autre regard, elle se tourna vers la Salle sur Demande dont elle repoussa la porte. Elle avait vu en utilisant la légilimentie qu'il fallait normalement faire trois demi-tours devant la porte pour que celle-ci apparaisse. Elle n'en avait pas besoin dès qu'elle voulait s'y rendre, la porte était déjà en place.

Cette fois la Salle sur Demande ressemblait à une salle de classe parfaitement normale, sauf les chaises et les bureaux repoussés sur les murs. Parfait.

-Pose-la sur le sol, commanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard fit ce qu'elle avait demandé puis alla se placer contre un mur, attendant l'ordre suivant. Etaine le stupéfixia d'un mouvement négligeant avant de se tourner vers Takara. Elle s'empara de l'arme qu'elle examina un moment. La garde était finement ouvragée aux couleurs vertes et or avec une pierre précieuse en guise de pommeau. La lame qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de trente centimètres était en un alliage argenté brillant avec des runes marquées dessus. La légilimente les déchiffra : _A l'Epée d'Argent je voue ma vie._ Sylversword… Il suffisait de modifier une seule lettre pour obtenir l'épée d'argent. L'arme était un superbe travail, surement l'œuvre d'un gobelin particulièrement doué.

Le regard de la Fourchelang alla se poser sur la première année. Elle avait donc bien suivi Revan en allant à Serdaigle. Cette folle témérité à vouloir la tuer… Ce ne pouvait être que l'idiotie d'un Gryffondor.

Etaine alla se placer sur l'une des tables, avec à la main sa baguette et la dague de Takara. Puis, d'un négligeant mouvement, elle annula son sortilège de stupéfixion. La première année leva légèrement la tête puis sa main se porta aussitôt vers sa poche.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda la Fourchelang en montrant une baguette de noisetier.

Takara se retourna doucement, comme un animal qui se sent cerné. Voyant la baguette qu'Etaine faisait tourner entre ses doigts, elle acquiesça.

-Elle n'est pas neuve, commenta la légilimente en caressant le bois patiné par le temps et lui aussi recouvert de runes à demi effacées.

Ce geste provoqua un éclair de colère dans les yeux de la première année. Cela fit sourire Etaine quand elle capta cette haine et cette jalousie soudaine. Elle reposa la baguette de noisetier sur la table, pointant toujours celle de miel et d'ébène vers sa victime, pour saisit la dague.

-A l'Epée d'Argent je voue ma vie, lut-elle. Très poétique comme déclaration de servitude.

La Fourchelang planta violemment la dague dans la table où elle s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

-Tu es donc venue ici pour suivre Revan, poursuivit la légilimente qui se rappela qu'elle avait toujours une entaille sur la joue au tiraillement. Mais lui ne semblait pas avoir à l'esprit que j'étais un danger, contrairement à toi.

-C'est le cas, lâcha la première année.

Etaine la vit balayer la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

-Revan est trop naïf pour voir le danger que tu représentes, il voit le monde comme un conte de fée dont il serait le preux paladin, il a été élevé comme ça.

Sa main commença un mouvement vers sa chaussure.

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, répliqua Etaine avec un calme qu'elle n'éprouvait pas. Et toi, ton rôle c'est donc de le protéger. Cela dit, pourquoi vouloir m'éliminer maintenant? Il avait déjà dû te dire ce que je lui avais révélé avant…

-Il s'y opposait. Il était persuadé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Il s'identifiait à toi, il pensait que tu étais quelqu'un qui n'était pas né au bon endroit au bon moment, répondit Takara, crachant son venin. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux descendants du maudit Serpentard !

Distraitement, Etaine se demanda comment Rogue avait fait pour ne pas voir à quel point la première année était folle. Il était pourtant légilimens… Mais elle aussi et jamais elle n'avait distingué rien qui ressembla à ce qui tordait désormais le visage de la japonaise.

Sentant probablement qu'elle était déconcentrée, Takara passa à l'action avec la vitesse d'un serpent. Etaine réagit tout aussi vite. Bondissant sur le côté, elle visa la première année et cria :

- _Crucio !_

Sous l'effet du sortilège de crucifixion, Takara s'éleva dans les airs et hurla comme si des clous se plantaient réellement dans ses mains. Le couteau de lancé qu'elle venait de sortir de sa chaussure tomba sur le sol en un bruit mécanique. La Fourchelang la laissa quelques instants crier puis relâcha son emprise. La première année s'effondra par terre.

-Tsss, tsss, tsss, siffla Etaine, ce n'est pas très aimable d'essayer d'assassiner les gens qui n'ont encore rien fait.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la silhouette qui se tenait à quatre pattes sur le sol. D'un simple geste elle attira à elle le couteau de lancé.

-Ainsi donc tu es une occulmente, poursuivit-elle. C'est un talent rare. Surtout chez les enfants de onze ans.

Takara essaya brusquement de se relever pour se jeter sur elle.

 _Endoloris._ La première année se mit à se tordre de douleur, poussant des cris aigus. Contrairement à la scène avec Trelawney qui l'avait dégouté, ce sentiment de maîtrise lui plût. Une toute-puissance semblable à celle de l'impérium. Elle comprenait mieux les mages noirs…

Habituellement les cris lui faisaient horreur et l'indisposait, là, ils résonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Etaine releva sa baguette et Takara se tut, restant tremblante sur le sol de pierre.

-Doloris, le deuxième des sortilèges impardonnables. C'est la première fois que je le lance. Tu vois, c'est à force d'essayer d'empêcher les choses qu'on les réalise, commenta cruellement la Fourchelang.

La légilimente laissa passer un instant, le temps à la première année de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci se calmer elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle, se délectant de la peur qui avait remplacé la haine sur son visage.

 _Endoloris._ Takara hurla de nouveau, s'agitant dans tous les sens sur le sol. Etaine se fit la réflexion qu'on aurait dit un insecte en train de se noyer.

Il y avait tant d'insectes dans le monde… Qui se préoccupait de la disparition d'un seul ?


	19. Tromperie

**Niakovic : Pour répondre à ta remarque, je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé et ce n'est en conséquent pas prévu que je développe comme cela l'histoire. Je ne sais pas exactement comment fonctionne la trace, mais si chaque élève de Poudlard faisant un sort est repéré, cela ferait beaucoup de travail au ministère : j'imaginais davantage que la trace s'activait en quittant Poudlard et se désactivait quand on y entrait. Pour ce qui est des protections dont Poudlard bénéficie, elles ont laissé passer un esprit possédant (Quirrel), un journal maudit, est régulièrement fréquentée par des mangemorts (Rogue et Barty, sans parler de la visite éclair de Lucius) et Sirius a réussi à y entrer sans problèmes. Peut-être sont-elles affaiblies…**

 **Je pense donc que soit le premier impardonnable n'a pas été détecté, soit l'information ne va qu'à la directrice qui n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui l'a lancé. Or, la directrice se trouve être Ombrage, la même personne qui manque de jeter un impardonnable à Harry dans ce tome. Le reste des sorts est lancé dans la salle sur demande que je vois comme un lieu en dehors de contrôle tant qu'on n'y est pas.**

Derrière la fenêtre qu'avait recréée la Salle sur Demande, l'aube commençait à se lever. Une lueur diffuse amorçait de dissiper la nuit. Le Temps… Il n'y avait pas de plus grande puissance.

Se détournant du faux ciel, Etaine jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et s'avança d'un pas souple vers Warrington. Le Serpentard se tenait assis sur une chaise, l'air un peu absent. Il avait instantanément obéit à l'impérium qu'elle lui avait lancé en le réveillant. Tous les hommes étaient-ils aussi faciles à asservir ? Cela laissait mieux comprendre le cafouillage qui avait suivi la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand les mangemorts essayaient d'échapper à la justice en disant avoir été soumis à l'impérium.

-Bien, murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce et froide en rivant son regard dans celui du Serpentard, jetant silencieusement son sortilège de confusion. Tu as surpris Takara Mûryano en train de se livrer à des actes contre la directrice.

-Contre la directrice, oui, répéta docilement Warrington.

-Et quand tu as essayé de traîner cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui se fait passer pour sang-mêlée chez la directrice, elle t'a attaqué avec une dague. Cette dague, poursuivit Etaine en lui montrant l'arme de la première année.

-Sang-de-Bourbe… attaqué… dague…

-Elle t'a même fait une belle entaille, la garce, continua la Fourchelang en la faisant apparaître d'un geste de baguette, aspergeant de sang l'uniforme du Serpentard. Il faudra que tu penses à la dissimuler. Cela t'a rendu furieux qu'elle te traite ainsi, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe tu as voulu lui faire payer.

-Payer.

-Tu l'as torturé à coup de Doloris en lui infligeant un sortilège de mutisme pour que personne ne l'entende crier. Quand elle n'a plus réagi tu l'as abandonné par terre, la croyant morte.

-Doloris… crier… morte…

Etaine arrêta d'exercer sa pression sur lui et se redressa.

-Tu vas l'emmener dans une salle de classe déserte et l'y laisser. Invente-toi une belle histoire qui t'innocentera, futur mangemort. Maintenant, va ! Et que personne ne te vois.

Warrigton se releva et alla prendre le corps inanimé de Takara. Il sortit ensuite de la Salle sur Demande. Etaine s'était déjà occupée de la première année. Briser les barrières mentales de la jeune occulmente s'était avéré d'autant plus facile qu'elle était inconsciente.

La Fourchelang resta encore quelques minutes à regarder l'aube qui se levait, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle se secoua et quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière. Balayant du regard le couloir, elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir été plus précise dans ses instructions au Serpentard. Bah, c'était plus amusant de chercher. Et il fallait laisser passer du temps.

Poussant les portes des salles de classe une à une, elle finit par trouver la première année dans celle de McGonagall. Warrington devait avoir une certaine intelligence. Ou alors ignorait-il que le bureau de l'enseignante de métamorphose se situait à plusieurs couloirs de sa salle de classe.

-Takara ! lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure angoissé tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la japonaise.

La première année commençait à se réveiller et gémissait légèrement, bien loin de l'attitude qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt. Etaine fit apparaître un brancard sous le corps de l'occulmente, masquant soigneusement ses propres pensées qui n'étaient pas en accord avec l'air inquiet sur son visage. Faisant léviter la civière, elle prit rapidement la direction de l'infirmerie. A l'heure qu'il était elle allait réveiller Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

-Et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée, termina la légilimente après avoir raconté comment, revenant de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé toute la nuit à lire dans la Réserve, elle avait entendu une espèce de gémissement.

Mme Pomfresh ne fit pas de commentaire, trop occupée à vérifier si le pouls de la première année était régulier. Tanguy serra les poings et une expression de colère s'afficha sur les visages de Syra et Revan. Les premières années de Serdaigle avaient été prévenus aussitôt qu'Etaine avait mené Takara à l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été la peine de les réveiller puisqu'ils étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre et habillés de pieds en cape.

-Hum, commenta Mme Pomfresh, ne les croyant manifestement pas.

Après tout, leurs histoires n'étaient guère brillantes et il y avait tout intérêt à les dissimuler. L'infirmière devait probablement penser que toutes deux faisaient partie de la résistance. C'était probablement pour cette raison que Mme Pomfresh n'avait prévenu que le professeur Flitwick qui était leur directeur de maison.

-Ce qu'il faut maintenant découvrir, lança le professeur de sortilège, c'est l'identité du criminel.

-Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Je sais que vous voulez tous savoir qui a fait ça mais je vous prierais de ne pas la fatiguer.

-Elle va s'en remettre ? demanda Syra.

L'infirmière hésita, échangea un regard avec Flitwick, puis répondit le plus doucement possible :

-Je ne sais pas encore. On dirait qu'elle a reçu des Doloris et en trop grande quantité et à une trop grande fréquence, ces maléfices peuvent affecter le cerveau.

Il y eu divers bruits de protestation et des gémissements pendant qu'Etaine, impassible, continuait de regarder le visage de Takara. Le regrettait-elle ? Non… La première année avait mérité ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Relevant la tête elle croisa le regard de l'enseignant de sortilège et le soutint un instant.

-Vous étiez déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

-J'ai déjà vu des choses de ce genre, répondit Etaine en détournant le regard pour aller vers l'une des fenêtres. Que ce soit avec magie ou non, tous ceux qui ont été détruits se ressemblent. Et ils ne se reconstruisent pas toujours.

En disant cela la Fourchelang pensait à Anna, une fille de l'orphelinat. Petite, le teint de porcelaine, les cheveux longs fins et des yeux bleus sincères, on aurait plus dit une poupée qu'une enfant. La gamine innocente de douze ans était rapidement devenue une des cibles d'Herbert et de sa bande. Et ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur. Comme tant d'autres avant elle, Anna avait sauté pour leur échapper. Et Saint Raphaël et Damien avait mis cela sur le compte d'une santé fragile alliée à une fièvre foudroyante. Mais avant cela, Etaine avait eu le temps de la voir, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin du grenier, comme l'avait été Takara après qu'elle en ait eu fini avec elle. Et comme tous les autres La Fourchelang avait détournée le regard de la forme prostrée, sachant que le lendemain on la retrouverait étendue dans la cour, une flaque rouge autour de sa tête comme une auréole. C'était la dernière qu'Etaine avait vu avant de quitter définitivement l'orphelinat quand elle avait fugué entre sa première et sa deuxième année. Elle n'avait pas tenue trois semaines.

-Tais-toi, lui ordonna Tanguy. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Les yeux d'Etaine s'assombrirent mais elle décida de ne pas répliquer. Inutile d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu alors qu'ils étaient déjà affligés. Un instant la légilimente se demanda comment elle serait si c'était Anne, Emma, Zane ou Swan étendus sur ce lit. Elle avait déjà vécu ça avec la née-moldue et était arrivée à temps. Ce n'avait pas été le cas pour Kane. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise.

Takara commença à s'agiter comme si elle revivait les instants qui avaient précédés sa perte de conscience. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, balayant l'infirmerie du regard, complétement paniquée. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Revan et elle eut une phrase qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes autres qu'Etaine et les premières années :

-J'ai échoué, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

Le Sylversword poussa un soupir de soulagement. Flitwick et Mme Pomfresh échangèrent un regard, pensant sans aucun doute qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Etaine prit un air surpris.

-Ça, on s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivante, répliqua le première année.

-Bon sang, jura brusquement Syra, tu prends ça bien trop au sérieux. Réveille-toi ma vieille, on est à Poudlard, plus au manoir !

Takara la foudroya du regard.

-J'ai prêté serment, et seule la mort pourra m'en délier.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de mourir pour moi, s'indigna Revan dans une révolte qui devait durer depuis pas mal de temps.

-Je l'ai juré à ton père, Epée d'Argent, professa la première année comme si elle parlait d'un dieu.

-Je rêve, soupira Etaine en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle est encore plus timbrée que mon grand-oncle !

Flitwick lâcha un petit cri aigu pendant que Takara et les autres premières années se tournaient vers elle, choqués.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi, maudite ?! s'écria la première année en tentant de se redresser, aussitôt repoussée par l'infirmière. Toi et ton engeance maudite n'avez rien en commun avec la noble lignée des serviteurs de l'Epée d'Argent dont je descends !

-C'est bien ce que je disais complétement timbrée, répéta Etaine.

-Ça suffit ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh. Miss Mûryano, veuillez cesser d'insulter miss Knightley sans raison. Et vous, miss Knightley, prenez en considération que votre camarade vient de subir un sérieux choc et qu'elle est alitée. Veuillez donc cessez de faire augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

-Takara, déclara calmement Tanguy dans l'espoir de la calmer. Etaine n'a rien fait qui justifie cela, à part peut-être avoir été un peu trop direct, mais il faut avouer que ton discours manque de cohérence…

-Je suis la seule à voir claire dans son jeu, tempêta la première année. La seule qui…

-Tu sais, lança la légilimente, si tu te discrédite toi-même, ça ne va pas faire avancer tes affaires.

-La seule qui sache de quoi elle est capable, continua la première année.

-On dirait le compte rendu du procès de Bellatrix Lestrange, commenta Etaine. Elle, elle était folle avant même d'aller à Azkaban.

-Miss Knightley, la reprit Flitwick pendant que Takara continuait de s'agiter de plus bel. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

-Ça suffit ! ordonna Revan et la première année se tue aussitôt. Syra a raison, Takara, tu prends cette affaire beaucoup trop au sérieux. Et il n'y a rien à reprocher à Etaine.

-Mais, reprit la première année avec plus de calme, elle pourrait tous nous éliminer ! C'est une menace à neutraliser…

-Entre pouvoir et faire il y a une différence, glissa la Fourchelang en se redressant de toute sa taille, rivant son regard dans celui de la japonaise. Je pourrais en effet tous vous tuer si cela me tentait, mais pour quelle raison le ferais-je ? Quel serait mon motif, que cela m'apporterait-il ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner. Alors je ne vois aucune raison de me mettre un certain nombre de personnes à dos quand je peux rester en bons termes avec elles.

-Tu mens, comme tous les descendants du maudit, feula Takara. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, de belles promesses puis des coups dans le dos !

Etaine se redressa et les fenêtres de l'infirmerie claquèrent sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Le ciel sembla s'assombrir, donnant à la légilimente un air d'apparition d'un autre temps.

-Je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'acier. Quant à Salazar Serpentard sache que je suis fière d'être sa descendante et que je n'ai pas à m'en cacher. Et même si je ne partage pas ses opinions, mon estime pour lui est égale à celle de Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor.

Plus fière que jamais, la Fourchelang releva le menton et toisa la première année.

-J'ai beau avoir d'illustres ancêtres je ne vois pas la nécessité de les encenser en qualifiant de « noble » ma lignée qui est rongée par les vers. Et tout ce que je vois dans la tienne c'est qu'elle est marquée par les chaînes de la servitude. Tu n'es en cela pas si différente des Serpentard sang-pur qui s'en vantent ! Toi, la partisane de Gryffondor ! Tu es aussi pourrie qu'eux !

Un bruit de tonnerre ponctua ses paroles, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfresh. Etaine se tue et allait tourner les talons quand une autre voix se fit entendre.

-C'est toi qui fait ça ? s'étonna Tanguy.

-Fais quoi ? demanda la légilimente en battant des cils comme si elle se réveillait, ramenant le beau temps.

-L'espèce d'orage, compléta Revan.

-Ah ? C'est possible je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce truc…

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait ça sans baguette et accidentellement, miss Knightley ? s'étrangla Flitwick.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de si extraordinaire, professeur, répliqua Etaine en haussant les épaules.

- _Enfin je te trouve_ , siffla une voix.

La Fourchelang se retourna et plaça ses mains en coupe sur le sol pour que Saernel y monte.

- _Ombrage arrive, elle a entendu parler d'un rassemblement ici_ , l'informa la vipère.

-Encore ce serpent ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Miss Knightley, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas l'amener dans mon infirmerie !

-J'avais entendu une histoire là-dessus, murmura Syra, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était vrai.

-Saernel dit qu'Ombrage arrive, répéta Etaine à l'intention des autres. Elle sait que nous sommes ici.

Il y eu quelques grimaces, probablement autant à cause de la nouvelle que parce que le serpent venait de reprendre sa place dans ses cheveux.

-Miss Mûryano, vous venez de vous réveiller, les autres, vous attendiez son réveil. Miss Knightley, c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé en allant me demander une information pour vos révisions pour les examens de sortilèges, décida rapidement Flitwick.

Les autres acquiescèrent de concert. Cette version des faits leur allait tout à fait. Quelques secondes à peine après que l'enseignant de sortilège ait refermé la bouche, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant le passage au crapaud et à Rusard.

-Eh bien, que faites-vous tous hors de votre dortoir ? demanda la directrice avec un ton qui sembla de mauvaise augure à Etaine.

-C'est moi qui les ai fait venir, répondit Flitwick en restant assis sur sa chaise.

Il était si petit qu'il aurait paru plus minuscule encore en se levant.

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Leur camarade a été attaqué cette nuit, j'ai jugé bon de les prévenir avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sa recherche, répliqua l'enseignant de sortilège avec le plus grand calme.

-Et miss Knightley, que fait-elle ici ? demanda Ombrage.

-C'est moi qui ai trouvé Takara. J'étais allé demander une précision au professeur Flitwick sur les sortilèges de Confusions, expliqua la légilimente, déroulant son mensonge avec facilité.

-Je crois, madame la directrice, que la question qui se pose n'est pas la présence de ces élèves ici, intervint Mme Pomfresh, mais l'identité de l'agresseur de miss Mûryano.

-Mais je sais qui c'est ! s'exclama la première année. C'était Warrington !

Le visage du crapaud afficha un instant de la stupeur puis elle se reprit aussitôt.

-Allons, vous êtes encore sous le choc vous ne raisonnez pas correctement. Dans quelques jours vous reprendrez vos esprits et verrez que M. Warrignton n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Vous êtes bouchée ou quoi ? s'écria Revan en se relevant. Quelqu'un l'a torturé et vous refusez de punir le coupable !

Les yeux du crapaud se plissèrent en deux fentes pendant que Rusard affichait un air mi outragé mi réjoui.

-M. Sylversword, je vous mets en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année. De plus vous recevrez quinze coups de fouets en guise d'exemple par M. Rusard.

-Ah non ! s'insurgea Mme Pomfresh avant que quiconque d'autre n'ai pu réagir. Cela suffit avec vos méthodes moyenâgeuses ! Cet élève ne recevra rien du tout et des coups de fouets encore moins ! Il n'a fait que dénoncer votre conduite indigne d'un professeur de Poudlard comme le font tous les courageux qui vous défient chaque nuit !

Etaine sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, comme Revan avant elle.

-Les châtiments corporels remis en vigueur à Poudlard après presque un siècle d'absence, remarqua-t-elle. Quelle… évolution remarquable. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'en penserait la communauté magique et votre cher ministre, madame la Grande Inquisitrice, observa la légilimente d'un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Rogue. Vous avez surement pu remarquer que votre censure possède quelques lacunes…

-C'est une menace ? se raidit immédiatement Ombrage. Miss Knightley, vous…

-De plus, continua Etaine sans tenir compte de l'interruption, c'est le conseil d'administration qui a décidé d'interdire les châtiments corporels suite à la mort d'un élève fragile des mains d'un concierge un peu trop zélé. Vous ne pouvez pas les remettre en vigueur sans l'aval de la majorité absolue des membres du conseil d'administration. Et si je suis sûre que certains ne s'y opposeront pas, vous aurez besoin de temps et d'argent pour corrompre les autres. Je dirais que cela prendra environ jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été. D'ici là, vous vous créeriez un scandale que n'approuverait certainement pas Cornélius Fudge.

Le crapaud semblait avoir avalé l'un des poisons du Maître des potions. Elle tourna finalement les talons, suivie du concierge furieux, sur un :

-Nous en reparlerons, miss Knightley !

-Merci, déclara Revan après quelques instants.

-Essaye de contrôler ton langage la prochaine fois je ne serais pas toujours derrière ton dos avec deux ou trois articles de lois.

-Nous autres Sylversword, nous…

-Tu vas devenir complétement cinglé si tu continus comme ça, le coupa Etaine. Syra a raison, tu es à Poudlard, tu peux faire une pause.

-N'essaye pas de le corrompre, maudite ! lança Takara. Il doit suivre la voie qui a été tracée pour lui à sa naissance.

-Tout le monde dehors, décréta Mme Pomfresh. Quant à vous, miss Mûryano, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avaler cette potion et de cesser d'harceler moralement M. Sylversword miss Knightley a raison sur ce point.

Les autres quittèrent l'infirmerie, Flitwick les raccompagnant à leur salle commune pour leur éviter de nouvelles rencontres avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand-chose avec la nouvelle directrice faisant opposition, confia le professeur de sortilège, mais je vais essayer. Par contre, ne commettez pas d'actes inconsidérés vous y risqueriez beaucoup…

 **En deuxième justification pour laquelle Ombrage n'agirait pas sur un impardonnable, c'est que se serait reconnaître qu'une personne à qui elle a donné autorité l'a lancé, ce qui nuirait donc au crapaud lui-même par effet de ricochet.**


	20. Les enseignants

Etonnamment, les trois premières années suivirent à peu près le conseil de l'enseignant du sortilège. Mais la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école. On le devina car, au petit déjeuner, tous les enseignants étaient étrangement graves et certains comme Senrose et McGonagall paraissaient au bord de la révolte. Même Rogue s'acharnait sur son repas avec plus de hargne que d'habitude. Et leurs conciliabules se multiplièrent à tel point qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose tant on tombait sur eux dans les couloirs. Ils avaient aussi l'étrange manie de recevoir des hiboux à tout bout de champ pendant les cours. Et comme les lettres n'étaient pas marquées du sceaux de la Brigade Inquisitoriale on pouvait en déduire qu'elles venaient de Poudlard.

Les principaux agitateurs étaient Flitwick, McGonagall, Chourave, Sinastra, Senrose et Mme Pomfresh. Pour les quatre premiers c'était compréhensible puisqu'ils étaient des enseignants de la première année. Senrose on l'expliqua parce que c'était un ancien Gryffondor. L'infirmière c'était facile parce qu'elle prenait très à cœur ses patients et leur rétablissement.

Les professeurs passaient surtout leur temps à envoyer et recevoir des hiboux, si bien que l'on devinait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose mais personne ne savait quoi. Senrose avait sans doute été le plus audacieux : l'un des textes qu'il leur avait donné à traduire en anglais n'était autre que le premier couplet de « Vieille Grenouille ».

Quant à Mme Pomfresh elle avait donné une interview vibrante à l'Imprimeur. Elle ne l'avait pas signé mais il était facile de reconnaître son indignation. Si bien qu'en quelques jours presque toute l'école fut au courant, soit par la lecture du _Poudlard_ , soit par bouche à oreille.

Warrington fut retrouvé un matin, couvert d'entailles et visiblement fou puisqu'il tentait d'attaquer le premier qui s'approchait de lui. On était bien en peine de dire qui était le coupable mais Etaine soupçonnait une basse vengeance des premières années. Rogue avait dû l'assommer pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie où il l'avait abandonné sans état d'âme auprès de Mme Pomfresh qui n'attendait que ça. La normalement si attentionnée infirmière l'avait mis en camisole de force et oubliait la plupart du temps ses repas, même si sa rigueur professionnelle l'empêcher de tout simplement oublier de le soigner.

La Fourchelang n'en fut pas gênée Warrington n'aurait pas dû tenter de lui prendre sa pierre d'Abel'Riu.

Une autre chanson avait été inscrite sur les portes de la Grande Salle, même si moins de personnes la chantaient car elle était beaucoup plus agressive :

 **Sal'crapaud, t'es vraiment qu'un salaud On va te faire la peau, et l'Peintre trouv'ra ça beau L'a été trop doux av'c toi, tu verras, s'qu'il't'montrait c'té rien par rapport à c'que j'vais te faire.**

 **Warrington ! T'as d'la chance, t'es d'ja sur l'carreau, parce qu'moi j'aurais pas hésité à t'y aplatir. T'vas crever, t'mérite pas mieux. J'vais t'suivre, et tu vas regretter qu'on t'ait épargné !**

 **Mort aux collabos ! C'est qu'des salauds !**

La côte de popularité de l'écrivain chuta quelque peu suite à ce message et les collabos commencèrent à véritablement avoir peur. La situation commençait à devenir trop violente et les professeurs ne faisaient rien pour calmer le jeu. Au contraire, leur manège avec les hiboux jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Etaine soupçonnaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient de la situation mais auraient mis la main au feu plutôt que d'aider Ombrage et de voir se retourner contre eux les élèves.

D'ailleurs la directrice ne faisait rien qui aida. Elle refusait toujours de reconnaître qu'un membre de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale ait pu torturer un autre étudiant. Commença alors une véritable joute entre le crapaud qui niait avec virulence ses accusations et les témoignages qui paraissaient dans le _Poudlard_. Personne ne pouvait gagner puisque chacun était solidement campé sur ses positions mais les étudiants s'énervaient de plus en plus et commençaient à échapper même au corps enseignant. Ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était en train de devenir une vraie révolution comme celle qui avait eu lieu en France. Dans le sang et la terreur.

Etaine connaissait bien cette période grâce aux dires de l'Archiviste et elle craignait que la situation ne dégénère davantage. Pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour calmer le jeu, elle soupçonnait que la seule chose qui en soit capable soit le retour de Dumbledore. Elle se préoccupait surtout d'essayer de tenir ses camarades loin du conflit. Curieusement, c'était Swan qui avait été l'un des plus faciles à convaincre. Alors qu'il pouvait être une vraie tête de mule, l'hyperactif avait cédé assez facilement. C'était sans doute lié au fait que sa petite amie venait de le larguer. Swan avait été l'un des meneurs de la révolte et Ombrage avait fait pression sur Gemma dont les parents travaillaient au ministère de la Magie. Ne souhaitant pas être entraînée par son camarade, la troisième année avait rompu. Anne avait suivi les conseils de Zane et d'Etaine et s'était faite discrète depuis le début. Emma n'avait pas non plus un tempérament de battant et si elle avait fait quelques actions, cette violence soudaine lui faisait peur. Zane avait aussi son père au ministère de la Magie et s'était donc prudemment tenu loin du conflit.

Mais d'autres n'avaient pas cette prudence. Le _Poudlard_ par exemple était en train de devenir plus virulent que jamais. La légilimente soupçonnait Hermione de faire partie de l'équipe de rédaction. La Gryffondor était pourtant plus raisonnable que la plupart de ses camarades qui étaient à la limite de l'insurrection. Etaine aussi brûlait de reprendre le combat mais elle savait qu'elle était déjà surveillée par Ombrage et se forçait donc à se tenir tranquille.

Peeves, plus déchaîné que jamais, avait transformé le château en un véritable champ de bataille. L'esprit frappeur se plaisait dans le chaos ambiant et le faisait savoir. On avait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire. On avait eu tort. Peeves était un électron libre et à chaque instant il semblait gagner en virulence. Désormais, même les partisans de la révolte le fuyaient. Seuls quelques résistants collaboraient encore avec lui. Pour une fois, l'esprit frappeur ne dénonçait personne. Mais il était plus redoutable que jamais.

Aussi, lorsqu'une demi-douzaine d'Aurors du ministère arriva à Poudlard en pleine nuit, on crut que c'était en rapport avec le fait que Peeves avait fait faire un tour de manège à certains membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. L'esprit frappeur les avait accrochés à un lustre avant de se mettre à les bombarder d'une substance gluante qui collait à leurs vêtements. Lorsque le poids était devenu trop lourd pour le lustre, celui-ci était tombé dans le grand hall et les Serpentard qui étaient accrochés dessus aussi. Nott avait eu les deux jambes brisés, Parkinson une commotion cérébrale et Goyle un bras cassé avec une fracture ouverte. De ce fait, il y avait désormais cinq membres de la Brigade Inquistoriale à l'infirmerie si l'on comptait Montague que les jumeaux Weasley avait emprisonnés dans une armoire à Disparaître il y avait ce qui semblait des années avant. Montague avait réussi à s'en sortir en transplanant mais depuis il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé tous ses esprits.

Les pères de certains de ces Serpentard, Nott en particulier, étaient assez influents au ministère. On avait donc soupçonné que c'était pour Peeves et Revan s'était empressé d'aller le prévenir. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour Hagrid. Les élèves de cinquième année qui passaient leurs Buses d'astronomie en même temps avait assisté à la confrontation. Les Aurors, Ombrage à leur tête, s'étaient rendus dans la cabane du garde-chasse en pleine nuit pour l'arrêter. Comme c'était à prévoir, Hagrid avait résisté, son statut de demi-géant lui permettant d'encaisser plus de maléfices de Stupéfixion qu'un sorcier normal. Le professeur McGongall s'était précipité à son secours en hurlant aux sorciers du ministère qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, qu'Hagrid n'avaient rien fait, ce qui était effectivement la vérité. L'enseignante de métamorphose s'était effondrée sur le coup de quatre maléfices de Stupéfixion que lui avaient jetés ensemble les Aurors et le crapaud, alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore sur les lieux du combat, n'avait pas sa baguette à la main et n'avait reçu aucune sommation. Les examinateurs venus faire passer les Buses aux cinquièmes années et les ASPIC aux septièmes avaient été indignés, mais aucun n'avait pu réagir, l'action les ayant pris de court. Fou de rage, Hagrid avait assommé les sorciers du ministère avant de prendre la fuite, son chien stupéfixié sur les épaules.

Cette intervention sauvage avait jeté un grand froid sur Poudlard. La proposition de Takara d'assassiner le crapaud fut prise très au sérieux. La première année prétendait qu'elle allait bien mais Mme Pomfresh tenait à la garder à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, elle pouvait la protéger d'Ombrage et de toute manière la directrice l'avait mise au secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de discerner la vérité du mensonge, ainsi qu'elle l'avait formulée. Et Takara pouvait se révéler assez têtue si bien qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que sa version des choses soit admise comme réelle. Etaine l'avait prise comme prétexte pour aller voir comment se portait McGonagall, accompagnant Revan.

-Elle s'en remettra, assura Mme Pomfresh quand la légilimente lui posa la question. Ce sera long, mais on y arrivera.

Mais la Fourchelang sut qu'elle était surtout en train d'essayer de se convaincre elle-même.

-Je connais un poison asiatique très rare, confia Takara. Quasiment indétectable.

Elle et Etaine avaient plus ou moins fait la paix, même si la légilimente soupçonnait une intervention des autres premières années en sa faveur. Certes, leurs relations étaient plus tendues qu'avant, mais elles recommençaient à se parler. Et la Fourchelang s'était débarrassée de sa jalousie à son égard. D'après ce que lui avait confié Takara, Rogue n'avait même pas essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles comme il l'avait parfois fait avec Etaine.

-On soupçonnerait S… Rogue, riposta la légilimente en secouant la tête. On n'a pas le droit de le mêler à ça.

Les yeux de Takara se plissèrent légèrement, remarquant qu'elle s'était reprise, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Ou l'Empoisonneur, ajouta Revan qui n'avait rien remarqué. Et il y a bien peu d'honneur à agir comme ça.

-Je me moque de Rogue, répliqua la première année.

-Il t'aime bien, pourtant, remarqua Etaine.

-Ça ne se voit pas, alors, riposta Takara avec une pointe d'amertume.

Pour la première fois, la Fourchelang ressentit de la compassion pour la japonaise. Très vite, elle chassa ce sentiment.

-Oh, si. Sais-tu seulement à combien de personnes non-Serpentard il a déjà accordé des points ? Et à combien il a donné des potions de sa réserve personnelle ?

-Pas beaucoup, reconnut la première année. Mais avec moi il était toujours froid. Il n'y a que mes capacités en potion qu'il aime, et il connaissait mes parents. Je n'ai rien eu que j'ai gagné par moi-même.

-Et que voulais-tu qu'il apprécie d'autre ? demanda Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté. Rogue n'aime pas les gens, il est bien plus à l'aise avec ses potions et ses sortilèges.

Pourtant, l'aveu de Takara lui avait fait plaisir. A elle, le Maître des potions permettait de voir un peu plus de lui-même. Elle savait qu'il était un personnage bien plus complexe que celui qu'elle venait de décrire.

-Toi, il t'aime bien. Il me demandait de tes nouvelles, parfois.

Etaine tourna la tête vers elle, surprise. Le professeur de potion demandait de ses nouvelles ?

- _Je te l'avais dit_ , siffla mollement Saernel.

- _Oui, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'à toi_ , dit la Fourchelang _._

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, se moqua Takara. Pas alors que tu viens de manquer de l'appeler par son prénom.

A côté d'elles, Revan fit la grimace. Etrangement, il avait eu la même réaction que la majorité des personnes qui soupçonnaient quelque chose entre elle et le Maître des potions.

-Tu l'aimes, maudite, l'accusa la première année avec moins de hargne que la dernière fois.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Revan de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement.

-Plus comme un père que comme autre chose, déclara Etaine avec honnêteté. Severus m'a plus ou moins pris sous sa protection ces dernières années.

-Plus ou moins ? répéta Takara. Tu plaisantes ? Chaque fois que je répondais à une question en classe, il me regardait comme s'il attendait que je rajoute quelque chose avant de me donner des points. Sauf la fois où j'ai cité ce que tu avais dit, c'est la seule où il avait l'air satisfait.

Etaine la regarda un instant, mais la première année pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Tu as dû te tromper, déclara-t-elle néanmoins. Severus et moi pensons de la même manière sur ce point : avec la guerre qui se prépare, il est dangereux de s'attacher. Surtout à des gens qui sont en première ligne.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché la Fourchelang de l'apprécier. Mais le Maître des potions avait une plus grande expérience qu'elle de la clandestinité et il était peu probable qu'il s'abaisse à donner un tel moyen de pression sur lui. Mais ne l'avait-il pas aidé depuis son entrée à Poudlard en sachant que cela apparaîtrait comme suspect de sa part ?

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre manège ? Au début de l'année aussi tu manquais de dire son prénom quand nous parlions de potions. Pas au milieu, tu avais davantage de réserve. Et il se préoccupait bien plus de moi quand tu t'étais écarté de lui. Maintenant, il m'ignore presque.

Cela laissa la légilimente sans voix. Selon les dire de Takara, elle n'avait été qu'une substitution. Rogue avait voulu l'encourager à ne pas irriter Ombrage en ne lui donnant pas la potion contre la plume sanglante, elle le savait. Mais sur le moment, elle lui en avait surtout voulu de l'avoir accordé à une autre qu'elle. Et elle avait haï la première année pour cela. Pourtant, il lui en avait redonné après.

Le Fourchelang se releva brusquement.

-Je ne te crois pas, jeta-t-elle avant de tourner des talons.

La confiance était une faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible.

Assise dans la bibliothèque, Etaine referma son livre. Elle l'avait fini. _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ lui tenaient compagnie depuis qu'on le lui avait offert, au Noël de sa deuxième année. Il lui avait fallu deux ans et demi pour en venir à bout. D'un geste absent, la Fourchelang caressa la tranche d'étain qui maintenait en place la couverture rousse, usée par le temps. Le grimoire contenait des milliers de pages et couvrait presque tous les sujets. Une bible, avait compris la légilimente quand on le lui avait offert. Et cela l'était.

Ecrite par Ester Bydhal, alias l'Archiviste, l'ouvrage datait de deux siècles. Malheureusement, il ne devait pas y en avoir plus d'une dizaine d'exemplaires dans le monde. Probablement moins. _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ avait été interdite dès sa parution et certains volumes avaient surement disparus. Et cela uniquement parce que le livre traitait autant de magie blanche que de magie noire. L'Archiviste avait beaucoup voyagé durant sa vie et avait amassés un volume de connaissances impressionnant. Mage noire, Ester Bydhal avait toutefois plus été portée sur l'étude que sur la domination du monde. En cela elle avait surement été l'une des dernières héritières de Syr'Agar, l'Institut de magie noire qui avait fermée sept cent ans avant sa naissance. A une époque où le terme « mage noir » n'avait pas qu'une connotation négative. Juste un sorcier ou une sorcière particulièrement doué. L'Archiviste l'avait été d'après ses écrits et le fait qu'elle ait échappé aux Aurors français puis allemands le prouvait aussi.

Mais les mages noirs avaient aussi été des scientifiques qui n'hésitaient parfois pas à mener leurs expériences sur le terrain, à l'exemple d'Abel'Riu. Comme lui, Ester Bydhal n'avait pas hésité à tuer et à torturer. Etaine se sentait une connexion avec l'Archiviste, la femme était un modèle pour elle avec sa quête du savoir si semblable à la sienne.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, interrompant ses pensées.

- _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ , lut Severus Rogue par-dessus son épaule. Tu as souvent ce livre avec toi, à ce que j'ai pu voir.

-C'est une Bible, déclara Etaine.

Le Maître des potions tendit la main pour le regarder de plus près mais la légilimente le rangea sans lui laisser le temps de l'effleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque d'autre qu'elle le touche.

-Que voulais-tu qui vaille la peine de montrer ce que tu as pris tant de peine à cacher tout au long de l'année? demanda-t-elle avant de se rendre brusquement compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.

L'enseignant ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa sur une chaise en face d'elle, posant les avant-bras sur la table. La Fourchelang jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, ce dont Rogue avait déjà dû s'assurer.

-Serais-tu prête à faire quelque chose pour l'effort de guerre ? murmura-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Ah, dit Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté, enclenchant instinctivement l'occulmencie, et quel camp me propose cela ?

-Actuellement, il s'agit du mouvement de résistance contre Ombrage et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Parfait, tout ce qui peut gêner le crapaud m'arrange, accepta la légilimente. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai vu que tu étais au courant de la connexion entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a eu pas plus tard que cette après-midi une vision envoyée par le Maître. Potter se trouve en ce moment même dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec une grande part de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et cinq de ses alliés. Il ne faut pas qu'il quitte Poudlard. A toi de lui transmettre le message.

-Et vous ? demanda Etaine comme il se relevait.

-Je vais prévenir l'Ordre je ne peux pas risquer de trop m'investir pour l'un des camps sans me compromettre auprès de l'autre.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître ce sentiment, soliloqua la Fourchelang.

Le coin de la bouche de Rogue fut agitait d'un tic, comme s'il se retenait de sourire. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, la légilimente se leva et partit vers le bureau d'Ombrage.

-Hey, il ne faut pas aller par-là, lui lança un élève qu'elle dépassait. Quelqu'un a mis du Gaz étrangleur dans ce couloir !

Etaine ignora sa mise en garde et sortit sa baguette en continuant d'avancer. S'il y avait un Gaz étrangleur, il lui suffisait d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour s'en protéger. Quelques manipulations magiques lui prouvèrent qu'il n'en était rien.

La porte d'Ombrage était fermée. La Fourchelang la déverrouilla d'un mouvement de baguette et se tint sur le seuil, attirant sur elle tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La Brigade Inquisitoriale était bien là, tenant en otage Neville, Ronald, Ginny et Luna. Mais l'on ne voyait pas le crapaud.

Ni Potter.


	21. L'Affrontement

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Malefoy.

Etaine balaya du regard les personnes présentes, effleurant leurs esprits. Les membres de l'A.D. la regardaient avec espoir tandis qu'elle les ignorait pour se concentrer sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Je dois parler à la directrice, répondit-elle une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ne restait plus qu'à s'éclipser et rejoindre Potter dans la forêt où Hermione les guidait, lui et Ombrage, à une arme. Etait-ce celle dont il avait été question dans les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Non, la Gryffondor avait dit qu'ils cherchaient à communiquer avec Dumbledore pour lui dire que « c'était prêt ». La chose dont il était question dans les réunions de l'Ordre, ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'assembler, juste de la surveiller. Et dans l'esprit de Ginny et de Ronald elle trouvait une toute autre histoire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le Survivant.

-Pourquoi ? s'en mêla Parkinson.

-J'ai un message à lui transmettre.

-On le lui dira, donne-le nous.

-Warrington a repris conscience, déclara la Fourchelang en prenant le premier mensonge qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il sait qui l'a attaqué.

-Ah, bonne nouvelle, sourit Malefoy. Qui est-ce ?

-Je n'ai droit de transmettre cette information qu'à la directrice, précisa la légilimente. Où puis-je la trouver ?

-Je vais le transmettre moi-même, assura l'attrapeur de quidditch de Serpentard. Puis-je savoir ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. C'est la directrice qui décidera de te le transmettre ou non, résista Etaine.

Allaient-ils le dire oui ou non ? Elle n'irait probablement pas bien loin si elle leur tournait le dos maintenant.

-Je crois que tu as oublié une chose, Knightley, vint la voix d'un autre joueur de quidditch de Serpentard. C'est nous qui faisons la loi ici.

Etaine pencha sur le côté et le dévisagea froidement, sentant la colère monter en elle. Elle connaissait ce Serpentard. Il lui avait déjà enlevé des points.

-Ici, peut-être. Mais cela ne durera pas. Et dehors… Vous n'êtes rien.

Le joueur de quidditch réagit immédiatement.

-Je descends d'une des plus vieilles familles sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne. La seule chose que tu ais le droit de faire c'est de t'incliner devant moi. Inclines-toi !

Etaine resta debout, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Vraiment, Avery ? Il en est pourtant devant qui ta famille rampe comme des vers. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très en faveur, ces temps-ci…

Avery pâlit considérablement pendant qu'Etaine affichait un air plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

-Qui es-tu, sale…

-Tais-toi ! intervint Malefoy, soudain pâle.

Le fils de mangemort devait avoir appris des choses depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Petite sang…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'abattit comme une masse au centre de la pièce où il s'était avancé. Bêtement, Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent à leur tour, leurs baguettes levées, relâchant leurs otages. Neville et Ronald qui venaient d'être relâchés se précipitèrent vers ceux qui tenaient Ginny et Luna.

- _Saernel, tu vas avec Luna, préviens Potter ! Dis-lui que c'est un piège !_ ordonna Etaine dans un sifflement pendant qu'elle parait un sort de Crabbe tout en envoyant une boule de feu sur Goyle.

Parkinson lâcha un cri quand Neville se jeta sur elle et Malefoy se porta aussitôt à son secours. La vipère jaillit de la chevelure d'Etaine pour aller percuter Bulstrode qui tenait la rêveuse. Il lui mordit sauvagement le nez pour s'enroula en quelques secondes autour du cou de Luna. Sous la douleur, la Serpentard relâcha sa prise, permettant à la rêveuse de faucher sa baguette et de se dresser, prête au combat.

-Fuyez ! cria la légilimente en stupéfixiant Crabbe. Je vous couvre !

Les membres de l'A.D. ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ils savaient qu'elle était la plus douée et même si huit Serpentard, c'était pas mal, elle pouvait toujours en mettre un certain nombre hors combat.

Etaine sortit à reculons derrière eux, ployant sous le nombre, en lançant des sorts en rafales, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle touchait. En fait, c'était mieux si elle détruisait la collection d'horribles assiettes d'Ombrage : les Serpentard devaient se protéger des éclats. Lançant un dernier maléfice de pétrification, elle saisit le battant et envoya violemment la porte dans la figure d'Avery. Un « crac ! » très satisfaisant lui fit savoir qu'elle lui avait brisé le nez. _Collaporta_.

- _Alohomora !_ lança une voix derrière la cloison sans parvenir à faire bouger le battant.

-Il faut l'enfoncer ! cria la voix de Parkinson. Goyle, Avery, allez-y !

Un premier « boum » se fit entendre.

 _Spero Patronum_ , informula Etaine.

-Potter est dans la forêt avec Ombrage, dicta-t-elle rapidement. J'ai envoyé Saernel le prévenir mais je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à le convaincre Potter ne le connaît pas. Désolé de te lâcher.

Puis elle pointa sa baguette en direction des sous-sols, y envoyant le patronus. A Rogue de se débrouiller maintenant. Et à elle de s'en sortir. _Glacis._

Les Serpentard enfoncèrent la porte à ce moment-là, sans lui laisser le temps de se jeter un sortilège de désillusion. De toute manière elle avait envie de faire ça à visage découvert. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dérapèrent sur la plaque de glace, cherchant à retrouver leur équilibre et perdant ainsi de précieuses secondes. Etaine en profita pour en stupéfixier deux autres avant de prendre la suite dans un passage secret détourné.

-Elle est partie par-là ! cria Avery.

En courant, Etaine fit irruption sur le palier du grand escalier de marbre, lançant des flammes derrière son épaule. Sans tenir compte des quatre Poufsouffle, six Gryffondor, trois Serdaigle et huit Serpentard présent qui l'observèrent avec stupéfaction. Ceux-ci étaient visiblement en train de profiter des privilèges que leur avait accordés Ombrage pour ôter des points aux autres maisons. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale refluèrent en désordre, se rentrant les uns dans les autres.

-Derrière ! hurla la voix de Lucienne.

La légilimente s'écarta d'un pas chassé, se retournant d'un bond pour voir cinq autres membres de la Brigade déjà présents sur le palier. Elle esquiva ainsi de justesse le sortilège que lui lança le plus âgé, un septième année à en juger par sa taille. D'ailleurs ils étaient tous assez vieux, probablement des sixièmes années. La baguette vola des mains de celui qui venait de la viser. Des bruits derrière elle l'informèrent que les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale rebroussaient chemin vers elle. Envoyant une rafale de feu dans la direction des Serpentard de sixième année, la Fourchelang passa par-dessus la rambarde esquivant ainsi un sortilège qui passa par-dessus sa tête.

-Il faudrait viser mieux que ça, les gars, si vous voulez m'avoir, les défia Etaine après avoir éclaté de rire.

Elle n'avait jamais affronté tant d'adversaires en même temps et la bataille était grisante. Lors de ses entraînements avec Rogue elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes car le Maître des potions était plus doué qu'elle. Ces Serpentard, elle pouvait tous les vaincre individuellement. Seule manquait la présence de Saernel sur son épaule pour lui fournir un appui. Son sortilège de blocage envoya Goyle s'écraser sur ses camarades qui poussèrent des cris indignés en tentant de se dégager de sa lourde masse.

Etaine se retourna d'un bond et son Charme de Bouclier arrêta les trois sortilèges que venaient de lui lancer les Serpentard de l'escalier. Elle répliqua, les obligeant à se protéger derrière des boucliers. Le lustre s'écroula sur eux, les enfouissant sous des centaines de gouttes de cristal.

-Vers d'terre, vous rampez d'vant l'mauvais maître, allez donc le r'joindre votre cher des Ténèbres mais f'tez nous la paix, band'de crétins, entonna Peeves de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

L'esprit frappeur fila dans les airs, accompagné d'un sifflement aigu et d'un cliquetis de chaînes.

-Vieille ganache, t'as choisi l'mauvais camp, t'vas pas survivre longtemps, poursuivit Peeves plus fort encore en fonçant sur le concierge qui arrivait en courant, alerté par le bruit de la chute du lustre et les échos de la bataille.

Il entreprit aussitôt de l'étrangler pendant que Miss Teigne essayait de le griffer. Profitant que, comme tous les autres, les deux Serpentard qui avaient échappaient à la chute avaient levés les yeux pour en voir le responsable, Etaine en pétrifia un. Le second se retourna vivement et la Fourchelang sauta en l'air en utilisant son entraînement au combat moldu pour éviter le maléfice qu'il lui lançait. Celui-ci percuta Goyle qui venait finalement de se relever, le renvoyant aussitôt à terre.

-Stop ! Ça suffit ! cria un autre Serpentard en accourant vers les lieux du combat, l'insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale brillant sur sa poitrine, suivi d'une douzaine de membres de la même organisation.

Il fut accueilli par un barrage de sortilège.

-Vive la Révolution ! hurla Revan. Mort aux collabos !

Un rugissement enthousiaste lui répondit, montant principalement de l'Armée de Dumbledore dont quatre membres se tenaient dans l'escalier, sans compter Etaine. Et sans tenir compte non plus de Revan, Tanguy et Syra qui avaient une sérieuse dent contre la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Sal'crapaud, t'es vraiment qu'un salaud, approuva Peeves, toujours occupé à essayer d'immobiliser Rusard qui se débattait avec une vigueur étonnante, on va te faire la peau, et l'Peintre trouv'ra ça beau !

Et la bataille se fit générale. Les sortilèges volèrent dans tout l'escalier, fauchant les gens, détruisant les statues, creusant des trous dans les tableaux. Les sujets représentés fuirent leurs cadres avec de grands cris de terreur. Se cachant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient derrière divers obstacles, les combattants se jetaient des sorts avant de se rencogner brusquement dans leurs cachettes, tandis que plusieurs maléfices s'écrasaient à l'endroit où ils se tenaient l'instant d'auparavant.

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore disposaient d'un avantage puisqu'ils savaient déjà comment réagir grâce aux mini-guerres organisées par Etaine. Ils se couvraient les uns les autres, se prévenant quand ils voyaient des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale tenter de se mettre à quatre contre un. Ils prenaient leurs précautions et la Fourchelang n'était pas peu fière en voyant leur efficacité.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard se rangèrent pour certains avec les étudiants résistants. Ce fut le cas pour tous les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et un autre des Poufsouffle en plus de Lucienne. Ils n'étaient certes pas aussi doué que ceux de l'A.D., mais ils étaient déterminés et leur ardeur au combat faisait plaisir à voir, surtout celle des Gryffondor et de Revan et sa petite bande. Le Sylversword luttait en première ligne et avec une habilité qui faisait comprendre qu'il n'en était pas à son premier combat. De temps en temps ses cris de ralliements créaient un écho parmi les troupes. C'était un meneur-né et la légilimente lui laissait volontiers ce rôle il lui convenait bien mieux qu'à elle. On aurait cru voir Godric Gryffondor réincarné en sa personne. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute de son ascendance, celui-ci aurait été écarté à l'instant.

Un des élèves de Poufsouffle eut une hésitation puis se rangea du côté de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, attirant sur lui les quolibets.

-Collabos ! entonna l'un des combattants, aussitôt suivi par Peeves. Z'avez pas choisi le bon boulot ! C'est plus l'temps d'changer, maint'nant les jeux sont faits, il faut payer !

De fait, il fut l'un des premiers à se retrouver à terre, dans un mélange peu ragoutant de tentacules et de verrues sous l'effet de plusieurs sortilèges combinés.

Un autre Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à temps et se trouvait inanimé, face contre terre. Tout s'était décidé en quelques secondes. Se voyant attaquée, la Brigade Inquisitoriale avait bondit derrière les deux massives statues au premier étage. S'abritant sous le couvert du Griffon et du Basilic de pierre sculpté, ils lançaient une grêle de sorts, sans se préoccuper de qui ils touchaient. De fait leur position était quasiment imprenable. Cela irritait Etaine qui se retrouvait coincée derrière une statue au milieu de l'escalier de marbre, trop loin de la moindre porte pour pouvoir s'échapper. Elle s'était écartée du passage secret pour ne pas se retrouver prise entre deux feux et le regrettait à présent. Certes, elle avait ainsi pu assommer Avery et Bulstrode, du groupe présent dans le bureau, mais Nott se révélait un adversaire plus difficile. Le Serpentard était probablement doué pour son année mais la Fourchelang était d'un niveau supérieur. Toutefois, les sorts qu'il envoyait en rafale l'empêchaient de viser convenablement. Et comme Parkinson et les autres le couvraient, elle ne pouvait même pas tenter de le stupéfixier.

Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale s'avéraient coriaces une fois le premier choc de se faire attaquer sans sommation passé, ils avaient réagi avec rapidité. Leur premier réflexe avait été de s'assurer une position défendable avec une porte de repli. Le deuxième de s'assurer que personne ne parviendrait à les en déloger, ce qu'ils avaient fait en déchainant une véritable pluie de maléfices. Toute personne s'aventurant en terrain dégagé se verrait neutralisée avant d'avoir fait dix pas. Et la Fourchelang en avait besoin d'au moins trente pour atteindre un autre couvert. Argh, pourquoi ne pouvait-on donc pas transplaner à Poudlard ? ragea la sorcière.

Le troisième problème, outre la résistance des Serpentard et le fait qu'elle était coincée, étaient que les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne se contentaient pas de faire usage de sortilèges classiques. Etaine, qui était une experte après tous les livres qu'elle avait ingurgitée et toutes ses expériences, reconnaissait de la magie noire. Pas du très haut niveau, mais il faudrait plus de temps à ceux qui en étaient victimes pour s'en remettre.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le dos du blaireau derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée, la légilimente jeta un sortilège en direction du passage secret. Elle se rencogna aussitôt, tandis que pas moins de trois maléfices s'écrasaient contre sa protection qui, si elle encaissait très bien, commençait à perdre des morceaux.

Il y avait trois nouveaux corps à terre deux résistants, un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor, et un Serpentard. La situation était en train de tourner à l'avantage de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Etaine jura en Fourchelang puis s'accroupit et envoya une nouvelle volée de sorts vers l'escalier. Les résistants parvinrent à obliger les Serpentard à reculer en augmentant leur offensive. Surpris de cette avalanche de maléfices, les membres de la Brigade reculèrent un instant pendant que l'un d'entre eux, pas assez rapide, basculait par-dessus la rambarde, pétrifié.

La légilimente attendit le cri de ralliement de Revan mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Seule la chanson de Peeves dominait toujours le vacarme de la bataille. Il était curieux qu'aucun enseignant ne soit encore intervenu. Mais pour l'instant Etaine ne s'en préoccupait pas. Sans quitter l'abri du blaireau, la Fourchelang envoya une autre rafale vers le passage secret. Sa position était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient : placée ainsi, elle pouvait tirer sur tout le monde. Malheureusement, la réciproque était également valable et si les Serpentard en haut de l'escalier de marbre s'en apercevaient elle deviendrait une cible facile.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour lancer ses sortilèges, elle aperçut Revan. Le première année rampait le long de la rambarde, vers le passage secret. Il fallait vraiment bénéficier de son point de vue pour le voir. Ou de celui, plus élevé, de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. C'était lui que couvraient les autres en déchainant l'enfer. Sa baguette dans la main, une dague gobeline aux couleurs rouge et or dans l'autre, il progressait comme un guerrier aguerri, ce qu'il était après tout. Il voulait donc prendre ceux du passage secret par surprise.

Il y eu un son aigu et Peeves, qui avait finalement réussi à assommer Rusard et Miss Teigne, fila vers l'une des sorties, trop rapide pour que les combattants le vise. Pas que l'un d'eux avait cette intention, d'ailleurs : se mettre l'esprit frappeur à dos était la dernière chose à faire.

Etaine envoya une autre volée vers l'escalier avant de faire de même pour le passage secret. Si Revan réussissait, elle aurait alors une possibilité de s'éclipser pour partir à la recherche de Saernel. Ce n'était pas normal, il aurait déjà dû ramener Potter à l'heure qu'il était. Et s'il avait réussi, il serait venu lui faire son rapport. Non, la vipère fonçait tout droit dans un piège.

Son angoisse explosa en même temps qu'une nuée de globes noirs qui achevèrent de semer la confusion. Profitant du chaos que son attaque involontaire venait de créer, la Fourchelang déchaîna sa puissance vers le passage secret. Nott et ses camarades durent se replier un instant.

C'est alors que les renforts arrivèrent, déboulant derrière Peeves qui, plus heureux que jamais, venait de rajouter un nouveau couplet à « Sal'crapaud ».

-A l'assaut ! hurla Swan, en tête.

Menant un groupe hétéroclite de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, le quatrième année se jeta sur le Serpentard le plus proche, aussitôt suivi par ses troupes. Les résistants, bien plus nombreux que tout ce qu'Etaine avait espéré, envahirent le haut de l'escalier de marbre. Pris par surprise et inférieurs en nombre, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale se défendirent avec l'énergie du désespoir, se détournant de l'escalier pour faire face à la marée belliqueuse.

Espérant sans doute se faire oublier, ceux du passage secret n'avaient pas réagis. Grave erreur. Revan bondit, sa dague en avant. Le sortilège de Stupéfixion d'Etaine passa juste à côté de lui mais la Fourchelang avait bien calculé son angle. Elle se précipita, profitant du fait que tout le monde se ruait vers le palier du premier étage. Par précaution, elle s'entoura d'un bouclier pour passer la zone à découvert mais le laissa tomber en entrant dans le passage secret. Elle brandit instinctivement sa baguette et pétrifia Crabbe qui tentait d'attraper Revan par derrière pendant que le première année était engagé dans un féroce combat avec Parkinson. Elle fit de même avec la Serpentard qui semblait prendre l'avantage sur le Sylversword. Lequel se retrouva brusquement sans rien à combattre et se retourna d'un bond.

-Etaine, la reconnut-il en se détendant légèrement.

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, dis donc, constata la légilimente en montrant du bout de sa baguette un corps assommé où une tâche de sang s'étendait, en reflet à celui qui maculait sa dague.

-Il a presque sauté dessus tout seul, marmonna le première année d'un ton d'excuse en essuyant sa lame.

-Certes, reprit Etaine qui s'en moquait. Mais je te conseille d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Même si tu n'as pas touché les organes vitaux, il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang.

Il devait surement avoir les connaissances pour le faire.

-En tout cas, tu as eu Nott, ça a été d'une grande aide, confia Revan en récupérant une baguette par terre. Tu ne m'aides pas ?

-Il faut que je retrouve Saernel, refusa Etaine. Il court un danger bien plus grand que la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Quel type de danger ? Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.

-Un danger de mort.

 **Plus que 3 chapitres après celui-là, puis le tome suivant.**


	22. Le duel

A la grande déception du première année, elle refusa son offre. Elle n'avait l'expérience des transplanages que sur de courtes distances et ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillerait pour aller jusqu'à Londres. Et même si elle y parvenait, elle n'avait jamais tenté le transplanage d'escorte et n'était pas sûre d'aller bien loin avec Revan. Certes, c'était un combattant hors pair, elle avait pu le constater. Mais il avait tellement d'honneur qu'il serait bien capable d'attaquer les mangemorts de face.

Etaine ressortit du passage secret. Les derniers Serpentard étaient en train de se faire stupéfixier par la plèbe en furie. Sans se joindre à eux, la Fourchelang continua de progresser, de son allure rapide à la longue foulée souple que les gens peinaient tant à suivre. Sortant du grand hall, elle tendit la main sur le côté, attirant un balai. Pas un très bon, mais elle ne comptait pas se rendre à Londres ainsi alors cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle avait juste besoin de passer la frontière magique de l'école pour transplaner. Malgré cela, elle maudit cent fois sa lenteur à la vieille étoile d'argent.

Le Département des Mystères… C'est ce qu'elle avait capté dans l'esprit des amis de Potter. Et celui-ci se rendait en plein ministère de la Magie, croyant que son parrain y était retenu par Voldemort… Fallait-il être un idiot fini pour croire ça ? Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait prisonnier quelqu'un dans le sein même du ministère alors que celui-ci l'obligeait en niant son retour. Quant à s'y rendre lui-même… Il était plus probable qu'il y ait envoyé ses mangemorts. Et Sirius Black… Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter le 12 Square Grimmuard… Comment le Survivant avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi grossièrement ?

Et Saernel qu'elle avait envoyé avec lui… Elle s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

La légilimente vit avec soulagement apparaître enfin les murailles qui délimitaient l'école. Elle avait choisi le chemin le plus court, même s'il menait du mauvais côté. Une fois qu'elle pourrait transplaner, cela n'aurait plus d'importance.

Sauf qu'il y avait une complication. Les barrières magiques millénaires qui entouraient le château ne permettaient pas d'y entrer et d'en sortir aussi facilement. Sans une hésitation, Etaine dégaina la lame gobeline qu'elle avait volé au Square Grimmaurd et s'entailla la paume.

-Moi, descendante de Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor, demande à sortir de cette enceinte, déclara-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur les vieilles pierres.

Celles-ci semblèrent aspirer le sang qui commençait à couler sur son poignet puis l'infime scintillement qu'elle percevait cessa dans une zone d'environ un mètre carré au-dessus de l'endroit où elle avait touché la pierre. Grand avantage que celui de descendre de fondateurs de Poudlard. Même après leur mort, ils étaient toujours restés les maîtres du château et les compter dans son ascendance permettait certains privilèges. En lisant entre les lignes d'une _Histoire de Poudlard_ , elle avait eu connaissance de ce fait. Il était à supposer que Voldemort soit également au courant.

Etaine passa de l'autre côté de la muraille et se posa à terre avant de se concentrer quelques secondes. Puis elle transplana.

Avec un peu de surprise, elle constata qu'elle était arrivée exactement à l'endroit qu'elle avait visé. Londres était loin, pourtant elle se trouvait précisément dans le centre même du ministère de la Magie. Ok, pas le Département des Mystère comme elle l'avait voulu. Mais le grand hall. Cela se voyait aux multiples cheminées sur les côtés, la grande fontaine au centre et surtout à la taille du plafond. C'était un lieu de passage fait pour impressionner. Et apparemment elle était arrivée pile au bon endroit.

Car le hall était loin d'être vide. Proche de la fontaine dorée, il y avait une femme qu'Etaine reconnut à cette distance, même si son visage avait changé. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Potter était là aussi, accoudé le long de la fontaine, figé. Pas sous l'effet d'un sort mais d'un sentiment. Si la vipère avait été présente elle aurait pu lui dire lequel mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois encore, son absence dans des circonstances importantes se fit cruellement ressentir. Il arrivait que le serpent parte se promener, parfois même une journée. Mais un jour normal où elle le savait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas le cas, puisque la présence de la mangemorte confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un piège comme elle l'avait deviné.

Et, menaçant la seule personne visible qui pouvait la renseigner, se tenait son grand-oncle. Lord Voldemort en personne.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait à quelques pas de Potter et sa baguette était pointée sur lui. Tandis que le Survivant gardait la sienne le long de son corps, inutile. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ? Voldemort était bien plus habile et sans aucun doute bien plus rapide que lui. Potter n'avait aucune chance. Déjà, le sortilège de la Mort quittait les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Avada…_

 _Expelliarmus_ , pensa Etaine en pointa sa baguette sur lui. Son grand-oncle se retourna vivement et la mit en joue, sa baguette toujours à la main. La Fourchelang ne l'avait pas vu activer un Charme de Bouclier. Il était vraiment rapide.

D'un coup d'œil, la légilimente le détailla. Son visage était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Potter. La même peau blafarde, légèrement verdâtre à la lumière des torches qui éclairait le hall. Le même nez, constitué de deux fentes, à l'image des serpents, qui frémissait de fureur. Les mêmes yeux, rouge incarnat, aux pupilles fendues, qui brasillaient d'une colère que les souvenirs du Survivant n'avaient pu cette fois rendre à leur juste valeur. Ces yeux auraient fait peur à n'importe qui en cet instant. Mais pas à Etaine. Elle avait trop vu dans sa vie pour se laisser intimider par un simple regard qu'elle connaissait déjà à moitié. Même si elle savait de quoi était capable son possesseur.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu voir par les yeux de Potter, il était très grand, autant que Dumbledore. C'était sans doute dû au fait que le Survivant était attaché sur le socle d'une statue la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu sous sa nouvelle apparence. Celle-ci n'avait rien en commun avec le physique d'Etaine qui savait lui ressembler comme une jumelle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer de tels dommages ?

Ses mains, en revanche, étaient identiques aux siennes. Les mêmes longs doigts fins fermement serrés sur sa baguette magique de la même prise que la Fourchelang. Ils étaient juste plus pâles.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vêtu d'une simple robe noire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des mangemorts. Aucune fioriture, aucune touche de couleur. Ça ne doit pas être pratique pour se battre, se dit Etaine qui avait l'habitude d'y aller autant au physique qu'à la magie quand elle était à portée. Mais Voldemort ne devait pas faire de même vu sa tenue, probablement se reposait-il uniquement sur sa magie.

Sa capacité à l'occulmencie s'enclencha mais cette fois la Fourchelang dû aussi faire un effort conscient pour le repousser. Les dons de légilimens de son grand-oncle étaient connus mais ce seul fait les démontrait une fois de plus.

Etaine hésita un instant. Elle n'avait agi que par instinct en tentant de le désarmer, sans calculer les conséquences de son geste. Elle avait juste pensé à Saernel. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage. La Fourchelang eu juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver un rayon vert. Un sortilège de la Mort. Le grand-oncle n'y allait pas de main morte. Et il venait clairement d'annoncer la couleur qu'elle devinait depuis son retour.

La légilimente répliqua aussitôt avec un rayon argenté qui s'écrasa sans faire de dégât sur la protection de Voldemort. C'était pourtant un sortilège de magie blanche assez poussé. Un rictus méprisant apparut sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, de la magie blanche contre un mage noir… Il allait falloir qu'elle cesse de se comporter comme un Gryffondor. On vainquait le mal par le mal.

Etaine se fendit et comme elle s'y attendait son attaque fut facilement parée.

-Maître ! Derrière vous ! s'écria Bellatrix.

Le mage noir se retourna à demi et invoqua un bouclier plus puissant pour contrer le _Feudeymon_ que la Fourchelang avait fait jaillir derrière lui pendant qu'elle le déconcentrait. La légilimente en profita pour assener deux autres coups que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dévia apparemment sans difficulté. Mais, quand il se retourna vers elle, il avait perdu son sourire. Etaine savait que la réplique n'allait pas être tendre.

Sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva soudain incapable de faire un geste. En vain, elle tenta de transplaner.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, la prévint le mage noir qui la regardait se débattre, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il venait de trouver un spécimen de scarabée intéressant.

Il laissa encore passer un instant puis leva sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

La légilimente continua de se débattre, non plus physiquement mais avec sa magie. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour l'immobiliser et ne pouvait en conséquence le contrer. Elle tenta donc d'utiliser la magie sauvage qu'elle activait parfois sans tout à fait le vouloir. Mais là encore ce n'était pas suffisant, pas assez puissant pour ce qu'elle désirait. Puis Voldemort envoya son sortilège de la Mort. Instinctivement, la main de la Fourchelang se referma sur le retourneur de temps. Le Temps était à ses yeux ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un dieu : une entité que rien ne pouvait stopper. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que ça dans sa poche. Il y avait aussi la pierre d'Abel'Riu.

Dès que sa main entra en contact avec la gemme, sa magie jusque-là bridée jaillit brusquement en de grandes traînées de fumée sombre qui se précipitèrent sur l' _Avada Kedavra_ , se solidifiant au dernier moment. Elle avait déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre l'année précédente. Le sortilège de la Mort qui lui avait été lancé à l'époque n'avait pas passé la barrière de verre qu'elle avait érigé, s'arrêtant sur lui. Mais c'était un Poufsouffle néophyte en maléfices Impardonnables qui l'avait lancé. Là, elle avait en face d'elle un expert.

Il y eu une explosion assourdissante quand l' _Avada Kedavra_ percuta les nuées noires, contraignant Voldemort à s'abriter derrière un bouclier. Potter et Bellatrix, qui le surveillait tout en observant le combat de son Maître, eurent tout deux le réflexe de se cacher derrière la fontaine. Seule Etaine fut épargnée, une bulle de protection s'étant formée autour d'elle ainsi qu'elle l'avait mentalement demandé. Toutefois, la déflagration annihila le sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire qui lui était encore masquée par le brouillard, la légilimente réutilisa un _Feudeymon_ avant de transplaner de l'autre côté du mage noir.

Malheureusement, il semblait que son grand-oncle avait un instinct de survie très poussé. Il dû entendre le bruit du transplanage au moment où les flammes arrivèrent sur lui ou quelque chose de ce genre car lui aussi se volatilisa. Il réapparut à pas une dizaine de pas d'Etaine, ce qui n'était sans doute pas voulu puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant si près. La Fourchelang ne perdit pas de temps pour lui asséner un coup en plein visage. En temps normal elle lui aurait brisé le nez, mais lui n'en avait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut repoussé à quelques pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude des coups physiques.

- _Endoloris_! jaillit la voix de Bellatrix à sa droite.

Etaine transplana aussitôt, laissant le rayon traverser l'endroit où elle se tenait l'instant précédent pour s'écraser contre un mur. Réapparaissant quelques mètres derrière elle, la Fourchelang lui envoya un sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'elle bloqua. Par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à la fiole de potion qui s'écrasa sur sa poitrine. Des lianes jaillirent aussitôt, emprisonnant la mangemorte. Celle-ci se débattit pendant que la plante entreprenait de l'étrangler avec opiniâtreté. Bien, au moins elle savait que l'extrait de Filet du Diable mélangé à un fertilisant instantané était efficace. Sans attendre un sortilège de la part de Voldemort, elle se volatilisa, réapparaissant derrière lui. Du moins était-ce le cas avant qu'il ne se soit retourné, détail qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte. Le bouclier qu'elle invoqua par réflexe lui sauva la vie car elle reconnut très bien le vent soudain qui balaya le hall. Elle avait déjà essayé ce sortilège et l'avait jugé un peu trop incontrôlable à son goût. Les flammèches bleutées de sa protection rapetissèrent un peu sous la puissance de l'attaque et Etaine serra les dents en écartant d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux qui allaient voleter devant ses yeux. Il était fort, pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait cru, mais bien plus qu'elle. Sans la pierre d'Abel'Riu elle serait déjà morte. Et cela ne tarderait peut-être pas à être le cas.

Se redressant dès que le maléfice prit fin, la légilimente passa à l'attaque. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de relancer un sort semblable. Cela minait trop ses forces et elle ne savait pas encore utiliser la gemme, même si celle-ci avait été d'une indéniable efficacité.

La Fourchelang avait l'habitude des duels avec Rogue et elle avait retenu de lui que si un sort, seul bien que puissant, ne réussissait pas à venir à bout d'un adversaire dangereux, il fallait déchaîner sur lui des sorts en rafales jusqu'à faire céder ses boucliers, sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer. L'idéal était de fuir. Mais cela ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Etaine en ce moment-là. Elle flottait entre deux mondes, mi-Gryffondor mi-Serpentard. Des techniques de Serpentard, un courage de Gryffondor, voilà comment elle menait se duel.

Voldemort parait avec une vitesse effrayante mais ne parvenait pas à lui lancer un sort pour en finir. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas essayer vraiment, avec son sourire de retour sur sa bouche dépourvu de lèvres. Il était expert en duel, il devait savoir que cette technique l'épuisait. Il repasserait à l'attaque quand elle serait fatiguée, plus aussi en état de se défendre que maintenant. Et avec ses réflexes émoussés par la fatigue, parviendrait-elle à faire face ?

Brusquement, Etaine sauta en arrière rompant le combat. Elle vit les lèvres de son adversaire remuer pendant qu'elle-même murmurait sa propre invocation :

- _El invocate Tyr del Sartrane_!

Dure à maîtriser en temps normale, cette créature présentait pour elle un double avantage Fourchelang et ayant des affinités avec le feu, il lui était plus facile à maîtriser qu'un autre sorcier.

Le serpent de Tyr apparut à ses côtés dans un jaillissement de flammes et riva aussitôt ses yeux vers l'ennemi. A côté de Voldemort se dressait un autre exemplaire de la même créature. Un instant elle croisa le regard de son grand-oncle qui paraissait aussi furieux qu'elle. Chacun considérait le serpent comme sa possession.

- _Détruis-le_ , ordonna froidement Etaine.

- _Elimine-la_ , déclara au même instant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans le même Fourchelang qu'elle.

Les yeux du mage noir s'écarquillèrent quand il l'entendit siffler et la légilimente se fustigea mentalement. Voilà qu'elle venait de lui révéler qu'elle était Fourchelang. C'était sûr, les mangemorts la lâcheraient dès qu'il demanderait des précisions sur une jeune fille Fourchelang.

Furieuse, elle attaqua au moment où les deux serpents se sautaient à la gorge. Une fois encore, Voldemort para. Puis il passa à l'attaque. Etaine esquiva, s'éloignant des deux invocations qui roulaient à terre, étroitement enlacées dans une lutte acharnée. Celle entre les sorciers était toute aussi violente mais, lentement, la Fourchelang voyait son grand-oncle prendre l'avantage. Ce n'était pas visible pour un spectateur extérieur mais elle se fatiguait et lui semblait toujours en pleine forme.

Trop vite pour qu'elle réagisse, il enchaîna un _Avada Kedavra_ après un _Atakunto_. La légilimente leva sa baguette et referma la main sur la pierre d'Abel'Riu, imaginant un miracle semblable à celui qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. Mais aucune de leurs deux magies n'eut le temps d'intervenir car l'une des statues décorant la fontaine s'anima soudain et s'interposa. Elle fut soufflée autant par le sortilège de la Mort que par la riposte d'Etaine. Les deux duellistes se dévisagèrent un instant, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Car ce n'était pas la Fourchelang qui avait ensorcelé la statue.

-C'était une idiotie de venir ce soir, Tom, remarqua une voix grave et calme, venant de l'autre bout du hall.

Etaine tourna la tête vers les portes d'or qui venaient de laisser place au directeur de Poudlard. Il semblait aussi calme que l'était sa voix.

-Dumbledore, souffla Voldemort, les pupilles de ses yeux se contractant pour devenir deux lames fines.

Et il lança aussitôt un _Avada Kedavra_ sur le vieil homme. Le directeur de Poudlard transplana pour réapparaître derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci se retourna comme un chat, mais le sortilège de Dumbledore toucha les quatre autres statues de la fontaine et l'une d'elle, un centaure déjà endommagé par Potter et Bellatrix, galopa vers le mage noir. Voldemort se volatilisa pendant que deux statues couraient vers les cheminées tandis que la dernière se postait devant le Survivant, cherchant à le protéger du duel.

-Les Aurors sont en route, continua le vieil homme en s'avançant calmement vers son adversaire.

-Et quand ils arriveront, je serai parti et tu seras mort ! rétorqua son grand-oncle avant d'envoyer un autre sortilège de la Mort qui rata Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard remua légèrement sa baguette d'un mouvement à peine perceptible et un fort vent s'engouffra dans toute la salle. Etaine écarquilla les yeux ce sortilège était peut-être de la magie blanche mais il était aussi puissant et dangereux que ceux que Voldemort avait employés contre elle. Il faudrait que je l'apprenne, se dit le plus sérieusement du monde la Fourchelang, soigneusement protégée derrière son bouclier, pendant que l'attaque s'écrasait sur celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, créant une note grave qui résonna dans le hall.

-Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ? lança-t-il, à l'abri de sa protection. Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard, toujours défenseur des opprimés, cherchant à éliminer quelqu'un de sang-froid, cela avait de quoi surprendre. Son grand-oncle autant qu'elle-même, même si Etaine avait déjà senti ce danger planer sur sa tête quand il l'avait soupçonné de vouloir suivre les traces de Voldemort.

-Nous savons tous deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom, répliqua le vieil homme, continuant de lui donner le nom qu'il avait abandonné. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue…

-Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbledore, gronda Voldemort.

-Tu te trompes complétement, rétorqua le directeur de Poudlard en s'avançant toujours vers lui, comme si rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. En vérité, ton incapacité à comprendre des choses bien pires que la mort a toujours constitué ta plus grande faiblesse…

Le vieil homme parlait calmement et avec légèreté, comme s'il s'était s'agit de la pluie et du beau temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas cette indifférence et Etaine n'avait pas besoin de Saernel pour sentir la haine qui exsudait de lui. La tête penchée sur le côté, la légilimente observait la scène, très intéressée par la rencontre entre les deux ennemis.

Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, intercepté par la statue du centaure qui se brisa sous l'impact. Une longue liane de flamme s'échappa de celle de Dumbledore, semblable à un fouet. Elle s'enroula autour du Seigneur des Ténèbre et de son bouclier. Leçon à retenir, un bouclier peut se retourner contre soi, Etaine veillerait à y faire attention à l'avenir.

La flamme se transforma brusquement en un serpent sombre qui se retourna vers Dumbledore, prêt à mordre. Voldemort transplana pour réapparaître au milieu de la fontaine, dans le dos du vieil homme.

-Attention ! cria Potter.

Le sortilège de la Mort fonça droit vers Dumbledore au moment où le serpent passait à l'attaque. Le phénix du directeur de Poudlard, Fumseck, apparu et intercepta l' _Avada Kedavra_ en l'avalant ! Pendant ce temps, le vieil homme fit disparaître le serpent en fumée.

La légilimente se secoua. Certes, le duel était très intéressant à observer, mais elle devait retrouver Saernel. Pour éviter le combat, la sorcière se volatilisa à son tour, réapparaissant à côté de Potter. La statue d'or tentait de le maintenir à l'écart du combat alors qu'il désirait manifestement le contraire. Bellatrix Lestrange était en train d'essayer d'empêcher l'une des lianes de définitivement l'étrangler, quelques pas plus loin, hors de portée de sa baguette. Sans se soucier de la mangemorte, Etaine se tourna vers le Survivant.

-Où est Saernel ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a plus important, riposta Potter en tentant encore d'échapper à son gardien. Aide-moi, plutôt !

-Je t'ai demandé où il était, reprit la légilimente d'une voix mortellement douce et froide.

Bellatrix sembla se figer un instant en la regardant avant de retourner à sa lutte. Le Survivant esquivait son regard en se débattant. Etaine le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna face à elle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, la Fourchelang avait pointé sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

-Je vais être plus claire, Potter, déclara-t-elle d'une voix toujours glaciale. Tu me dis où est Saernel _maintenant_ ou tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier de Voldemort parce que je m'occuperais personnellement de toi. Où est Saernel ? martela-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

-Avec Luna, lâcha à toute vitesse le Survivant en déglutissant. En bas, au Département des Mystères.

-Bien, sourit Etaine en retirant sa baguette. Tu vois que tu peux être coopératif quand tu veux…

-Maître ! hurla alors Bellatrix.


	23. La vérité dévoilée

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers le lieu du duel où Dumbledore se tenait seul, sa baguette toujours à la main. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Voldemort, même si Etaine venait de l'entendre transplaner.

-Reste où tu es, Harry ! s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard comme le Survivant essayait d'échapper à son gardien pour le rejoindre.

Dans sa voix, la Fourchelang perçut une peur qu'elle n'avait pas entendue pendant qu'il affrontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvais donc bien terrifier le vieil homme qui venait de combattre son grand-oncle sans broncher ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien qui le justifia. Fumseck, sous la forme d'un bébé phénix, poussait de petits cris sur le sol, au début d'un nouveau cycle de sa vie éternelle. Bellatrix Lestrange sanglotait en se débattant dans le piège du Filet du Diable, semblant incapable de croire que son maître avait perdu.

Potter s'effondra alors sur le sol, les deux mains portées à sa cicatrice, gémissant de douleur. Etaine plongea dans sa tête avec la légilimentie, mi inquiète, mi curieuse, et se heurta face à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Certains souvenirs qu'elle voyait n'étaient pas de Potter, elle en était sûre. Et la configuration de son esprit n'était plus la même. A force d'utiliser la légilimentie sur lui, elle commençait à connaître son esprit. Mais là… Il y avait tout un vaste pan dont l'existence venait de lui être révélée. Celui d'où venaient les souvenirs qui n'étaient pas au Survivant. Etaine s'en dégagea vivement. Certaines personnes étaient capables de perdre les légilimens dans leur esprit et il était toujours dangereux de sonder quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la même configuration que vous.

-Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore, lâcha Potter dans un murmure rauque de souffrance.

Le Survivant releva la tête, jetant un regard aux reflets rougeoyants au directeur de Poudlard.

-Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, poursuivit-il, tue ce garçon…

La connexion… Cela revint brusquement à Etaine. Ce n'était pas Potter qui parlait, c'était Voldemort. Et c'était une part de son esprit qu'elle avait entrevue en utilisant la légilimentie.

Dumbledore s'avança vers le Survivant, l'air très inquiet, pendant que la légilimente regardait le spectacle avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu créer une connexion aussi forte entre leurs deux esprits. Etait-ce un simple _Avada Kedavra_ ricoché ? Cela semblait peu probable à la Fourchelang. Et pourquoi cette douleur qui semblait vriller autant l'un que l'autre ? Le directeur de Poudlard n'agissait pas… Mais lui savait la réponse à ses questions, même s'il ne la lui dirait jamais.

Le corps de Potter arrêta de tressauter et se recroquevilla à terre. Des « pop ! » caractéristique des transplanages se firent entendre. Etaine se retourna aussitôt vers le plus proche. Voldemort agrippa la main de Bellatrix avant de se volatiliser de nouveau. Mais Etaine eu le temps de croiser son regard et de voir, tenant égale part à la colère, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Sa baguette levée, prête à attaquer, la légilimente pivota vers l'atrium. Mais ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts. C'étaient des employés du ministère. Deux des statues de la fontaine menaient Fudge à Dumbledore.

-Il était là ! s'écria l'un des employés en pointant du doigt l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait un instant plus tôt. Je l'ai vu, Mr. Fudge. Je vous jure que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a emmené cette femme avec lui et il s'est enfui en transplanant.

-Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi ! balbutia le ministre de la Magie, habillé d'un pyjama et l'air hagard et essoufflé. Par la barbe de Merlin… Ici ! Ici même ! Au ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ma parole, comment cela a-t-il pu… ?

-Allez donc faire un tour au Département des Mystères, Cornélius, fournit obligeamment Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui pour se faire voir. Vous trouverez dans la chambre de la Mort plusieurs des mangemorts évadés, immobilisés par un maléfice Antitransplanage en attendant de savoir ce que vous allez faire d'eux.

Les employés du ministère parurent stupéfaits et quelques-uns levèrent leur baguette.

-Dumbledore, vous… Ici… Je… Je, balbutia-t-il.

Fudge jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il semblait sur le point d'ordonner qu'on l'arrête. Etaine se dit qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'ils réussissent après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le vieil homme dû le sentir car il se redressa de toute sa taille et tonna, véritablement terrifiant :

-Cornélius, je suis prêt à affronter vos hommes et à les vaincre une fois de plus ! Mais, il y a quelques minutes, vous avez eu devant les yeux la preuve que, depuis un an, je vous disais la vérité. Lord Voldemort est revenus, vous avez cherché pendant douze mois un homme qui n'était pas coupable et il serait temps que vous redeveniez raisonnable !

Le ministre de la Magie sembla se ratatiner, ses mains faisant tourner dans le vide son chapeau melon vert qu'il avait oublié.

-Je… Ne… Bon, balbutia-t-il en cherchant de l'aide parmi ses employés. Très bien… Dawlish ! Williamson ! Descendez au Département des Mystères et voyez ce qu'il en est.

Les deux Aurors se détachèrent du groupe pour s'avancer vers les ascenseurs. Etaine leur emboîta le pas. Elle ne savait pas où était le Département des Mystères. Elle s'engouffra à leur suite derrière les grilles dorées, attirant sur elle leurs regards suspicieux.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? aboya l'un d'eux, Dawlish.

Il était déjà présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand celui-ci s'était enfui. Peut-être était-il peu heureux du rappel qu'il s'était fait assommé sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste.

-Je vais récupérer une chose qui m'appartient, répliqua Etaine d'une voix froide.

-Il n'y a rien qui vous concerne au Département des Mystères, rétorqua l'autre en amorçant un geste vers sa baguette.

La Fourchelang le mit aussitôt en joue.

-Je viens de livrer un duel contre Voldemort, déclara-t-elle calmement, faisant s'agrandir ses yeux. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais m'épargner la peine d'avoir à vous assommer pour rejoindre un ami.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants puis ôta sa baguette.

-Si vous voulez bien me guider, demanda-t-elle à Williamson je ne connais pas les lieux.

La salle de la Mort était une vaste salle où le sol descendait en larges gradins jusqu'au centre où se dressait un piédestal. Il était surmonté d'une arche étrange qui n'était rattachée à aucun mur. Un rideau noir troué tendu entre les deux extrémités semblait agité d'un vent invisible. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler les capes des détraqueurs. La pièce portait encore les traces du combat qui s'y était déroulée sous la forme d'impacts noirs ou de cratères. De nombreuses personne s'y tenaient : des mangemorts, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous semblaient assez mal en point. Maugrey avait perdu son œil magique et avait rampé jusque près de Tonks qu'il essayait de réanimer. Lupin, très pâle, et Kingsley surveillaient les mangemorts prisonniers. Encore moins en forme que les membres de l'Ordre, Malefoy était assommé le long du socle de l'arcade, sa cagoule disparue. Macnair se tenait le visage en gémissant. Dolohov avait été pétrifié. Nott était allongé sur le côté, essayant de bouger le moins possible à cause d'une large entaille sanglante sur son flanc. Jugson était stupéfixié. C'était également le cas de plusieurs autres mangemorts encore cagoulés. Un autre homme vêtu de la robe noire se tenait dans un coin en pleurant, une tête de bébé sur un corps d'adulte. Neville entra en traînant derrière lui un autre mangemort assommé.

-C'est le derdier de la zalle des zerveaux, annonça-t-il, sa prononciation gênée par son nez cassé. Je d'en ai bas drouvé d'audres.

Et il était en bon état par rapport aux autres. Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione gisait, inconsciente, juste à côté de Ginny, tout aussi inanimée, dont la cheville formait un angle improbable. Ronald semblait hagard et de longues cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses avant-bras. Luna était elle aussi allongée près des deux autres filles. On voyait qu'elles avaient été déplacées.

-C'est très bien, Londubat, remercia la voix grave et lente de Kingsley.

L'Auror était en train de soigner Luna qui n'affichait qu'un œil au beurre noir. La bataille avait dû être rude. Etaine alla le rejoindre.

-Ca a dû être une bataille, remarqua-t-elle en tentant de déterminer quel sortilège avait été utilisé sur Hermione.

-Ça oui, grogna Maugrey qui déposa comme il le pouvait Tonks à côté des autres. Foutus mangemorts ! Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé, petite ?

-Avec les deux, répondit la Fourchelang en montrant d'un signe de tête les deux employés du ministère de la Magie. La vérité a éclaté.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, grommela l'ancien Auror en la dévisageant du seul œil qui lui restait. Potter est parti à la poursuite de Lestrange, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il était couvert de sang et faisait peur à voir.

-Bellatrix s'est enfuie avec Voldemort, leur apprit la légilimente. Quand à Potter, il était toujours dans le hall avec Dumbledore quand je suis descendue.

Kingsley murmura quelques paroles en pointant sa baguette sur Luna.

-Voldemort ? releva-t-il. Il était ici ?

-Comment on soigne une Flamme Obscure ? lui demanda Etaine en désignant Hermione après avoir acquiescé.

L'Auror prit sa place pour s'occuper de la Gryffondor.

-Et toi, petite ? questionna Maugrey. T'as l'air en pétard, tu n'aurais pas mené un duel toi aussi ?

-J'ai peut-être un peu énervé Voldemort, reconnut la Fourchelang avec une grimace.

-Voldemort, rien qu'ça, siffla l'ancien Auror. Tu sais choisir tes ennemis, dis-donc.

-C'était très imprudent, remarqua Kingsley.

-Il fallait que je laisse Potter se faire tuer ? Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était déjà à la moitié de la formule quand je suis arrivée… Aucun de vous n'a vu un serpent, par hasard ?

-Tu penses à un espion ? questionna Maugrey. Où ai-je mis mon œil… ? se mit-il à chercher.

-Non, répondit Etaine, inquiète qu'il réagisse comme elle l'avait prévu. Je pense à un ami que j'avais envoyé prévenir Potter de ne pas venir.

-Je n'ai rien vu de tel, assura l'Auror pendant que son aîné s'activait toujours, recherchent l'artefact.

-Il était dans mes cheveux, déclara Luna, qui clignait des yeux depuis un certain temps, d'une voix encore plus égarée qu'à l'habitude. Il a mordu l'un des mangemorts qui essayait de me frapper. Par contre il a pris un coup.

Ses mains fouillèrent un instant sa chevelure emmêlée et elle en ressortit la petite vipère. Saernel ouvrit les yeux, la reconnut et les referma.

- _J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est horrible_ , se plaignit-il.

En effet, il balançait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, dessinant de petits cercles.

- _Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de la peur que tu m'as faite, petit idiot_? gronda Etaine sans se laisser attendrir.

- _Pas fait exprès_ , s'excusa la vipère. _Je l'ai dit à Potter mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter._

- _Ca je m'en fiche_ , siffla la légilimente, toujours furieuse. _Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu, même si ça avait raté !_

 _-Pouvais pas. Si je descendais des épaules de Luna et qu'ils partaient sans moi, les Sombrals allaient me manger._

 _-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi_ , se radoucit la Fourchelang devant cette explication logique. _Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs…_

 _-Suis désolé_ , siffla le serpent avant d'avoir une espèce de haut-le-cœur et de recracher son repas.

-Il a reçu quel type de coup ? s'inquiéta Etaine en anglais.

-Une gifle, répondit la rêveuse en désignant sa joue rougie.

-Autant donner un coup de marteau à un humain, gronda la légilimente, furieuse. Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, je le démembre !

Pour une fois sa magie ne lui échappa pas mais personne ne se risqua à la contredire. Elle ne vit pas Maugrey et Kingsley échanger un coup d'œil derrière son dos. Mais Saernel, bien que pas encore remis, sentit leur anxiété.

* * *

Un Portoloin ensorcelé par Dumbledore les ramena moins d'une demi-heure plus tard à Poudlard. Comme il était très tôt le matin, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient pensés qu'il faudrait réveiller Mme Pomfresh. Ils furent surpris de constater que l'infirmerie était bondée et fonctionnait à plein régime. Un grand nombre d'élèves s'y trouvaient déjà réunis. Etaine reconnut ceux qui avaient combattus lors de l'affrontement. Il y avait quatre Poufsouffle, trois Serdaigle, cinq Gryffondor et pas moins d'une dizaine de Serpentard. En plus de ces alités, il y avait plusieurs visiteurs qui, pour avoir accès à l'infirmerie, s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider Mme Pomfresh. La Fourchelang en connaissait bien certains, d'autres non. Il y avait par exemple Swan, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui discutait avec Revan, étendu deux lits plus loin. A l'autre bout de la salle, Takara criait pour se faire entendre. Lucienne lui répondit sur le même ton car elle était à sept lits d'écart.

-Silence ! hurla Mme Pomfresh, plus fort encore que les autres.

Les conversations se turent un instant.

-Oui, tu voulais quelque chose, Alastor ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton normal.

-J'ai Tonks qui a reçu je ne sais pas quel maléfice mais je n'arrive pas à la réanimer, grogna l'ancien Auror. Ginny Weasley avec une cheville cassée, on a préféré ne pas annuler le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Neville Londubat qui a le nez cassé et s'est pris un Doloris. Hermione Granger, une Flamme Obscure dont on a atténué les effets mais elle n'a pas repris conscience. Ronald Weasley qui a été attaqué par un groupe de cerveaux et s'est pris un sortilège qui l'a mis dans cet état. Luna Lovegood, là ça devrait aller, on a déjà annulé le sortilège de Stupéfixion mais tu devrais vérifier s'il n'y a pas autre chose. Et la petite Knightley qui dit qu'elle n'a rien mais qui a manqué de se recevoir trois _Avada Kedavra_ et divers maléfices de forte puissance, là aussi j'aimerais que tu vérifies.

-Je n'ai rien, protesta Etaine qui faisait léviter la civière de Tonks. Moi, je viens pour…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà elle se retrouvait allongée de force sur un lit entre Takara et Neville. Les autres n'y échappèrent pas non plus et la Fourchelang comprit pourquoi Kingsley avait donné cette mission à Maugrey. Tournant la tête vers la première année, elle demanda :

-Comment ça s'est fini, ici ?

-On leur a mis une pâté royale, lança Swan de l'autre côté de la salle.

Il y eu quelques cris approbateurs de la part des résistants. Les Serpentard, eux, restèrent silencieux. C'était d'ailleurs les plus calmes et souvent les plus amochés. Surtout celui qu'avait poignardé Revan.

-On était trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux, le réprimanda Emma en passant près de lui pour venir s'approcher d'Etaine. Alors, où est-ce que tu avais disparu ? Revan a dit que tu étais parti à la recherche de Saernel…

-Gous d'abord, répliqua Neville.

-On a fait la révolution ! s'écria l'hyperactif.

-Guand ? Bourguoi ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as tout manqué ? s'étonna Takara.

-Zi.

-A ce qu'il parait, la maudite a déboulé dans l'escalier de marbre avec la Brigade à ses trousses, expliqua la première année en désignant Etaine.

-Ca a rapidement fini en une bataille générale, expliqua Lucienne, plus loin.

-Et on les as tous virés ! lança un Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, déclenchant de nouveaux vivats.

-Donc, et vous ? D'où est-ce que vous revenez ? demanda Emma.

-Du ministère de la Magie, expliqua Luna.

-On a eu des broblèmes aveb des manguemorts, expliqua Neville.

-Une foutue bande de foutus mangemorts, renchérit Maugrey en remettant de force son œil magique dans son orbite, assis sur un autre lit.

-Hein ? demanda Swan.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Dean Thomas.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Mme Pomfresh.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny à qui l'infirmière venait de soigner la cheville se faisait raconter le transport par Luna.

-C'était un piège pour Potter, expliqua Etaine.

-Où est Harry ? demandèrent plusieurs voix.

-Vivant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec Dumbledore, réexpliqua la légilimente.

-Dumbledore revient ? demanda Swan. Ça c'est une chouette nouvelle !

Il y eu des grognements approbateurs et un hochement de tête de la part de Mme Pomfresh.

-Tant mieux, c'est un véritable capharnaüm ici ! lança Rogue depuis l'entrée. Je n'avais plus de Murlap, quelqu'un a dévalisé ma réserve, alors je l'ai remplacé par de l'extrait de poudre de pierre de Lune, expliqua-t-il à l'infirmière, les mains chargées de pots. Ce sera moins efficace.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, déclara Mme Pomfresh en commençant à en administrer aux Serpentard. Pourrais-tu voir s'il n'y a pas des malédictions ou des choses de ce genre sur Mr. Weasley, miss Lovegood et miss Knightley ?

Rogue hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Luna.

-On a eu guelgues broblèmes aveb Ombrage bour bartir, expliqua Neville. Edaine dous a aidé.

-Raison pour laquelle j'ai débarqué avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale aux trousses, se justifia la Fourchelang.

-Au fait, demanda Luna, comment est-ce que tu nous as rejoints ?

-En transplanant, répondit Etaine, espérant qu'il n'y avait pas un sous-entendu.

-Pitié, maudite, tu ressorts d'un combat, soupira Takara en levant les yeux au ciel. Contre qui ?

-La Brigade Inquisitoriale, répondit la légilimente, mimant la surprise.


	24. La tempête est là

Les étudiants passèrent la suite de la nuit à se raconter les divers événements. Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt devoir faire son propre récit, Etaine se leva dès que Rogue eu vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun maléfice à retardement sur elle. Bien entendu, l'infirmière s'y refusa. Elle perdit un peu de son zèle quand la Fourchelang lui montra Saernel en lui disant que le patient, c'était le serpent. Mme Pomfresh décréta qu'il suffisait de le laisser tranquille sans trop le remuer le temps que cela se résorbe. Heureusement, une diversion arriva rapidement sous la forme d'un hibou. Envoyé par Senrose, celui-ci annoncé que Dumbledore était rétabli dans son poste. La légilimente profita de la liesse pour s'éclipser.

-Hé, petite ! appela la voix bourrue de Maugrey derrière elle.

Etaine se retourna lentement, toujours invisible, pour bouger le moins possible la petite vipère. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son œil magique, il pouvait de nouveau la voir malgré son sortilège.

-Maugrey, répondit-elle pendant qu'il claudiquait vers elle.

Elle fut surprise de le voir plus petit que dans son souvenir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le leur a pas dit, pour Voldemort ? demanda l'ancien Auror en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû m'en vanter, répondit Etaine en lui jetant un regard, sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Combien de temps tu as tenu contre lui, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être cinq minutes ? Ou dix… Peut-être plus… Je ne sais pas… J'étais un peu trop occupée pour compter.

-Et est-ce que tu sais combien de personne on réussit à tenir aussi longtemps contre lui ?

-Pas beaucoup, reconnut Etaine. Mais quelle importance cela a-t-il ?

-Probablement aucune, reconnut Fol Œil, je voulais juste te dire que… Voilà, tes parents auraient été fiers de toi, lâcha-t-il comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment le dire.

Etaine inclina la tête en reconnaissance.

-Je vous remercie.

-C'est tout ?

La Fourchelang le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté, surprise par son air étonné.

-Que voulez-vous que je dise d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et j'ai fait le deuil de mon père il y a bien longtemps. Et que je leur ressemble ou non a-t-il une réelle importance ?

-Tu préfères ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non… Mon destin, c'est moi qui le forgerais, répondit Etaine, une lueur d'acier dans son regard d'orage. Pas ce qui me tient lieu de famille ni personne d'autre.

L'ancien Auror la jaugea un moment puis sembla décider qu'elle n'était pas une menace immédiate.

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps, ta bestiole ? interrogea-t-il en montrant Saernel qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en coupe comme on porterait une offrande.

- _Ne suis pas une bestiole_ , siffla faiblement la vipère.

-Bien trop pour que je tolère qu'on l'appelle ainsi, Maugrey, répliqua Etaine d'un ton tranchant. Saernel m'est plus encore que ne l'était Sirius Black à Harry Potter.

-C'est pour lui que tu as affronté Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous le saviez déjà, inutile de reposer la question, Maugrey.

-Tu savais que Voldemort aussi avait un serpent ? demanda l'ancien Auror en guettant aussi sa réaction.

-Nagini, un Python réticulé de grande taille, répondit Etaine comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Et cela aussi vous le saviez déjà.

L'ancien Auror ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la légilimente le prit de vitesse :

-Travers et Mulciber faisaient-ils parti du groupe ? Je ne les ai pas vus…

Cette fois Fol Œil s'arrêta carrément.

-Comment sais-tu que se sont eux… ?

-Qui ont tué ma mère ? termina Etaine. C'était écrit sous leurs photographies quand la _Gazette_ a annoncé l'évasion. Pas que je fasse tellement confiance à la _Gazette…_ Pourriez-vous frapper le heurtoir, s'il vous plaît ?

Maugrey s'exécuta et demanda, pendant que l'aigle posait son énigme :

-Que penses-tu de Voldemort ?

-En dehors que j'ai rarement vu de duelliste aussi doué ? Pas grand-chose. Je ne sais de lui que des ouï-dire et je ne l'ai vu que trop brièvement pour me faire mon propre avis sur lui. Par contre, ce que je pense et qu'il va chercher à se venger et que je n'ai aucune intention de me faire éliminer.

Les yeux d'Etaine se parèrent encore d'un éclat d'acier comme ils s'assombrissaient montrant sa colère non pas contre Fol Œil ou contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais contre elle-même. Jetant rapidement quelques mots au heurtoir, elle pénétra dans la salle commune sans que l'ancien Auror ne la suive. Il avait beau être le matin, la légilimente ne demandait qu'à dormir plutôt que de se joindre aux autres dans la Grande Salle pour fêter le retour de Dumbledore.

* * *

Le simple retour du directeur de Poudlard suffit à mettre fin à tous les conflits régnant dans le château : le champ de bataille redevint une école. Cela dit, les résistants ne permirent pas aux Serpentard d'oublier leur défaite. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour entonner Vieille Grenouille quand un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale passait dans les parages. Surtout Peeves, d'ailleurs. L'esprit frappeur avait beaucoup aimé la bataille.

Quand à Ombrage elle-même, Dumbledore dû aller la chercher dans la Forêt Interdite. D'après les dires d'Hermione, elle avait insulté un troupeau de centaures. Grave erreur. Le plus surprenant était que le directeur ait réussi à la tirer de leurs mains sans une égratignure. En état de choc, le crapaud avait dû faire un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs singulièrement vidée. Mme Pomfresh avait remis sur pieds ses patients en un tour de main et il ne restait que ceux victimes d'un mauvais sort puissant ou autre chose grave tel Ronald Weasley qui se remettait de son agression par les cerveaux, Hermione Granger qui digérait toujours sa Flamme Obscure et Ombrage. Même s'ils avaient parfois utilisé de la magie noire, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'avaient pas causés autant de dégât que les mangemorts.

Takara fit admettre sa version de son agression et, au grand soulagement d'Etaine, Dumbledore ne détecta pas que les souvenirs de la première année et de Warrington étaient faux. Le Serpentard fut envoyé à Azkaban, en attente de son jugement. La Fourchelang savait que, même sous veritaserum, la version du joueur de quidditch ne varierait pas. Si elle avait réussi à tromper le directeur de Poudlard, elle tromperait tous les autres identiquement.

Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls occupants d'Azkaban restant. Après l'évasion des mangemorts, Etaine avait soupçonné que les détraqueurs avaient peut-être ouvertement changé d'allégeance. D'autant qu'Anne lui avait raconté qu'il n'y avait pas un seul d'entre eux dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, occupés à rechercher les dix mangemorts, alors qu'ils avaient grouillés comme des mouches après l'évasion de Sirius Black. La légilimente se souvenait trop bien du stade de quidditch empli de détraqueurs, lorsqu'elle avait manqué de se faire embrasser par l'un d'eux. _Destin_ avait eu juste le temps de s'interposer.

Sa suspicion avait été confirmée le lendemain matin, avec la parution de la _Gazette_. Ebranlé, Fudge révélait le retour de Voldemort, une évasion massive d'Azkaban et la désertion des détraqueurs. En cherchant, la Fourchelang n'avait pas tardée à savoir que les deux phénomènes étaient liés. Pas plus tard que quelques jours auparavant, les détraqueurs s'étaient soudainement tous retournés contre les Aurors qui gardaient la prison. Aucun survivant. Du moins, aucun qui ait encore son âme. Ils avaient ensuite effectués une razzia parmi les prisonniers, évitant soigneusement les mangemorts encore présents. Ce n'était qu'après qu'ils avaient ouverts les grilles de ceux-ci et disparus avec eux. Ils avaient bien minuté leur opération, à ce qu'il apparaissait. Les autres prisonniers avaient profités de l'absence de gardiens pour s'échapper en toute impunité. Azkaban était vide. Etait-ce voulu ? Les détraqueurs et les mangemorts avaient-ils cherchés à cacher leur fuite par cette évasion massive ? _Destin_ en était bien capable, mais elle ne savait pas…

Warrington et les mangemorts présents au ministère avaient été les premiers nouveaux occupants de la prison. Il avait fallu y placer toute une nouvelle troupe d'Auror peu heureux de la tâche qu'on leur assignait. Néanmoins, cela devait toujours être mieux qu'en la présence des détraqueurs. Warrington avait été outré et avait abondamment protesté son innocence. On lui avait sèchement répliqué qu'il dirait cela lors de son procès. Si procès il y avait car la justice s'était révélée assez expéditive lors de la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius Black en était un exemple. Rien ne garantissait que cela ne recommence pas de même. Les mangemorts, eux, n'avaient même pas cherché à protester. Ils avaient été pris la main dans le sac et cela avait créé un tel scandale que même s'ils vidaient tous l'intégralité de leurs coffres à Gringotts – c'étaient pour la plupart des membres de vieille famille sang-pures, ce qui avait autant fait scandale que le fait qu'ils soient pris en plein ministère – ils n'auraient pas assez d'argent pour acheter toutes les personnes à faire taire. Et ils étaient très riches.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient même pas regimbés et pas un n'avait essayé de défendre l'indéfendable. Etaine les soupçonnait de ne pas être si mécontents que ça d'avoir été arrêtés, particulièrement Lucius Malefoy. Chef de l'opération, il aurait probablement été celui qui aurait le plus regretté la perte de la prophétie. Voldemort n'était pas réputé comme tendre avec les faibles et les incapables.

Etaine ne l'avait appris qu'après coup, mais toute cette opération avait eu pour but d'attirer Potter au Département des Mystères pour qu'il y retire une prophétie le concernant ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seules les personnes concernées pouvaient les enlever des étagères sans se faire foudroyer. Et il était impensable pour Voldemort de se rendre lui-même au ministère alors que celui-ci avait l'obligeance d'ignorer son retour. Non, son grand-oncle avait préféré envoyé au Survivant une vision via la connexion qu'ils partageaient. Quand il avait vu son parrain se faire torturer à l'endroit où reposait la prophétie, Potter avait perdu tout sens logique et s'était précipité. Et Sirius Black était effectivement mort, mais parce qu'il était arrivé avec les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La prophétie intriguait au plus haut point Etaine, autant que Voldemort, mais celle-ci avait été brisée dans la bataille sans que quiconque puisse en entendre le contenu. Elle était donc perdue à jamais. Dommage. Toutefois, la légilimente avait bien deviné, ce soir d'août, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'était bien le moyen de comprendre ce qui protégeait le Survivant que recherchait à l'époque le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela, la prophétie détruite le lui aurait révélé. Etaine n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon pour elle d'avoir ainsi pris part à cette guerre dont une part d'elle aurait préféré rester à l'écart. L'autre, au contraire, ne demandait qu'à se battre.

En intervenant au ministère de la Magie, la Fourchelang savait qu'elle avait pris parti pour le camp de Dumbledore et qu'elle était devenue un obstacle à abattre. Mais son grand-oncle ne l'aurait-il pas tué de toute manière ? Etaine n'en était plus si sûre. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, se disait-elle en refermant instinctivement la main sur le retourneur de temps qui le lui aurait permis.

Elle avait essayé de refaire fonctionner la pierre d'Abel'Riu mais la gemme se révélait rebelle et sa magie était hautement incontrôlable quand elle l'utilisait. La légilimente avait renoncé à l'utiliser après avoir failli faire s'effondrer sur elle le plafond de la Salle sur Demande. Le pentagramme n'était pas réapparu sur le sol, laissant penser qu'elle l'avait définitivement mis hors d'usage avant même d'apprendre totalement à l'utiliser. Néanmoins, quand elle appuyait la gemme sur le sol, au centre de l'ancien cercle, les lignes se redessinaient, même si elles s'évanouissaient dès qu'elle ôtait la pierre d'Abel'Riu. Celle-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était l'essentiel.

Saernel s'était lentement remis du coup qu'il avait reçu, même si Etaine faisait toujours attention à avancer moins vite quand il était avec elle, perché sur son épaule. A l'image du serpent, personne n'avait gardé de séquelle de la bataille du Département des Mystères. Tonks avait dû faire un séjour à Saint Mangouste, l'hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques, mais elle ne devait pas tarder à en sortir. Hermione et Ronald étaient encore à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais la Gryffondor en avait déjà assez et voulait sortir. Maugrey était le seul qui avait hérité d'une balafre supplémentaire, mais il en avait déjà tellement qu'on ne voyait pas la différence. Alors que Tonks y entrait, le professeur McGonagall quittait Saint Mangouste, entièrement rétablie, et revenait à Poudlard, s'appuyant seulement sur une canne. Elle semblait en grande forme.

Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Fudge ne soit démis de ses fonctions. Depuis un an, il affirmait à tout venant que _rien_ n'était vrai dans les allégations de Dumbledore et de Potter et tentaient de les couler tous les deux. Voilà qu'il était soudain obligé d'admettre que les deux avaient bien dit la vérité puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de débarquer en plein dans son ministère de la Magie. Plusieurs candidats étaient déjà en lice, tramant des alliances en attendant la curée… La politique était écœurante.

Ombrage quitta l'infirmerie la veille du festin de fin d'année, tentant de ne pas se faire voir. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser un sortilège de désillusion. A moins qu'elle n'en soit incapable… Toujours est-il qu'elle tomba au détour d'un couloir sur Peeves qui saisit la dernière occasion de s'amuser un peu avec le crapaud. Chantant Vieille Grenouille à tue-tête, l'esprit frappeur la poursuivit tout le long du chemin qui menait au portail après lequel elle pourrait transplaner, sous les rires des étudiants. Comme souvent quand il s'agissait d'Ombrage, les enseignants ne levèrent pas le petit doigt. Peeves s'était munis d'un sac de craie et de la canne de McGonagall avec lesquels il aiguillonnait le crapaud. Etaine entendit l'enseignante de métamorphose regretter à haute et intelligible voix que Peeves lui ait emprunté sa canne, sinon elle se serait fait un plaisir de se joindre à lui en poussant des cris de joie.

La légilimente ne tarda pas à apprendre qu'une plainte contre Ombrage avait été déposée par l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Ils avaient apparemment réunis un dossier assez massif contenant des preuves accablantes contre la Grande Inquisitrice. C'était là le résultat de tous les hiboux qui s'étaient envoyé d'un bout à l'autre du château pendant presque un mois. Le crapaud aurait bien des difficultés à éviter la condamnation à Azkaban et sa carrière politique risquait de prendre du plomb dans l'aile, et pas qu'un peu. Histoire d'être sûrs qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas par une pirouette, les enseignants avaient également envoyé toute l'affaire à divers journaux. Cela fit la une du _Chicaneur_ et même la _Gazette_ y consacra un article. Le _Poudlard_ , le journal de la résistance, s'interrompit sur le numéro 41 où un hommage vibrant était rendu à tous les résistants ainsi qu'un encouragement pour la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En dernière page, il y avait la dernière production de l'écrivain qui racontait la même chose. Maintenant qu'Ombrage était partie, la parution clandestine n'avait plus de raison d'être.

C'était quelque part la fin d'une époque que marquait la clôture du journal. Fin de la lutte contre le crapaud, fin de l'innocence… Cette lutte contre l'envahisseur du ministère avait été amusante, grisante pour certains qui avaient enfin l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Revan était de ceux-là. Il avait changé au cours de l'année et s'affirmait davantage qu'avant, commençant à arrêter d'en référer à son honneur familial à chaque instant. A exister en tant que tel. Takara n'avait pas été secouée outre mesure et continuait de l'appeler « maudite » malgré les regards courroucés du Sylversword. Elle aussi commençait à s'émanciper. Swan, l'un des héros de la résistance, avait été porté aux nues. Gemma recommença à se rapprocher de lui et l'hyperactif lui pardonna, voyant qu'elle regrettait sincèrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Etaine ne l'aurait pas fait, mais bon, c'était sa vie après tout.

Tous ses combats internes en avaient encouragés certains qui se sentaient de taille à se battre maintenant contre les mangemorts. La Fourchelang ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec une pointe de tristesse combien d'entre eux seraient encore vivants à la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient pris de l'assurance, appris à se battre pour leurs idéaux. Mais avoir la foi en ses convictions ne changeait rien face à un sortilège de la Mort.

Etaine regardait tout cela avec un peu de distance, préoccupée. Combien de temps vivrait-elle dans cette guerre, se demandait-elle elle aussi. Alors elle se mêlait à la foule, participait avec joie aux événements, puis retombait dans sa morosité. Elle était inquiète.

Potter avait la même réaction qu'elle, suite à ces événements. Il cherchait la compagnie des gens pour s'en écarter aussitôt avant de revenir vers eux. La légilimente le comprenait. Les sujets de préoccupation de ses camarades étaient si futiles alors même qu'ils étaient maintenant tous au courant que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient là, dehors, peut-être en train de massacrer les membres de leur famille. Ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte ? Ne connaissaient-ils donc pas la mort ? Ne savaient-ils pas la reconnaître quand elle pesait au-dessus de leur tête. Non, ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne connaissaient rien à la vie.

Elle avait revu Rogue, en coup de vent. Le Maître des potions l'avait intercepté dans un couloir, juste assez longtemps pour lui dire qu'elle passerait de nouveau l'été au Square Grimmaurd. Fol Œil passerait la prendre. Il avait ensuite tourné les talons sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

- _Je rêve ou il nous évite ?_ siffla Saernel.

- _Il nous évite_ , répondit Etaine en regardant Rogue disparaître au coin du couloir qu'il avait atteint avec une vitesse étonnante. _Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas nous dire. Les mangemorts doivent avoir parlés._

 _-Ca expliquerait la contraction des muscles dans son dos_ , raisonna la vipère. _On le rattrape ?_

 _-Pas la peine il éviterait nos questions et je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il a quitté Poudlard._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'intimider la dernière fois_ , regretta le serpent.

La légilimente haussa avec précaution les épaules, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

La veille du départ du Poudlard Express, Dumbledore fit un grand discours, répétant à peu de chose près celui de l'année précédente. Etaine n'y prêta que peu d'attention, occupé à essayer de capter le regard de McGonagall dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus. A cette distance, cela se révéla impossible, surtout qu'elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

-Chaque fois que je viens, ce compartiment est un peu plus vide ! s'exclama Anne s'asseyant dans le Poudlard Express avec élégance.

Etaine, qui n'avait pas été élevé dans les conventions, se laissait tomber sur la banquette d'en face, posant l'une de ses chaussures dessus. La sang-pure lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien. Zane et Emma s'installèrent à leur tour. Swan avait préféré rejoindre sa petite amie dans son compartiment et Luna était aux abonnés absents. Scott ne comptait plus depuis longtemps

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, reprocha gentiment la née-moldue.

-Je sais bien, c'était juste une constatation. C'est bien qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un.

-Ça ne durera pas, intervint Etaine. Ils n'ont pas assez de points communs pour rester ensemble dans une période critique comme celle-ci.

-Toujours pessimiste à ce que je vois, remarqua Anne. Au fait, avec qui tu étais quand tu es partie pendant la bataille contre la Brigade Inquisitoriale ?

La légilimente leva la tête, un peu agacée qu'elle ait remarqué son omission. Mais c'était une Serdaigle, après tout.

-J'ai remarqué que Rogue était aussi absent, murmura la fille blonde.

-J'étais au ministère, lâcha la Fourchelang.

-Pas avec Luna, en tout cas, riposta aussitôt la sang-pure en resserrant ses filets. Elle dit que tu es arrivé plus tard, échevelée.

Le sous-entendu était on ne peut plus évident.

-Je suis tombé sur le grand-oncle, expliqua Etaine.

-Tu-Sais-Qui ? se raidit aussitôt Zane.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Emma d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit de poser la question. Vous avez parlé ?

-Parlé ? répéta Etaine. On s'est plutôt mis à se balancer tous les sorts qu'on connaissait, oui !

-Aïe, déclara Anne en faisant une grimace. J'aurais préféré que tu sois avec Rogue.

A la surprise générale, la légilimente éclata de rire.

-Cela fait des années que tu me vois avec Severus, rit-elle. Evidemment que tu préférerais ça !

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles Severus ? interrogea la sang-pure avec le sourire en coin du chat qui vient de manger le canari de la voisine.

Etaine retint un gémissement, son hilarité calmée. Anne n'allait jamais la lâcher maintenant qu'elle avait fait cette bourde.

 **Et joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! Je poste la cinquième année au retour des vacances de Noël.**


End file.
